


Dusted

by DrekkDeina



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Disney, Disney References, F/M, Love Confessions, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, nighthowlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 146,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrekkDeina/pseuds/DrekkDeina
Summary: Six months into their partnership and a full year since the Nighthowler cases end, Judy and Nick end up getting drawn into a series of convoluted events following a drug raid whereas Nick becomes exposed to a modified and unstable powder form of Nighthowler. Fluff, snark, my sneaky brand of humor, and a romance I hope satisfies.Cover by TheWinterBunny on DeviantArt





	1. One

Judy's nose twitched and wiggled an inch away from Nick's muzzle as her gleaming amethyst eyes locked onto his own emerald ones.

"So," Judy started, "are we going to do this?"

"Anytime you're ready, Fluff," came Nick's snarky reply.

She raised a paw, becoming very annoyed at his overconfident tone, then she smacked the balled-up paw into her open one...

"Rock," she breathed.

"Paper," Nick said slowly.

"Scissors!" both their voices rose in volume on the last word, Judy more so than Nick as she basically hopped on the last fist bob. Her overexcited smile drooped a bit as the annoyance she felt before flared up again and caused her eyes to dart from Nicks open palm for paper to her rock fist,

then up to his half-lidded eyes and lopsided sneer. Her own face deadpanned as his mouth opened to rub his victory in her face but...

"Stop!" she said quickly and a little too loudly...

"You win," she sighed as she pulled out her wallet and handed some cash to the Snarlbucks clerk leaning over the counter.

"And here is your blueberry smoothie and carrot venti latte," voiced the polite sounding cougar handing them their order for the morning. Her foot thumped the floor rather fast as she grabbed it off the counter and shoved Nick's order right to his nose, earning a slight yip from him and a vengeful sneer curling at the edge of Judy's muzzle.

Nick licked his tongue over his nose with his sneer returned full force.

"Sore loser."

"Har har…" she muttered as the both of them walked outside and back on their path to the ZPD precinct.

"How do you always win at that anyway?" Judy asked as her eyes gave Nick a once over.

Ever since his stint through academy training, Nick became even leaner and more imposing as a male specimen. Not that he wasn't already lean and fit to a certain degree. When Judy thought about back to when they met, he lugged a jumbo pop thrice his size up to a roof in the Sahara District, somehow traversed the hundred-foot distance to the street corner in the span of a second when he distracted her, and kept up with all the running with no complaints. Though, he did complain about a great many other things at the time.

Nick scratched at his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, to which Judy rolled her eyes.

"You, Carrots, are just too easy to read." Nick gave her a sideways glance through half lidded eyes and a snarky grin that she both loved and wanted to slug him for.

Judy raised an eyebrow and huffed, "Well I would ask why but I have a feeling I won't get a straight answer…"

"Nope."

The both of them continued their banter until reaching the ZPD and tossing their empty cups in a bin, to which Judy cut her remarks short to address the chubby cheetah bubbling with enthusiasm behind a counter that Hopps felt no jealousy to be stuck to.

"Hey you two!" Clawhauser nearly yelled as the two crossed the lobby to his desk. "You two look extra cu- uh…" Judy's foot thumped the lobby floor as her eyebrow raised. "Excited! I meant excited!" Clawhauser quickly and nervously corrected his near faux paw.

"Uh huh," Nick interjected with a bouncing paw upon Judy's head, irritating her further with each pat to her head until she frantically waved her paws above her to clear the air of Nick's offending paw.

"Ignore her 'fun' demeanor. She just lost another game of rock, paper, scissors with me."

Clawhauser raised both eyebrows at Hopps and said through a bite of a donut, "And you're still playing why? After how many losses?"

Judy opened her mouth, closed it, opened it partially again, and finally sighed. She grabbed Nick's tie and dragged him silently towards the bull pen as Nick could barely contain his chuckles, turning back towards Clawhauser.

"I'd say its hitting the end of the third month worth of wins for me Benny! Ugh-" Judy yanked his tie a little to keep him walking.

"Move it, Slick…" she whispered in a deadly tone. She could almost feel his snarky grin form on his muzzle at her expense.

"Yes ma'am," he replied almost too quickly for Judy to take as serious. She paused and turned around right at the entrance to the bull pen.

"I doubt you're relenting to me because I said so?" Judy asked with a slight grin.

Nick just patted her head and raked his thumb and forefinger along the edge of her ear up to the tip.

"Nope! Just trying to get a rise out of you, Fluff," he said with no small sense of satisfaction at her shivering response.

He entered the bull pen ahead of Judy, leaving her to her reactions and thoughts. As Nick ambled on through the crowd of mostly much larger mammals than himself already in the room, his own thoughts wandered as he leapt effortlessly into his and Hopps shared seat.

She didn't seem to notice that when she pulled his tie, his muzzle was yanked dangerously close to… well… everything. For the duration of the time it took to walk to the bull pen, Nick could barely keep his gaze off Judy's tail and curves. It was a wonder how she found pants that fit so snugly to her lithe form. Regardless of species, her hips and legs were an appealing sight to say the least. Her scent also tickled his nose with a sweet and earthy smell. Luckily, he was able to draw in a deep breath of her scent before she turned on him.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Nick turned his head to see Judy catch up and hop right next to him in the same oversized chair. She gave him a rather mixed signal glare with her eyebrows furrowed and angry but eyes as soft as Nick imagined her tail might be if he could get a good feel of it.

"I shall have my revenge," She said in a falsely foreboding and slightly overdramatic tone. Wilde merely settled his face into the perfect mask of his trademark grin and half lidded eyes.

Judy huffed once again but still smiled herself at the infectious good mood her partner seemed to be exuding.

Her reverie was cut short when Chief Bogo entered the room with all the fanfare one would expect any morning. All the officers were doing their normal room rattling desk pounding and hooting. Nick barely changed his cool demeanor but Judy settled for thumping the air with an errant foot.

"Settle down!" Bogo yelled in absolution. The room reached respective silence near instantly.

"I have two things on the docket today. First…" Bogo paused and turned his gaze towards the grey rabbit. "Instructor Friedkins stopped by to gather some files on new cadets. She wanted me to pass on her regards to you Officer Hopps." Judy grinned almost from ear to ear at hearing about her past instructor at the academy.

Bogo rested a less exuberant gaze upon Nick, if that were possible to begin with, as he stated in a bland, reluctant tone, "And she passes onto you, Officer Wilde…" Nick leans forwards slightly expectantly, "a rather obscene gesture I will not be repeating."

Judy's grin faltered slightly… until she saw Nick's own grin curve further into his muzzle. She could not completely understand the rapport between the two seeing as it looked to be a continuous loop of frustration and snark. Although, she did begrudgingly know why they had such a relationship. Nick had been infuriating during academy, and not in a terribly incompetent way. He practically aced everything. ACED! She thought to herself.

Apparently, living on the streets of Zootopia all his life served as a sort of training in and of itself. He did struggle with a few obstacles and such but he took even the daunting tasks and challenges in stride. He easily got himself through the simulations, dragging his body through the sand like a weird type of burrowing, using all four limbs to climb upside down through the rain forest instead of hanging like most, and, while initially failing at the ice wall, he adapted quick to dig in his claws and do a strangely interesting leap frog hop up the wall several feet at a time. Judy actually got to witness this through videos sent to her marking her then future partner's progress. It was during the ice wall she was most impressed, seeing his powerful legs pull taut with each jump as he sprung higher than she initially thought a fox could jump. Though, to be fair, the only fox she had really seen before trying to jump before that was Gideon Gray, of whom was… rather… an unfair example of an average built fox.

Now, while all of that would be the base of a phenomenal relationship between a cadet and instructor, Nick's overconfident nature and-

"Aww, I knew she cared enough to acknowledge me in such a caring way," responded Nick with a paw over his heart and a wink to Bogo, who snorted while the corner of his mouth gave the slightest twitch upwards.

-his mouth…. got him into far more trouble than he should have been.

From everything Judy had seen during her visits and told from various sources, Nick's snarky attitude, retorts, and quite blatantly ridiculous answers to the instructor's obvious rhetorical questions earned him a plethora of extra laps and duties that seemed to do little to dim Nick's rather persistent snark.

Rather than impede his snark, the extra work seemed to only expand his already extensive stamina. While Judy could still outrun him in the short run, Nick can now outlast her, much to her chagrin and minor amount of jealousy, in a longer run.

Even the enormous criminal test results both impressed and infuriated her. Instead of taking any notes from her takedown, seeing as foxes have a similar amount of natural strength in their legs compared to their size as rabbits and hares do, he barely threw any hits and let his opponent tire himself out. He threw a few mild insults here and there, goading his opponent into wasting his energy, then used his lack of an energetic defense to strike his neck and jaw with several leaping hits. It didn't seem to be taking until the Rhino opponent eventually fell over… exhausted.

"Second," Bogo continued, bringing Judy out of her thoughts, "we finally have info on our drug case."

Bogo started passing out files to a few officers up front, including Hopps and Wilde, to pass to everyone behind them.

"The whispers we've heard these past two months concerning a new drug going into production finally has a more solid lead. We've been told through local sources that a warehouse on the border between Downtown and the Rainforest district is housing a large amount of said substance, waiting to be distributed." Bogo waited for everyone to get a quick look at the file summary before huffing and continuing.

"For those unfamiliar with this drug, it appears to be a chemically combined form of other illegal substances in an attempt to create the next best thing. It has been reported to increase aggression, moderately addictive, and euphoria in large enough doses, but it's capable of too many side effects. The most common of which is heart damage and failure."

In the back, Officer Delgato piped up as his eyes still raked over the file, "How do we know this warehouse is storing the same drug that has been spreading on the streets?"

Bogo raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly, "A confidential but reliable informant. The warehouse is apparently storing a recently modified version of the drug we have had trouble reigning in, which is why everyone gathered here, as well as a few select individuals from other precincts, will be participating in a raid tonight to secure the warehouse before they can distribute this drug. We gear up and leave by 6pm. Until then, catch up on paperwork, rest, and continue your assigned patrols. Dismissed!"

Judy and Nick exited the pen and proceeded slowly towards their assigned office. It used to be meant for one medium sized mammal but was refurnished so that the two of them could work in comfort.

Nick plopped rather dramatically into his chair and sighed as he looked over the paperwork needing to be completed on his own desk.

"Reports," Nick rasped, "my one weakness!" he put a paw over his heart and leaned back, letting his tongue loll out to the side of his muzzle, giving Judy a mock dead eye stare.

"Hmm…" Judy mused, "I was under the impression that a certain carrot pen was your one weakness."

She threw him a knowing grin as she hopped into her own chair and found a pencil to start scribbling notes on her own reports.

Nick stayed still for a few seconds then gave up the play dead act to give her his signature smirk while he muttered, "Wrong carrot."

Judy's ears twitched upon hearing that, sneaking a glance at him. He had proceeded to trying to diminish his daunting pile of paperwork as if he hadn't said anything.

She could only imagine the ways he might have meant that as her mind decided to run her train of thought at full throttle. Was he making a joke she wasn't supposed to hear so he could amuse himself? Was he simply teasing her? Was he actually correcting her as subtly as he could? Or was there some deeper meaning to it? And was it wrong of her to hope for the last one? She certainly liked to hope. Despite their initial meeting and subsequent views of each other, Judy couldn't help seeing Nick as an attractive mammal. Most notable to her was his eyes. Such vibrant green always made her think of a field in spring, teeming with life. If that wasn't enough, his red fur, that should have been an odd opposite to green, actually added a gap of intense contrast she found rather alluring.

Her eyes then followed the sleek, lean build of his figure down to his tail. It was mesmerizing to her as it swayed back and forth, in all its fluffy glory. Generally, Nick is pretty guarded with respect to his tail but during an overnight stay at his apartment for a movie night, Judy was able to sneak in a ten second feel when he fell asleep. His tail found its way into her lap as he slept and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to touch.

To her delight, it was soooo soft. Like a silky, fluffy red and black cloud. She leaned in to rest her head against it lightly and sighed contentedly, drawing in a breath that smelled of… flowers? She had little time to ponder as Nick roused and she faked being asleep when he turned to her when waking and slowly removed his tail.

"Talk about eyeing some tail…" Nick remarked with a sideways glance as his chin rested on his paw. The tapping of his pencil could be heard lightly as he gave her his signature grin.

Judy's eyes widened and she looked down as her back stiffened. "I… uh… That was…" she stammered.

"Sorry," was all that could escape her muzzle.

"Oh, no worries there, Carrots," Nick comforted. "All you did was inflate my ego a little more. Good to know my tail has the power to hypnotize."

He scratched his chin, mocking deep thought.

"I wonder if it would make Officer Mahalo dress in drag and do the hula?"

Judy's initial discomfort was blown away as she snickered, then began a small fit of giggles at the joke made at the meerkat officer's expense.

"You are so awful sometimes," she choked out between laughs.

"You know you love it."

As Nick waited for her giggles to end, he took that opportunity to do some staring of his own. When she laughed, her feet drummed the floor in the most awkwardly adorable way. Her tail also twitched and shivered in her delight. He felt it was only fair to give hers a good stare after the not-so-subtle gaze she gave his tail.

He didn't let his look last long though as he turned his eyes up towards the rest of her. From the side, he could get a better look at her legs, full and shapely with a lean quality to them that reminded him of a more predatory look. Obviously, she didn't quite look like a predator, but he surmised that all her training probably made her more on the lean side than the expected build of a bunny. Thankfully, she wasn't muscular, at least as far as his view of attraction was concerned. Her figure was definitely something he loved among other qualities.

Love? He mused to himself. I admit she is rather…. Fetching, but love might stretch that thought too far.

Nick turned his eyes back to his work before Judy could catch on to his stare.

For the next several hours, the tension in the precinct mounted as the raid drew closer. Nick and Judy both completed their myriad of paperwork with little fuss. Well, at least from Judy. She couldn't figure out whether it was some affinity for complaining or just a lack of control over his muzzle when it came to expressing his distaste for the menial and repetitive task that came with the badge.

Nevertheless, he completed his daunting tasks and quite well too. It shouldn't have surprised her too much. Aside from the hustle she caught him in, he apparently covered his bases well in terms of paperwork and proper procedure. From the limited information he divulged at her 'gentle' prodding, Nick's cons and such over the years never truly delved into the subset 'illegal' when taking the varying actions and results into account.

Aside from their escapades, the rest of the precinct was a colorful kaleidoscope of differing events.

Both Delgato and Wolford had decided on taking care of their patrol early and came back lugging a rather twitchy wildebeest after apparently trying to make off with a handful of jewelry and subsequently attempting to swallow some of it when he was caught. Nick could only clap a paw over his mouth to keep from laughing at how funny that must be to claim to an insurance company.

A wildebeest ate my establishment's jewelry and took a several thousand-dollar trip to the toilet.

Being the lovely females that they were, Pennington and Fangmeyer apparently decided to get their beauty rest once their duties were out of the way, using the overnight precinct facilities.

Grizzoli, Snarlov, McHorn, and Trunkaby did an assortment of all of the above that tapered off near the end of the day with talking to Clawhauser and supplying his rather unorthodox and almost clinical addiction to donuts.

At 5pm, everyone getting involved with the raid was gathering any gear they needed from the armory and outfitting themselves for their mission. Many of their fellow mammalian officers were checking and cleaning large rifles that looked about as intimidating as some of the predators holding them.

While they seemed to look like the lethal firearms Judy had heard about being used in some parts of the world, these were non-lethal variations on their deadlier kin. Depending on the size of the rifle to fit the mammal holding it, they would use a cap to propel a projectile or compressed CO2. The smaller weapons used the CO2 since it was hard to compensate for recoil with smaller mammals and still retain a non-lethal projectile. Speaking of which, the ammo used a mixture of a non-lethal paralytic and tranquilizer to immobilize targets.

Since the tranq took a few seconds or so to take complete effect and a mammal could still inflict a certain level of harm in a fearful or aggressive state until then, a short-term paralytic was added in the raid gear ammo for quicker takedowns. It only lasted 10-15 seconds and took instant effect by way of short circuiting motor functions in a mammal, but that time was more than enough for the tranq to take full effect and finalize the neutralization of targets. It wasn't standard issue for normal beats for a couple good reasons.

One, it causes a lot of panic and undue stress to many mammals who become targets of officers with nervous trigger fingers. Two, the cost, while not sky high, doesn't justify using it unless it is assumed from the start that the target(s) would be hostile.

Nick watched as Judy donned her specially made gear just for her, with her still being the smallest mammal on the force, even if the ZPD had started inducting many new species in the recent months.

Her tactical vest was replaced with a thicker looking but still nonrestrictive hard shell chest armor. Made from a lightweight fiberglass/plastic mix, it could take tranquillizer hits and block small blades with ease. She found some bicep and forearm armor pieces to strap onto herself as well and took to begrudgingly sliding on some heavily padded foot wraps that covered her feet entirely and protected her soles. Most mammals didn't care to fully cover their feet, hooves, etc., but in a raid going to a warehouse that likely has many obstacles to obstruct foot traffic, it was required for ZPD officers to wear full foot protection in some special cases.

Last thing either of us want, Judy thought sarcastically, is to take two steps in and cut up our paws on an old busted warehouse window.

She looked up at Nick and saw him struggling with his chest armor. Considering his longer, leaner frame, the armor ended up fitting on his chest a little too wide and not quite as far down as he'd like. He made it work though after a few adjustments.

"Alright everyone! Load up and get moving!" came the authoritative boom of their cape buffalo chief. Bogo strolled through the room in his own gear already donned with a clipboard in his hooves as he finished some last-minute paperwork. He snorted heavily with one last tap on the board, quickly and curtly handing to Clawhauser, who was trailing behind him. As soon as Benny took the clipboard, he shuffled out of the room faster than one might think a mammal as… unbalanced as he was could move, even if he was a cheetah. Nick followed his form with a tilted head and ear, lazily flicking it when Judy sighed next to him.

"I want all of you in the vehicles in ten mins," Bogo sternly said. "We'll be traveling in several unmarked civilian vehicles to dissuade these guys from catching onto us. All drivers have already been assigned their routes and drop off points, so I want this done quickly and carefully. Keep chatter on the com down to a minimum- I'm looking at you Wilde." Chuckling ensued through the room, disrupting the stern tension caused by Bogo's voice and subsequent stare towards Judy's partner. He could only grin at the attention.

"Aww but everyone needs a little bit of my soothing voice to keep the nerves calm. I daresay I have a distinguished voice much like Morgan Treeman. That sloth's wonderfully low, slow tone can calm a hyperactive horde of overcaffeinated rabbits." Judy slugged his arm as his grin grew wider.

Bogo let the ghost of a smile tug at his muzzle as he continued to glare at Wilde.

"Got it boss!" Nick chirped merrily. "Don't give a crap so shut my yap."

The room erupted into laughter as the Chief silently turned and went on his way.

Bogo would have said something, but he secretly found Wilde to be correct. The group did need a little something to calm their nerves. He would never admit it, seeing as how it infuriated him most of the time, but Wilde has always been a good source of humor to settle tension and his reactions only seemed to goad the fox into further exuding more smart remarks.

Judy herself couldn't repress a snicker as she put a paw to her muzzle and accidentally snorted, mortifying her and thanking goodness that it was drowned out by the rest of the room. She looked up at Nick and froze.

His ears flicked in her direction and his gaze had just left her to face forward as his snarky grin returned full force.

Sweet cheese and crackers, the now blushing rabbit internally moaned.

"That was…" the tod started before Judy glared at him.

"You say anything further than that and I WILL take the next few opportunities to catch your tail in any door that you go through," she warned him as deadly serious as she could muster through the residual blush tainting her cheeks.

"incredibly-"

"DON'T"

"supremely-"

"YOU"

"infinitely…."

"DARE!"

"…adorable."

Judy's balled up furry fist found its way into the uncovered portion of his gut, whereas he proceeded to double over in pain.

He gasped and coughed for a few seconds before wheezing out, "Worth it." The infuriated rabbit rolled her eyes as the both of them settled in their assigned vehicle and prepared for a potentially rough night.


	2. Two

"So, what do you call a virus who knows martial arts?" Nick asked with a flourish of his paw.

Silence followed in the back of the lightly packed van, rumbling on the road in its indirect path towards the warehouse.

"Kung Flu!" he barked, chopping the air as he said as much.

Chuckles and snickers echoed in the van.

"Are you going to be doing this the whole way there?" Judy asked incredulously.

"Only until I drive someone crazy," Nick retorted.

"Too late," the rabbit replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you were crazy far before I met you, I'm sure."

Wolford shook his head as he interjected his own banter, "As fun as your exchange is to listen to, can you stop flirting so much on the job. Quite unprofessional."

Now everyone in the van started laughing again.

"Hey! I am not flirting," Judy defended, her denial falling on deaf ears as laughter drowned her voice out for the most part.

"That's right," her fox partner voiced as the laughter settled. "It's called playful teasing."

"Pfft," Delgato scoffed. "Not much of a difference, bud. Either way, Hopps over there is quite the blushing maiden."

Judy went stiff as Nick turned to her, looking at her ears burning a deep tinge of pink. She followed up with a forced nervous chuckle. Her head was now a mess of fuzzy cobwebs and the idea that what her and Nick do could actually be considered flirtatious and teasing. Sure, Nick was infuriating, but was what Wolford and Delgato implying really something she entertained. To her surprise, she felt no real opposition in her mind. Apprehension… sure, but not for herself. It was consideration towards whether Nick was opposed to the thought. She could feel a slow burn, like the lighting of a candle, settle within her chest.

"I would say mission accomplished," Nick started, "but I wouldn't want to make my best friend uncomfortable." He laughed lightly.

Best friend, Hopps thought.

That's right. They were best friends. That's why he was so loose with his remarks and attitude. She could take it and dish it right back… mostly. If she read too far into it and took a step too far into those thoughts, she might poison the flow between them.

A squeak and rumbling stop interrupted her thoughts.

"All clear," Bogo's voice echoed in their ears. "Ready to breach, Officers?"

A chorus of 'yes sirs' came through. Apparently, their vehicle was the last to arrive in position.

After a few more coordinating orders and carefully sneaking out of their vehicles towards breach points in a perimeter, they all stood stiff near doors and windows, ready to start their assault. Other teams huddled near other entrances and created a secure perimeter to catch any stragglers trying to escape. Nick was taking deep breaths, looking at those covering him. Officers Delgato, Wolford, and his own partner Hopps were in their breach squad. As determined and undaunted as his partner was, they were told to take the rear and have their senior officers take point. Regardless of their skill, having larger mammals upfront provided a more intimidating deterrent against any subjects wishing to take what they thought was the easiest route out. Judy reluctantly accepted it and Nick was rather indifferent. Or at the very least he kept his concerns or reservations about that decision behind the masking expression he wore all too often.

"Breach!" came the Chief's resounding command.

Delgato lifted a ram and smashed the end rather definitively into the door they huddled near. It burst inwards as Delgato pulled back to make way for the other three, dropping the ram and expertly switching to his rifle.

The inside of the warehouse wasn't all that impressive, with few windows, of which were painted black.

Pallets of what could only be the drugs they were looking for littered the area near the loading dock doors.

Chaos had already ensued though, when upwards of a full score of mammals darted for cover and many of which were ironically darted. In the initial breach, five mammals were dropped. Judy surmised most of them were small to moderately large mammals, with the largest looking like a moose. It was a little hard to tell since the lights were dim in this place and only got worse when the lights were cut.

Nick put a paw on her shoulder and hefted his rifle up with one paw, guiding her to cover so they could better survey their position. His night vision allowed for a quicker and more fluid move towards a row of metal crates that served as a good vantage point against the perpetrators defending their impromptu spot near the loading dock doors.

With live fire weapons being a very restricted and heavily monitored thing within Zootopia and the outlying districts, even criminals had a hard time finding weapons and those said criminals were using an array of self-defense tranquillizers, stun guns, and even a couple riot control guns with bean bag rounds.

Unfortunately for them, the ZPD's raid gear was more than adequate to keep most of their weapons from harming the officers.

It didn't keep them from trying though. McHorn took a lot of the frantic fire, seeing as he was a larger and easier to see and hit target. Eventually a tranq round caught him in the neck and he quickly braced himself so he didn't crush any of his fellow officers before slumping against the crates he braced on.

Delgato was the unfortunate next victim as a stun round got him in the leg. His gun fired off one more round as the electricity clenched all his muscles at once. After the jarring charge, he too fell over unconscious.

"Phil!" Wolford shouted, running to his partner and leaving the door they breached unguarded. Wilde and Hopps were still near it but weren't close enough to keep it secured.

With only four targets left to neutralize and no sign of surrender from them, the ZPD had to continue pursuing their offensive. One of the mammals noticed the gap and made a break for it.

The lynx that broke away sprinted out the door at full speed. Wolford turned to see it happen and yelled to Nick and Judy to follow him.

"Go! I've got this covered," Wolford shouted over the rabble. Judy nodded and took off out the door, with a stunned Nick in hesitative pursuit.

Both of them were in hot pursuit down some dark alleys and side streets when the lynx disappeared around a corner. Hopps approached cautiously when Wilde pulled on her shoulder, signaling he would go first. She nodded and let Nick turn the corner, following him into the dark, dead end alley.

Nick slowly stepped forward, trying to spot where the lynx had gone. The walls were sheer and had nothing to climb or jump on to. There were a couple of dumpsters and trashcans in the alley but no movement yet.

He approached a dumpster and flipped the lid open.

A glass bottle flew out of the bin and smashed across Nick's muzzle. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but the shatter upon impact left many small cuts on him and kept him stunned for a few seconds. Judy tried to get a line of sight on him with her rifle and couldn't because the lynx was still in the bin.

He jumped out to engage the fox and tried to punch his chest, only to be blocked by the armor. Nick took the chance to grab the lynx's arm and turn him around to try pinning his front to the dumpster.

Before he could, the lynx's free hand desperately tried to flail for the fox's muzzle and gave up when the angle was too far off. Instead he reached in his pocket.

Judy leapt forward, fearing another weapon and got kicked in the chest by the lynx, while elbowing Nick in the gut below the armor.

Nick and Judy both fell back and the Lynx pulled a small plastic pack from his pocket and threw it at Nick to distract him. The bag ruptured and exploded in his face in a mass of white powder.

"NICK!" Judy yelled. He fell against the alley wall, brushing the powder off his face in fear.

The small grey rabbit lined up a clear shot finally while the lynx appeared distracted and fired a couple rounds. In the dark, her aim wasn't the best but one shot sunk into her target's thigh, drawing out a groan from the lynx as the paralytic kicked in and he fell to a heap on the alley.

Judy quickly went to her partner to see if he was doing well. Whatever this drug was, it was playing havoc with his breathing. She could hear his heart rate rising with her long ears pointed towards Nick. She attempted to brush off some of the strange powder, but Nick waved her off.

"I don't want you getting exposed to it," he grunted. "Cuff him really quick and get some help. I kind of feel like my blood is on fire."

Judy was panicking inside but she nodded and cuffed the lynx, called for assistance, and kept an eye on Nick's condition until a couple of mammals came to move him. Snarlov and Grizzoli took the lynx away as Judy gave a brief account of their chase to Bogo.

"We'll get him to a hospital, don't you worry Hopps," Bogo assured her.

"Haaa… alright Chief. Can I accompany him there?" Judy asked in all hopefulness.

He immediately nodded and let out a short huff.

"Take the next three days off too. Not for you, but I imagine Wilde will need someone to take care of him and his I.C.E. list is…. non-existent."

Judy nodded with hazy eyes. She found her way to the ambulance where Nick was getting patched up and given some medicine to counteract the drugs that were likely in his system. Regardless of whether the powder could permeate fur and skin, the dozen or so glass embedded cuts in his face would easily allow drugs to enter his bloodstream.

"How's he doing?" Judy inquired to the EMT.

The antelope doe was dabbing the red fox's cuts with antiseptic carefully while he flinched every so often.

"I'd say he seems a bit more lucid than I would expect of what I can only assume was a high dose of the drug that got on his face. I gave him some pain medicine but I can't give him any stronger stuff until I know the extent of his exposure. It might interact badly depending on the mixture."

Nick huffed as he spoke up, "Look doc I'm fine. A little sweaty and on an adrenaline rush but otherwise I feel fine."

The doe patted his shoulder admonishingly, "You're coming to the hospital anyway. Bogo's orders for all injured officers. No exceptions."

"Seriously?... Fine," Wilde grunted in resignation. He peeked over at Judy and gave her a wink. If Bogo hadn't ordered it, he was sure his partner would've forced him to go anyhow.

"Glad you're listening to reason," Judy scoffed at him. "There's a first for everything." Her concern was still present but that didn't stop her from giving him a taste of his snark back.

Judy hopped in the back and accompanied her partner to the hospital, then into a room where a nurse proceeded to more carefully remove the pieces of glass embedded in his snout and cheek.

"AGH!," he groaned as the nurse picked a piece of glass out of a cut near his nose. "I'm sensitive there. Be gentle."

"Oh relax," the leopard sighed with a roll of his eyes, "And watch your wording. I'm not trying to get into your pants. Your partner seems more interested in that than I would be."

"Hey!" Judy exclaimed. "I am not… that's just… can you just… ugh…" she couldn't find a proper comeback without inadvertently making it sound like she would never be interested in Nick, which might backfire on her pretty badly.

"Not a fan of this guy? Hmm… I wouldn't blame you if you were. Frankly I'm surprised there aren't more prey and predators interested in each other." The male leopard meticulously pulled piece after piece of glass while still talking to no one in particular. Judy suspected he was keeping both her and Nick distracted from his ministrations so Nick wasn't too focused on the pain.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked suddenly before Judy could collect her thoughts to voice her own curiosity.

"I mean that in a modern society such as our own where instinct takes a back seat to a civilized mindset and such, the urges our ancestors once had as primal mammals would still be present but in an attempt to adapt, those urges would be redirected to more constructive means." He paused for effect and smiled.

"Like…" Judy goaded with a wave of her paws.

"Well imagine a prey has a fear of a certain predator that's basically caused by instinct, but they know it's not rational. That fear might be associated with admiration. If a mammal can be feared, they must be intimidating. If they are intimidating, they must have admirable traits. And that admiration can lead to attraction to a certain degree. Even our biology recognizes such differences when we had to evolve to either escape or hunt. Nowadays, I would expect socially learned behavior would force our minds to find ways to deal with such primal ideals. Only now we hide behind a lot of moral programming and denial."

"Not sure I understood half of that," Nick mumbled, feeling a little groggy due to the pain medicine.

Judy's nose twitched and shivered as she was stuck in reverie. That would explain a lot of things she was catching herself thinking. As her natural predator, she found herself admiring things about Nick that would normally be terrifying in a primal setting. His claws, his teeth, his piercing gaze. She even admired his lean, lithe form. Powerful legs and strong arms, all meant to hunt her down in times past.

"How do you come up with all that?" Judy tentatively asked.

The leopard hummed a bit before answering, pulling the last piece of glass from Nick's muzzle.

"I've always been interested in psychological interactions of a social nature between mammals. Especially those of a romantic inclination."

"Well," Nick started, "all I know of that respect is that I can understand wanting to hunt someone down for 'different' reasons than my ancestors intended." Judy and the nurse gave him a curious look with raised eyebrows.

"Annnnd…. I said all of that out loud," Nick murmured, a little flustered.

"I should say so!" the leopard laughed, finishing cleaning up Nick and dealing with his injuries.

"You're all set. Now there seems to be no exacerbating symptoms from your exposure, so I'm recommending a release but I'd want someone watching you."

"That'll be me?" Judy piped up.

"I suspected as much," the leopard replied blankly. "You can help sign him out at the front. Keep an eye on his breathing and check his heartrate at regular intervals. With whatever this drug may be, it could play havoc with his vitals later. Luckily, it seems preemptive measures were taken on the scene with the EMTs. So, his system should be clear in the morning but side effects might still cause him complications. Aside from that, the blow to his head seems to have left him dazed. I'll let your boss know the doctor wants him on bedrest for a few days."

"I never did get your name," Judy stated.

"Gerome, Gerome Klauws." He held out a paw, which Judy gently took.

"Officer Judy Hopps and the fox that's in and out… is Officer Nick Wilde."

"Can't say I didn't know. Haha. You're pretty famous around Zootopia."

"Well I must say thank you for your service and no offense meant but I hope we don't see you again for a little while." Judy gave an awkward smile to Gerome as she helped Nick up and out of the room, taking his prescription with. Gerome's laughter followed for a few seconds before voicing that no offense was taken. They guided Nick, who was awake but pretty dazed, in a wheelchair to the exit so Judy could drive him home.

Then, Judy remembered she did NOT come in her cruiser… She came in the ambulance.

"No worries," Gerome voiced, apparently reading into the personal revelation of lack of transportation.

"I had the receptionist call a cab on our way down, courtesy of your wonderful Chief Bogo."

Nick chuckled.

"I knew he does care, paying our way home. He's a great guy, isn't he?" Judy couldn't tell if he was loopy, goofy, dazed, or just sleepy. Quite possibly all of the above at the same time. At that revelation, she facepalmed to hide the start of a grin.

"Yeah, he cares far more than he likes to ever admit. Uncle Lonnie never did like showing…. Ah darn."

"Uncle Lonnie?" Nick began to laugh. "Is he really called Lonnie?"

"Uh… yeah…" Gerome carefully started. "It's actually Alonzo Bogo, and to clarify, my parents are friends with him and his wife. Grew up with him so to me he's Uncle. Please don't tell him I told you. As little power as his stare has on family, I would be not look forward to that phone call."

"Awww," Nick sleepily groaned, "but I wanted to-"

"Keep it secret, as per your wishes because that is the sensible thing to do," interjected Judy, talking more to Nick than Gerome.

The leopard helped them into the cab and waved goodbye before turning back to his duties.

It was a rather short and uneventful ride home to which Nick had his usual grin plastered on his muzzle the whole ride home. The grey rabbit couldn't decide whether to be glad he was fine or annoyed at his goofy grin. She smiled. Who could be mad at that grin. Nick's ear twitched and his tail flicked towards her. She put a paw over her mouth to stifle a snicker. His eyes swayed over to her and he blinked, something in that moment unsettling Judy, but the feeling disappeared when he blinked again.

Luckily, when the both of them got to Nick's apartment door, she had her own spare key to use instead of searching the increasingly sleepy and groggy Nick for his key.

She opened the door and guided Nick to the couch, sitting him down while she took to the kitchen to cook something up for the both of them. She looked at the time, seeing the digital clock change minutes to 9:12pm. Apparently, that visit to the hospital took longer than she thought.

Judy looked around Nick's apartment. Moderately sized and looking like it needed some maintenance, it actually looked rather well kept by the red fox inhabiting it. According to Nick, though Judy had a hard time believing it still, he made much of his own furniture himself. The bookshelves, oddly enough filled with movies instead of actual books. The coffee table, dining table, and a few strange wall hanger pieces that looked like attempted projects that didn't pan out right. Like a strange Tiki mask, a poor carving of a tree, and a handmade picture frame with no picture in it.

Another few seconds of staring and Judy tore herself back to her original task. She gathered a few things from around Nick's oddly well stocked kitchen to make a stew. After heating up a broth she poured into a pot, she added in a plethora of veggies and stopped when she almost added carrots. As much as he humored her when they shared a meal, Judy knew that Nick actually disliked carrots, well except her though. She stayed her paw and decided to let him enjoy what she knew he liked, so instead she found and added a protein supplement that mimics meat to a certain degree. It was soy and nut based but still satisfied most predators.

Nick was feeling the dull pain of the day catch up with him but at least his muzzle felt little irritation to that end. He sniffed the air as Judy walked up to him putting a bowl in his paws, steaming with a delicious smell.

"Thanks Judy, you're the best. And hey! No carrots. Double thanks…. Uh… no offense."

"None taken," Judy giggled. They ate their late dinner in relative silence before she gave Nick a few checks to see that he was ok. She guided him to his bed and gave him some medicine after letting him change himself into something more… comfortable.

"Time for you to get to sleep. I'll stay on the couch tonight. Bogo gave me a few days to help you out until you're good to go. I need my partner back."

Nick curled up in bed and made a sleep whine as he yawned. Judy's went wide at how cute that was.

His eyes lazily looked at her as he blinked-

And predatory slits stared at her.

Her heart stopped for a few seconds as those slits locked onto her with unwavering intensity. Nick's green eyes almost glowed as they looked at her. She would have run if he were not still smiling sleepily and letting out another exhausted whine.

Finally, Nick blinked again and those slits reverted back to his normal green orbs.

Another blink and his eyes slowly closed as he settled into a slow breathing that confused Judy.

Her fearful reverie was interrupted when Nick let out a wistful breath and sighed, "Goodnight Carrots."

Judy calmed down but still felt a grip on her heart that wouldn't let up.

What was that? His eyes… they resembled… Manchas, Judy thought breathlessly. Back when he got hit by…

"Nighthowlers…," Judy breathed near silently.


	3. Three

The night was still. A dull thrum of white noise could be heard that was just part of Zootopia in the night. Nick's apartment, on the edge of the Rainforest District near the northernmost part of downtown where city meets mountains, had a fairly good view down the low slope where his complex was located. One could see the both literal and figurative forest of buildings that lay down this slope, a blanket of rolling fog and humidity keeping the environment to its namesake. The lights that shown through the fog were like miniature bursts of starlight. The yellows, blues, greens, reds, and even some spots of purple. It was beautiful.

But Judy couldn't take it in as well as she would have liked. Her mind was reeling and trying to comprehend what she had seen without jumping to ridiculous conclusions.

So…, Judy mused in a slight panic, Nick had those kinds of eyes, but still talked like normal. He seemed like himself, albeit on some painkillers, making him loopy.

She looked back towards his bedroom door from her sitting position on the couch. She had been doing this for a few hours now. It was pretty close to 12:30 am now and all she wanted was to sleep peacefully.

It was disconcerting to say the least that her fear was hindering that. She didn't want to automatically assume he was going savage or something, but those eyes are something she only saw from Nighthowler victims, even if not all of them.

Maybe it's something predators can naturally do but avoid it because it makes others feel as uncomfortable as I am right now.

No… uncomfortable wasn't the right word. She feared what would come from that sign, like symptoms to an illness. She didn't feel this way simply due to those eyes. Just what it meant for a mammal to have them. She would have to quell her fears by asking what was in that drug he was hit with.

Judy pulled out her phone and Zoogled away to find some answers. Luckily, it was a short search.

Apparently, according to optometrists, there were many mammals with a wide range of pupil dilation. Usually smaller predators and some larger feline species like panthers and tigers would have the lower end of that dilation constricting into vertical slits. It allowed such mammals to exclude light from various sources and also potentially still see in a limited form of night vision. It was like tunnel vision.

"Huh," Judy sighed. She peeked over to Nick's bedroom door again.

The grey rabbit doe gulped and slipped off the couch to go check on Nick. Yeah, that was it. She had to check on him regularly. Her feet softly and quietly padded the floor as Judy walked over to Nick's door and slowly opened it. Her ears perked through the growing gap and she could hear him breathing slowly as her body slinked through the door the rest of the way.

Judy instantly blushed and turned her head as her ears burned and her breath caught. Nick had twisted his sheets so they were wrapped around his legs and he removed his shirt at some point. His cream-colored chest fur was completely exposed and Judy's nose twitched as her eyes locked onto the fluffy expanse.

Judy hopped onto the bed and raked her eyes over his form, wondering whether she should actually check on him with risk of disturbing him. His chest slowly rose and fell as he tilted his head into his pillow. She almost giggled when she noticed the shirt he was wearing still on his arm with the sleeve over his wrist, as if he didn't quite get to remove it properly.

The curious rabbit crawled closer, reaching a paw out to his chest, slowly touching a tuft of fur on his chest.

Her breathing hitched as a smile broke out on her muzzle. Her eyes figuratively glowed as she reveled in the softness of his fur, all pretense forgotten as her paw raked through his fur. Judy could not hide her newfound enthusiasm as she leaned in closer and listened to his breathing. Nick's breathing was slow with a ragged tug to it that made Judy's ears twitch and burn.

Judy saw his muzzle open slightly as he yawned partially, letting out a slow whine that almost made her go 'Aww'. She resumed her soft stroking of his chest fur as she leaned in closer with upturned eyes towards Nick's neck. Not even a second of thought later and Judy reached up to his neck and scratched it lightly, making the red fox turn his head and let out a tired but pleased whimper.

The grey doe couldn't take it. Her heart was melting. Never before had Nick seemed this… vulnerable. She resumed her scratching up the side of his neck and was caught off guard when he rolled over onto her and had Judy wrapped up like a body pillow.

Her breathing took a sharp increase into the deep and fast as her nose was buried in his chest. His thick scent, now free from the scent blocker he usually used, overwhelmed her in a most confusing way. She heard foxes have a pretty strong scent even when properly bathing, and that they use scent blockers as a method of being respectful of other mammals in public. Although, right now that is, she found his scent was pleasantly sweet and slightly musky. The thickness of it right in her nose directly from his chest fur made her eyes glaze over as her nose twitched at the smell with every deep intake of breath through her nose. Did she like this? It was hard to tell. All she knew right now is that her body was in a relaxed state, like when one lies in bed after an exhausting day and sleep comes so easily.

Her eyes slipped closed as she tried to revel in this feeling…

Until she realized she needed to get out before he possibly woke up. Carefully and slowly, Judy snaked her way out from under him, saddened slightly at the absence of his scent. Finally, out of the danger zone, she proceeded to hop down from the bed and left the room without another sound, sparing a last glance back at him.

I think I love that fluffy, adorable, dumb fox, Judy thought, her mind betraying any sense of guilt at her actions as that idea permeated her body like a radiating warmth.

On the couch again, Judy pulled her reddened ears over her face as her body betrayed her by letting loose a slow purr that she couldn't stop.

I'm in so much trouble, the rabbit thought from under her floppy shields.

0000000

Morning could not come sooner for Judy, her mind a muddled mess after the happenings last night and her still present worries from the previous events.

She wrote a short note to leave with Nick, in case he woke up before she came back.

I need to ask the guys at the lab about what Nick was hit with, Judy thought. It would help me feel better if I knew it wasn't overly harmful.

She quietly slipped out of Nick's apartment and closed the door, making sure to lock it on her way out.

Following a short and mostly uneventful trip to the ZPD Forensics lab, wrought with dazed musings that pulled the doe's mind in circles, Judy entered the lab and was directed to a spritely bobcat in an oddly colored lab coat.

"Hello there," started Judy as she entered the bright lab, smelling the sterile and dry air as it tickled her nose. "I was looking for a…. Mister Underlan."

"Chester Underlan is the name my dear," the bobcat said in an almost wistful tone and a wide smile. His lab coat, now that the rabbit paid more attention to it, was a striped pattern of magenta and purple that seemed so… odd. "Though most just call me Chess or Chessie. Use whichever you like." His smile was almost infectious.

"Thank you," Judy managed to get out. "I was here because I had hoped to hear a little more about the drug analysis if you had anything preliminary to show me…"

Chess tilted his head and turned a corner wordlessly, prompting Hopps to follow. Only when she did, he seemed to have disappeared. Her ears twitched at a new sound and turned into an adjacent room, where the bobcat was rifling through files on a rather messy desk.

How did he do that? Judy wondered with wide eyes. The only other mammal who pulled that gimmick was Nick.

"Oh, there you are. I wondered if I had lost you." Chess chuckled.

"I uh… didn't expect you to move so fast," Judy said quietly.

"Hmm? Well anyways, I have the report concerning a preliminary analysis on the drug residue found on Officer Wilde after his tussle. That what you were looking for?"

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed a little over exuberant. "I really wanted to see if there was anything I should be worried about concerning his health and potential side effects."

"Well, I can certainly help you there." Chess handed her the file he was waving around previously like a fan.

"Sorry about the stuffy air in here. The ventilation drives me a little mad down here. Almost hitting my wit's end with the issues." Judy would assume his words were of annoyance but his tone was far too playful and sweet to assume any malice or actual irritation emanated from him.

"I'd say some of the best of us are a little mad, wouldn't you?" Judy asked with a gentle smile as she opened the file.

Chess hummed with a throaty laugh as he sat down and rested his paws under his chin and tilted his head to stare at her before saying, "My dear mate Alice tells me the same thing as curious as that is. I can only assume you know someone in that same curious way?" the grey doe nodded and furrowed her brow, trying to understand the forensic charts and analysis notes before her.

Chess took the initiative seeing her confused state, explaining, "It would seem from what we could learn so far that the drug itself is just an attempt at trying to take the best qualities of a few well know street drugs and create a new one that can give a more addictive high but reduce the variety of the methods needed to produce and distribute. Basically, it was a poor excuse at cutting costs while trying to keep the flow of cash at a constant."

He stood up and pointed at another page in the report.

"This… However, is not the same drug that was being stored there. That lynx had something else on him that has yet to be identified properly. Your partner was hit with something unknown and while certain components have been analyzed, the main active ingredient has been masked from our initial methods by using diluting agents. Probably a means to slow the agent's activation. My only advice for your concerns is to keep an eye on Wilde and let us know of any odd behavior or symptoms."

"Do you think you could check if the active ingredient might be Night Howlers?" Judy inquired with a worrisome expression.

Chess's eyes narrowed a bit as he spoke slowly, "Do you have any reason to believe Night Howlers are in this drug?"

"I thought I smelled something disturbingly familiar," Judy lied, "when the packet burst in that alley. I didn't think much of it at the time… but I'm just trying to allay some of my fears."

Chess's grin came back slowly.

"Why of course. I forgot you grew up around the stuff. I shall take you at your intuition and test that as soon as I can. In the meantime…" he leaned in, "you should go take care of your fox." Chess chuckled once more.

"My fox?" Judy repeated. "what do you mean?"

"Well it's none of my business, but you smell like a certain fox I've seen down here on occasion and I can only assume that is our dear Mister Wilde."

Judy froze. She forgot that she lay trapped against him for a while- not like she knew exactly how long it was- and didn't wash up this morning before hurrying here. She tried to think up an excuse and sighed in defeat. Maybe a partial truth would be enough?

"I was checking on him last night, when Nick kind of… hooked me into bed in his sleepy haze."

"Hmm?" the bobcat mused. "Whatever you say. Now run along. I'll let you know if anything else turns up. Second to Bogo of course."

Judy hurried out of the room before embarrassing herself further and made it a point to hurry out of the precinct as well when she figured there might be more mammals whom could be scent sensitive.

0000000

Nick stirred and rolled over in his sleep, feeling the pull of tired wakefulness try to pry his eyes open. He almost snapped up when his eyes raked over the clock and read 8:48am. His heart stopped for a second and his body tensed….

Until he remembered he was off for a few days. His body became a newly reformed lump as he relaxed back into the sheets.

"More sleep…." He moaned.

After a few seconds of slow breathing, his nose twitched as Nick noticed something odd. A scent… as sweet one.

Carrots.

Nick grinned and decided the mystery of how her scent made it into his bed was best saved for teasing her later.

With little physical effort but great mental effort, the fox found the will to care to move his body over to grab a convenient glass of water and saw a couple of pills laying on a napkin next to it. And next to that lay a note.

Still adjusting his tired eyes to the seemingly illegible scribbles as they coalesced into words.

Hey Scruffy,

In case you see this before I get back, I left to grab a change of clothes and to check on anything the lab guys could dig up. Can't have my partner down and out for too long.

Carrots

Nick smirked. Of course she would leave a note like that. And Scruff? He rubbed a paw along his neck fur. He kept himself pretty well groomed all things considering. A sweaty night of painkillers and a frightening toxic drug experience. Well… he didn't feel any adverse effects from that but figured the doctors did their jobs well and stopped anything major from happening.

His ears flicked as the jingling of keys could be heard in the hallway outside his apartment. A series of scraps and clicks as a key was inserted and turned as slowly as the mechanism would allow.

The door slid open with creeping slowness that Nick decided to give the not-so-stealthy rabbit a reason to move it along.

"Hi Fluff," he said plainly.

The door stopped making a sound as if she froze. Then the quick creak of the door opening the rest of the way and closing could be heard as Judy made her way to his room.

"Hey there Slick. How are you feeling?" she inquired while opening his bedroom door.

"Tired. Itchy face. And I'm not sure if I'm hungry or just feeling like my insides were hollowed out of all energy."

"Well then," Judy calmly said as she gave him a pat on the head and leaned in to check his breathing and heartrate once again, "let me go make you something to eat."

With that she finished her check and turned slowly to pad away, while Nick stared at her hips, legs and that soft looking tail. His vision started to grey around the edges as he focused on Judy from his bed. His tail swished back and forth, and an almost purring growl escaped his muzzle. From his lied down position, he turned over, ready to pounce as his legs braced-

Nick shook his head, wondering what was going on. He was… what was that?

In his mental confusion, he hadn't noticed Judy's ears turn back towards him as she twisted around to look over her shoulder, her eyes going wide and nose twitching. She was looking into the fox's gleaming green eyes as they seemed to be locked onto her tail. His posture looked like he was going to jump at her with reckless abandon.

Fear coursed through her as those predatory slits returned to gaze at her hungrily. His posture suddenly stiffened for a few seconds until…

Nick started chuckling.

"No need to look so scared, Carrots. I was just playing."

Judy couldn't look less convinced at the display, with those slits looking at her still.

She tried to calm her demeanor but was failing. Nick was missing something but tried to play it off. He stood up, sliding off the bed.

"So… breakfast?" the red fox walked by the fearful rabbit, taking calm breaths in the face of a burning pressure that permeated his still muddled mind. As he breathed in though, his senses became overwhelmed in another manner. This beautiful grey rabbit smelled wonderful. His gaze lingered a little too long as he passed and Judy seemed to avert her gaze a little. It was if she were undecided with something and trying to understand.

"I'll be in the bathroom for a minute then," Nick stated, heading off to his bathroom, attempting to shake off this haze clouding his vision.

He stepped inside the threshold and closed the door, feeling a slight amount of relief at the privacy and absence of Judy's scent. Nick turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water to his muzzle. When he looked up into the mirror, his heart pounded in his throat as the slits of his pupils stared back at him.

His breathing became ragged and quick. His tail flicked furiously and his ears pinned back as his fear set in.

He immediately left the bathroom and looked around for his grey little doe.

She had left the room.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick called, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Silence.

"Carrots," he called once more. "please…"

"Out here," her quiet voice sounded.

Nick carefully exited the room, trying to breath light, shallow breaths and focusing on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he quickly belted out. His eyes remained downcast as his other hyper aware senses tried to read the room of movement.

It wasn't long before Judy walked over from her place on the couch and grabbed his paw.

"Sorry for what?" she asked with no small amount of concern bleeding into her voice.

"I… uh… I don't know. I saw my eyes and I guess I freaked out a bit… "

"Are you okay?" Judy looked at him, the fear gone from her eyes as she apparently noticed his own overflowing.

"I think. Are my eyes still…" Judy shook her head in the negative. "Well that's a plus. I didn't even know they were like that. Does that mean…?"

Judy hugged him gently.

"I'm not sure. The lab tech I talked to said they weren't sure what it was. If it's… Nighthowlers… then I was told something may have been added to dilute or delay its effects."

Nick stiffened… delay… so the effects might become worse over time.

"Am I going to…."

"No," Judy stated plainly and definitively. "We'll get the antidote if… and only IF that is the case. You know that stuff has some mean side effects."

Nick gulped at that. While obviously better than staying savage, most of the victims experienced rather uncomfortable and diverse side effects. Aside from the obvious coma that was induced for a few days, the cleansing effects left many subjects with weak constitutions for a while as well as inhibited organ function. It was a small price to pay for having one's mind back in place and everything went back to normal over time but taking the antidote without knowing if Nick as exposed would simply make him suffer an unneeded gauntlet of daunting symptoms.

The reason for such a harsh antidote was mostly because of the haste to create it but the fact remained that the Nighthowler's toxic elements found their way into mammals' bodies much like heavy metal poisoning. The high concentration of the serum that was created to force mammals to go savage acted to block certain neurogenic pathways that regulated things like impulse control and all that made modern mammals evolved.

According to the press release of data collected after everything had transpired, at small doses naturally released by the plant, the effects only presented in smaller mammals- like Judy's uncle- when exposed in its natural environment. Although, in its condensed state, the serum ended up overwhelming any and all mammals exposed to the point of suppressing their higher brain functions.

The rest of the day was rather quiet between the two. Nick proceeded to keep a distance from his partner for the duration of the day, much to Judy's ire. Whenever she tried to get closer to him, he became increasingly irritable and fidgety. She couldn't tell if it was just his fear, whether for or of himself, or the drug playing havoc with him.

"I don't think I'm safe to be around right now…" Nick finally spoke late that evening as they shared a mostly silent dinner of pasta.

Judy had been expecting this most of the day since they assumed it might be Nighthowlers that caused this.

"And why do you think that? Sure, you've seemed rather annoyed and jittery but I don't think you're going savage."

"I… don't… I don't want to lose myself. Especially around you. Because…"

"I'm a rabbit?" Judy finished.

"I… maybe… no… not really."

"Rabbit or not, you need someone to look out for you. And I'm sure I can handle you well enough so stop worrying."

Nick stood up from the table and walked over to the sink to wash his plate.

"Well, just to be safe… maybe you should keep a distance from me, Carrots."

Judy started to laugh. None so dry or sarcastic. It was genuine and clear.

"I think you kept enough distance for both of us, Scruffy." There it was again. Scruffy.

"Hey! I keep myself well groomed, thank you very much."

"You looked pretty scraggily last night," the grey doe retorted with a lopsided grin as she too washed her plate. "I don't want us to have to be wary of one another unless we're sure it's necessary."

"But I…" Nick started before Judy grabbed his muzzle with a paw. It didn't keep his maw shut but the intent resulted in him stopping to listen.

"You seem well and truly in control of yourself, even if you're antsy. So," she leaned in closer and smiled, "don't give me a reason to knock some sense into you."

Nick had stopped listening halfway through that last sentence. His mind became foggy again. He could directly smell Judy's scent so close. Her sweet and earthy scent. Her violet eyes locked onto his own with a determined glint to them. She wasn't afraid right now. It made him feel secure, and safe, as well as…. What was it?

His heart beat faster and body grew warm. Everything seemed so intense. His ears flicked as he could hear all the little sounds in the apartment. The dripping of the now turned off faucet in the sink, the slight play of the wind on the windows of the apartment, even the slight thumping of Judy's heart. His sense of smell was growing more acute by the second. All the minor 'quirks' to his rabbit's scent reached his nose and caused his mind to swirl in anticipation. It was like the whole place was a new sight for him to behold, and Judy was a beacon of light drawing the attention of all his senses.

His body was burning with something he didn't understand. It wasn't hunger, primal and predatory. At least one that he knew.

Before he had time to control himself, his body moved of its own accord and growled lowly at Judy. Her pupils shrank and expression changed.

She reflexively backed away but Nick was quicker, grabbing her wrists and pouncing to pin her to the floor. His paws keeping her wrists pinned underneath him. He looked down to see if her legs would prepare to kick him from underneath, and saw her legs shivering with her feet crossed and knees pulled up towards her abdomen. She wasn't going to attack.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked in a quivering voice.

Nick couldn't form a reply. He was too engrossed in his current state to listen.

His muzzle came closer to Judy, sniffing at her neck and brushing his nose up her muzzle. Her nose twitched and her wrists pulled at his paws.

"Nick? Please stop…," she pleaded. Nicks predatory gaze raked over her from the side as he continued to dig his nose into her neck fur. He bared his teeth and started to wrap them around her neck.

In a desperate voice, Judy whispered, "Nick… don't… I… please don't hurt me…"

Nick stopped. His world became horribly clearer. The cause of his actions completely laid bare to his own mind now…

He sat up fast and leapt back away from Judy, a low growl still escaping his throat as a part of his mind didn't want him to separate.

"No… no no no." He gasped.

"Nick?" Judy asked in true concern from her position on the floor. He turned to look and saw her in a still precarious position, as if he were still looming over her. His head snapped away at the primal mindset that threatened to retake the controls at her submissive state.

"I'm… still here. And I'm sorry." He said with his back turned.

"Can I help you?" Nick chuckled. Of course, she would show him concern even when she was the one in danger, which is why….

"I need you to leave. I can't be trusted right now and just you being close by is…" the fox stopped when a paw grabbed the back of his shirt. His mind began to fog over again.

"Please… no…" he near silently begged. The paw tentatively released him as he looked over his shoulder to see a dejected Judy turn for the door and slowly left.

In the absence of her, Nick finally felt the fog lift as he slumped against his fridge and slid down to the floor, paws to his eyes. He breathed as slowly as he could force himself to, trying to calm his pounding heartbeat.

I couldn't forgive myself if I did that to her, he thought. He couldn't believe it took such an event such as this to bring this revelation. In all that chaos, not once did the thought of hunting her like prey cross his savage mindset…

He pinned her down not for a meal…

He wanted to make her his mate…

"What a way for me to find out I really am in love with her."


	4. Four

"…I re…. am …. her."

Judy's ears twitched upwards faster than she thought possible. She had been stuck on the other side of the door, desperately wanting to go back. Now that urge seeped deep into her as she heard him speak so dejectedly.

She wanted nothing more than to barge in and tell him the same. She stayed her paw though.

He doesn't want to hurt me… that's why he sent me away.

Judy knew that despite her fear in the previous predicament, Nick had to be feeling so much worse. His own body betrayed him and tried to savagely hunt her like the prey she would have been so many years ago.

Her heart still pounded in her sensitive ears. As terrifying as everything still was, she was ashamed of herself for a single reason. In the first instant, when she was pinned down, she found she liked it. At least until she had the mental capacity to realize what was going on.

She rested a paw on Nick's door, leaning in to press a floppy ear on the wood. Judy could hear Nick doing some deep breathing. She could only surmise he was trying to get himself back to normal.

As much as she wanted to go in there once again, that tone he had when he told her no was too much to hear. It was desperate, broken, and full of a sadness that Judy would have figured might be followed by crying, if the mammal exuding it weren't Nick.

She had to figure out how to help him.

With that determination in mind, Judy quietly walked off until she was sure Nick wouldn't possibly hear her then ran full sprint.

It wasn't even a quarter mile of running later when Judy slowed down, panting. She had no idea how to help him… yet. She was still determined, but had to think this through. Nick was obviously dealing with something potent and leaving him with a certain lack of control. Judy was quick to assume Nighthowlers but that remained to be seen. Nick wasn't savage and giving in to ancient instincts, so this had to be anything else besides Nighthowlers.

0000000

"I can tell you quite definitively," Chess stated almost too happily, "that you were right. This active ingredient IS Nighthowler."

Judy stared with a deadpan look at the bobcat. After a fitful night's sleep worrying over Nick, she came straight to the ZPD during the early morning hours to get more answers. It wasn't even light out yet. Thankfully, Chess was an early riser and started his shifts pretty early.

"That hardly calls for such a chipper mood."

"Ah… yes. Sorry. But! I do have good news concerning that revelation."

The bobcat paused as a wistful look crossed his face as if pausing dramatically.

"And that is," Judy goaded with open paws, gesturing for Chess to continue.

"Well, the thing I'd like to remind you of is that I was able to examine that there is a diluting agent in the mixture of that drug. I mentioned it would slow the activation. I was… sort of wrong. The details of how I know this next bit is too convoluted to explain but, the concoction of all these ingredients is meant to be absorbed through contact with fur and skin. Only problem is… it's faulty. The mixture is all wrong and as a result, it's useless. Even if it were digested, the bodies of most mammals would be able to deal with it faster than it could potentially poison them."

"What about getting exposed to it through cuts into the bloodstream?" Judy inquired hopefully.

Chess hummed to himself.

"That would create a problem, but not a huge one. Like I said, the concoction is done wrong. And as a powder substance, only a small amount would be get pulled into the bloodstream. Tell me… has Officer Wilde been experiencing any symptoms indicative of Nighthowler victims?"

Hopps nodded slightly as she sighed, "He's been fairly irritable but not overly so. His eyes have shifted to that of predatory slits, like what I've seen in certain previous victims. Although, he still retains all of his wits."

Chess scratched his chin in curious recognition of these details.

"It does sound like he was expose, though in a limited capacity. Most likely he is experiencing a mild case of exposure, leading to inhibited impulse control function. Has he shown any aggression towards you besides just annoyance or irritability?"

Judy blushed slightly at her shameful recollection of such things, trying to figure out how best to say anything concerning Nick's previous actions.

"Uh… he tried to… pounce on me, but stopped short." She decided to limit the information given but still gave enough to hopefully sate the bobcat's curiosity.

"Mhm mhm. I wouldn't know the extent of his exposure until I did a full work up on his blood. I do have more to say though concerning our present subject, and it's unfortunately the bad news part."

"Oh," sighed the grey doe as her ears fell behind her.

Chess continued in a more serious and cautious tone, "With the present make-up of the substance Officer Wilde was exposed to, I believe our current antidote will have absolutely no effect curing him." He paused to let the information sink into the rabbit.

Her eyes wandered over the floor as they glazed over. The violet seas growing dull in the light of the lab.

"Why?" was all she could ask.

Chess took a slow breath, "The chemical breakup shows the mixture, while faulty, has the potential to bind pretty well with chemical processes in the body. But I surmised the only way for it do so was entering the bloodstream directly. Since that apparently happened, we would have to create a far more specialized antidote to properly purge Wilde's system of the drug."

"I'll go get you a blood sample, then."

"Oh, I already have one. Part of the preliminary exams and such during his treatment and subsequent gathering of evidence."

Judy blinked. "Why haven't you run that sample yet?"

"Well, I already know the drug is in his system, but it's easier to examine the pure sample than a sample in blood. Too many factors in blood to exclude for proper analysis. So, I suggest getting to your partner and make him aware of the risks until we can properly administer a treatment to him."

Judy took off like the rabbit she was, running as if her life were in danger.

"Hmm…" sighed Chess, "I hope it all works out." A crash of metal lab instruments hit the floor somewhere down the hall.

"Now Harry, what did I tell you about being careful of those instruments? We have to sterilize them all over again…"

0000000

Judy almost literally barreled through Nick's apartment door in search of him.

"Nick!" she yelled on impulse.

Silence.

She couldn't hear him anywhere in the apartment. The only sound her large ears could hear was the dripping from the leaky faucet. Monotonous and annoying. With each drip, her ear ticked.

Her feet padded quietly in the apartment, her nose twitching in anticipation. Was Nick still here?

"Nick?" Judy repeated more softly.

Gone.

0000000

Nick walked along the mountain trail leading away from his apartment complex. Less traveled than one would think, the spine of mountains leading into Zootopia's center district acted as a natural barrier between the Rain Forest District and Tundratown.

Only a few hiking paths, utility roads and tunnels, and the railway lines cut through the mountain wall.

Being on the edge of the Rain forest district afforded him a very cheap living space with more worth in it than he was paying. District border living accommodations usually went for a lower price considering the unusual overflow effect that could happen. The heat from Sahara Square would wash over into the edge of Savanna Central. The Tundratown chill might settle into the Sahara Square area. And Tundratown might get hit with an excess of humidity from the Rain Forest area, resulting in an extra slushy effect on the western edge near the mountain wall.

Nick was simply traversing the path leading along the edge going north. It was slowly inclining and he could slowly see more and more lights through the fog being dispersed by the climate control system.

He found a bench nearby and slumped in it, admiring the view. He was only about half a mile from his apartment, but he needed to clear his head. The rabbit's alluring scent permeated his entire living space and even though she left him be for the night, he couldn't sleep without that fog creeping into his mind and making everything… so strange. He was scared.

Scared of what some part of him apparently wanted and whether Judy could accept it. She wouldn't judge him harshly, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He looked up, his back resting on the back of the bench. His eyes adjusted to the less blinding twinkling of the starlit sky, permeated as it may have been with light pollution.

He remembered a far-off memory, like a scattered dream, of a sky brimming with these twinkling lights. A sky he once saw during his youth when he was but a kit in the country. A time when his family lived in peace outside the hustle and bustle of Zootopia. If he remembered correctly, it was only for a couple years but it was probably the most enjoyable time of his childhood. The curiosity to explore everything around him, the wide-open areas never seen so often in the dense urban jungle, and the polite locals who lived simply. Both of ideal and of material.

Judy reminded him of that simplicity sometimes. The sugary sweet politeness and simplistic, optimistic view that would be borne of those seeing the beauty the world gave them as well as that which they worked for. Nick had actually watched many during that time farming and working so diligently. They never earned much, at least in respect of money, but most of them seemed so happy, fulfilled, and content.

Nick's calming reverie was interrupted by a vibrating in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see a picture of himself and Judy pop up, denoting that it was her calling.

"Hey there, Carrots," Nick breathed as he pressed the accept key and put the phone to his ear. "I assume you're at my place again?" There was a small panicked breath on the other end followed by a sigh.

"Where the heck are you?" she asked in a calmer manner than he thought he would be getting.

"I went out for some air. My apartment was growing rather stale," he lied.

"Fine… but where are you? I need to tell you a few things I just heard."

"Can't you just tell me like this?" Nick said exasperated. "I'm fine for now. I just need to relax out here a bit. Please."

Another sigh. Nick smiled gently.

Judy then began to explain everything she was told and her concerns to Nick. His eyes became very wide when he heard about the Nighthowler bit, but remained silent to allow his rabbit to finish.

"So…" Nick sullenly spoke, "I'm becoming savage?"

"NO!" Judy yelled into the phone, making Nick pull his phone away at the crackling static that accompanied her voice. "You won't. I won't let that happen."

"As comforting as that sentiment is… How?" Nick asked.

"I… I don't… I don't know," Judy slowly sighed. "Please just come back here."

"Not if you're there. I'm a danger to you in this state."

Nick waited as the phone remained silent for a few seconds.

"No," was the determined and definitive reply.

"Then I'm not coming home."

"Are you really going to just stay out until I leave? Gonna rough it until you have to go back to work?"

"Pretty much," Nick bluntly belted out, using a little more of a sour note than he meant to.

"Fine… I'll just have to look around here for any clues to where you went. Might make a mess. Might 'accidentally' break something." Her voice remained determined but with a hint of playful teasing that was more malicious in intent than actual teasing.

Nick groaned quite audibly into the phone as he rubbed his forehead. He was by no means a clean freak or obsessive over any of his material possessions, but he liked his privacy. And having a curious and deterministic rabbit going through his belongings would spell disaster even if she weren't intent on disrupting the organizational order of all his personal projects.

"Fine! Sweet cheese and crackers, you win!" he hissed. "I'm a short ways up a hiking path. I WAS trying to enjoy the stars before sunrise. Give me ten minutes to get back."

He hung up before hearing a reply, growling low in his throat after shoving the phone in his pocket.

He broke into a light sprint, trying to diffuse this uprising of aggressive energy that threatened to whittle away at the monumental amount of self-control he spent years trying to temper.

0000000

The grey doe paced Nick's apartment as the sun started to peak over the sky and turned the previously dark sky outside a painted red and orange.

To her it almost looked like Nick's fur color in the right light.

Her previous nervous demeanor called slightly at the sight but her ears twitched with every sound she heard. Most of them were just other mammals in their apartments getting up for the day, starting routines she herself would likely do as well.

Finally, that nervous pressure was relieved slightly when she heard Nick breathing slightly heavily on the other side of the door, fiddling with his keys.

Judy rushed to the door and opened it for him.

"Welcome home, Scruffy."

Nick tilted his head curiously and flicked an ear as the shadow of a grin appeared on his muzzle.

"What is up with calling me Scruffy lately? I take care of my fur."

"It seems to fit you, personality wise." Her gentle smile burned its way into his eyes, causing him to take a deep breath.

"So…," the red fox started, "what can I do you for?"

"Well first you can explain why you ran off."

"Didn't I say?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "I needed fresh air."

"Bull," was Judy's simple reply as she lowered her head to give him a glare.

"I don't think Bogo would like you using him as a way to call a bluff."

"So, you admit it's a bluff?"

Nick gives her a blank stare.

"That wasn't even a good attempt. And I wasn't lying. I needed some air."

"Alrighty then. Then, what about why you feel like you're a danger to me? Sure, you pinned me down for a second or two but you clearly have enough control to prevent that from happening again now that you're prepared for it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Nick mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Darn those bunny ears. Nick hadn't really meant to say that aloud.

"I don't want to do something I'll regret."

"Ha! You think hunting me down to eat me while under the influence of something of which its sole purpose is to force you do something like that will be something I can't handle. I have a tranquilizer in case your little hunt happens again." Judy gave him a smirk.

"I wasn't hunting you," Nick blurted before he could stop himself.

Judy's expression morphed to one of confusion. Her nose twitched again and her ears were fully trained on him as if waiting for him to explain.

"Then what did you call what you did before?" Judy asked rolling her eyes with a smirk returning in tentative mirth.

"I… I can't say it…" Nick thanked goodness that his fur was red, otherwise his shameful blush might be easily seen.

Unfortunately for him, Judy could still see the way his eyes darted around, avoiding contact with hers.

"What is it?" she pursued, stepping closer to him with an outstretched paw towards his.

Nick's mind was racing, trying to figure a way out of this. He kept tripping mentally and letting things slip. This wasn't like him.

It had to be Judy again. He was better braced for it this time but her scent still poisoned his senses. The cloudy fog permeated his body and he felt this warmth spread throughout his body, like a relaxing and yet invigorating heat that made his self-control feel like an ice wall. It slowly eroded away from the heat and something primal was tugging at his mind.

His nose twitched as he sniffed the air in short draws. His ears flicked as he listened to her soft breathing. He couldn't look straight at her as he was sure his eyes became slits again. His tail swished fluidly back and forth.

"You can tell me," Judy softly said in a voice that echoed sweetly in Nick's ears, making them flick again.

"I'm not sure how I can…" He murmured lowly, his voice becoming raspy.

"If you tell me, I will do my best to understand." The grey doe placed a paw in his own and the other made its way to his muzzle to turn his face towards her.

Her eyes burned brilliantly in the dim dawn light bleeding into the apartment. Such beautiful amethyst eyes decimated his emotional defenses and inflamed his own emerald eyes into locking gazes with her.

He worked his mouth soundlessly, trying to desperately find the words but finding nothing through the haze in his mind.

"I… wasn't treating you like prey…"

Judy kept her eyes locked on him but didn't reply or inquire any further and allowed him to continue.

"I was… My body was reacting to you like a…"

He sucked in a breath as the last of any shred of defense fell.

"Like a mate."

Silence.

"What?" Judy bluntly asked. Her expression truly baffled.

"Just… just forget it. Forget I said anything. It's stupid anyway and I don't even know if that was it."

"No no no. You don't get to say that and not explain a bit. Why would you think that?"

Nick was now backing away from Judy and pacing around the room, shaking his head to clear his head of the scent still clouding his mind and trying to block out the voice that teased him with a tart sweetness that reminded him of blueberries.

"It's something I can't go into right now. Please don't. I can't I just can't."

"Why not?" she chased him around the room, getting close but just out of reach of his flailing tail. She could tell he was getting less coherent but she needed to get through to him. Maybe if he got whatever it was off his chest then he could work through this muddled mess better.

"You can trust me with this. Why would you confuse prey with mate?"

Nick whirled on her faster than she could jump back, his tail brushing her neck as it quickly whipped around.

"I didn't confuse anything!" the red fox nearly screamed in a raspy voice, his eyes back to slits but still coherent.

Judy's paw slipped down to her tranquillizer gun on her thigh holster.

Nick closed the gap between them as she stepped back, but his stride was smoother and longer.

"My body is fighting against me in the worst way, betraying feelings that I thought were pure and poisoning everything in my senses that I thought I could trust. My mind, while still my own, is so full of this traitorous urge that if it could be compared to breathing, then I would be suffocating."

"I still don't understand." Judy was flabbergasted as her back hit a wall and her paw shook nervously on the grip of her tranq gun.

"I'm saying I didn't confuse anything because you… your…" Nick took a watery breath as his eyes stayed locked onto her, while he blinked away the beginnings of tears.

"Your scent, your voice, your ears, your eyes, your… everything. All of you and everything that makes you Carrots is calling to something in me that refuses to allow you to be close without testing my self-control. It's taking everything I have right now not to let it break through and ruin everything we have."

Nick leaned closer to Judy, his nose sniffing the air in front of her as Judy locked her gaze nervously with Nick's predatory stare.

"How could you possibly ruin anything? I know this isn't you right now."

Nick's tears flowed more freely now.

"Because if this other side had its way, I would be making you my mate… by force if I couldn't keep myself in check. But I can't let myself do that to you… because I love you too much."

Judy's paw stilled on the gun, her body frozen at those words.

"You love me… like… a friend?"

The crying fox slammed his paws, open pawed, on the wall to either side of her head, his breath deep and ragged. She could smell his thick scent with his heaving chest in her face, clouding her own thoughts.

"You really are a dumb bunny sometimes!" He yelled. "I'm saying I'm IN love with you! I'm in love with you as a female. I love those beautiful purple eyes, those long floppy ears, your energetic spark, that cute fluffy looking tail. You drove me crazy before but now I can barely hold myself back when I'm around you. And this Nighthowler derivative isn't helping."

Nick's tears dripped down onto the top of Judy's head. She was breathing heavily herself. Her heart pounded in her ears, her legs weakened at both Nick's emotional dam bursting and the still dominating aura he exuded in his near primal state.

"Oh Nick…" Her breath hitched as she was on the verge of crying herself.

"Whether or not you feel anything similar, I don't want to ruin anything between us… as if that were possible now. You can turn me away or tranq me now, but please just don't hate me for all of this.

"That's pretty much impossible," Judy remarked as calmly as she could.

Nick stopped crying and stiffened visibly, feeling something crashing down on what remained of his emotional barriers.

"You mean you…." He started.

"Feel the same."

"…hate me?... wait what?!"

His mental conflict was cleared for a minute as he backed up slightly and stared down at a tearful, smiling bunny.

"I'm in love with you too, you Scruffy, emotional, foxy weirdo."

Nick's legs gave out with the metaphorical knock out revelation and he braced himself against the wall behind Judy, his head hanging low as he teared up again. Judy stepped forward more confidently than she thought she could at that moment and wrapped her paws around the back of Nick's head, pulling him into her chest.

Joyful tears leaked from the grey rabbit doe as tears of relief came forth from the red fox tod.

"Are you doing ok there tough guy?" Judy joked. Nick nodded into her chest, breathing more evenly.

"I'm still a bit overwhelmed by a few things but I think it's calming down a bit."

"Can I do anything to keep you from losing control? I'll do all I can for you. Just ask what you need."

Nick could sense no lack of sincerity in her words and wanted nothing more than to act selfishly to sate the primal beast threatening to cast his mind aside to get what it wants.

"Just… hold still for a minute. Please." He made a decision and hoped both sides of himself would be happy with this arrangement.

Judy nodded with a gentle smile that melted his heart. The fox then tentatively hugged his willing partner with shaky paws. His nose pressed into her neck and she sucked in a small breath, grasping the thick fur on the back of his neck as he inhaled deeply. Before he had been simply taking in her scent in a hungrier fashion. Now, he was imprinting this scent onto himself. From now on… he would never forget it. He would always know it. If she were ever taken from him, he would be able to go to the ends of the Earth to find her.

When he felt satisfied with his imprinting, he nipped at her shoulder and neck with the tip of his muzzle, drawing a few surprised squeaks from Judy. She stood strong though and let him do as he saw fit, trusting him far more than he ever thought he deserved from such a wonderful mammal. She may not be a vixen but she was far more implicitly trusting and accepting of him than any other mammal could even pretend to be.

Her paws still held onto tufts of his fur on the back of his head and neck, ruffling through it before gripping it again as he nipped at her again and again.

Finally, he backed away and looked this beautiful rabbit straight in the eyes. He brought up a paw, feeling his conflict settle slowly, but he wanted one more thing to settle things for now.

He gently slipped his paw under her chin and slid the pads along her neck and up her cheek, settling in at the back of her neck, pulling her close. Judy blushed visibly in both her cheeks and ears. He smiled gently as they drew closer.

Judy knew what was coming and parted her lips in anticipation….

Before her head was tilted down and she felt Nick's forehead pressed to her own. Her ears flopped down the back of her head and draped over the red fox's paw. Her blush deepened as she felt that this was somehow more embarrassing than a potential kiss.

Nick was breathing deeply and calmly, an act which Judy tried to emulate, feeling a strange sense of emotional fulfillment wash over her. This was nice… strange but nice. In another sense, it was also a bit romantic if she was honest. She giggled at the thought.

"What…?" Nick gently breathed.

"You're cute…" she near silently replied.

"Hmm… How dare you." Nick's familiar snark was back now.

"I thought you were gonna kiss me."

"Yeah… I needed to settle down, not rile up," Nick replied. "But… play your cards right and I might just give you what you want later."

"You feeling better?" Judy asked, her eyes looking up to see Nick still breathing slow against her forehead.

"Much…" he sighed. "I'm so lucky to have you, be it friend or mate."

"Why not both?" the doe asked while nuzzling against his forehead, purring slightly.

"That's a thing?"

"Well I was told long ago by my mom that the most important mammal in your life should be my best friend. And that my best friend is always a best choice to be my mate. And sweet cheese and crackers am I glad my best friend is male." She giggled slightly as Nick silently smiled.

"That's… a wonderful way of thinking about it. And it definitely clears away some doubts I have."

"Like what?"

Nick finally leaned back and locked his eyes with hers, clearing his throat.

"Well I figured wanting to date and possibly more with you might ruin our wonderful rapport we have now. I thought even attempting to sway your feelings toward me might lead to disaster and heartbreak. And…" he paused.

"And?" Judy curiously goaded.

"And while I tried to ignore this since I was sure you wouldn't care as much… I'm a fox and you're a bunny… not only interspecies, but predator and prey. Now I won't say it doesn't happen but I have never seen or even heard of it."

The purple eyed, grey furred rabbit glowed with an infectious smile.

"As much of a dumb fox as you are for all those worries, let me quell those worries. I don't plan on acting much different with you besides some extra affection. You will always be my best friend, regardless of our relationship now. And as for the predator and prey bit you mentioned, I just see a loving, overly concerned mammal who was willing to forgo his own feelings for me to keep me safe. Granted I kind of knocked aside your concern with a figurative sledgehammer, being the stubborn bunny I am. Your species matters little to me right now, though I won't deny that tail and red fur would be far less attractive on anything other than a fox."

Nick barked a few good laughs before giving the rabbit a hug.

"I love you, Judy."

Judy's eyes started to water again. He had never called her Judy. Never.

"Oh Nick… I love you too."

They tilted their foreheads together again as Judy giggled happily.

"You know… I've never heard you call me that before."

"Call you what?" Nick asked confused.

"By my name," she replied.

"Ohhhh… right. You weren't in earshot the other time." Judy perked up.

"Other time…?"

Nick scratched behind his head as he looked to the side, separating from their little head nuzzling session.

"I kinda called out to you after we fell into the water, you know, when we jumped from the Asylum during the missing mammals mess. I got a little scared and called you Judy then."

"Oh, you're too cute." Nick's expression deadpanned at the slightly demeaning complement.

"I can see why you don't like that term now."

"Oh, get over it. You tease me with far worse."

He sighed…. "Fair point."

Nick then did something that Judy didn't expect. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, heading to the couch.

"Woah… where are we going?" she nervously inquired.

"I have one more thing I really want to do and I promise I'll keep the selfishness down for a while."

"What would that- "

Nick sat down on the couch and laid down on his side, pulling Judy into a spooning position, her eyes wide and ears burning almost as red as Nick's fur.

"Just cuddle with me like this for five minutes. That's all I ask and you can elbow me in the gut, kick my face in or pull my ears."

All she could do was nod as the fluffy fox pulled the soft, small rabbit to his chest with her facing away from his chest. His tail curled around and rested right on top of her like a body pillow. She reached out tentatively to hug it close and looked up to see Nick nod slowly to her as she ran her claws through it like a comb, feeling the softness of his tail. His warmth enveloped her as the minutes passed.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later when both of them actually looked at a clock, then to each other. Judy grinned slowly as she turned towards his chest to nestle herself further into him and gave up all notions of caring about the 'five minutes' that was asked for.


	5. Five

"Seriously?! That courier had but one job!" exclaimed a rather irate voice over the phone. A mountain lion and buffalo both looked at it and shrank from the voice as if the device emitting it would explode.

"The cops busted in the place while he was there…," the lion calmly tried to say, hoping to deescalate the tone the mammal over the phone was taking.

"Do they know?" the phone asked in a much more calm and serious tone.

The mountain lion looked over the buffalo, who shrugged non-committedly, leading the other one to sigh heavily into her paw.

"We don't know yet. The courier has been booked and kept from any prying eyes as of yet. I've tried seeing if I could get any eyes on him but to no avail."

"Wait," the voice said, "you have a source in the police?"

The female lion froze.

"No…," she tentatively revealed. "That precinct is locked up pretty tight... BUT a couple mammals owed me some favors and they got themselves landed in the cells there on minor stuff to keep some eyes on the place for a couple days."

"You sure that's wise? I don't like leaving any potential leaks sitting in jail."

The male buffalo finally spoke up in a gruff voice, "They have no affiliation to us directly and were told our courier stole some money. They know little. And you would be surprised at how much cops might say when they believe the mammals in the cell near them are high, drunk, or just plain cuckoo."

"Good point," the voice conceded. "On another note, what happened to our sample?"

"We're not completely sure yet," the lion replied, "but our sources say it was destroyed in a fight with officers during our courier's attempted escape."

"I suppose that's good news, IF that's true. Though that sample wouldn't do much in their favor anyhow. It's merely an early step in a long process to enact our plans. Keep me updated and make sure our courier stays silent."

The lion and buffalo gulped.

"By silent… do you mean…?" started the buffalo.

"By silent, I mean remind him that talking is against his best interests. Pass a note, give him the stink eye, etc. I don't want a mauling or murder. That just draws attention and unnecessary fear just causes most mammals who feel cornered to cower to the whims of those offering the most security. We need him to be reminded that we're here to support him and are willing to work with his situation as long as he keeps his mouth shut." The line went dead as a click was heard.

"He hardly seems the type to run a ruthless organization," voiced the buffalo.

"Don't underestimate him, Kane" said the lion eyeing the buffalo. "He can get pretty angry when he wants and it's far scarier coming from him in a calm demeanor than when he yells to push forward a point. And also, he is more the type to kill with kindness and believe me when I say he wields it like a surgical blade. You don't cross him and you have no reason to fear him."

The buffalo averted his eyes and nodded slightly in agreement.

"So, Val," he piped up, "how do we get to our courier if we don't know exactly where he is?"

"We wait," the lion stated simply with a shrug. "I gave him a number to my burn phone and he still gets a phone call. Unless he's an idiot, I should be his call. I'll explain our situation and imply our need for him to keep silent."

0000000

"You smell like flowers," Judy stated. "Do you have one of those natural shampoos?"

The two of them had cuddled in silence for the past hour, with Judy enjoying this new feeling of warmth. Nick perked up a bit after having been silently laying there as well.

"Not really… I use more of a masking shampoo. Natural fox smells aren't very appealing to many."

"Well the last few times I've gotten close to you, I smell flowers. Any reason why?"

Nick scratched his muzzle as if nervous or coming up with a clear answer.

"Well," he started, "it might have to do with a guilty pleasure I have."

Bunny stared at fox for a few seconds before Judy cleared her throat with a raised eyebrow.

"Gonna enlighten me there, Slick?"

"Oh yeah…," Nick laughed lightly. "I like eating violets."

Judy looked stunned and also confused.

"How does that… make you smell like flowers?" she asked slowly.

Nick just shrugged as he explained, "I found out I liked eating them as a kit and I guess it's one of those things that makes me smell different. Probably along the same lines as those that eat a lot of fish and smell pretty awful."

"Don't you eat fish?"

"We foxes are omnivores. So, despite being a predator, we are perfectly fine with a meat light diet. Honestly though, I'm not huge on fish. I don't eat much meat at all actually. Maybe…" he tapped his chin in thought, "once or twice a week."

"Huh."

Judy snuggled into Nick's chest further, with him feeling the twitch of her nose.

"You still feeling all that oddly possessive aggression from earlier?" Judy asked simply. Her eyes snuck a glance up towards the underside of his muzzle as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I… still feel this tingle that's a little annoying and puts me on edge," Nick mumbled.

He then leaned down to nuzzle against Judy's head and continued, "but I feel so relieved now."

"Good," voiced the rabbit, "because I'm hungry." As if to punctuate her point, Judy's stomach growled.

Nick chuckled lightly and turned his head to give her a sideways stare as Judy pulled her blushing ears over her blushing face. He put a paw close to grab an ear and drag his claws from the base to the tip. Judy curled into a ball and shivered slightly as she let out a ragged breath.

Nick could feel his own breath catch and his heart skip at the unintentionally adorable display before him. He feared he may have angered her, until he felt her cottontail wiggling uncontrollably against his tail, still wrapped behind her.

"That was…" a paw gripped his muzzle clumsily.

"I will allow you to do that again if you don't finish that sentence."

Nick shut up and played with her other ear in the same manner as before, feeling Judy's grip slack on his maw as she relished in this new pleasure. He continued this ministration for a few minutes, loving how cute, yep cute, Judy was acting. She shivered with each long pull of his claws on her ears, purring contentedly and snuggling further into Nick. After a while, her leg twitched and then… she started thumping her foot. It didn't hit anything but Nick could still see it happening. He could barely believe the whole display before him and was wholly comforted by the new thought that ate away at all his worries.

She's all mine now… a part of him thought, the words echoing in his head. He shook his head as he backtracked. He couldn't think of her like that, right? Sure, she returned his feelings but thoughts like that could lead to behavior that would leave her feeling taken advantage of and objectified.

The rabbit looked up at the deep in thought fox and snapped her fingers.

"What's up, Slick?" she inquired happily. "You look conflicted."

Nick mulled over his options before opting with the truth.

"I was… worried over my current thoughts about you. I was thinking about how this wonderful bundle of fluffy bunny is all mine now. Though, I guess was mentally conflicted how that kind of attitude would affect you if I acted differently because of it."

His internal conflict was brought to a standstill when Judy replied, "But I am all yours." Her tail drummed happily as Nick's mouth hang open.

"But you…" started Nick.

"Of course, it goes as well that you are all mine too, right?" Judy smugly and rhetorically asked.

Nick smirked and reached down to scratch under Judy's chin, eliciting a gentle purr and short foot thump before she swatted his rogue paw away.

"I suppose that's true now."

"Now that that's settled… BREAKFAST please!" Judy groaned as her stomach made a sound to reflect her tone.

0000000

Hours later in a quiet office, at least for now, Chief Bogo looked over numerous reports and sipped his tea slowly. He let out a contented sigh as his eyes perused the paperwork. He hated coffee. Despite the cop stereotype pertaining to such things, he never felt the invigorating life of it seeping into his blood like so many other mammals would dramatically explain. Tea was a far better and calming alternative in his opinion.

He let out a long sigh and looked over to his phone, feeling a twinge of longing to watch a Gazelle video. Figuring he had earned a few minutes of leisure, Bogo decided to indulge himself in a little sinful pleasure. He grabbed his phone and was about to queue up a video of her most recent concert-

When Clawhauser blew through the door saying, "Chief! We have a major problem!"

Bogo raised an eyebrow and flipped the screen of his phone down as quickly and discreetly as possible. He raised a hoof to his face and dragged it down in exasperation.

"What could be so important that you come barging in here WITHOUT knocking!?" boomed Bogo.

"Oh… well, sorry," squeaked Clawhauser, "I was just in a hurry and you're usually wanting me to get to-"  
"The point, Clawhauser," the buffalo finished as gently as he could muster, still coming off as deadly serious.

"Right, I needed to tell you that we have a potential leak." Ben paused for his boss's reaction.

Bogo huffed and let out a frustrated snort.

"If you are talking about that problem with the pipes down on the main floor bathrooms…" the Chief started, waving a hoof in a small circle in the air.

"No I mean an information leak!" exclaimed Clawhauser. He was fiddling with something on his phone and waddled over to Bogo to show him a video clipped from a news statement.

Bogo shifted his gaze and reading glasses as he turned his full attention, ears AND eyes, to the video in progress.

"A stunning development has transpired after a daring raid by Zootopia's Police Department," the news anchor started. "It would seem that during said raid, one Officer Nicholas Wilde of the ZPD was poisoned with a drug of which the active ingredient is a modified strain of the Nighthowler toxin. While an antidote was concocted nearly a year ago, apparently, this form is immune to our current antidote. No word on the severity of the symptoms or whether this new serum is something to be cautious of being used in the near future by criminal elements, but we will keep you updated."

Bogo let out another angry snort and stared menacingly at the chubby cheetah.

"How did they get this information?"

"I… I have no clue, sir," Clawhauser mumbled while averting his gaze as much as he could. "But I was looking around and there is a lot of heat we may have to deal with soon. Many mammals are fearful that Nick… I mean Officer Wilde will go savage at a moment's notice and feel he isn't safe for the public until he is cured."

"So… what? The public expects me to throw one of my officers in a padded room with a muzzle and leave him there until the public feels safe?"

"That seems to be the gist of it," the cheetah breathed slowly and deliberately.

"No," Bogo plainly said. "It would take a mayoral order to make me do as much and I doubt our Mayor Bucksly would dare incite a political fire from something such as that. It would set back a lot of headway he has made towards predators since that whole Bellwether debacle."

Clawhauser winced as if he had heard Bogo swearing loudly at the mention of the miniature all too happy sounding villain.

Bogo visibly slumped a bit, changing his demeanor a bit upon realizing a simple question needing to be asked.

"How did this info leak?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone.

Clawhauser looked a bit flabbergasted, as he only really knew that it happened, not how it happened.

"I... I don't know, Chief," he murmured. "I'll look into it."

"Don't bother," Bogo interjected. "I would rather keep the scope of this as refined as possible. I'll do the investigation myself. Though, I would be grateful if you would collect together the files concerning Officer Wilde's medical and crime scene analysis documentation. I need to also see a list of everyone who had access to the information. Dismissed."

"Yes, Chief," Clawhauser sternly and resolutely replied, giving Bogo a crisp salute that conflicted with the far easier going attitude of the bubbly cheetah.

As Clawhauser exited the office, Bogo slumped against his chair and let loose the breath he didn't know he was holding in a frustrated huff.

His renewed silence didn't last long as his phone started ringing, whereas Bogo simply turned his head slowly to give it his signature scowl before picking it up.

"Bogo speaking," he said through gritted teeth. "Mayor Bucksly! And to what do I owe the pleasure?... What? Of course, we… *sigh* We'll make sure to figure this leak out. Just don't give into the press…. I see… You'll deal with them? Much appreciated. Goodbye."

Well at least there was some good news. The mayor, in all his nature to keep up appearances at having a handle on everything, simply called to confirm that he was indeed looking for the leak, while telling him he should ignore the press until he can properly investigate, leaving the political onslaught to him for the short term.

Mayor Kline Bucksly. A male gazelle whose stern and serious nature reflected a lesser version of Bogo's own with an upward twist on his capability to show kindness towards even the most irritating mammals. After the resolution of the Nighthowler case, mayoral elections were postponed and a civic council established to mitigate the possibility of another mammal being misled by their own ambitions.

Many candidates were selected by the council instead of nominated through normal means and screened by third party services. Bogo was picked by the council, much to his chagrin, to oversee all the goings ons of the process. He had even personally interviewed the then future mayor himself.

Ultimately, the most acceptable candidates were herded into a short campaign for the mayoral office and elections held after several condensed debates. A thoroughly tiring process for all involved.

Bucksly came out on top and drove to cement a good first impression on the people through public appearances petitioning for the continuation of predators' rights. Even if prey vastly outnumbered predators, the predator population was fairly substantial in the social machinations of Zootopia. That primal instinct that led many such species to outsmart and hunt prey was more prevalently shown today in their ambitions and capability to work with others generally towards an innovative end. Many of the most technological and economical leaps forward in the past few decades were thanks mostly in part due to predators with minds such as those. Bucksly recognized this and found ways to create a sense of respect, even if begrudgingly on occasion, between prey and predator in many public venues.

Shaking his snout to disrupt his wandering thoughts, Bogo resumed drinking the rest of his tea before having to deal with one migraine of a day.

0000000

"Nick!" Judy yelled from the kitchen.

A clamoring could be heard as the red fox padded over from further away and poked his head around the corner into the room.

"Yes, funny bunny?" Nick inquired innocently. Judy's turned her muzzle to him and her face fell into a deadpan expression as her eyebrow raised in defiance to his affectionate name.

"No good?" he pursued.

"Keep the strange names to the refined bracket we have going," she started, "and I'll keep an open mind to future expansion when a good one comes along."

"Aww…," Nick whined. "So, what'd you need, Carrots?"

"Oh right!" Judy's grin returned and she bounced lightly on her feet. "I was trying to make you some lunch and I wanted to know where you keep a few things."

"Oh! Sure," Nick agreed. For the next few minutes, he pointed out all the items of interest in his drawers and cupboards in terms of food and culinary instruments. While Judy was exploring the lower cabinets, Nick looked outside the window for a few seconds before turning back to Judy-

And the sight of her caused his eyes to widen and pupils to shrink to slits again. Judy was kneeling down to look inside a cabinet, bent over and her tail wiggling. Nick couldn't shake his gaze from the fluffy cream and grey tail. It shivered slightly as his eyes tried to shift sideways, drawing his eyes once again.

"J- Judy?" he stuttered.

The rabbit's ears straightened faster than her stance could. She turned around with a concerned look as her wide amethyst pools as they locked onto his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she tentatively asked. "Your eyes…."

"Can I…," Nick choked, "can I touch your tail?" His eyes darted around, suddenly avoiding looking anywhere near those vibrant eyes of hers.

"Sorry… we can forget it… I couldn't…," Nick stammered in a near whisper. Judy stepped closer and grabbed a paw of his gently. She guided it up to her cheek and nuzzled his palm tenderly as his breath caught.

"I think…," Judy softly spoke as she blushed, "you couldn't me more cute right now." Her innocent smile tugged at whatever metaphorical equivalent Nick happened to have for heart strings. His eyes continued to avert in embarrassment as his breathing was slow and labored. Just the thought of her presence before this whole mess caused that butterfly feeling in him. His body would feel this permeating heat that relaxed every muscle when she came close, with each subsequent draw of air through his nose being gently tainted with her alluring scent.

Now, Nick's reactions to her were driving his entire self to the brink of all that kept him sane, which in retrospect was even questionable that his sanity still existed since the moment he met Judy Hopps. Every reaction he had to her made his previous ones before being poisoned feel like a tickle compared to the raging torrent of overwhelming impulse control breakers that coursed through his body now.

Right now, he could barely handle the gentle display of acceptance that the beautiful grey rabbit was showing. Each draw of breath felt almost wet and watery, as if the air suddenly became overly humid. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and if Judy's twitching ears in sync with his heartbeat was any indication… she could hear it too.

"So, that means…," he croaked out.

Judy slid his paw from her cheek around her neck and down to her back between her shoulder blades. She then leaned into his chest and let her ears tickle his nose.

"Don't make me say it…," she said in a voice muffled by his chest.

Nick's paw slid down slowly along her spine, drawing a shiver from Judy as he inched closer to what the fox could only surmise was a tail that might be softer than his own.

His claws dragged the back of her shirt as he stretched his digits out in an explorative manner, ready to encompass the increasingly agitated appendage as Judy gripped the front of his shirt tighter.

Nick's eyes stared down at the blushing bunny in his arms as he was barely an inch from the vibrating tuft of creamy fur….

A ringtone of a harmonica tune, much like those heard in cowboy films with John Mayne or Clint Beastwood, cut through the anxious and apprehensive moment like a hippo doing a cannonball into a pool.

"Oh, good gravy!" Judy exclaimed in exasperation. Nick chuckled nervously as Judy picked up her phone.

"Hopps here."

Nick's now oversensitive hearing could easily pick up the voice on the line, not that the rabbit was trying to hide anything at all.

"This is Bogo. First of all, how is Wilde doing under your care?"

"Uh… great. No drawbacks aside from what I already reported to you and Mr. Underlan. Why?"

"That brings me to second. Have you had any exposure to the media this morning?"

"I have not," replied the confused doe. "Anything I should be aware of?"

"Wilde's condition has been leaked to the press. They are making quite the stir of things with this new info. I wanted to try telling you to lie low, but honestly, I'm growing concerned that Wilde's place of residence might be hammered by the press soon. If at all possible, can you figure out how to sneak away and get to an isolated place you two could properly…"

"Hold up!" Judy and Nick both yelled, causing a deathly silence to fall over the line.

Nick spoke up first, "So people know what happened?"

"Yes, not the whole story but enough to draw their own fearful conclusions," Bogo bluntly replied.

"Will I be detained in any way?" came the solemn question from Nick, much to Judy's surprise.

They could hear a frustrated huff followed by, "Not if I can help it. I won't lie. The public is getting frenzied by the news that you were poisoned but are more afraid of the little tidbit about this form of Nighthowler being currently untreatable."

"But he's not savage!" Judy hissed, more to the world in general than to the phone.

"Unfortunately, our citizens don't understand that. They see Wilde as a potential future threat. And many are even more concerned about who else will be targeted or just generally infected."

"Can't we tell them what Underlan told me? About the concoction being mostly useless and Nick was only exposed due to open wounds?" the grey doe tried to ask with an inquisitive tone inflecting towards hopeful.

"I don't know whether we can. If we release too much information pertaining to the flaws in this compound… the ones who created it might use this intel to rectify their mistakes. Right now, the mayor's office is figuring out how best to quell the public's worries while keeping our informational advantage a secret."

Nick cleared his throat as he spoke up again, "If it takes putting me in a controlled environment within the public eye for every mammal to feel safer… then I'll do it if I must."

"Wilde…," came Bogo's tone, much softer than the two mammals listening were used to, "don't give in to their fear just yet. I may not know how this will all play out, but you are one of MY officers. And I will not let others determine your fate without due course. Your partner showed me how valuable you can be to us and I don't intend to let anyone else demean what you yourself have proven. You are a trusting and driven officer."

Nick was about to choke out a few words of thanks before the ball dropped.

"And if you repeat a word of this to anyone, I will not only deny it, I will put you AND your partner on parking duty and records in separate and rotating shifts until I see tickets reaching six figures."

Instead of instilling fear into the both of them, Judy wore a warm smile, and Nick had a sly smirk split his muzzle.

"Aww," Nick started, pulling Judy's smile into a fearful scowl as she knew the gist of what was coming, "I knew you cared about us…. Uncle Lonnie."

Judy's eyes became saucers at the mention of the recently learned name from Gerome. Her nose twitched as she glanced back at the phone, as if waiting for it to start ticking and explode.

Ten seconds of near deafening silence followed, with Nick smirking confidently, Judy staring fearfully between the phone and Nick, and goodness knows what was happening in the buffalo's mind on the other end of the line.

"Forgetting how you knew that name, why… oh why, in the name of all that is good, did you think it was a good idea to call me that?" Bogo's deathly low and piercing voice emitted from the phone.

Judy started nervously laughing and clapped a paw to her muzzle to try stopping while pushing the phone to Nick to handle the situation.

"Well," started Nick, "aside from the genuine feeling of familial love that is bringing a tear to my eye, I wanted to test whether or not this feeling could be reflected in such a title as I have just said." He held a paw over his heart the entire time.

"Hopps."

"Yes sir," the doe squeaked, straightening to attention, as if the buffalo could see her.

"I in no way condone violence in any fashion. With that being said… I would consider it a wondrous favor if one of your signature elbow gut blows I've heard so much about in passing would find its way to…"

A heavy and satisfying, at least to Bogo, OOF could be heard as Judy's elbow found a home in the fox's abdomen.

"Thank you, Hopps. Much appreciated."

"Of course, Sir." Judy rubbed her elbow as she masked the unexpected pain she felt when meeting the harder than expected abdominal muscles of Nicks gut.

"Back to my original train of thought, which you so spectacularly crashed and burned," Bogo said in a rare moment of sarcastic humor, "I needed to know if you could find an alternative means of residence for a day or two until I could properly allay the fears of our city and seal this leak. A hotel or friend's house?"

"My parents in Bunnyborrow?" Judy inquired.

Nick turned to her with the most fearful expression on his muzzle, instantly waving her off as desperately as his arms could convey. He tried everything as Judy slapped his flailing paws away. He finally threw his paws in the air in defeat and gave in to whatever was decided.

"You think it's safe enough?" Bogo asked simply, apparently not completely against the idea of Nick hiding out in the country.

"Wait wait!" Nick exclaimed. "What about secrecy? If I remember correctly. This household will be entertaining something like 300 or so siblings of our own favorite rabbit." Nick winked at Judy, who blushed slightly. "Won't it be a bad idea if ANY one of them decide to make a mention where I am?"

"Even if we were concerned about keeping it secret, the trespassing laws out there are quite different from the ones in Zootopia. Setting a paw on a property out there as a member of the press or even on their behalf without consent from the property owners themselves would constitute many laws being broken. My only concern is keeping you from the public eye for a while. Not keeping your location secret. The worst the press can do legally is stare from the edge of the property."

"And my parents have quite a distance from the front edge of the property to the house itself. You would need a telescope to see anything worth taking a picture of. And even then, we wouldn't be out front that often if need be. So, yes, it is safe."

Nick threw his paws up again.

"Fine. I'll go there."

"Make the arrangements. I'll want receipts for travel expenses so I can write it off under the ZPD."

"Yes, sir," Judy excitedly replied and Nick begrudgingly sounded off. Bogo promptly hung up, leaving both mammals to trade glances to one another.

"Guess I should call my parents," Judy stated with newfound nervousness.

Nick could only nod at what was the most unclear future for him right now. He could only hope that her parents wouldn't react as fearfully as many Zootopians were right now.


	6. Six

Heavy breathing could be heard by Judy as her period spent waiting dragged on in a nervous haze. She really wanted to say something, but interrupting whatever was going on with her fox might leave him overly anxious if he didn't have a chance to work through it himself.

Now the noise of a repetitive thumping entered the mix as the rabbit tried to keep her mind busy elsewhere, avoiding what she was hearing rather obviously. She looked around to occupy her mind with something, anything, that would draw her attention from the current situation.

Despite the figurative plethora of things to pay attention to around her, nothing stroked her interest enough to not mentally address Nick's ongoing apparent need to satisfy an insatiable urge to-

"Stop that!" Judy said in a loud whisper, finally turning towards him to put her paws on the source of the problem.

Nick's leg stopped moving, leaving his foot resting on the railing he was so nervously thumping. His breathing relaxed to more controlled deep breaths and he gave Judy an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Carrots," he said softly. "I am just very nervous about seeing your parents."

The grey rabbit's eyes narrowed slightly as her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"You've met my parents before. You have no reason to be so nervous." She referred to the couple of times that her parents visited Zootopia and got to meet Nick. They were pleasant enough to him in the short time they interacted so she had high hopes all would be fine. Plus, all the video calls from home were laden with details concerning her and Nick's daily adventures as part of the police force of Zootopia. They had a rather fond opinion of him after all she had told her parents.

"Well I would agree," Nick stated with a sly grin, "if said parents weren't related to the wonderful rabbit I was now dating and madly in love with." Judy blushed with a slightly open mouth, unsure how to respond. "I just don't want to screw up all the progress I made with them. And being together with you, which I don't regret and wouldn't give up for the world, might put their ideal of me in a light that I hope isn't fire."

Judy chuckled at his nervous humor. A light, warm chuckle that tugged the fox's smile wider as emerald eyes locked with hers.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. If not, then you still have me no matter what. Dating or no, in love or not, you're still my best friend and I won't let my family's potential insensitivity make you feel left out." She put her paw on his and leaned against him as she grasped it lightly.

He grasped her paw back, looking at it. His were so large and rough compared to hers. He looked at the small grey and creamy white paw as he pressed a pad into her palm.

"You're so soft," Nick gently stated. "And this white fur on your palms looks so…" Judy's eyebrows lifted in expectation of the forbidden word.

"…beautiful," he finished tentatively.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers denoting the coming departure of their train to Bunnyburrow. Nick took a long, slow breath to steel his nerves, even if the wait would be a couple hours before actually seeing her parents. Paw in paw, Judy led Nick to the train, going in the second smallest door for mammals such as themselves. Much to their surprise, or lack thereof, the train wasn't having too many mammals boarding it.

With the beginning of December rolling in, most mammals wanted to stay in the city, where climate controlled environments kept the testiest of them comfortable. The region around Zootopia as a 'provincial' state was that of a moderate climate anyway. Snowfall in winter was usually pretty low and temperatures fluctuated within a few degrees of freezing as an average.

Out in the Burrows though, with farmlands and no climate control, it was predicted to feel chilly and have some cold rain showers.

Nick could even see the rain clouds out in the distance as the two of them made their way up to the domed viewing platform. A few seats were near the center, looking out towards the rear of the train. Judy hopped up into one of the seats and waved Nick to get into one.

He smirked and leapt gracefully onto the seat, ending up on all fours for barely a second before correcting his posture as smoothly as he could. Judy ended up blinking away her confusion for a few seconds before moving on from asking the obvious question, much to his own relief.

"So, while we're here," started the rabbit doe, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I figured we could define what we are and if we tell your parents."

Judy nodded, "Good point. Well I'm completely fine with calling us a couple if you are. Mates even. It's not like we just met or don't know each other at all. And as for my parents, I'd say let's keep it between us until we can come visit them on better terms."

The red fox opened his mouth to make a minor protest before Judy continued, "AND before you ask, no, I am not embarrassed or ashamed of you or what we have just discovered we have. But using a safe haven trip to my parents to avoid the media seems a bad time to divulge a sensitive subject. I would rather make a trip just for the purpose of telling my family. That way we'll have an exit strategy in case things get over dramatic, either in a bad or good way. Maybe even a mixture of both."

"That answers a few questions I have and can't say I have heard anything I disagree with," the fox smoothly said. "I did have one last question as of now though."

"Shoot, Slick," the rabbit told him, leaning over the armrest with a paw on her chin to stare at him.

"What about work? Won't they have rules or regulations against this?" Nick asked reluctantly, hoping his questions didn't kill the mood she had going with that stare.

"Nope," she stated simply and definitively.

"But I thought…"

"Nope."

"Are you going to let me…"

"Nope."

They stared in silence for a few seconds, with Judy's playful gaze meeting Nick's skeptical one.

Finally, Judy broke the silence, but not her gaze as she explained, "I looked up the whole section concerning things like this. They mention fraternization being ill-advised but leave it to the superior to determine if it could compromise the partnership's objectivity. In this case, Chief Bogo would be the one in question to determine our fate in the light of our relationship when we tell him."

"Seriously?" his voice resonated in disbelief. Judy simply nodded, still holding her smug and playful gaze with him, her eyes flicking down for the briefest of moments to the tuft of fur sticking out from the V-neck of his long sleeve shirt. She was rather enjoying his less than cheesy look this time around. They both decided his normal Pawaiian shirt collection would be too recognizable to others.

To Judy's surprise and great interest, he had plenty of clothes that made him seem fairly appealing as a male fox. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a light brown cardigan over it, and slim fitting dark blue jeans that actuated the lean muscles in his legs. The creamy fur peeking out of the V-neck didn't hurt to see either.

Judy herself was wearing her black leggings and cut-off khaki shorts over them. Her top was a combo short sleeve over long sleeve top with the sleeves being purple and the rest being white and grey stripes. Nick couldn't help admiring the knock-out blow her legs were dealing to his mind figuratively. Those shorts showed off her hips and the leggings gave him an unprecedented view of the appealing shapeliness of her legs.

"Well that's another relief in a growing list." The fox slumped back in relaxation. "As strict as he is, I don't feel like I should worry about Bogo that much."

"Same here," she voiced in agreement. "Even with the slim chance he separates us, he wouldn't outright remove us from duty, so we could still do everything we want outside of work."

"Alright, now I have a different line of questioning to pursue," remarked Nick with a lopsided smile.

Judy's ears perked to attention from a state of bobbing lazily like stalks of wheat.

"Any past relationships or flames in Bunnyburrow I should know about?"

The grey doe guffawed for a few seconds before getting a handle on her laughter to give the fox a straight answer.

"Not really," she started to ease his fears. "My parents pushed a few bucks my way and none of them really agreed with me, my dreams, or just had too many… 'other' interests. I went on a few dates with the nicer ones but ultimately, none could really comprehend that I wanted to be a cop. My parents even almost assumed I was more interested in females because of my lack of a proper male mate." She laughed a bit more, to which Nick joined in as well.

"You didn't want to date a buck they sent your way… so they assumed you were gay?" Nick couldn't stop grinning at the hilarity of a parent's logic.

"Pretty much," she said shrugging. "Took them a lot of convincing to give up trying to play matchmaker long enough so I could focus on my police academy studies. So… be potentially prepared for a few inferring remarks towards that end while we are there. To answer your question simply though, I haven't actually had a real relationship with anyone that went beyond a dinner or two. Now how about you?"

Judy rested her head in her paws and propped her elbows up while giving him full attention. She was prepared to hear whatever he said.

"Not much to say really…," he softly started, with more nervousness creeping into his tone than he intended. "I've always been a little flirty. Even calling you a cute meter maid the first day we met, which was in no way a reference to you being a bunny." He paused upon seeing her expression soften in realization.

"Anyways," he continued, "I haven't had much luck in the way of females. Despite my outward snark and goofballery, and yes that is now a word, I never really get along with too many people on a more personal level. I've had a few interests but when I open myself up for a relationship, my heart is on my sleeve. After a few failures that hardened said heart on my sleeve, I kept a distance from caring about such relationships."

"You're 33 though. You never had a serious relationship that lasted any length of time that meant anything?" Nick tensed at Judy's mention of his age, and while she noticed it, she didn't get much of a chance to focus on it or address it.

"Didn't really have much time to worry over it excepting passing fancies," Nick simply replied.

Judy hummed in response. An ambiguous hum that Nick had trouble figuring out whether it was pleasant or inquisitive. Either way, she didn't pursue that matter any further and the rest of the ride was met with their usual banter, much like their days on patrol or doing paperwork out of earshot of the more hearing sensitive co-workers.

As the last few miles bled away till their stop in Bunnyburrow, the two of them enjoyed the view. The grey clouds blanketing the sky were rolling in from the west, sparks of electricity arced towards the ground.

"I love thunderstorms," Nick mentioned. Judy gave him a warm smile, glad for his calmer demeanor than the distraught and nervous one from earlier.

She pulled herself up and gently laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Me too. There's something calming about them."

"Really?" Nick asked, raising his brows in surprise. "But you're usually so jittery in thunderstorms. Your ears do that swiveling radar dish thing and you twitch with every flash and rumble."

Judy blushed as she tried to explain, "It's a bunny thing. I guess…" her paws twiddled in her lap, "despite my like of them, all those noises and sudden flashes do startle me more than I'd like. But well and truly I do love it."

"Bunnyburrow Station is coming up in three miles," the conductor's voice said over the intercom. "We will be slowing to a stop and ready for any guests departing in about 5 minutes. Please be ready to depart. Our next stop…"

"Better get ready for the inevitable," Nick voiced, his nervousness returning slightly as his breathing became forced.

The seconds ticked by as the two of them grabbed their belongings and readied to exit as soon as the train stopped. Nick shouldered a small green duffle, while Judy had a small case with a strange carrot print to it that made the fox smile warmly. He would have said something snarky about it a hundred times by now if Judy had not made it clear as soon as she unveiled it that he was to keep his muzzle shut in this case.

The doors opened and Nick braced himself, solidifying that roguish, lop-sided grin on his face like a mask.

His gaze was met with a sea of floppy ears that all came to meet the two of them, even if Nick hadn't realized it yet. Judy waited for the coming question.

"So… where is your family?"

"Right here," She plainly stated, gesturing to the whole crowd of bunnies and padding forward to meet and hug the two most patronal bunnies. Nick actually recognized them well enough but it was tough to pick them out at first with all the disruptions to his line of sight.

"I should've known," he murmured.

Judy gave her parents a hug as they both closed in from either side.

"Hey guys," she chirped happily, "sorry about the circumstances of our visit but I am glad we got to visit."

"Oh, no problem Judes," piped up Stu Hopps. "It's nice to see you once in a while. And your partner of course." He held out a paw to shake Nick's.

"Thanks for taking care of our Honeybun, Nick."

"My pleasure, Mr. Hopps," replied the red fox.

"Oh please," he scoffed lightly, "call me Stu. No need for the mister."

"Good to know. And nice to see you again…," he paused to look at Stu, who nodded, "Bonnie?"

She nodded and approached Nick for a hug saying, "Same to you. It's nice to see our dear Judy getting along with mammals from the city." She broke the hug. "Now how about we get to the house and have some lunch? Judy's other siblings that didn't come are fixin something for everyone."

Both Judy and Nick wordlessly nodded, being guided by the mass of bunny fur down the road to what looked like one of those airport travel trams with a multitude of cars in a train to take mammals back and forth between the parking lot and terminals.

Plenty of the smaller siblings were climbing all over Nick, asking questions he couldn't really keep up with hearing all at once. There was something about his tail, what he did on the force, maybe even an insinuation to Nick and Judy being a couple as well, though he took it with a grain of salt since it was little kits asking.

After finally getting a seat on the bunny tram, right behind the front seats, Stu and Bonnie got the entourage settled in and seated themselves to drive the long, snake-like vehicle.

"So," started Stu, "I heard all that jazz about you getting poisoned or something. Glad to see it's not true." Judy stiffened beside Nick, who also got confused and looked down to Judy. She shrugged non-committedly.

"Yeah, it's just the media getting all up and in a huff over nothing," Nick said in response, not knowing how careful he should be with his words now. He pulled out his phone and typed away but didn't send the message he made, tilting the phone so Judy could read it and no one else.

How did your parents get all that from your phone conversation? I thought you and Bogo explained everything.

Judy eyed him and held up a finger, pulling her own phone out to reflect Nick's actions.

I told my parents we needed to stay for a while and gave Bogo the details concerning your condition. I figured he could word it better than I could to my parents.

Nick nodded and turned back to Stu and Bonnie in the front seat.

"Carrots and I are curious," he started. "What all did our boss tell you when we asked to come out here? It'll help put some stuff in perspective so you're not left in the dark on anything."

Stu spoke up for that one, "Well, to sum it up, after we spoke with Judy, he told us the press and public were in a tizzy over the information that leaked to the media. We merely asked what you two needed and he said a property away from the eyes of the press. I said that's fine and just wanted to know if you were like one of those savage mammals from last year. This Bogo said you were not so I assumed you weren't actually poisoned. I mean… Haha, I wouldn't have allowed you here if you were. Might scare the little ones and cause a lot of problems for everyone."

Nicks blood was running colder and colder as he explained.

He missed so much, so much. And Bogo failed to explain ANYTHING properly, he thought desperately.

Judy squeezed his paw lightly before letting go just as quickly as she grabbed it, showing him her phone.

What should we do about this? The text read. Nick could only shrug lightly, a new sense of terror enveloping him. His mask remained firmly in place thankfully, even if Judy could see the cracks that no one else could.

We can't exactly tell them, now can we? I say just play along and we'll be fine.

Judy looked reserved about the whole deal but nodded in resignation. They would lie about it and just get through the next day or two until the public mess could be dealt with.

The ride felt far longer than it probably was to both Nick and Judy. The traded a few more looks at unsent texts, hammering out the details of their story. It wasn't going to be that complicated but it pays to be prepared.

"So, how are the two of you doing outside of work?" asked Bonnie. "I hear a lot of things about work but nothing about your personal lives."

Judy's ears straightened up as she tried to think of what to say. Most of her free time was spent with Nick. Hearing that might draw some not yet wanted attention to their relationship. She let out a small sigh.

"Can't say there is much to tell in that respect," she slowly revealed, hoping to keep certain details ambiguous. "I mostly hang out with friends from the force and have some contact with people I've helped on occasion."

"And you, Nick?" asked Stu on behalf of his wife.

"I get out now and then with a few friends as well. Got plenty of old and new ones to pick from. Even get to see my old friend Finnick on occasion, though he isn't a hoot to hang with all that often. A little more interested in drinking than getting along." Nick let out a laugh. He kept the two of them busy for a few minutes until reaching the Hopps family farm.

After getting out, Judy mouthed a silent, thank you, to which Nick winked at her.

"Now then, I'm sure you remember where your room was, right Judy?" Bonnie inquired.

The grey rabbit nodded in the affirmative.

"Is Nick gonna stay in the guest area just down the hall?" Judy asked in a passive manner.

Bonnie and Stu both happily nodded at that.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" Stu mentioned, directing the statement at Nick, while patting his chest playfully. Judy and Bonnie had both gone off to her room to get her and her luggage all settled. He then led the way to the guest room for Nick.

"Well, we are good friends and partners on the force. Gotta have good cohesion in many respects to work well together."

Stu chuckled lightly. "That's good. We were worried for her and whether she would find anyone to spend time with. Speaking of which…" he paused.

Nick's ears flicked up at the inflecting tone.

"Have you noticed any young rabbits she's spent time with recently?"

Nick tensed but put on a smile as he replied, "I can't say that I have…" which was technically true by all means.

Stu snapped his fingers.

"Darn. I was hoping she was getting around to finding a nice buck to settle down with eventually. Goodness knows she needs someone to make her happy."

Nick raised a brow questioningly, to which Stu noticed and waved a hand.

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly blurted out, "I don't mean you can't make her happy as her friend but I think she would need something more eventually. Something you can't provide by yourself. A mate, a marriage, an eventual family."

Nick didn't know Stu's intent but regardless of why the tool was designed, it still hurt when shoved right into his heart.

"Uh… I… I don't know. How do you know she is even interested in other rabbits?"

Stu's expression hardened.

"I hadn't thought of that." Stu smiled once more. "but she wouldn't do that to us. It wouldn't be right if she tried going for a mammal other than rabbits."

Nick tried to remain calm and cheery as he responded, "What would be so bad about that? Couldn't a lion, ram, lynx, or weasel even, have the opportunity to bring her happiness?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they couldn't provide her with everything her own kind can." He paused and looked at Nick with narrowing eyes.

"You're wanting to pursue her, aren't you?" he asked carefully. "Is that why you're so defensive?"

Nick sighed in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Whether I do or not doesn't change how you should respect whatever decision she makes," the fox belted out with as little malice as he could muster.

"I'm her father," remarked Stu sternly, "you should leave that type of thinking to me and her mother. So, here's your room and try to keep a safe emotional distance from my daughter. I like you, Nick, but don't push it." He then left the room, allowing Nick his own thoughts.

0000000

Judy and her mother had gone ahead to her room to get settled.  
"So, honey," Bonnie started, "I was curious if you've had any interesting dates recently."

If Judy had been drinking something, she would have done a spit take. Instead, she settled with an open mouth gape.

"You… why… wherrrre did that come from?" she forced out in a nervous flush.

"I was just curious. I don't hear much about your love life," her mother said gently. "I could introduce you to some nice bucks if you have trouble finding anyone in the city."

"I think… I'll pass. I'm not too interested in that at the moment. Plus, not enough time recently to find a date or even spend time with them should I find one."

Bonnie tilted her head, "But you talk about all the stuff you and Nick do all the time. I would think you would have enough time to meet new mammals. You spend too much time with Nick and everyone will think you two are together. Don't want to scare away any prospective bucks."

Judy internally groaned, knowing this was going to come sooner or later.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. And who's to say I want a buck?" Judy reasoned. "Spending time with Nick made me realize maybe there are other options besides bunnies."

"Well… you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I guess I wouldn't complain but kits would be a future issue, and there are just some things that only other bunnies would understand about you."

Judy rolled her eyes, while looking away from her mother, saying, "Understanding is a learned thing. I've dealt with many bunnies who don't understand plenty about me that I would have preferred. And I'm FAR from worrying about kits as of yet."

Judy sucked her teeth as the conversation put her on edge. Sure, she knew kits with Nick would be a reach, at least by natural means, but it wasn't like there weren't other options when the time came. Right now, they may not have dated long, or much at all really, though the past year of their friendship already laid forth the groundwork of trust and platonic intimacy that dating from scratch entailed. All this recent revelation of feelings did for the current status quo was open a floodgate of emotional desires and needs to be fulfilled. It was like avoiding that one food you knew you might like and when you finally tried it, you couldn't help yourself in indulging a newfound desire to have more.

That's what Judy found exciting about her beginning relationship with Nick. And as terrible as it might have seemed, his poisoning was a boon to the revelation that might have taken months or maybe years more to show itself. She liked this new vulnerable side to him. These more primal parts of him were surfacing in a way that took her breath away and gave her a whole new sense of longing and security that she didn't even know she needed.

Bonnie saw her prolonged reverie and smirked gently.

"I'm sure Nick is rather understanding. And he would be a good father if how he gets along with the kits is any indication."

Judy was still in a daze when she responded, "Yeah… he's so kind."

"I suppose, regardless of his species, he would be a very loving companion."

"He is…"

Bonnie's smirk widened just as Judy's eyes did the same. Her ears fell heavily behind her head as she looked to the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh.

"Butter biscuits!"


	7. Seven

"Please please please don't tell dad," Judy pleaded. "I don't know how he'll react and I would prefer to make a more planned out visit to tell him."

Her mother shifted a bit on the bed they both sat down on while her daughter made her odd and desperate plea.

"I don't see why you would need to hide it," Bonnie replied softly. "In fact, giving him that information sooner will help him get used to it so you don't have to worry about it later as much."

Judy twiddled her paws together, rolling them around each other nervously as she looked to the door of her room, half expecting her dad to make an unannounced and possibly ill-timed visit.

"I feel it would be better if we weren't using a time to hide from the press to tell him this. You know how well he takes news like this. When a couple of my sisters even decided to get involved with something 'exotic' like hares or even rabbits from families he had disagreements with, he got a little…." Judy held her paw out and teetered it to mimic a scale.

"Crazy?" Bonnie finished for her with a look of understanding. "Yeah, he gets like that. And having as many daughters as we do only gives him too many chances to be as such."

"I just want to get into a more secure place with Nick before I bring him before the parents for judgement."

"How long has this been going on?" inquired Bonnie innocently.

Judy's nose wiggled a bit before she said, "Only since the other day, when I stuck around to take care of him after a raid in which he got hurt. Don't worry, he's fine. Just got a little roughed up apprehending a criminal who ran off. We…" Judy tried to word everything carefully so as not to reveal Nick's exposure and alarm her mother, "had a disagreement concerning something stupid and ended up divulging a few things in the heat of the moment. Don't have any regrets though. I'm glad it was all laid out for us, because I have been pretty well occupied with too many conflicting thoughts concerning him lately and our revelations only clarified everything."

"Sounds like a good thing. It won't ruin your friendship?" Bonnie held up her paws defensively as Judy gave her a slightly insulted and confused look. "I'm just making sure."

Judy's expression settled as she explained, "Well you taught me that a best friend can make the best mate. And Nick is my best friend and I still feel that is completely true. We still joke and talk like we usually do, he treats me with respect and might be a bit overly conscious about my feelings, though it's rather sweet in the way he goes about it. I don't know whether we jumped into this too soon or not, but everything feels right. I don't feel like I have to pretend or restrain myself in certain aspects now. He already knows how I am and much of what I need."

Bonnie had a haze to her eyes and a soft smile that emulated the warm feeling stemming from her melting heart.

"Alright," she conceded, "I'll keep this to myself for now. Though, please do make it a point to include your father soon. He may get a little cuckoo but he still deserves to know how you're doing and who you include in your life. I'll also try to deter him from sending any bucks your way as well. He had these grand notions of inviting a few over to meet and greet with you while you were here. That could have been a dramatic disaster." Both mother and daughter laughed at that. Judy leaned in to hug her mother, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I can honestly say I feel so much better that you know this," Judy softly said. "I was pretty tense about… well… all of it. We're not exactly a conventional couple." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "And… I was very worried whether you and Dad would accept this."  
"Well, Judy, I can't say I understand or even like it, but I do like Nick and he treats you well as I am told."

Judy nodded gently.

"I should go check on Nick," Judy mentioned, getting up to leave. "I am taking care of him after all. Plus, I have his medicine." Bonnie nodded understandingly.

Both of them left the room, splitting up as Bonnie went towards the kitchen and Judy strode off towards Nick's temporary room.

Upon reaching the hallway leading to that room, Judy nearly bumped into her father rounding the corner, mumbling to himself. He stopped short and gave his daughter a warm smile.

"How ya doin, Jude?" he asked politely, his paws pulling at his overall straps.

"Uh… great?" she replied slowly with a grin.

"Where ya going? Checking on Nick?"

Judy nodded, trying almost too hard to avoid being easily read like her mother had just done. She barely lasted five minutes hiding what Nick and her were trying to solidify between them before getting caught. Granted, her father wasn't as… clever as her mother in that regard, so all might not be so bad. She still wanted to be as stoic concerning that subject until the next day or two was up.

"Well don't get too friendly with him. I think he might be misinterpreting your kindness for intimacy," her father stated rather bluntly, using the same polite tone, which only made it worse.

He had just ruined Judy's internal thought process on how to avoid the subject by putting a sledgehammer through it metaphorically. She strained mentally to not put a paw to the bridge of her nose and pinch it in exasperation.

"Dad, please don't say it like that," she forced out between clenched teeth, trying hard not to defend him too much for the sake of sanity, not that there was much left. "He's my best friend and I'll treat him as kindly as I wish. If he gets the wrong message, then that's my problem to set straight."

"Alright honey," he replied with a shrug. Judy breathed a small sigh of relief. "I just want you to have a chance to meet a nice buck without him hanging off you, scaring them off." And there was the second sledgehammer to the conversation. The grey rabbit doe groaned internally. This was getting hard to take. She desperately wanted to defend Nick and take her father's conversational legs to stand on out from under him. Instead, she allowed him to pass as her tail drummed angrily behind her.

Once her dad was out of sight and earshot, Judy ran off towards Nick's new and temporary room.

"Hey there, Slick," she greeted him happily as she opened the door quickly. Nick was sitting on the small bed, barely big enough to comfortably hold him, with his head in his paws. His claws were lightly dragging at his snout, as if trying to distract from the now. "Did my dad…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, kind of…," Nick replied ambiguously. "Asked about your love life, inferred I might be interested when I got defensive of you, and while he seemed to believe I wasn't when I said so, he warned me to keep an emotional distance so others would have a chance to court you or whatever."

"I'm so so sorry," Judy poured out, holding both her paws to her chest, leaning in towards the red fox to lock her gaze to his in comfort. When he looked up, Judy smiled gently in slight concern. Nick's eyes were quivering between normal and predatory slits.

"Are you ok?" the rabbit asked, reaching out to rest a paw on his shoulder.

"I… I'm fine," Nick replied, his pupils still quivering as his voice seemed slightly hoarse. It was as if he was trying to hold back a low growl that was rising in his throat. "I think the things I heard plus the things I couldn't help thinking, screwed with my instincts."

Judy got up to lock the bedroom door, figuring someone walking in on their conversation would be bad to say the least.

"How do you mean?" Judy gently inquired as she leaned over towards Nick and slunk up under his muzzle to nuzzle into his chest and chin. His arms spread and she curled up into his lap as he lifted her slowly.

"It was like…" Nick gestured vaguely as Judy rested her ears against him and nestled in against his warmth, "your dad threatened you… or our relationship… something like that. I kept control but I feel that same possessive feeling I had before when confessed to you… only…"

"Only what?" asked Judy while she ran a paw over one of Nick's lean arms. It wasn't overly muscular looking but looks were very deceiving. His arm felt very stiff and sturdy, enticing the grey doe to dig her fingers in with a high degree of biological curiosity. Nick was fairly aware of her ministrations but chose to answer her question instead of indulging in his want to ask her one.

"Only worse…," he finished. She froze a bit, looking up to his face and biting her bottom lip curiously.

"Do you need anything like before? I'll help however I can."

The fox's eyes shifted more towards the slits than round pupils for a few seconds before he closed said eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's a lot I want, especially with such a… cute… look as the one you're giving me, but if I can't get a handle on this myself, then how can I expect to deal without you around when I need to control this?"

"I think you don't need to control this so much," Judy stated rather bluntly. Nick looked a little scared of the comment. "Let me clarify…," she put a paw to her chin. "You should give in when you can to satisfy what you can so you don't end up repressed later. Much like stress relief."

Nick chuckled nervously. "Trust me, Carrots, there's a lot I know can relieve this stress." He sighed heavily. "I'm just afraid that if I give too much slack to this… thing in me… it'll run rampant and I'll hurt you."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't hurt me," Judy smugly stated. "You already explained you don't want to prey on me."

"Yes, but what about… everything else?" Nick picked her up and set her gently on the bed, turning to look at her.

"You mean the mate thing? Or those exchanges we had? You got that under control, right?" She seemed rather optimistic about his level of self-control.

"I… yes… but I… don't know if I can keep this side of me chained up all the time," Nick voiced. "Right now, part of me wants to do a lot of things that another part of me finds frightening. You found me cute the other night but that was PG compared to my thoughts now."

"What can I do to help you get back to normal for now?" she asked in all eagerness to help.

Nick's immediate reaction was to roll back onto the bed and crawl on all fours from the end of the bed towards Judy's position. Her ears flopped slowly down her back as she slid back instinctively, much like she did back in the Natural History Museum when he faked going savage. This time, Nick's eyes were actual slits and his gaze was hungry and fletched with shards of regretful restraint. His mind was at war with himself so obviously that Judy could almost see the battle raging in his eyes.

It wasn't too long before Nick was over Judy, his snout pressing into her neck, drawing in a deep breath. Judy's heart quickened its pace as her breathing became rapid and shallow. Her scent spiked in an alluring fashion to the overly instinctive red fox as his state of mind seemed to include an upward surge in the sensitivity of all his senses. His ears flicked as her heartbeat seemed to echo in the small room, his nose felt the poisonous burn of her scent permeate his entire mind in a foggy haze, and his eyes could see every detail of her face in the dimly lit room.

"It's ok, Nick," Judy comforted, giving the affectionate fox a loving stare. His emerald pools exuded a far more relaxed flow to them upon such a glance.

Nick now stopped his intrusive sniffing of her neck to slowly open his maw and rake his fangs over her neck, causing the rabbit to slowly gasp. Her paws gripped the bed sheets but she didn't attempt to pull away or stop him. The fox took this as an invite to go further. He slid his open muzzle around Judy's neck more, pressing his teeth down into her fur. At some point, he had to assume she understood what he was doing. He was making a show of possessiveness over her. He was proving to her and himself that Judy was all his. As much as he didn't want to objectify her, he couldn't avoid thinking about her like that to a certain degree.

Judy let out a slow exhale, tainted with the dregs of a pleasured sound one might hear from someone getting in a hot tub after a long day.

She liked it. Probably more than liked really. Her own mind was a muddled mess of madness. Gerome was absolutely correct. Some predatory features about Nick made this relationship feel so much more… substantial seemed the most appropriate word that came to her mind without dragging it into the gutter. Her foot thumped against the bed happily, to which Nick noticed and smirked slightly.

His tongue reached out and licked her neck as his mouth shifted around her neck, fangs dragging slowly across her fur and skin underneath.

Finally, Nick released her and leaned back, panting heavily and laying on his side next to Judy, whom was raggedly breathing on her back, her legs twitching and sliding back and forth. Nick found the site rather enticing, but he felt a vast amount of the inferred oversensitivity to the situation waning by the second at the satisfying possessive act he committed.

"Lunch is ready," Bonnie shouted kindly down the hall. Nick and Judy stiffened as they stared into each other's eyes. Nick proceeded to get up and lean in towards Judy smoothing out her neck fur and trying to dry it with his paws. She seemed rather embarrassed as the insides of her ears turned near red upon blushing. Once he was satisfied with how she looked, the rabbit combed her claws through her own fur to smooth it out.

"Coming!" she shouted back.

Both of them, led by Judy, navigated the extensive hallways of the rabbit warren. As expansive as it was grand, the Hopps home certainly used the entirety of the space it occupied to its fullest extent. The Hopps family home was basically a giant hill hollowed out efficiently. Many protrusions made their showing in a fashion denoting rabbits. On top of the windowed outcroppings, small bunny ears topped the peak of most roofs. The foremost entrance was a couple stories tall and looked like a normal size house if taken at face value, but the doors leading inside were large enough to welcome even a rhino or elephant, though getting much further would've been a challenge.

Inside was quite the plethora of hallways and rooms. Near the front of the house was a connected living room/dining area. It was much like a mass cafeteria for some homey looking high school, but with no lunch line. Judy's siblings had to help out as they became older to cook and serve food to the younger ones, usually by catering to each of the long tables and groups as necessary. Luckily, the more siblings there were and older they became, the more help Bonnie and Stu would have to cook and distribute meals without all the chaos that could ensue with a far less organized family.

Nick found it hard to believe that such rambunctious rabbits could be so organized when having a meal, but he also figured that the alternative was eating rather late after a meal should have passed because they wouldn't help move it along or arguments concerning useless matters.

They found a smaller round table near the corner area, already set with platters of food and drinks. Once they sat down, Nick pulled a free plate close and examined the content of the platters occupying their table.

"Don't worry," a voice behind him softly stated, "we have a few things for you that might agree with a predator diet." Nick turned to see a light brown rabbit, slightly taller than Judy and with faded blue eyes, walk up behind him and set a new platter down with meat substitute strips on it.

"Nina!" Judy exclaimed, getting up to hug the slightly taller rabbit. "So nice to see you again."

"I should hope so!" Nina retorted excitedly. "I don't get too many chances to see you, especially after becoming a cop." Nick looked between the two rabbits as they started to talk in a fast murmur of excited stereotypical topics. How they've been, social life, co-workers, life on the job, off the job, etc.

"…and let me introduce my partner on the force, Nick," Judy chirped gleefully. Nick got up and politely held out a paw to the more than cheery rabbit.

"Nick Wilde," he introduced himself, "Fox, Cop, bad joke expert extraordinaire." Judy facepawed.

"Oh, really?" Nina asked intrigued, as she crossed her paws after shaking Nick's. He then cleared his throat.

"Example, what do you call it when a pig causes a ruckus?" Nick crossed his own paws and waited for the brown rabbit to try and answer. She mulled it over a few seconds and shrugged.

"MayHAM!" cheered Nick, more than giddy at the thought of his own pun. Judy punched his arm lightly.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot," the grey rabbit chided more towards the red fox than warned her sister.

"Hard to do that. He's probably the most colorful mammal here," Nina mentioned, raking her gaze over him and leaning to one side to look at his tail.

"Anywho," Nick interjected, "mind giving me a detail or so on you two. I would be most intrigued to hear more than just your name."

"Well, I'm Judy's younger sister, but only by a year." Nick arced a brow, curiosity striking him at the height difference between the two leading him to believe the opposite of who was elder. "We've usually been pretty close knit, even for a family as large as our own."

Judy piped up, "With dreams such as mine back when I was younger, I didn't fit in well with my other siblings, much to my not so surprise. Nina here didn't really agree with them either but liked talking to me about it. I guess we got along well because she showed me respect and didn't outright rain on my dreams with negativity. Just personal observations if I asked her a question needing an honest answer."

"You make me see like a saint compared to what I remember," Nina gently added. "I usually thought I was being too harsh on you by being honest about what I thought, but I guess I never said anything to attempt to make you give up."

"Pfft," Nick scoffed, "I probably did far worse on the day Carrots and I met than some respectful honesty ever would have done." Nina's brow raised.

"Carrots?" she asked.

"Oh right," Nick mumbled at first, picking up the volume as he gathered his voice to answer, "that was a nickname I gave your sister here when we met. Started out demeaning… BUT has kinda evolved into a term of endearment." Judy nodded proudly.

"It's actually pretty funny," Judy stated, swiftly adding, "To me."

"Good to know you found someone who cares about your dream and works with you. So, how do you two get along outside of work? You seem very chummy." Nina seemed to have asked that question, devoid of any romantic intentions. Nick grinned slightly, liking the general amount of respect she showed her sister.

"Outside of work we drive each other crazy, more so me making her lose her marbles," Nick stated with a tad too much pride. Nina seemed to give him a deadpan expression as she raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Is that really something to take so much joy in?" Nina asked incredulously.

"I would think so," Nick promptly replied. "This grey fluff's variety of reactions is well worth the resulting fists of furry I later receive." He waggled his eyebrows at Judy playfully. She groaned as she facepawed.

"What's the point of punching you if you never learn?" Judy asked rhetorically, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's what I've said for months now!" Nick half chirped, half laughed.

"How can it be worth it every time?" Judy asked in a hearty tone while also laughing a bit.

"Because it puts you in a good mood, despite your initial annoyed reaction," the red fox replied without a second thought. Judy blinked.

"What?" Nina chimed in. "Really? She gets in a good mood after being annoyed… That's a first to hear for… well… anyone. Anyways, I'll catch up with you later. I need to go clean up after some of the younger kits." Nick and Judy waved goodbye to the taller brown rabbit.

The rest of the day more or less slunk by. Nick avoided direct contact with Stu and Judy kept a figurative eye on Nick the whole time. He was still technically healing. More often than she expected, many of her younger siblings crowded him when they found an opportunity to ask him many questions about him. Ol' Pop Pop got to a few of them and asked the rather invasive question of whether or not Nick was a devil because of his red fur. Nick, to Judy's relief, simply laughed heartily and in all good humor told them the only thing devilish about him was his charming wit, to which most of the kits did not understand. Instead, he rebuked upon his own joke by simply telling them he was no devil.

Nick put both paws on a couple kits heads and ruffled their ears/fur. Giggles cascaded from the group as he smiled gently to all of them, warming Judy's heart that he found a few bunnies in the family that could get along with him. It didn't hurt that he was good with younglings.

Later that night, Judy was visiting Nick's guest room again. The whole day passed with little to talk about besides repetitive conversations with different family members. Thankfully, none so invasive as the relationship topic that the parents inquired them with.

"You know…," Judy started, "it might be a good idea to lock the door again." Nick perked up as he sat on the bed.

"Why is that?" he asked with a tilted head and flicking ears. Instead of answering immediately, Judy got up to lock the door and looked over her shoulder with violet eyes nearly glowing as they locked onto the suddenly nervous fox.

"You have your bouts of possessiveness and such, and right now," she paused as she sauntered over to Nick, pushing against his chest lightly, more to guide than to actually cause him to fall back," I might have something that I need to do. Something I've been waiting for." Her face came closer to Nick's as he leaned back on the bed. Her eyes slowly closed as her nose twitched rather enticingly and her muzzle parted ever so softly.

Her lips gently press onto the tip of his nose, drawing a slight smacking sound when she gave it a peck.

She then pressed her paw into his chest a little harder, using him for balance, as she leaned over him and used her other paw to tilt his muzzle up and into her lips. Even with the major differences in their facial anatomy, the two of them made it work. It didn't hurt that Judy had looked up how best to do this and her slow actions allowed her to do it without too much awkward misfiring.

Nick gripped the bedsheets as his tail swished happily behind him. At first, he feared that this action would rile up the primitive side of him that wanted to make her his mate, but he felt oddly calmed by the gentle press of her lips, her paw, and the soft glow of her eyes as she opened them to reveal a very embarrassed bunny.

When their lips parted with a smeck that echoed around the small room, Judy looked anywhere but his eyes, pulling at an ear on her side that had flopped down during the emotional exchange. She nervously stroked the limp ear as the other one lay against the back of her head.

Nick leaned forward and wrapped a paw around her waist with the other to the back of her neck. He lifted her gently and rolled to press her into the bed, hovering over her once again. This time, it was far less threatening as he gently kissed her cheek and nose with little kisses and licks. She smiled as a few of the licks to her nose caused her to giggle.

Suddenly, a click could be heard and both mammals barely registered the sound as their eyes were locked, with nick glowering over her like the predator he was…

"Get away from my daughter!" Stu yelled.

Both the grey doe and red fox barely had a moment to grasp the situation before Nick felt the full force of something impact his side. He was flung off the bed, whereas Judy could barely comprehend how fast her own father rammed into him from the doorway.

She heard a series of frantic yells and punches, leading to a reactive set of whimpers to follow each supposed blow. Her head finally turned to see her dad beating up her boyfriend in the corner of the room. Nick wasn't resisting or putting up any kind of fight. He wasn't even asking or begging him to stop. Just whimpering when an impact hit him.

Stu was punching, kicking, and just plain striking the red fox in a furious rage.

"Stop!" Judy yelled to her father, who was too absorbed in his anger to even react to his daughter's plea.

Nick must have reached a breaking point because he turned his head towards the older rabbit and snarled loudly, his aggressive sound making Stu go tense and hopping away by instinct.

"Oh goodness, bun… He really was poisoned…" his voice quivered. Stu grabbed his daughter and guided her behind him.

"What? No! I mean… technically yes, but not in the way you think," stammered Judy. Nick was growling low in his throat now, the apparent threat to him by physical means drawing out a more primal defense. His tail had become bushy and agitated looking. The fur on the back of his neck raised threateningly. His eyes had become predatory slits as they flitted back and forth between Judy and Stu.

"You mean you knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Stu yelled, obviously feeling betrayed.

"Dad… Not now…" Judy tried to more calmly say. Her dad tried to open his mouth again, probably about to yell something else before the grey doe interrupted, "Not. Now."

He swallowed thickly and turned back to the potentially savage fox, trying to keep Judy behind him in a protective stance.

Judy would have none of it. She knew Nick wouldn't hurt her. This state he was in was more or less a protective one. Of her. Of himself.

"How dare he take advantage of you," Stu growled towards the fox. "I don't care how close you two are as friends. He shouldn't push that limit when he obviously can't control himself."

"Dad… just. Stop talking," Judy pleaded, looking at Nick and trying to get out from behind her dad, who held her firm behind him with surprising strength.

"No. I am your father and he just can't do things like that to you."

"I did that," she stated simply.

Stu belted out a stammered, "huh?"

"We were… kissing," she told him tentatively.

"I don't see why that…."

"He's my mate," Judy bluntly spoke, all tone devoid from her voice. The deafening stroke of truth reverberated around the room, even stifling Nick's low growls as he tilted his head upon the evolved part of him recognizing those words.

"He's my mate."


	8. Eight

Judy tensed and closed her eyes as a heavy thump could be heard. Nick was still rather stiff and wary himself, now on all fours and hunched over in the corner of the bedroom, cautiously taking in the scene in front of him.

Stu had angrily slammed a balled-up paw on the nightstand next to him.

"You can't mean to say this savage fox," he spoke near threateningly, "is someone you are dating in a serious manner?"

Judy steeled herself, amazed that her father hadn't gone with the usual reaction of hearing odd news on this caliber, which was usually to start blubbering incoherently and quite possibly faint.

"I am," Judy said as plainly as she could, trying to hide any nervousness, doubt, or even anger.

Stu seemed to be breathing faster, his face looking like he was about to blow a fuse or vent steam. Nick seemed confused as to which idiom might fit this moment.

His paw jutted into the air in warning as if about to make a display of his anger.

"I absolutely cannot condone this type of…." Stu trailed off as his angry expression went slack and his eyes rolled up as he slumped to his knees and fell face first against the edge of the bed.

"Uh… that happened later than I thought…" Judy remarked with a slight air of relief. She threw a lopsided grin to Nick, who was still in his protective mode. He seemed to soften a bit as his eyes shivered away from being slits but still held slightly.

A strange sound could be heard as both mammals jerked their heads back to the older rabbit, whose body was oddly propped on the bed. His face dragged the edge and slid down the side of the bed, dragging the sheets slightly. A small scratching sound was heard as well when Stu's feet slid back. Both of them watched, faces stiff, as Stu's face dragged until it ran out of bed to slide over, making the dullest of thumps as his face hit the floor.

Judy nearly snorted with laughter, but figured it would be in bad taste…. Until she heard barking laughter next to her. She turned to look at Nick.

He was rolling on the floor, tail swishing, and muzzle hanging open as he laughed heartily, the situation having seemed to completely disarm his emotionally cornered state. When his eyes opened again, Judy saw the slits were gone and he was supposedly fine.

Feeling that her dad could stand to make friends with the floor for a little bit, Judy softly padded over to Nick, helping him up. Upon grabbing his arm and trying to guide him up, Nick gave a stiff whine at the pain he was obviously feeling.

"Are you ok?" Judy softly asked, as if her asking might hurt him more.

"Yeah. Yeah," Nick stated. "I'll be fine. Bunnies really do have mean kicks." He laughed a bit and immediately regretted it as he grabbed his side and whined again.

"I've never really heard you make those noises before," Judy curiously stated. "Should I be worried?"

Nick gave her a silent and cocky stare, which faltered after another painful whine escaped him and he sighed directly after.

"Darn this Nighthowler stuff," he retorted to nothing in particular. "I guess this other side of me is pulling up some ancient habits. But to answer your question, it's nothing much to worry about. About the same as grunting in pain."

Judy nodded and laid Nick down in the bed again, sparing a glance at her father, who was still out cold.

The supposed racket must have brought some attention on them, because Bonnie came barreling through the door with wide eyes.

"What happened? I heard shouting," she belted out. Judy pointed to the floor where Stu lay with his paw and finger still extended, as if scolding the floor.

"Oh," Bonnie barely said. "So, Stu did something stupid?"

"Try reckless, aggressive, AND stupid," Judy sarcastically corrected, with no ill will meant for her mother. A look of exasperated understanding passed over her face as she stepped close to listen to his breathing and thumped the back of her paw on Stu's shoulder, eliciting a twitch of his ear and foot. Bonnie sighed in resignation as she felt slightly less worried that he wasn't hurt.

"So," she started, "What did he do?"

The fox and younger rabbit traded glances, wondering how much they should reveal for fear of getting Stu in more trouble than necessary. Judy made the decision earlier than Nick and opened her mouth to speak first.

"He found us in a compromising position and tried to give us what for before… that," Nick summed up, having put a paw over Judy's mouth to stop her from speaking. Bonnie only raised an eyebrow at the display.

"Judy," she chided slowly. "Anything else you want to add to that, Sweetie?" her glare bore into her daughter far worse than it did Nick, who looked at Judy, silently pleading to leave it alone.

She buckled to her mother.

"Nick and I were kissing, Dad came in and saw that, thought Nick was taking advantage of me, and decided to try beating him unconscious."

Bonnie looked absolutely mortified at that revelation. It quickly turned to an expression of unbridled fury as her eyes drifted down to her comically position mate.

"Nick," she sternly said, to which the red fox stiffened to attention in the bed, wincing and whining a bit at the pain in his chest. Bonnie cringed a little at that.

"I thank you for trying to spare me some alarming details, even though you obviously suffered a lot from my…," Bonnie sucked at her teeth a bit, "idiot of a husband. It definitely paints you in a kinder light than we may have set for you. But there is no need to hide his recklessness from me. You two don't worry. I'll straighten him out. For now, how about you two take Nick to another room."

Both of them nodded as Nick got up slowly, with Judy's help. Bonnie couldn't move her mate by herself but settled for turning him on his side and making sure he had room to breathe.

"I had one question," Nick voiced, "and please don't read too far into it because it wasn't like that." He waited for Bonnie to nod with a tilted head, much like Judy when she gets interested in something.

"We locked the door, or so we thought, and he still made it in here. How?" Judy perked up as she forgot about that part as well.

Bonnie's expression softened as she seemed to know immediately.

"Oh that?" she responded with renewed cheer. "With most of the youngest reaching those tender teenage years… Stu has been… a bit invasive with the ones who lack some level of control and might sneak dates into their rooms. He disengaged most of the bedroom locks except the eldest and our bedroom doors. The guest rooms were not excluded. He did this a few months ago, I think."

Nick accepted that answer, since he wasn't in the mood to take sides on whether that was right or wrong, it just cleared up a loose end. Judy however, looked far more hurt at the trust her father seemed to place in her siblings. Sure, she may have grown up hearing some… stories, but that didn't give him the right to make everyone feel like their privacy could be shattered like china.

"Why would he feel the need to do that?" Judy asked. "I mean I get the reason, but that seems too far. Didn't you try to stop him?"

"Oh, trust me…," her mother replied, rolling her eyes at an apparent memory, "that was the softer end of the deal he wanted to impose. I talked him down quite a bit from his original paranoid plan, which was removing the doors on quite a few of your more… distrustful siblings. He also wanted to put restrictions on how far someone could open their bedroom windows, so nothing larger than a mouse could get in their room. I reigned him in and we compromised to disable the locks on many rooms. I'm not exactly happy about that but I was young once and know exactly what happens."

"I guess…," Judy shrugged, helping Nick walk to another room. One of his legs was in enough pain to cause him to limp. The small grey rabbit couldn't help but give him an almost tearfully empathic look. He took quite a few hits from her father and even in his 'primal' state, did not lash out in anger or a sense of desperation. If his sense of control was in question for her, he definitely blew away any residual doubts.

Upon entering a new guest room and laying Nick down, Judy removed his shirt slowly and casually, much to the red fox's annoyance and embarrassment.

"I love you," the violet eyed rabbit softly mewed in his ear. His labored breathing softened noticeably.

"You can't say that while removing my clothes," Nick replied with no lack of snark. "And I know."

"Well I need to check you. Stay still."

Nick tried not to squirm under small paws as she touched and felt his ribs. During her academy training, Judy had taken a side course in some minor first aid treatment, aside from the normal stuff. She wouldn't qualify as a nurse, but she could ascertain injuries in the field and mitigate further harm once she knew what was wrong.

Having smaller paws than most mammals actually helped her with a more accurate summation. Nick's ribs and other bones were fine. He just had minor bruising. She softly brushed her padless paw through his chest fur, feeling a vast network of musculature beneath the thick fur and slight amount of padding.

"You're fine, Scruffy," Judy mentioned gently. "Just some bruising. Take it easy and I'll help you out. How's your leg?"

The red fox moved his leg and pressed a digit in a few places to test the area that hurt. He winced a bit but waved Judy off.

"A little tender but nothing that won't heal with a little rest," Nick assured her. "I'm just glad you stopped him. Any more and I might have actually done something I might have regretted." He put his shirt back on and laid down to rest, nuzzling his muzzle against Judy before settling in.

"I doubt it," the grey doe tried to comfort him, "since I've seen how kind you can be. You wouldn't have raised a claw against him. Not like that. And it only makes me feel more reassured that you will always be you. Even if you fear the opposite."

Nick huffed with a smile.

"Maybe you're right. I just know I felt the urge there. It almost hurt in and of itself to restrain it. He wasn't directly threatening you, but I felt no less comforted by the notion he was keeping you from me." Nick stared off in thought as he squished his face with his paws a little dramatically. "My goodness I'm getting weirdly possessive."

Judy giggled as she laid a paw on his shoulder and said, "I don't mind it that much. It's rather sweet in its own way actually."

"But don't you find it slightly annoying how often I treat you like a stress toy for my 'condition'?" Nick belted out in slight exasperation. Judy could tell he wasn't actually that conflicted over it. He was, by far, more embarrassed at his actions than ashamed.

"You know," she started, running a paw down his arm, "I don't see it like that. I rather like it. You support me, comfort me, and give me plenty of respect. And as far as I'm concerned, being annoying comes with the whole 'Nick' package. Doubly so since you're my mate." Judy smirked at him gently, softening the anxious fox's heart.

"I would also like to say I take great joy is your possessive displays of affection," the grey rabbit remarked, kissing him lightly on the top of his snout. "Now get some sleep."

Nick nodded slowly and pulled the sheets up to his chest, shimmying his way into a comfortable sleeping position.

00000000

"The idiot finally called," Val told the buffalo. "After a lovely discussion on the pros and cons concerning his… predicament, we reached an accord."

The buffalo looked at the female lion in confusion.

"I thought he would have been an idiot not to call you."

"After the discussion we had, I'm willing to believe he's an idiot either way," she sighed. "He wanted to get busted out. I had to remind him that measures such as that would only draw more attention to him… and us by extension. He even dared to attempt threatening to give up any info he had. Again, I had to remind him that meant crossing the boss. He immediately clammed up and started behaving like a good boy. I'll send someone to defend him but he isn't getting out of a prison sentence. Best case, he gets released on bail and we hide him."

Kane shrugged. "Fair enough. You think the boss will want to hear about all this?"

The lion flipped a pen in her paws while they looked over their notations and paperwork concerning their operations.

"Meh, I would rather hear about it once an actual resolution is achieved. If he calls before that, I'll update him. Otherwise, I think he would rather we don't bother him with useless updates."

Both of them were trying to coordinate the logistics of their operation while working around known police patrol procedures. It was difficult. The police force wasn't overly expansive but random grid searches provided a means for patrols to be as spread out as safely as they could while making it harder for criminals to operate out in the open.

Even seedy and abandoned areas got once overs on a random basis by patrols. In fact, using abandoned areas for medium to large scale criminal operations was incredibly stupid. It was like setting fire to a ship on the water and not expecting anyone nearby to be curious.

In light of all that, that was why their operation took place in several locations, all using lower levels in already established facilities. Luckily, leaks of what they were doing were nonexistent. It wasn't like they assumed as much but all evidence pointed to such… for now, since no inquires, either public or in the form of unmarked vehicles spending way too much time near their locations, had been made known to them. The boss worried himself with the task of keeping their machinations under wraps. He appeared to be most efficient at it. Each location was given tasks to do and had nothing to do or even knowledge about other locations. Couriers would only have knowledge of the location they were sent to and a drop off point to which they would transport any finished products.

The boss built a network much like some old rebel networks. Each link in the chain only ever really knew about the links they were connected to and nothing else. It jeopardized the entire operation if too many people knew how everything was connected and worked.

Few mammals had as much knowledge as the boss, Val, and Kane did. The courier in jail had more than most but nothing too substantial. The lynx was going to a larger drug operation to figure out whether or not it was worth trying to use any of their extra condensers in their manufacturing process. Having a way to fast track turning a fluidic mixture of their product into a powdered version for testing purposes would have proved beneficial if the courier hadn't been there at the most inopportune time.

Both mammals sighed in discontent at the mountain of work lain before them. Even criminals had to deal with the monotonous stupidity of paperwork and managerial logistics.

Kane huffed as he stated, "Sometimes I really hate raising someone's opinion of me if it means I get responsibilities such as this."

00000000

Stu snorted heavily as he woke up rather violently, struggling to gather his bearings and stand up abruptly. He was still in the same room as before, though his daughter and the fox were absent.

An overly polite and courteous "Ahem" reached his large ears. Stu stiffened as he recognized not only the voice, but the tone. It was far more deadly with more reason to fear it than any amount of anger and yelling could ever bring.

"Hello Bon," Stu said stiffly as he neglected to turn towards the source of his newfound fear.

"I see you have already decided to berate our guest, not to mention physically assaulting him," Bonnie remarked coldly from her position in the doorway of the room, making sure that Stu would have to face her no matter what.

"I can explain that," Stu quickly stated, turning towards his mate, who held up a paw. His ears fell like lead bricks down the back of his head as his mouth clamped shut.

"I was already given a short explanation of everything. I can't say that you reacted like a decent mammal should. I am sorely disappointed…."

"Did they tell you the fox was actually poisoned with that Nighthowler stuff," Stu interrupted in an attempt to diffuse the mounting malice directed towards himself. Bonnie's nose twitched for a second but she adapted easily to this new information. If that was true, she could only surmise that Nick had even more credit be given to him. He hadn't shown any real indication as of yet he was under such an influence.

Stu tried to press an advantage he thought he had saying, "I just wanted to protect our daughter from a savage animal…"

"The only one I believe has acted savage is you," his mate cut coldly through his sentence. "Did he attack you?" Stu shook his head in the negative. "and did he cause Judy any physical harm?"

"He was on top of her, ready to do so if I didn't stop him!" Stu yelled.

"As I was told, they were kissing when you walked in on them," Bonnie calmly replied.

"He was over her, ready to strike!" came the further rebellious exclamation of the larger brown rabbit.

"And yet, I saw no injury to our daughter, nor fear in her to any degree I should be worried about it," voiced Bonnie with no shortage of cold sarcasm. "I did however see the rather distraught state of Nick, in case you forgot that foxes have names too. He was quite the trooper in the face of a rather uncalled for beating. In fact, he tried to downplay your atrocities until I convinced our daughter to tell me the truth. Do think about all of that before seeing them again. And I do expect you to see them again. Both of them… together. They deserve an apology from you."

Bonnie turned and left the room, sighing out a long breath as if a certain weight was released while waiting for her mate to gain consciousness again.

Stu balled up his fists and tried to deal with the swirling torrent of thoughts and fear of supposed repercussions if he deigned to refute his wife. He couldn't let his daughter be around such an unpredictable and unknown factor such as that fox. Even if he wasn't savage all the time, he could only assume it would present like someone needing anger management. Once he went into that state, he could explain the why all he wants but when he hurts Judy even on accident, then all faith he could keep others safe from himself is in question. If the fox wasn't going to consider that possibility, then Stu would have to be the one to think cautiously towards that end.

The rabbit buck pulled out his phone and flipped through a few things on it. He wasn't as practiced in all the advanced features as his wife was but he found what he was looking for easily enough and walked out of the room to quickly walk down the hall to a much more private area.

000000000

A key click could be heard, followed by a slow release of breath as a whole day's worth of frustrations seemed to ebb away with it.

Chief Bogo whirled his keys on a digit of his hoof and stuff them in his breast pocket. Holding what was left of his drink in a mug, Bogo slowly made his way towards the elevator. He had a long day of assignments and trying to find the cursed leak. When it came down to everyone who had access to the information that was leaked, there was actually a lengthy list. He had limited those who had access to it after Hopps revelation about the Nighthowler involvement, but if anyone before that point could comprehend the results that could be viewed then any number of officers involved in the raid to the forensics lab techs investigating the findings could have leaked the info.

The frustrated cape buffalo spent hours going through phone records, both landline in the precinct and any cellular numbers on ZPD record linked to anyone who was on his long list of possibles for the leak. While there were a few privacy laws concerning investigating such records, any employees of the ZPD were required to sign wavers so that investigative measures could be taken at times deemed worthy by city hall in the event any such situations as this happened.

Obviously, that meant many more privately inclined individuals might buy second phones to use outside of work, but it gave any investigation a starting point.

Regardless of his supposed failings, the Chief felt he was able to whittle down the list of leaks. Most of the officers who were on the raid didn't put in their finished reports until after the leak. While they could have reviewed the collaborated reports on file pertaining to the raid, Bogo knew most of his officers preferred to do report submission and review of everyone else's at the same time. Aside from that, he was able to view all logins. It didn't exclude them entirely, but he chose to focus on the ones that weren't 'maybes' in his mental list.

Upon taking the elevator downstairs and walking past the receptionist desk, of which was a short flurry of furry activity between Clawhauser leaving and Officer Mahalo taking over for the night shift. The little mink was a recent recruit from a few months ago, who excelled at dealing with records AND people. Though, when Bogo witnessed it in the fur, he couldn't such a loud and potentially obnoxious sounding individual could get others to listen to him.

As Clawhauser saw the buffalo pass by, he quickened his pace to leave and waddled next to Bogo with a cheery smile.

"So, how's the night shift treating him, Ben?" Bogo inquired, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"He seems to be doing fairly well. Says he's a night mammal anyways," remarked Ben, as the two of them descended the steps.

Silence ensued as that seemed to be all Bogo cared to pursue in terms of conversation. The chubby cheetah seemed pretty happy with that.

Suddenly, the cheetah's head swiveled down as he froze in place at the bottom of the steps. Bogo stopped and turned back to him. Ben quickly pulled out his phone to reply to a text he apparently got a notification for. The buffalo heard neither tone nor vibration. He would have wondered if he was just getting too old, if the cheetah in question hadn't looked as if he was in danger of deflating entirely from whatever news he received.

"Something wrong, Clawhauser?" Bogo asked, all business again. Ben nodded in the affirmative.

"I have a….," Ben paused and darted his gaze towards the ground in quick thought, "'friend' in city hall who was kind enough to tell me that ZMIS is gearing up for something."

Bogo huffed angrily. Z.M.I.S, otherwise known as the Zootopia Mayoral Investigative Squad. It was much like a mash up of a Secret Service branch and the Internal Affairs. They could operate with stunning leeway and efficiency because they operated under the direct supervision of the Mayor and his Cabinet.

As Bogo opened his maw to ask a follow up question, three large vehicles marked with the logo of the ZMIS rounded the corner with a smoothness that denoted urgency but not desperation. Two vehicles barreled past the precinct but the last one pulled in front of Bogo and Clawhauser.

The rear door opened to reveal a burly black bear in blue and black gear.

"I was told to come and pick you up Chief Bogo," said the now obviously female bear, if her voice was a clear clue.

"Do explain," goaded Bogo as he crossed his hooves.

"I would rather explain on the way," she remarked.

"I can wait all night," Bogo retorted with a huff as his feet dug into the sidewalk, waiting for the bear to break. His stare bore into the bear as their eyes averted his gaze on occasion and the bears paws drummed nervously on the open door.

"Fine…," she stated, looking around tentatively. "We've been ordered to apprehend one Nicholas Wilde-"

"Officer," Bogo corrected with an icy tone.

The bear cringed a bit and replied in a nervously polite tone, "Of course. Officer Wilde. Anyways, he has been reported to have been prone to savage behavior and public outcry has been reaching a breaking point. Taxpayers want a solution and the Mayor, in order to keep any support he still has, was forced to make the decision to take him into custody."

Instead of making a scene out of cold anger, like Bogo wished he could to teach the bear a thing or two about properly notifying him, he calmly got into the vehicle, nodding curtly to Ben before shutting the door.

00000000

Nick rolled over in his sleep, making small whines on occasion. His snout nuzzled the pillow, not in his arm instead of under his head. Judy had gone to sleep many hours before in her room but felt worried after all the pain he endure, both physically and mentally. So, she showed up in the middle of the early morning hours, 3am if she remembered correctly from the last cursory look at her bedroom clock. Her phone wasn't on her right now, simply charging back in her room. Nick's was still in his luggage, according to him.

She couldn't resist letting out an 'aww' at his sleepy antics. She almost wished she were the pillow instead, the thought driving her tail to shiver pleasantly.

Judy knew she should really get some sleep herself but leaving this sight unseen seemed like a crime that she didn't want to commit.

As if karma decided to spook her, Nick's tail flicked out from under the sheets and brushed the small rabbit in the face. It surprised her so much that she yelped loudly and nearly sneezed.

Nick jerked awake, bolting upright at the sound and locking his gaze on the doe, who clamped her paws to her muzzle with a small 'meep'.

"Hey fluff," he said almost too calmly. "Need something?" The red fox stared at her with a half-lidded look, though it was a sleepy look, not his usual one. He proceeded to yawn in the most adorable manner… at least to Judy, who tried to keep her smile to a minimum.

She shook her head as his gaze gravitated out the only window in the room.

"I thought those reporter guys couldn't come on the property," remarked the still half asleep fox.

Judy instantly perked up to look out the window, immediately seeing multiple lights bobbing and weaving down the driveway towards the Hopps home. She didn't have nearly the level of eyesight that Nick supposedly has, so she could only see the lights.

"They can't," Judy concluded. She was filled with worry now. Either this was police business or… she paused. She couldn't think what another viable option could be.

Both of them got up hurriedly, with Nick quickly throwing on more substantial clothing, and ran down the hallway towards the entrance area. Nick could barely keep up with Judy and all the quick turns she was making down connecting halls and shortcuts she took through rooms or large areas like the kitchen.

When Nick rounded the corner into the foyer, he grinds to a halt, nearly tackling Judy. The red fox was trying to regain his balance, teetering over the grey doe's tense form. He was finally able to lumber back and steady himself on the pads of his feet.

He was about to let loose a little snark in question to why she stopped so abruptly, until he looked to see Stu and a few of Judy's older siblings standing near the door.

"Is there usually this many Hopps up this early?" Nick asked with a slightly slaphappy tone.

"Sometimes," Judy replied sleepily, "but usually everyone gathers and goes through the back door. You know, where all the equipment would be…. This is… I don't know." She moved forward cautiously, with Nick closely following in disconcerted silence. Stu was looking pretty awake for someone who was up so early. He opened the door with a helping shove from some of his older children and they bustled out to greet the unknown guests.

The vehicles gently cruised up the entrance area and stopped in a perfect line. Three blue and white large SUVs with ZMIS imprinted on the side of each. Neither Judy or Nick could remember what that was supposed to be in their sleepy haze. The SUVs looked quite massive though in comparison to all the small rabbits and the fox looking on in anxious curiosity.

Both of them felt they could breathe a little easier when, out of all the imposing looking mammals that got out of the vehicles in black and blue professional gear, Bogo lifted his own imposing presence from the rear vehicle's backseat.

Their dual relief became stale once they saw the expression he wore.

"Did something happen, Chief?" Judy inquired with a slightly false optimistic upturn in her voice.

He sighed and stood looking at the red fox, grunting before saying, "I'm afraid that a new development has led the Mayoral Investigative Squad to respond to the fear that Zootopians- "

"I'm being detained for examination until I've been cleared for the public," Nick interjected, all snark, sass, and playfulness devoid from his voice. "Public opinion didn't sway my way so much, did it?"

Bogo looked to the side and nodded.

One of the smaller mammals that accompanied the group, a darkly colored wolf, stepped forward to address Nick.

"We of the Zootopia Mayoral Investigative Squad have been so ordered by the Mayor to detain you until such a time that you have been cleared publicly safe," He started. "I am Victor Detrick, the overseeing investigator for this unit. I'm sorry to say that we need you to come with us."

"Alright," Nick simply replied, stunning everyone around with how well he seemed to be going along with this.

"What?" he continued. "It's best to get this over with if I can be examined and have a high price doctor, on the state's bill by the way, tell everyone I'm safe to go supermarket shopping without having to hide in fear because prey might think they've become a walking deli to me."

There were a few nervous chuckles, followed by a combined glare to the offenders by Bogo and Judy. All of them clammed up, not sure which mammal they feared more in that moment.

"Well that makes this easier," the wolf sighed as he smiled slightly. He gestured towards two other mammals, a buffalo and a black panther, both of whom stepped forward to guide Nick. One of them opened the rear door to the second cruiser and pulled out a fox sized muzzle, making the red fox tense and back up a step.

"Chief, I thought I was told I wouldn't be muzzled." Everyone was thrown for a loop at the frightened reaction of the previously calm fox.

"It's procedure," voiced Victor. "We would make an exception, but seeing as this is a very public matter, we can't show favoritism."

The two mammals held more firmly onto Nick, who was squirming and getting more agitated, as they tried to place the muzzle over his snout. A mixture of growls and whines escaped Nick's maw as he tried to get a handle on what Judy could only guess was a panic attack.

"Don't put that on him!" she yelled in his defense, trying to walk up to them in an attempt to calm Nick down herself. A paw gripped her arm from behind and she whirled to see her father giving her a stern stare.

"Let… me… go…," Judy seethed in a deadly tone to her father. Stu faltered beneath a furious violet gaze that nearly matched her own mothers for the briefest of seconds before solidifying his grip on her arm.

"You have to let them do their job, Judes," he murmured to her. "It's all for the best."

She turned back to see Nick's eyes flash towards her, fear and tears pouring from his emerald eyes as the muzzle clasped over his snout snuggly. His arms were firmly held back by the two mammals forcing him into the SUV. He tried to shout, scream, beg for the device to be taken off but all that came out were primal sounds of pain and sad whines that broke Judy's heart.

His voice finally choked and Nick fell silent right before the door closed, his eyes quivering slits as he stared at Judy desperately, who fought harder against her father.

"You can't help him like he is," Stu nearly yelled. "I didn't call them out here just to…" his voice cut off as Judy whirled around and slapped her father with the most resounding smack that a furred paw could pawsibly inflict. The older brown rabbit spun with a slack look on his face, eyes rolling upwards and losing consciousness for the second time in almost as many days.

"You DID WHAT!?" screamed a now tearful Judy. Her anger was cut short when she noticed her father was out cold.

"I… I didn't mean…," the rabbit officer stammered in front of all the law enforcement witnesses.

Bogo looked like a mixture of surprised and impressed. Even respect for her father didn't stop her from defending a fellow officer.

"All I saw was someone who was asked to release you and didn't so you acted in defense," said Victor. "And nice hit by the way…"

Judy ignored most of that after seeing no one viewed her act as uncalled for and hopped to the window to look at Nick. He was still struggling against the two mammals trying to keep him under control. They had to keep his paws cuffed behind him at some point, with the apparent reason being the torn-up seats before being restrained.

She tried to open the door, the locks apparently already on.

"Can't you see he's in pain?!" she yelled. Her paw splayed out on the glass, as if emotionally trying to reach him.

From inside, Nick could see her hanging off the door, desperately trying to get to her. He fought against the grip on him, both mentally and physically. His breathing was getting harder and the muzzle felt like it was biting into him with a cold malice that drove images to mind he hadn't wanted to see ever again.

For fear of the frantic red fox harming himself beyond anything already inflicted, the buffalo pulled out a sedative from his belt and quickly jabbed it into the fox, watching him go limp as the darkness enclosed around him and the last thing he could see was a blur of images from his past with Judy's concerned voice piercing the darkness.

"Oh, Nick," he heard his new mate cry.


	9. Nine

It has been five days. Five long and arduous days since Nick's seemingly unlawful imprisonment. Judy sifted through her paperwork at her precinct desk in a swirling reverie. The last week of events playing sporadically in her head.

Right after Nick was taken away, Judy began a one-sided shouting match with Bogo and Victor, who was being overly polite for her tastes. Both of them agreed with her but Victor went into a far calmer explanation of why this was happening.

Apparently, this was paramount to cases whereas mammals had a mental illness that could result in injury to themselves or others. It was the way that the previous mammals had been dealt with whom had been infected with Nighthowlers. The only reason Nick wasn't outright treated like such was because of his civility after infection.

That was when Judy finally had a second to put the pieces together and asked the simple question about a report of 'savagery' changing those circumstances. Victor had shifted uncomfortably and started to say something Judy assumed was going to sound like the whole spiel of 'not at liberty to discuss at this time' before she turned back to her barely conscious father and dragged him back inside to sit him up on a nearby bench in the foyer. She yelled for a good minute until Stu had enough mental cohesiveness to shakily answer that he was in fact the one who reported Nick's supposed savage behavior.

Stopped by Victor and Bogo, Judy's attempt to strike her own father again stalled. She had partially explained the instance, having to reveal their budding romance, much to Bogo's frustration, Victor's surprise, and most everyone else's astonishment.

Finally, after having heard the high octave yelling from far away, Bonnie had showed up and got the run down from one of Judy's siblings. Thankfully, they were being objective in their explanation, not wanting to draw their sister's rage, and left out any potential leanings they had one way or the other.

The younger violet eyed doe felt a mixture of shame and righteous justice at the stare her mother gave Stu upon hearing the whole story. Before then, Judy hadn't imagined that her mother's own violet could look rather violent. Judy looked rather stunned, as did every other mammal there, as Bonnie said not one word to Stu while she gripped his ears tightly and dragged him away like a misbehaving child who just ran through the halls breaking everything. Besides the initial painful complaint, Stu knew to keep his mouth shut.

At this time, Judy was able to turn her attention back to the matter at hand and asked if they needed to hold Nick if the claim was baseless.

Unfortunately, it was just the final straw in a long political game. Nick would be kept under guard in a wing of Zootopia General Hospital, whereas scientists would try to understand how this new compound works and try to come up with an antidote. She was able to come visit, under Bogo's pressing arguments, but the fox was to be handled like the previous savage cases.

That was five days ago. Judy came no closer to finding a loophole in the logic or law of how this came about. The laws were loosely translated but adaptable to situations like this, especially after last year, which only hindered her attempts.

The worst part though wasn't that Nick was in a sealed room being prodded by scientists.

Ever since he was apprehended and muzzled, the poor fox had been pretty much catatonic. Stimulus drew almost no reaction from him. She had tried to get them to remove the muzzle but doing so 'endangered' the scientists if he was truly going savage. Plus, it was just procedure, according to everyone she brought the point up to.

She even tried revealing the story about his past with muzzles to Chief Bogo, who seemed rather confused and contemplative, before politely grunting and set off in search of who knows what.

The grey rabbit felt utterly lost with her partner, best friend, and mate locked away physically and in his own mind. She tried her best not to fall to far though, because goodness knows what Nick is feeling, if he can even feel at this point. The only reactions she's seen from him were flinches from needles being stuck in him on the first couple days when she visited. After that, he seemed to acclimate to the feeling.

Due to his state, he didn't even respond to food and they had to introduce nutrients to him via intravenously.

Since those first couple days, nothing of note had happened. Bogo was business as usual with a sullen undertone, her mother sent her a plethora of messages denoting her concern for Nick and subsequent support from a lot of her siblings, and even her co-workers were pretty solemn about everything.

And now, she was trying to work through her normal duties. Since no other officers were available to partner up with her, at least none who could adapt to the vehicle meant for smaller mammals, Bogo had reluctantly left her to do paperwork and parking duties. It hadn't helped that the past couple days were gloomily raining everywhere. Any other times, she might enjoy a beautiful sight such as that, but now it was just a lackluster drizzle that chilled her to the bone.

Even her apartment seemed lacking in and of itself. Since she had helped out Nick, going back to her own place was rather lonely. Even with all her plush bunnies she brought from home, she couldn't shake this loneliness.

"Hey there," someone's voice broke through Judy's wayward wind of thought. She perked up and looked over to the office's door. A small, jittery looking jackrabbit peeked his head in. In his forensic coat, Judy could only surmise that he was coming to deliver some updates on cases she was currently sorting through the paperwork for.

"I… uh… knocked," he slightly murmured, "but you didn't quite answer."

Judy's ears stood up as she recovered from her stale state, "Oh! Sorry! I've been staring at text so long that I think my other senses were shutting down on me."

The jackrabbit handed her a few manila folders and a flash drive.

"No harm done," he replied. "I heard what happened with your partner… the fox? I do hope everything goes well."

"Nick," Judy corrected in a mildly chastising tone.

"Right, sorry. I'm terrible with names." The jackrabbit shuffled nervously. "On that note though, I'm Harry. Harry March." He held out a paw, after wiping it on his coat.

Judy took it tentatively. He seemed overly nervous and awkward but harmless nonetheless.

"I do know your name though, Judy Hopps. Rather popular you are among those of us of a lagomorphic persuasion. A hero really."

The grey doe wasn't sure how to feel about that. She knew quite a few mammals saw her as a hero but she didn't know how to really respond to that effectively. Nick usually had these ideas that she would brush off about playing along with the whole hero bit to get some extra attention. She knew only he would get a kick out of getting his ego stroked for such a thing as that.

"I'm just a cop. But thank you," she told Harry.

"Anytime," Harry said, sucking in a breath, as if he had more to say.

Judy sat back down and perked her ears towards the jackrabbit in an attempt to show her receptivity to listen.

Harry nervously sighed before asking, "Would you like to join me for dinner sometime?"

The doe tensed up and wore a haphazard half smile as her eyes bulged slightly. She may have explained a certain portion of her relationship with Nick to Bogo and Victor, in front of her family, but no one else knew or had any reason to know what was going on between them yet. This meant she had to find a way to deter the poor jackrabbit without making it seem like she was with Nick, not until she had a proper chance to discuss it with him in a lucid state.

"I… I don't know that I can do that. To be honest, I just got my parents off my back about dating for a bit… and I wanted to enjoy the space for a bit." The jackrabbit looked rather crestfallen as his eyes raked side to side in thought.

He quickly amended his previous statement, "I meant as friends! Not to say I would be opposed to something more but I really just want to get to know you."

She sucked her teeth slightly as she tried to figure out her next move. This tidbit threw her off, so she couldn't outright refuse it, but she had to stick to her guns.

She sighed, "I think I can do that. But just as friends. It would be nice to get to know other coworkers more often."

Harry beamed as his mood seemed to pick up at that acceptance.

"Great! I mean… great," he said, trying to play down his exuberant enthusiasm. "How about later tonight? I get off about the same time you do, if your off when second shift comes in. We could even just hit the diner across the way here."

"As long as it's not the Drunk Tank all the cops here keep trying to get me to go to, I'm good with pretty much anything," Judy replied dryly, more to herself than in response to Harry.

"Drunk Tank?" Harry inquired curiously. "I thought that place wasn't real. Just a running joke."

Judy chuckled. "No no no. it's real. I've gone a couple times, with Nick as well, and the name does it justice. They even have a section that's walled off with bars for the more drunkenly inclined mammals to have fun in. Mostly a cop bar."

"Huh… alright then," Harry remarked, clapping his paws together. "I'll swing by here after shift ends to pick you up. We'll walk over to the diner across the way. Uh... what was it called again?"

"Ellie's Eatery," Judy answered. "Nice little place run by an old beaver."

00000000

Hours later, Judy was pushing the end of her shift. Her foot thumped the floor in moderate irritation at the large number of monotonous tasks she was completing that just seemed to blend into each other. She could barely remember what she was actually working on anymore.

At least she could spend a little time talking with someone who didn't want to invite her along to drink away her problems.

As if to punctuate the timing of such a thought, the door opened to her office area to reveal two rabbit ears poking in. Harry followed shortly after a wavering display of nervous intrusion.

"Hope I'm not cutting anything too short," Harry remarked through the clear silence permeating the air.

"Nah, it's," Judy checked her phone, "15 minutes past the end of my shift. I've reached a stopping point anyways. Let me grab my coat and we'll go." The grey doe proceeded to grab her parka and donned it for the short walk through the cold rain.

It was getting well into winter with how cold it was getting. Though even without environmentally controlled districts, Zootopia didn't have extreme temperatures in winter. At least November was more rainy than windy and not a combo of both. Either way, Savannah Central, Downtown, and the outlying districts surrounding the city had no real controlled environments.

As the two lagomorphs made their way over to the diner, Judy bundled up tighter, watching her breath fog the air in front of her. Harry seemed to be more sensitive to the cold than she was. He was in a thicker coat and was still shivering. The slight drizzle didn't help either. It just added to already biting chill factor of the day. Even the grey sky seemed to reflect the mood she was trying to improve.

Once inside the diner, they were directed by a very sweet otter waitress over to a small booth with a good view of the precinct.

"My names Beth and I will be your server this evening," she recited politely. "Is there anything I can start you off with today?" she clicked her pen to accentuate her point of being ready to receive their orders.

"I'll take this fruit platter with carrot juice, please," Judy ordered, while handing the menu back to Beth.

Harry took a few more seconds before hesitantly handing the menu back, saying, "Tea and this lovely carrot cake if you don't mind?"

"I'll be right back with that," Beth stated in a friendly tone. As she walked away to the kitchen, Harry stared a bit and looked around the establishment.

"I don't see too many places that cater to both predators and prey," he remarked as a matter of fact.

"Yeah," Judy sighed, "Nick and I like this place for that reason. Run by this beaver named… Carl I believe. He's a little old to be running the place but he refuses to give up on this place just yet. Apparently, his late wife painted most of the murals in here when they built the diner, including that strange house blowing in a storm, being lifted by a mass of kid's balloons." Harry looked over to the mural in question, easily the largest and most colorful.

"Quite the talented beaver she was," Harry mentioned.

"Actually…," Judy amended, "Nick told me she was a koala."

Harry seemed a bit put off suddenly. Whether the mention of Nick did it or the mention of being told the diner's namesake wasn't a beaver like her husband, Judy hoped he wouldn't let that jar the conversation to a stop.

"Can't say I expected that but all the more power to them," Harry forced. "Rather odd to see pairings like that huh?" He looked to Judy expectantly.

"Odd, sure," she conceded, "but sweet nonetheless. Can't always control who you fall in love with."

"Isn't that an understatement," Harry mentioned. "Many in the precinct seem to think you and the… Nick… might have been one of those oddities. I might have been inclined to believe it too but he barely seems like someone you would pay attention to like that."

Judy didn't really show any reaction as her mind wasn't into playing this game again.

"What makes you say that, just to satisfy my curiosity?" she asked simply.

"Well…" Harry started, "you seem immune to his strange brand of playful flirtatiousness. I don't see you two interact often since I work in forensics but when I see you together, you look far more annoyed by him than entertained."

Judy was slightly relieved the whole 'fox' thing never came up. At least that was a refresher. Harry seemed to have less stupid reasons for thinking Judy wasn't into Nick, and they were at least a little credible, if she weren't already in love with Nick.

"He does tend to drive me up the wall insane with his jokes and flirty nature," she started, being interrupted momentarily by the polite waitress bringing them their food and drinks, "but he's shown me a lot of respect I don't usually get as a rabbit officer."

"Too bad he got poisoned and turned savage. I heard it was pretty mild but I wouldn't think it would take much to turn him."

Judy stared blankly at Harry, who saw he may have screwed up.

"No no!" he belted out without yelling. "I meant the dose. He's a smaller mammal, so, that Nighthowler stuff would have taken less to bring out a more savage side of him. Maybe it'll be easier to remove too."

The rabbit doe let out a breath of relief that Harry wasn't turning into a bigot against foxes, at least as far as she could tell. Harry seemed rather odd but acceptably so.

"Enough about the… your partner," Harry said. "Tell me a little more about yourself. I'm a little more interested in that anyways."

Judy tilted her head slightly but went on to talk about herself after Harry followed up with specific questions. They talked for a short while before Judy excused herself. She needed to go see Nick again. Visiting hours weren't overly restrictive but she wanted to make sure she could see him and any progress that might have been made.

Harry was quite understanding about her leaving, even if his body language seemed rather stiff upon hearing she was going to see Nick. Judy paid her bill and left Harry to finish his own meal.

Once she got to the door, opening it to leave, she bent down to pick up a stray dollar bill that hadn't made it into her pocket. The door closed and she was about to stand back up to open it again when she heard a low growl.

She looked behind her and saw there wasn't anyone nearby that she thought could have done that.

"I can't believe she's still hung up on the fox. She shouldn't need to visit that savage after a week of nothing." Judy wanted to shake her head and either sigh or shout angrily, but chose to sneak out instead. Apparently, Harry thought she had made it through the door already. When she bent down, her form was hidden by the door behind a courtesy station.

"So much for a friendly chat," she whispered to herself while outside and walking to the hospital that held Nick. Harry must have been taking advantage of the absence of her fox to try making a move… or something like that.

Now that she thought about it, there were plenty of times on duty that others would try to hit on her. Namely, other rabbits. Nick did a wonderful job playing the dutiful partner trying to diffuse the situation for her, since her input, either positive or negative, would have likely been met with a still persistent rabbit. Usually, they made a rude comment about Nick not being concerned and inferred to his skulk like nature due to being a fox. He took it all in stride and kept up the polite mediator mannerism until the offending citizen left Judy and Nick alone.

It didn't take the grey bunny long to get to the hospital and find her way to the ward that Nick was being held in. She waved to the officer on duty guarding the area, who happened to be Delgato this time, and proceeded to peek in on Nick, whom was presided over by a couple of the Z.M.I.S. members.

"Afraid he's still the same," Delgato updated Judy. "Been simply staring into space the whole time."

"Thanks Brian," Judy said, barely looking at him. "I know I can't do anything, but I just felt like I need to be here for him."

"I know how you feel," the lion remarked. "Hard to see your partner looking so down isn't it?" Judy almost scoffed in sarcasm before Delgato continued as if not expecting a real answer, "Though I expect your reason is a little more personal."

The rabbit turned and gave the lion a tired glare.

"What does that mean?" she simply asked.

"Well when I got put on this duty the first day, there was a lot of mammals in and out of that room," he explained. "Got a good sniff of everything. Either he's wearing quite the odd cologne or you two spent a good amount of time in… close physical contact."

There it was, the first mammal with a good nose to try making inquiries as to their relationship. She had hoped the lack of close proximity to him and the plexiglass prison surrounding him might deter the sniffers from figuring anything out. It wasn't like they marked each other or anything… yet, but they did spend an extensive amount of time in embrace and such the night before he was taken. It wasn't farfetched for more olfactory inclined mammals to pick up on the exchange.

"Best to keep that inference to yourself for now," Judy warned. "I don't have the patience or mental fortitude to care about remembering how that's probable."

"Sorry, Hopps," Delgato apologized, "Just wanted to make conversation."

Judy sighed. "I know. and I'm the one who is sorry. I've been trying to keep up a happy outward tone, but that ship sailed a day or two ago. I really don't know what I can do here. Nick isn't injured, comatose, or dealing with something I can ask him directly about. He's just…" she gestured to the placid red fox in the sealed off ward room, "this…"

The lion nodded in understanding.

"Look," he started, "I've seen stuff like this before. Mostly as a PTSD reaction to something. If you figure out what the cause is, maybe you can help him."

"I already know what, I just can't remove the problem because of regulations."

Delgato looked confused.

"The muzzle," Judy answered his unasked question. "He had a run in with prey as a child and was bullied using a muzzle."

"Ugh," came the sympathetic groan from the lion. "I know how that is. Well not personally… you see my boyfrie…" Delgato facepawed and groaned again.

Judy perked up a bit at the unintentional distraction.

"Boyfriend? You have a… really?" the rabbit inquired with a growing smile.

"What?" Delgato inferred defensively, "Thought I would act more like Clawhauser?"

"Oh? Nooo no no," Judy tried to convey. "I just… I guess I didn't get that reading off you. You're very…." She rolled her paws around each other, looking for the right words to convey her thought, "masculine… in a straight way."

Delgato's defensiveness lessened as her point was apparently made to the lion.

"Hmm… well not all gay mammals act like Clawhauser, who I might add is actually straight."

Judy seemed disbelieving as the lion smirked at her reaction.

"Are you sure?" was all she could say.

"Yep. Has a girlfriend who is a snow leopard named Cynthia. We've had a double date before. She's rather stunning. Makes me wonder how he got such a lovely leopard to go out with him." Delgato looked rather proud of himself for his apparent knowledge on something Judy didn't know.

Again, the rabbit was shown just how odd the world could be and not everything should be taken as it was.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" the rabbit doe asked gently. "Anyone I would know?"

"Not likely. His name's Rajah. A tiger that works as a contractor for a company that does backyard construction projects. He mostly works in residential stuff but was pulled into working on a place called Mystic Springs or something a while back for remodeling."

Judy shivered at that memory. The Mystic Springs Oasis… Naturalist Club. Not exactly every day you make an unintentional trip somewhere to see so many naked mammals.

"Good for you," the rabbit said, hoping to get a more pleasant tone across than the memory was probably making her exude right now. "Anyways, I'm gonna go in there and see how Nick's doing."

The lion grunted an affirmative and gave her a gentle grin as Judy padded away.

Nick sat on a bed, unmoving and with a muzzle still strapped to his snout. Both Bogo and herself tried requesting that the muzzle be removed but it wouldn't be heard of for the fox to be given 'preferential' treatment because he was a cop.

Bogo seemed to give up right away and has been rather reclusive as of the last few days, but Judy brought up the point now and then with as gentle a tone as she could muster. Today, she had no energy for doing so and settled for silently feeling guilt ridden by proxy at Nick's condition. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, like he was lost in thought. The occasional blink disrupted her view of his quivering slits but nothing kept her from staring so intently.

The Squad members in the room were giving her some space and busying themselves with their phones and papers they had. She at least valued their sense of courtesy to her situation, even if their stringency to regulation was a bit over the top.

They weren't out of earshot but she figured telling Nick about the past few days might get him to react a little and maybe she could reach him. He had to be at least a little responsive, if just mentally.

She talked a good long while about the last few days, as little interest as there was in that. Although, she just wanted to talk to someone, she found herself feeling a bit lonelier, the longer she talked. Without his banter to sharpen her mood, she might as well have been talking to a wall, albeit one without Bucky and Pronk on the other side.

A good hour passed as she gabbed away about nothing.

It wasn't until the two other mammals in the room had to shift from being physically uncomfortable, that Judy decided to be mindful of them as they did her and proceeded to leave.

Upon leaving the hospital, she set her phone's volume back on and checked for notifications. A could texts from siblings, some stuff from MuzzleBook, and a voicemail from Bogo. Her eyebrow twinged.

She put the phone to her ear as she pressed play on the recording.

"Hopps, I know you're likely visiting Wilde right now," came the smooth baritone of Chief Bogo, "but when you get out of there and have a chance to, should you be willing, I would like you to stop by my office. I have been poking around and wanted to discuss something with you. Anyways, goodbye."

Judy pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the callback button.

It only took one ring before, "Hopps?"

"What did you need Chief?" the rabbit politely inquired. "I'm actually very tired but if it's important I can come by."

Bogo remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "It might be able to wait, but, knowing you, you would likely yell at me if took that option."

"That bad, huh? Let me pick up some coffee and I'll be right there. May I know a bit of what I'm looking forward to?" Judy sucked in a breath, waiting for news to drop.

"Yes, of course," Bogo breathed. "And I don't want to say too much over the phone. It's more a face to face deal…" he huffed noisily into the phone, "but I don't believe Wilde's current condition has to do with the tale you told me. Something far worse may be at fault and I only just put all the pieces together."

"I'll be there as fast as I can," was the doe's curt response at hearing a potential plethora of answers to all her burning questions. "Just tell me at least what it may have to do with."

"It… has to do with the death of his mother."

Judy took off back to the precinct in a full-on sprint, the sun setting over the city as the last of the rain clouds faded into the distance.


	10. Ten

A loud gulp could be heard as Judy stood on Bogo's desk, being that showing her his plethora of evidence and records he drudged up would be difficult from the chair.

The rabbit stared with a rather daunting expression at the several files of varying age stacked on the buffalo's desk, of which was unexpectedly clear of most of its contents. Judy could only surmise he planned on making a presentation that required the space.

Bogo leaned back in his chair and grunted to catch her attention. The doe snapped her contemplative gaze back towards the chief.

"Before we begin this… I want you to be sure you can handle this." The Chief paused to gauge the rabbit's reaction, of which was spiking with a flare of determination. "And a few points to make before we begin this. Firstly, I have locked the door and activated this lovely little device that seals the room so no one can hear us. Secondly, some of these documents and records here are… 'sealed', so let it be known that we never had this conversation and I never showed you any documents in this stack here. Understood?"

Judy nodded rapidly in affirmation of Bogo's recent statements.

"Good," he said, opening the first couple of files. "I started investigating a few things after your mention of Nick's… predisposition. Honestly, I found that story to be a bit on the light side for a reaction such as the one he has had." The rabbit gave him a scoffing stare.

"Relax, Hopps. It brought me to this point because I figured something must have happened afterwards, since kids are far more resilient than you might imagine to stuff like that. A persistent string of such events however, might have brought about the foundation for Wilde's present state. I found a terrible foundation indeed." He slid an open file to Judy, who took it and opened it quickly, wanting to understand as fast as possible.

Her ears struggled to stay upright as she read through the report that was given to her.

"Marian Wilde was viciously murdered in front of her only son, Nick," Bogo started, summarizing the report, "by a less than stable mammal that I remember having to deal with. A gazelle by the name of Phillip Mantler. He worked in records here for quite a few years. We didn't know that at the time but it goes well enough that it's worth noting. Anyways, we hadn't known who at the time was responsible. All we knew is that Nick was missing after the event. With him being reportedly 18 at that time, and missing, he became the primary suspect."

Judy looked over the reports and nodded in understanding. Bogo took that as a cue to continue.

"From all the evidence I collected here and the story I was able to piece together, I now know what was really going on. You see at that time, a few other cases were being looked into for missing mammals. Younglings. Predator parents were being murdered and the kids taken. We suspected it was a smuggling operation that targeted predators. It took the ZPD several months to get any sort of lead on the perpetrator…."

Judy was half listening, and half reading into the files, getting a good feel for the story that was being set.

The ZPD had few leads concerning their kidnappings, but many assumptions. It wasn't until a few tips came in about a gazelle in the neighborhood making a racket that sounded like domestic abuse. The oddity was that this gazelle was believed to be a single resident. No family, no spouse or roommates, no visiting friends. Not even any traffic that witnesses could recall concerning social visits.

They found out it was their own records keeper, Phillip. They had to keep him out of the loop and quickly set to raid the home after someone tipped him off and he took leave for a few days. The raid occurred barely an hour after having put in for the leave. It was then that over a dozen predators were found in Phillip's home, locked in the basement. All of them had modified shock collars and muzzles on them, having been the subjects of a deranged experiment by the gazelle to get a handle on the predator population.

Judy was getting teary at this point, obviously seeing where this was going. She set down the paperwork for a minute to adjust her blurring vision as Bogo decided to resume his story.

"I was on the raid team then. Not a big operation mind you but it still worried a lot of us. The group of mammals we freed consisted of a few young tigers, a couple leopards, a weasel, three cougars, a lion, a wolverine, two panthers, some other smaller predators, and one fox. From all accounts, this fox kept all the others spirits up. He was their source of light or optimism. He even defended some of the others when the gazelle got riled up and angry, taking whatever punishment was meant for others. The abuse he suffered was apparently pretty harsh. I was surprised that the fox survived such a place. If any of them got out of line, the collars would zap them. At the time of the raid, we were able to quickly remove the collars and muzzles. It took a good few days to get any statements worthy of note from the younglings, seeing as the muzzles were linked to the collars. If they talked too loudly or too much for the gazelle's liking, it would automatically shock the poor kids. Some of them hadn't spoken in months."

Bogo sighed as his train of thought seemed to delved deeper into his memory.

"Unfortunately, because of all the murders we were able to link to Mantler, we found out how far spread his operation was. It turned out he was using his access to records to alter everything that would lead to him. It didn't help that we were implementing a massive change to include an electronic filing system. The one up until then was very minimal and wasn't up to par. Mantler was the lead on dealing with it and apparently changed many key details in files before adding them to the new system. The most notable change was that when we interviewed the young mammals we freed from the raid, we found out that their ages didn't match known records. Our records were altered from all the murders to deter any amber alerts being sent out for those under the age of 18. Once we figured out the discrepancy, we started a full-on investigation into all our records to fix the errors. Some of the smaller mammals were given a larger age gap since it was hard to tell sometimes how old they were. Luckily, we were able to correct the records to show all the right ages for the younglings… except… the fox."

"What happened to Nick?" Judy nearly begged. Her papers didn't quite explain that one.

"I'm afraid this part is from memory because I couldn't remove the recorded transcripts I found on the interview. One of my fellow officers did the interview for the fox. He said his name was Nick and we found the file for him, though I now know it wasn't accurate, but it lacked any family history. It wasn't until our refiling that we found the discrepancy of his and his mother's name being changed to deter us from linking anything, including his age. This was before we figured out the age discrepancy mind you, because everyone else wasn't doing well with speaking. Nick was the first to do so. When told about his supposed age, he pretty solemn and quiet. They asked about relatives and he said he had none. His mom was all he had apparently. My fellow cop began asking about friends and such, inferring that a fox wasn't likely to be adopted or cared for like other species. I'm afraid that by the time the others could start speaking, Nick was gone. Apparently, the mounting details about his predicament gave him little hope he would find a home, so they assumed he ran away. That meant his age wasn't able to be corrected unless we could find him to figure out the actual number."

"So," Judy started, "No one knew his last name or age?" Bogo nodded.

"It only got worse as the details of what everyone went through were revealed. Nick went through the worst. Mantler figured out he was the more prominent figure there as a means of moral support and tried to break the group by breaking Nick. I'm afraid there was little actual detail as to what he endured beyond simple explanations. Most of it was apparently done out of view of the others as well so goodness knows what happened. Anyways, as I was saying, I went through all these connected cases and such, figuring out the path of our own Officer Wilde. Since I knew what to look for this time, I got the key part we missed in our investigation."

The buffalo slid a smaller file to Judy. She opened it slowly and looked at the paper.

"A birth certificate?" she rhetorically asked.

"His original one. Mantler changed and replaced all state records concerning his victims. At the time, the system was not as well-regulated as it should have been, but it was new and he had free reign. You would think paper copies wouldn't be touched but he got his hooves on all of them and changed them with modified copies. What he couldn't change, was the hospital records. Those were paper and out of Mantler's scope. I don't think he even thought it was relevant to look into hospital records. Hospitals though, keep original birth certificates on record and with this new revelation, I was able to request Wilde's."

The buffalo leaned forward and rest a hoof on Judy's shoulder as gently as he could.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde is, as of now, 26 years old. He was eleven years old when he was kidnapped by Mantler, after having murdered his mother, and suffered six months as a subject of his shock collar experiments. When he was rescued and subsequently ran away, he was twelve years old. Mantler added 7 years onto his file to deter the ZPD from expending a large amount of resources to find him, especially since we viewed him as an adult."

Judy was freely crying at this point, her tears plipping onto the birth certificate in her paws as her vision blurred. She set the paper down and looked up at Bogo, whose gaze was the most caring and emphatic that she had ever seen it. She had so many questions concerning everything that happened. So many holes that weren't explained, cracks in the system that Nick kept slipping through, and now he was suffering slipping through another.

Bogo grabbed another file and handed it to the crying bunny.

"This is a detailed report about everything here and the reasons I want Wilde to have that blasted muzzle removed as quickly as possible. It may take a day or two to go through…"

Judy was about to scream her objections to that bureaucracy before the buffalo held up a hoof.

"However," he interjected Judy's almost shouting, "I think he should have a certain friend go and berate the officials there into complying with common decency. Don't you?"  
"Absolutely, sir," she replied with a watery voice.

"Good. I'll put all this in and give them hell from my end. You get to that partner of yours and make sure he is treated right."

Judy was off like a bullet as Bogo chuckled lightly. The determined little rabbit never let anything get her down for too long. That look of conviction she had before darting away filled him with a sense of pride and respect, as well as a feeling of pity for whatever mammal got in her way.

It didn't take the sprinting rabbit long to find her cruiser and book it to the hospital, making sure to keep from outright violating procedure and speed limits.

Her eyes burned with a vengeful passion that made her amethyst eyes glow in the darkening day.

Once in the lobby of the hospital, she made it just under the bar for visiting hours for Nick, rushing up the stairs. Waiting for the elevator seemed like something that wouldn't agree with her restless state, so she figured the stairs would be easier than thumping a foot uselessly.

Delgato was sleepily finishing up his shift watching the room as Judy barreled in with the figurative presence of a group of rabid rhinos. Thankfully, for himself, she ignored him and went to the ZMIS officials looking after Nick.

"The muzzle is coming off now," Judy said with undeniable conviction.

The two mammals looked at each other confused. Both were large bears and seemed uncomfortable at the viscous aura the rabbit was exuding.

"I'm sorry but we can't take-" the taller black bear started.

"Muzzle. Off. Now." Repeated Judy in a deadly tone, her eyes boring through the bears. Delgato peeked in, but kept his distance.

"I don't know what you think you're- "

"Listen," interjected the increasingly threatening rabbit, "either one or both of you will open the door so I can remove the muzzle, OR I put both of you through the door and do the same. Then afterwards, you can answer to Chief Bogo. This comes from him, me, and will also come from your boss soon. I came here to avoid leaving that trap on his snout any longer than he should suffer it."

Both the bears looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Uh… Hopps," started Delgato, "you wanna fill me in on what's going on?"

"It's ok, Brian. I'm just righting a wrong here," the rabbit boasted vehemently, more at the bears than the lion.

"Three," Judy stated definitively.

"I don't think we can do anything till we get the word," remarked the shorter grizzly.

"Two," came the teasing follow up.

"Counting won't change our orders."

"One, and your orders are based on faulty information."

Delgato put in his piece, hoping to diffuse a potentially ugly situation, "Hey guys? This rabbit here took down a rhino in training. And has won sparring matches against pretty much everyone in our precinct. You don't want to incur her wrath."

The bears suddenly looked nervous and twitchy. Neither of them were overly skilled combatants. They nodded to each other and the black bear pulled out a set of keys to open the door. It used a combo physical key and keycard lock. Once the door slid open, Judy darted inside and hopped onto the bed to give Nick a heartfelt hug after a week of not being able to do so.

Nick seemed to recognize her in his continuing reverie as his glazed eyes gravitated to the bunny embracing him.

Judy wasted no time, however, in hoping he was coming back. To her, only one thing would solve this right now. Straddling herself on Nick's chest, drawing some uncomfortable noises from the two bears and Delgato.

The rabbit threw a glare in their general direction as she chastised them, "Oh get your mind out of the gutter and suck it up. Either that or go away. Personally, I would prefer the latter." The onlookers chose the latter option and vacated the room to let the grey doe do as she wished. She rolled her eyes at their insinuated idiocy.

Without further distraction, Judy leaned forward to unlatch the muzzle from Nick's head. Using a general-purpose key, much like handcuffs, the muzzle came loose with a series of snapping clicks. Unfastening the straps from their locked in position, she proceeded to lift the loosened straps over his ears and pull the muzzle gently off. It was promptly tossed to the side and clattered to the floor with a heavy set of clacks and metal ticks.

"Come on you dumb fox," Judy enticed, "come back to me."

She pressed her nose to his and used her paws to smooth out the stray tufts of fur sticking out on his face, hoping against everything that he would start up the snark on a dime again. His ears twitched slightly as a few ragged breaths escaped her, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she stared deep into his. She didn't know if it was wishful thinking or something only she could see, but it felt like life was slowly returning to his eyes. The dull green was growing brighter and seemed to try shining its brilliant emerald once again.

"I know. I know it all now. About that terrible mammal and those collars." Judy's ears lay heavily behind her head, her nose now leaning in to dig into Nick's neck.

Her ears tingled from something she couldn't explain right away. It sent shivers down her spine and made her tail wiggle. She wallowed in his scent for a bit longer, relishing whatever feeling this was.

That is… until she heard a gravelly snicker.

"Are bunnies always this melty… or just you?" came the rough voice of Nick. He had apparently snuck an errant paw or two to her floppy ears to give them a gentle rubbing that warmed her from the inside.

Judy couldn't help but laugh at his poorly timed humor.

"Oh? Did I hit a funny bone or are you just happy to see me?" came the almost irritating reply to her laugh.

"I'd say a little bit of both," Judy barely replied through a forced calm. "I can't believe how quickly you went right into Nick mode."

"It's my default," Nick proudly stated. "Besides, I wasn't sure how to respond to what you said before."

"You mean about that collar thing?" the rabbit inferred with downcast eyes.

"Yeah… but… how the heck did you even know about that?" Nick asked anxiously, raising a paw under Judy's muzzle to lift her gaze to meet his. "My name wasn't attached to anything pertaining that. They thought my name was Nick Loxley." He saw the confused look Judy gave him.

"My mom's maiden name," he explained. "I was still able to get my name back to normal but for a long while, I had to deal with that. Don't ask."

"I'm gonna ask about somethings," the rabbit sternly stated. "But to answer your questions, Bogo went on a personal investigation and connected the pieces. He found… a lot of things connected to you."

The fox raised an eyebrow in curiosity and gestured for her to continue.

"We know, Nick… about Mantler, about the collars, and… your mom."

Nick gulped loudly and turned his head to the side.

"I never knew his name. We all just called him Warden. No idea who came up with that, but it fit well enough. I still remember everyone's name. We spent the better part of six months together."

Judy sat and listened to his tale, letting him get it all out as he wished.

"I wasn't the oldest, nor the first, but I was probably the least unstable. I tried to help the others as best I could and honestly, I don't know how much good I did. All of them suffered like I did. A crazed mammal murdering their parents and taking them away in the still of the night. None of us ever got a chance to truly mourn our losses with the murderer keeping us locked away as his test subjects. Each of us had varying versions of a shock collar, fitted for our size and type of mammal. He was trying to gauge our reactions or something and tweak those things to shock us at certain levels."

"Like if you got aggressive or something?" Judy inquired.

"More like if we got overexcited or scared. The collars were some sort of sick prototype to eventually subjugate every predator in the city. Warden had some sick ideas about keeping the predator population in line. Most of the time though, he just used a remote to force us to do as he wished. Even back then I was pretty mouthy, so I got the brunt of a lot of shocks. At least I think I kept the heat off most everyone else." Tears fell slowly from Nick's cheek as he recounted a past he hadn't focused on for so long.

"From the accounts Bogo found, you were quite the brave mammal. A lot of the victims mentioned you as a source of hope and support," the rabbit mentioned, trying to lift his spirits.

Nick went a little slack jawed. His voice was lost for a minute as he tried to comprehend what he heard.

"But…," he nearly whined, "near the end… everyone looked so broken… I hadn't heard any of them speak in nearly two months. I was so sure… I was barely hanging on anymore."

"I only read reports but everyone mentioned you. You kept them here, clinging to whatever hope they had left." Judy's paw rested on his chest, feeling the resounding thump of his heart.

Suddenly, the grey rabbit was pulled into Nick's arms as he nestled his head between her ears, his breathing shallow and ragged. His chest heaved in short bursts as he seemed to be holding in the tears that threatened to burst forth.

"They really said that…," he gasped to no one in particular. "I thought I was the only one who had a shred of hope left. I almost gave up as well when the Warden saw me as a threat. I was the only one still showing signs of having a spirit, so he sought to break me I suppose. Took me aside sometimes and asked me questions. If he didn't like the answer I had, I was shocked. Suffice it say he didn't like any of my answers. It didn't happen too often at first but about a week before we were all freed, he got really antsy. Abusing any mammal who rubbed him the wrong way. I was able to redirect his rage back at me and I nearly broke because of it." Nick sighed in resignation.

"Why did you run?" Judy asked. She knew she could say he should have stayed or told the truth, but she suspected Nick knew all that and probably wondered the same.

"That officer snapped the last thread in me. It wasn't entirely his fault, but it didn't take much to take that shard of light still hiding in my heart and cut me deep with it. The officer told me about what they dug up concerning me. I didn't understand how records worked really in terms of identification, but I figured they wouldn't believe me. When he questioned me about family or friends who could take care of me, I couldn't think of any. He started making inferences about the difficulty of finding a home for a fox, especially after I've reached adulthood. I wouldn't have a home anymore. I wouldn't have a loving family. For the first time since I was captured, my mother's death finally came crashing down on me. THAT broke me. Once I was out of the interview and escorted to a safe place to sleep, I packed up what I could and ran off."

"Oh Nick," Judy whispered. "What about your father?"

"Died before I was born," came the simple reply. "No worries there, Carrots. I never knew him so I couldn't really mourn him. But after all that, I ended up taking to the streets, jaded, and with a sense of survival that bordered on indiscriminate selfishness. Sooner or later, I just accepted the age my records reflected. I hadn't even thought about it in years, until you mentioned me being 33."

Realization dawned on the rabbit as she now understood why her fox suddenly tensed up at the mention of his 'age'.

"It's funny to think you're only a year older than me now," giggled Judy.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, you're right," Nick vented with wide eyes. "I've been like this for long, I forgot I was still young.

A new light filled his eyes as he renewed his embrace with Judy, who was burning from embarrassment.

"Um… Nick?" Judy asked gently. "Are you ok?"

"I feel better than I have in so long," Nick whispered in her ear. The rabbit yelped suddenly as the red fox turned onto his side and pulled Judy in towards his chest, snuggling with her. Her ears felt as if they would burst into flames if they got any hotter. Nick's hot breath washed over the top of her head and down her back as he nestled her into his chest.

Her feet flicked lightly as she tried to resist the urge to thump her feet at nothing in particular. She was extremely embarrassed, but didn't want to disrupt this wonderful feeling of intimacy that Nick was exuding towards her. While she could keep her feet under control, her tail was another matter entirely. It wiggled and shivered with each heavy breath that vented from the fox's snout over her.

Nick must have noticed it by now because he had a paw rubbing up and down her spine, getting closer to touching her tail each time. She knew he wanted to try touching it again.

"Go ahead you idiot," she rasped as quietly as she could without keeping it too low for him to hear.

She mewed slightly, clamping a paw over her muzzle, as Nick took her at her word and raked a claw over the fur of her tail. She had plenty of siblings and her parents fiddle with her tail before, though obviously for grooming purposes or pranks. Nothing so intimate like this had happened to her before, so new feelings both scary and exciting burst forth in her mind.

The fox looked down at her with quivering slits for pupils. Her reaction only drove the predatory part of him to tease her a little more. He gripped the overly soft tuft of fur less gently and raked all his claws against the nub slowly. Judy gasped and arched her back, pressing herself further into him as her hips splayed away. Her legs stretched outward, dragging her curling toes over Nicks own legs, he shivered at the whole display and squeezed the tail tentatively, eliciting a drawn-out gasp from Judy.

"Should I stop?" Nick asked with a low growl bubbling from his throat.

"No," was the only soft reply he got.

His paw renewed a slightly tighter grip on her tail as he nipped at her ear. Judy whined slightly, her buck teeth digging into her lip as she held back noises she desperately wished to avoid making. This time she couldn't stop the thumping of her foot as one of them made errant shakes in the air. Her paws gripped the hospital gown on Nick tightly as she tried to relish this experience but her logical part of her brain still realized where she was and who was nearby.

Finally, the pawsy fox continued to embrace her normally, pulling the sheets up and over the both of them, while his breathing returned to a steady state. Judy contemplated leaving the bed to allow him rest but decided he might want the company far more than privacy. It wasn't long before Nick started breathing sleepily and his grip on her relaxed as his body succumbed to the lull of sleep.

She pressed both her ears to his chest, hearing the calm beating of his heart, and decided to fall asleep like this. After shifting a bit and removing any of her gear that might interfere with her goal, seeing as she was still dressed like a cop, Judy settled in for a night of sleep with her fox.

Nick took everything that was handed to him in life with a strength she never knew he had. Then again, he lived with years having to deal with the fact no mammal really trusted him fully. After a while, she suspected he just adapted to keeping emotional reactions out of the mix.

Such swirling thoughts plagued her mind for a short while before exhaustion set in and slammed the brakes on her mental capacity. With her eyelids heavy and breathing low and slow, sleep became as welcoming as the fox's warm embrace encircling her very existence.

* * *

"Hopps… Wilde…."

Nick squirmed lightly at the mention of his name.

"Hopps… Wilde…"

The voice was pretty low in tone. Almost caring.

The red fox tilted up from the bed and rubbed his eyes, staring at a large, imposing buffalo leaning in the doorway.

"I see that you seem to be responsive, Wilde," Bogo said quietly, as if worried he might startle the fox.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm responsive yet," replied Nick, yawning and stretching his arms. "I can barely think beyond wanting to call you a certain nickname again."

"That would be ill advised," came the gruff response, to which Nick only grinned.

"So, what's the verdict on the whole 'Keeping the savage fox caged'?" Nick sarcastically asked, waving his paws dramatically.

"Actually, I was able to fast track a few things concerning that after explaining your predicament."

The Chief looked rather tired, but exceptionally proud of himself, with his chest puffed out in pride.

"And that is?" Judy sleepily asked from beside Nick, rubbing her eyes and slowly lifting her ears.

"Our dear Officer Wilde is to be released immediately and relieved of having to wear a muzzle, of which I see has already occurred. Heard you scared two bears into allowing you to do so," Bogo remarked, sounding impressed, "and subsequently got them to leave the room."

The grey doe looked rather ecstatic at the news and hopped in the hospital bed as if the news was more for her sake than Nick's, who also looked quite happy with the news.

"The ZMIS got most of what they needed from you, Nick, and they are reviewing all the results," Bogo explained. "I'll let them explain it when they wish to. Until then, Hopps?"

"Yes sir?" Judy replied almost too loudly, making Nick's ears pin back at the sheer volume.

"Take him home."

"With pleasure!" Judy giddily stated, grabbing onto Nick's paw and dragging him out of bed and out of the room.

"Wait… Carrots!" the red fox protested.

"HOPPS!" Chief Bogo yelled. Both the rabbit and fox froze.

"Sir?" Judy anxiously asked with her ears flopping down.

"While I greatly value the enthusiasm to get Wilde home to rest properly, I do believe he would like to change into an actual outfit," Bogo gestured to Nick in the hospital gown, his tail swaying freely behind him, while he blushed slightly. "I doubt many mammals would react positively to seeing a mostly naked fox being dragged through a hospital."

Judy blushed a lot more than she believed she could and started giggling nervously, pulling her ears over her face as she quietly, but respectfully said, "Sorry sir…"


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly before this chapter, for all who are interested, I have a an extra chapter labeled "Love Dusted" that will be a series of all the explicit and sexually themed plot that I wanted keep separate to keep this story T rated. They offer nothing of consequence to the plot for those uninterested. More chapters will come up with insert points and I hope they are enjoyed for all who care to read them. XD   
> The furst is basically 10.5

After having arrived at Nick's apartment, gone through a wondrous series of 'strenuous' activities, and fixed a breakfast to satisfy, the two mammals decided to lay around for a short while. Freshly showered and splayed out on the couch, Judy and Nick gave each other a thoughtful and lazy stare.

"So," Nick started, "I was… 'gone' for a week. What'd I miss?"

Judy looked a bit dumbfounded as her nose twitched in disbelief and an errant ear shook lightly.

"I tell you that you were catatonic for a week and all you want to know is a social update?" she nearly shouted in inquisitive disbelief.

"Yep," the fox replied without missing a beat.

"Oh… well in that case," Judy began to explain. "I pined like a teenage kit, nearly kicked my own father's head in, found out Clawhauser isn't actually gay but Delgato apparently is, told Bogo all about us, and struck up a friendship with a rabbit who I'm pretty sure hates your guts for some reason."

"Huh," Nick said thoughtfully, "so, Clawhauser isn't gay. Didn't see that one."

The rabbit rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Again, you focused on the wrong thing. Did you even hear everything else?"

"Too tired to tease you about pining for this fine fox, your father would've deserved it, sort of knew about Delgato, I'll deal with worrying over Bogo later, and I'm assuming this rabbit is that squirrely, pardon the derogative term, assistant from forensics?"

The grey doe seemed astonished at his apparent comprehension and retention of the conversation.

"Why can you remember and respond to all of that, but you have trouble filling out reports with professional accuracy?" Judy asked with a deadpan expression.

"You're far more interesting than paperwork," came the almost emotionless reply. Judy couldn't even respond and wondered whether she should be frustrated at his nonchalant reply or swoon over the implicitly sweet thing he just said, whether purposefully or accidentally.

"Anyways, that rabbit… uhhhhhh… Harry, right? He's usually been pretty twitchy around me. When I go to hand over stuff and he's the only one around, he gives me quite the eye."

Judy perked up a bit and shot him a disconcerted look.

"How come you never told me? I would've set him straight. I definitely wouldn't have gone to dinner with him, as friends and coworkers mind you, if I knew he was like this."

The red fox laughed a bit before replying, "It's nothing new for me. Disconcerting looks, disapproving stares, cautious reactions to my walking in a room. Comes with the permeating stereotypes."

Judy's ears flopped down her back at the prospect of imagining this, along with all the new information concerning Nick's past that she was recently aware of.

"I didn't know," she nearly whispered, noticing Nick's ears flick upon hearing her.

"It's ok," the fox comforted her, smiling gently at the rabbit, his emerald orbs washing over her with a caring gaze. "I'm used to it by now. Not to say I've still accepted the flow of things, but I can't change everyone out there by shaking a fist at them and giving them a good lecture."

"Makes me curious how you survived on your own at 12 years old," Judy said, instantly regretting it and clapping a paw to her mouth for not thinking that through before saying it… or not saying it.

To her relief and Nick's credit, he didn't even flinch, as he sucked in a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well for a long while, I treated it like camping. Even if I didn't make it into the Junior Ranger Scouts, I read up on things like that. I basically panhandled for a few months before using my misinterpreted age to my advantage. I couldn't continue a normal education but jobs that paid under the table were abundant for inexperienced mammals such as myself."

Sitting on opposing ends of the couch, with their legs pointing at each other, Nick stopped a second to pull at Judy's legs and run his paws along her legs and feet. She assumed it was a calming method for him as he relived something not so fond, not that she was complaining. Closing her eyes and giving his voice her full attention, she laid back and enjoyed the feeling.

"Despite my seemingly aversive nature to things of an academic leaning, I was pretty adamant in my pursuit to keep up my schooling. I visited the library constantly, seeing as it was basically a free source of entertainment as well, and increased my knowledge. I think I was able to get my G.E.D. within two years or so."

The grey rabbit jerked her head up and stared wide-eyed at Nick.

"What?" he asked locking his gaze with hers.

"You're telling me you basically graduated the equivalent of high school at the age of 14 or 15?" Nick nodded slowly.

"I didn't think about that really. By that time, I was living with the mentality that I was over the age of 18."

"But that's still amazing," Judy vented. "You didn't even get to go to school like normal and found the knowledge to pass Zootopia general education exams from a public library… not to mention…"

"University," Nick corrected.

Judy could swear her mind was about to snap.

"What?"

"I used the public library constantly but when I tried for my G.E.D., I shifted my focus over to a more specialized library with the material I would need. After that, I continued to go and while at that point I had been doing simple hustles, I devised a couple ways I could make more money. So,… I worked my tail off to get a two-year associate degree in accounting and business in roughly one year. Made it so much easier to get those permits and other documents you saw me using for my hustles."

If the rabbit's jaw wasn't so well attached, she would have been worried it would fall off with how loosely it was hanging.

"How did you do that in ONE year?" she inquired with no shortage of surprise.

"Well I didn't have much money at that time and I wasn't sure I could afford a second year, so I pushed myself to get it done in one year," Nick explained as if the answer was that simple.

"Is it wrong if you suddenly became more attractive because of that?" Judy asked in rhetoric.

The fox barked a good string of laughs.

"I don't see a downside to that, so no."

"You must be a genius or something, getting a degree before most mammals even enter Junior year in high school," the rabbit stated, not caring whether or not she boosted the fox's ego. Instead of playing into that for his own benefit, Nick simply shrugged. Judy eyed him strangely, thinking this humble reaction was unbecoming of him.

Before she could goad him into breaking what she believed was a façade, the door resounded with a loud and rapid series of knocks.

Nick got up and rounded the couch to pad over to the door. He opened it as Judy lazed on the couch, lamenting the loss of his paws stroking her legs.

"Hey there, Harry," Nick said loud enough to catch Judy's attention. She bolted upright instantly and turned towards the door. Sure enough, there stood Harry, waving happily at her, entirely clueless to his slip up when she was listening.

His smile looked a bit forced as Nick stepped between him and Judy.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, buddy?" Nick asked, displaying the default grin he was known for.

"Right, I was told to deliver this to you," Harry replied, "Bogo's orders." The buck lifted a moderately large folder labeled with the medical symbol of the hospital he just vacated.

"It's the apparent findings of the Z.M.I.S. after having done a bunch of tests to you."

Nick took the file from Harry and flipped it open to take a peek at the results.

"Um… if it's ok, I'd like to talk to Judy… I mean Officer Hopps," Harry barely stuttered out. Nick laughed a slightly warm laugh, drawing a heated gaze from the rabbit buck, who was clearly not liking the lack luster response.

Nick sighed, "That's entirely up to her. I may be her partner, but she doesn't need my permission."

Judy took that moment to walk up saying, "Hey Harry. Whatcha need?"

Harry's gaze looked over to the fox, as if trying to bore into him and drive him away, implying to Judy he had hoped for a more private moment. Nick turned away and focused on the files in his paws, ignorant of the gaze Judy could see Harry throwing his way. He suddenly smiled pleasantly and turned back to Judy.

"I was hoping to take you out again. I had another venue in mind. Now that your… partner is better, I was optimistic that I could make this event more enjoyable." Judy was stuck on how to reply. His tone was laced so obviously with ulterior motives that she was surprised Nick didn't already react.

She glanced back at him, seeing his eyes shifting over to predatory slits as he kept his back turned as much as he could, while still glaring back towards the offending buck.

Harry was thankfully ignorant of his shift in demeanor and was about to try getting a reply from Judy again, until his phone started ringing that is.

He pulled it out and looked at it before contemplating whether to answer it, shaking his head and pressing 'Ignore' before pocketing the device once more.

Judy heard a noisy slap of the file snapping shut as Nick turned and walked over.

"Hey Hopps," he said in an almost cheery tone, making Judy freeze, "want me to make you some carrot tea?"

Judy flipped her eyes up to look at his, back to normal and burning with determination. He rarely called her Hopps unless it was a professional circumstance. In this case, Nick was conveying a message. They had developed this method after a few failed attempts to apprehend someone who so obviously caught onto them figuring out that they were intending to arrest a perp, causing them to attempt to flee.

By calling her Hopps, instead of Fluff, Carrots, Toot-Toot, or anything else he refused to drop to spite her, it caught her attention. Depending on the situation, they had code words pertaining to who they were talking to or what they had to do. They had a whole list of foods and drinks to choose from but decided on mentioning things that neither of them liked. She hated Carrot tea, and thus they used it to let the other know that the person standing in front of them is the perp in a recent case.

What boggled her was they had no pertinent case…

It clicked.

The only thing worth of note to them was the problem pertaining to who leaked Nick's condition. Forgetting for a moment how in blazes he figured that out just now, she focused back on Harry, who looked a bit perplexed and pleased at the mention of tea.

"You like carrot tea? What a coincidence! I love it. I know a great shop that serves the best…"

"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass," Judy forced through her teeth. "I need to make sure this idiot doesn't cause any more trouble."

Harry looked downtrodden but undeterred.

"Please," he soothed, reaching out and gripping Judy's wrist as she attempted to close the door. Harry pushed his way in, seeming to not take no for an answer.

"I just want to develop our professional bond as coworkers," Harry said, his eyes burning with something definitely not professional.

Judy was having trouble trying to speak against him, not knowing what she should chew him out about first. She tugged her arm away from him, only for him to grip her tighter.

"Let go," Judy commanded in a deadly tone.

Harry seemed to miss any part of that tone and held firm.

"I don't care about that idiot over there, he can take care of…"

A fist struck the buck with a speed that shocked Judy, seeing in slow motion the red/black furred paw in a tight ball connecting with the seemingly gelatinous jaw of Harry. His eyes rolled upward at the sheer force of the hit as his grip on her went slack.

The jackrabbit twisted around almost full circle before his body hit the floor with a loud thunk, making him seem deceptively heavier than he looked with the gravity of the dead weight hitting the floor.

The grey doe couldn't think for a second or two as she looked at the puddle of rabbit bleeding slightly from the nose on Nick's floor.

"Why did you do that, Nick!?" she finally yelled.

"Self-defense," he stated simply, his eyes back to slits again as he growled, his tail curling around his mate. "He trespassed, used excessive force on you and refused to relent when you asked. I wasn't about to give him a chance to keep going."

Nick turned the unconscious jackrabbit over on his side and pulled the phone he chose not to answer before from his pocket. Pulling up the call logs, he turned the screen to Judy and waited for the inquiry he predicted would be coming.

"And I am looking at a phone number for what?" Judy asked more out of obligation than actual curiosity.

"It's the number for a reporter in the news, the very news station that first touched upon my condition, alerting us to our leak. His name is Humphrey Hills. A camel. As if the name weren't a dead giveaway. I saw the number when he tried to call just now."

"How do you know the number for a reporter by memory?" She asked in follow up.

Nick smirked smugly at her as he said the phrase she could almost feel coming, "I know everyone."

Judy facepawed and groaned.

"Actually, I remembered it from the list of numbers I looked up for all the reporters of that particular station. I planned on helping out when I got back to find the leak."

"You remembered all those numbers? That's pretty impressive."

"Hmm… well I'm just great at remembered numbers and other such things concerning math or codes. Now shush while I call this guy back." Nick pressed the call back button and waited through the rings, holding up his own phone, which he turned the record function on.

"Hey there Harry, my good friend," came the greeting from the camel on the other end of the line. "I heard you had some more info concerning the previous little tidbit you gave me before. You give me exclusive access and I'll see what I can do about sending a larger sum your way."

Nick smiled and gave Judy a show of wiggling his eyebrows as the rabbit tried to stifle a giggle.

"Harry?" came the slightly concerned voice from the phone.

"Sorry, Humphrey," Nick said rather confidently, "Harry is taking a little nap, but I would be happy to take a message. I didn't quite catch all that."

Instead of scaring the reporter into hanging up, he cleared his throat and politely replied, "Uh no. that's… perfectly all right. Just let him know a friend called. He'll know who to call. Um… thank you for calling back." The camel seemed more and more panicked with each word and promptly hung up after making an obligatory reply to seem professional.

"Well that was fun," Nick stated happily, pressing stop on the recording his phone was still making. "Now we have evidence, in many aspects. A phone with call records to a reporter and a recording of the reporter offering what I could only surmise was a bribe. Also, two cops whose accounts would corroborate that this… uh… trespasser… was getting a little physical with you."

"I'll grab my cuffs so we can keep him restrained while you call Bogo," Judy said. The fox nodded as they set off to do their tasks. Checking to see if Nick did any permanent damage, Judy hoisted Harry up into a chair and gave his face and jaw a once over to see if Nick broke something. All his teeth were still there and his jaw hadn't skewed off like it was broken or displaced. A sizable amount of swelling was building up on his cheek and eye though.

Finding her cuffs, the rabbit doe restrained Harry and looked over at Nick, who looked smug with himself as a gruff voice seemed to be congratulating him over the phone line.

"Why thank you, Chief," he voiced with no shortage of snarky satisfaction. "I'm glad I could bring a smile to the face of my dear Uncle Lonnie." Judy's ears perked so she could hear the response, almost fearing a hoof was going to burst through the device and strangle Nick half to death, while his angry tone dealt with the other half.

"As long as you NEVER use that name in public, I will concede to limited usage. You abuse it, you lose it… also… HOPPS!" Judy jerked upright and reflexively smacked Nick on the back of the head, making Nick groan.

"Thank you, Hopps," the Chief stated as he hung up.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Officer's Rhinowitz and Wolford knocked on Nick's door to take away the now awake and irate jackrabbit. Giving Nick and Judy both a few congrats and fist bumps as they also thanked them for apparently saving them from the ire of Bogo, who has been riding everyone about finding this leak. Nick hammed it up, while Judy played it down, saying he basically just showed up at the door and made an error.

It wasn't but a few minutes of statements and taking the recording from Nick's phone, who downloaded it on a flash drive and handed it off to the two fellow officers, before they left with the shouting jackrabbit.

"Chess is gonna be pretty disappointed," remarked Nick.

"I would like to find something else to distract us, if you don't mind," Judy said, rolling her eyes at him.

The red fox picked up the large medical file, waving it at Judy.

"Want to entertain yourself with the results of my deplorable state?" Nick sarcastically asked. "It has pictures and graphs." He held the file out to Judy, teasing her with it like it was a delicious pie still cooling from out of the oven.

The rabbit playfully nipped at it, licking her lips as Nick pulled away, laughing. Judy smiled and joined in with her own warm giggles.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" came her reply.

They both sat at the table, scooting their chairs together and perusing over the pages of preliminary data.

"Boring stuff, boring stuff, more boring stuff," Nick blandly stated, holding up his snout with a paw.

"What are you skipping over?"

"Just something about all the needles I was jabbed with and failed attempts at testing the samples," the fox replied in a relatively melancholy tone. He perked up a bit upon flipping a page and seeing a few other different things.

"Here we go. Physiological analysis." Judy leaned in and read through the page quickly, locking in on the key details.

"Well that's confusing," Nick remarked. The rabbit looked up at him, his expression focused and investigative. "Primal condition, among resulting factors of exposure, have triggered a redistribution of body mass. Increased muscle and bone density since exposure has been noted. Brain activity to portions controlling senses and baser instinct have nearly quadruple the input as opposed to recorded normal parameters. Expected sensory level of subject is expected to be 1.5 to 3 times as sensitive as recorded levels of exemplary subjects of same or related species."

"So basically, you're going to get stronger… ish, be capable of using your nose on par with some of the wolves on the force if not better, and probably hear as well as the best of us rabbits. Yeah, I'm good with that. A little jealous actually." The rabbit scratched under Nick's chin and relished the sound of his happy little whine.

The red fox shook his muzzle a bit and groaned slightly, "I'm not exactly excited by the prospect of gaining more muscle. I like being able to fit in my clothes at the size they are now."

Judy bonked his nose, rolling her eyes while chiding him, "It says density not mass. There's a difference. Being naturally more lean as a fox, you might make your clothes a bit snugger but I don't see you becoming bulky."

Nick rubbed his nose, giving it a twitch and huff as he replied, "Good… I think. I don't like the prospect of looking like I had Bogo genes spliced into me." The small grey bunny froze in place, a grin growing on her muzzle as she imagined the comedic image. Her shivering tail the first sign of breaking through the haze, Judy started laughing uncontrollably, leaning forward onto the table and letting her ears lay across wood surface.

Nick tilted his head curiously and rested a cheek on his propped-up paw, taking in the adorable display. He even peeked under the table to see her bunny feet thumping away at the air in a fervent blur.

Wiping away a few happy tears that fell in her manic laughing episode, Judy looked over to the thoroughly entertained fox, whose tail was swaying slowly and happily behind him.

"You done?" he asked politely, his grin never faltering.

"Yep yep," Judy conveyed with a slight hop in her seat with each word.

"Good, because…" Nick leaned in and licked her nose. The rabbit scrunched up her face and couldn't stop the reflexive twitching of her nose.

"Why?" she cried, putting a paw over her nose to stop its wiggling.

"Because I find your reaction worth messing with you," came the calm reply.

"Ugh… I can't argue with that logic… or lack thereof," Judy groaned, finally able to wipe away the excessive wetness on her nose and get it to stop twitching. "Can we keep reading this stuff?"

"I guess," resigned the fox, turning back to the file. "This is less interesting than I initially thought it would be."

"You want to be informed of your condition, don't you?"

Nick nodded non-committedly, tilting his snout down to continue reading and fiddling with pages.

Over the next thirty minutes, they stared at anything worthy of note, realizing that everything was restricted in scope seeing as Nick was mostly motionless during the time they made their observations. A few helpful details did come to light when they saw the summary pertaining to the chemical permeation of the compound in his brain. The original Nighthowler serum was of such a high concentration that all the toxic factors would latch onto nodes and interfere with higher brain function, debasing a mammal to not only basic instinct, but indiscriminate fight or flight responses to any mammal the affected individuals encountered.

Nick's exposure was to an incomplete form that should have been stopped by the blood/brain barrier should it have entered in a cut or wound anywhere else on his body. All the cuts on his muzzle and head area bypassed that and allowed a controlled amount to flood the same nodes over time, taking several hours instead of seconds. According to the preliminary theories of those examining him, Nick's brain was experiencing a mitigated level of exposure to the compound that affected him in a similar way but was acting more like a filter to his higher function instead of blocking it entirely. While seemingly useless for future encounters, the report inferred that Nick might be highly resistant if not immune to further Nighthowler exposure because the new compound had other elements adding to the bulk of the molecules, accounting for the incomplete effect on him, but still able to hinder access to the nodes pertaining to new doses of similar compounds.

"Huh…" Nick said, shrugging in slight relief. "That's a load off my mind. I was actually a little worried I might grow progressively more savage or something."

"I'm sure you would've found some way to beat the condition," quipped Judy heartily. She picked up the file and close it up, waving it about to get Nick's attention. "I'm gonna put this in your room on the nightstand." Nick only grunted an affirmation as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Judy padded into his room and dropped off the file, hearing a phone ring… hers.

She pulled it out of her pocket and proceeded to answer it, seeing that Clawhauser was calling.

"Hey there Benny," she greeted the vibrant cheetah. "You like the gift me and Nick sent you guys?"

"Sorry Judy, I mean Hopps," came the near panicked reply, "we need to pull you and your partner in right now. Bogo is too busy to call himself but as I understand it, we need all paws on deck."

Her blood went chill. What could have happened between Nick's call and now… Did Harry get hit harder than she thought and ended up with a bleeding brain?

"We'll be there right away but what is the problem?" Judy inquired thoughtfully, sensing that Benny was worried over something.

"It's..." he started, trying to find the words, "someone impersonated an officer and threw these gas canisters into a couple department stores in Sahara Square."

"I don't understand why that's a huge deal. We have plenty of idiots playing with smoke bombs, though I will concede that the officer bit is new."

"No, Judy," Clawhauser interrupted. "They put Nighthowler in the gas. Nearly 15 mammals went savage. No deaths but a few near fatalities and too many injured. Bogo wants everyone in so we can find where it came from."

"On our way," Nick said from the door, loud enough to carry into the phone line. His expression was far more stern than Judy had ever seen it. It sent chills through her as she wasn't sure whether to be worried for him or anyone in his way.

After a rushed goodbye, Judy hung up the phone, locking her gaze with Nick's.

His look softened ever so slightly as he put a paw on Judy's head, saying…

"Ready to make the world a better place?"


	12. Twelve

Half an hour later, both the fox and rabbit had made their way to the ZPD precinct, of which was a flurry of activity.

Making it through the entrance, a congregation had already formed. It felt like the whole force was occupying the lobby, with Chief Bogo glowering from the balcony above. He shifted his gaze over to the two newcomers and grunted appreciatively.

"Now that everyone has shown up," he started with a bellow, putting up a digit, "I have only one thing we need to address."

Pulling up a bag with what everyone could only assume was the canister recovered from the scene of the crime.

"This! This is the source of a new threat to the fragile and tempered peace of Zootopia we have fought so hard to reestablish! Upon first tests, it appears to be a crude method of dispersing a Nighthowler derivative, of which has been labeled 'Nightshade' to differentiate from the original threat." Bogo took a breath and scanned the room for any of his officers straying their attention.

Satisfied at the results of his scan, he continued, "While seemingly potent, this 'Nightshade' is apparently a crude attempt at making a gaseous form. The effects only lasted a full three minutes. And just as well, larger mammals like tigers, rhinos, and bears, of which were present, only felt a debilitating effect that increased aggression levels. I believe this was an attempt at scaring the populace as well as testing their faulty version on unsuspecting mammals. No deaths yet but that could change. Despite the results this time, we must be vigilant…." Bogo paused as his tone became more deadly than it already was, surprising a few with how far-fetched that seemed at that point, "and find these mammals who dare endanger our citizens. I have given Clawhauser a list of assignments for all here as well as corresponding liaisons between precincts. DISMISSED!"

A collective rustle could be heard as no mammal spoke but a transcending wave of salutes cascaded across the sea of mammals. Clawhauser was mobbed in an instant at his receptionist desk, surprising many with an expertise at hearing the flurry of voices and handing out assignments to everyone around as if he could do so while blindfolded.

"Good to see you're back, Wilde," a voice behind the duo said. Nick turned around and looked up at the towering rhino, who gently smiled down at him with a hoof held out.

Nick smiled and took the hoof to shake it enthusiastically, "Good to be back, McHorn."

"Glad to see you're looking brighter, Hopps," McHorn addressed Judy with a turn of his head. "This rabbit here couldn't keep those perky ears of hers up the entire time you were locked up."

A self-serving ego boosting grin made its way evilly onto Nick's muzzle as he turned towards his rabbit partner. Judy flicked her gaze between a nervous glance at the red fox and a desperate glare towards McHorn, who looked a bit conflicted upon revealing that piece of information now.

"What? It's true," McHorn defended as he bypassed them to gather the needed material for his assignment. His current partner, Delgato followed and gave the both of them a caring smile.

"Just a warning you two," the lion said, "I believe you should be ready for a big reveal. A few guys in the room have been sniffing the air. You smell way too much like one another for even any good excuses to play out." Turning back to the desk, he walked away with a back handed wave.

Nick had lost his grin at this point and turned with an anxious glance at Judy, his ears flicking and twitching a bit.

"Uh… so what now?" Nick asked quietly.

"Douse ourselves in burning sewage and give them something else to smell?" the rabbit's sarcastic, but still slightly hopeful question.

The red fox could only raise an eyebrow and part his maw, contemplating whether Judy actually wanted a reply to that or not.

"Or maybe say something about no clean towels when I took care of you and we had to rush to get ready?" she continued to speculate, interrupting Nick's line of thought. "You know? I used yours or something and exchanged scents on accident… or… whatever." Her paws flared out a little, desperately trying to make her excuse make sense.

"Not like we need to hide it anyways," Nick waved her off. "The mammal whose verdict matters most already knows and I haven't heard a complaint yet." Then it hit the fox. He hadn't been back to work since that whole revelation. So, Bogo had no chance to address the issue as of yet.

A few other mammals on their way to and from the desk gave Nick and Judy kind greetings for overcoming their recent struggle, more so deferring to Nick. Whilst never really hanging out with many of his fellow officers since becoming a cop, the fox had been a rather centric figure in sociability. He talked with everyone he could and tried to get to know all his co-workers at least a little. It didn't hurt that his goofball attitude and terrible jokes served as a morale boost on particularly boring or trying days.

With Nick's humor and Judy's optimism, the pair had become an impromptu mascot duo for the precinct. As long as they were treated as the skilled officers they were, neither had any real objection to the more or less implied title.

Wolford, Jackson, Fangmeyer, Trunkaby, Johnson, and etc. all gave the partners paw shakes and back pats as they gathered their assignments.

Finally, Nick and Judy were able to file their way to the desk, to which Clawhauser looked down and handed them a file. He leaned as far down as his frame allowed over the desk counter.

"The chief wants a word with you two before throwing you into the fray," he whispered.

Judy's ears tried to droop as she held them firm and Nick seemed relatively unfazed.

"Thanks Benny," Nick replied cheerfully, "I'm sure he just wants to know if I'm good to go."

Gripping the file, Nick deftly slid his way between many of the larger mammals there to get out of the crowd. Judy followed and cursed him silently for his skill at doing that. Nearly a year in Zootopia and on the force and she still had trouble navigating large crowds of large mammals. In Bunnyburrow it was a common ordeal but made easier for her since it was like sized rabbits. Accounting for the movements of mammals up to ten times her height made for a difficult crowd to predict.

Once out on the other side, she saw her partner had waited.

"Thanks for the assist, Nick," she sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes.

"What?" he replied in feigned innocence. "I would have helped but you have made it clear many a time that you can handle yourself quite well. Who am I to deter your need to be independent?" he placed a paw on his chest at the last question which reflected more of a rhetorical statement.

"Ugh, let's just get to Bogo's office," Judy groaned.

They both climbed the stairs and walked silently over to Chief Bogo's imposing door, with Judy daring to knock ever so gently.

An almost immediate 'Come in' was grunted at them.

Opening the door, they both found Bogo's default scowl fixed upon his face as he perused their forms for merely a second and gestured to the seat in front of his desk before turning his gaze back to paperwork in his hooves.

Upon getting settled in the chair, big enough for both of them to comfortably take refuge in and still have room for more, Bogo looked up and set his paperwork down.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," he remarked in an almost un-Bogo-like fashion. "I wanted to touch base and see if you're ready for duty again."

"Are you talking about Wilde, sir?" the rabbit asked deliberately.

"I mean both of you," Bogo replied deftly. "While Wilde's condition, previous and current, has me concerned, I believe the events in question have affected both of you. Also…" he paused before taking off his reading glasses, "I need to ask you about your supposed relationship. I hadn't a chance to confirm the things I was told by Hopps with you Wilde."

Nick nodded almost professionally as his default smirk and half-lidded stare were void from his current expression.

Bogo's reading glasses went back on as he read from a paper in front of him, "Are you two currently in a romantic relationship?" the two mammals nodded. "Have any incidents indicative of such a relationship been committed on the clock or while acting in an official capacity?" The rabbit and fox shook their heads in the negative, eliciting a grunt and some scribbling from the buffalo.

He then set down the paper and looked directly at the two of them.

"Can I trust you two to keep a professional atmosphere while on the job and keep the PDA out of sight?" Bogo asked softly but with a determinate tone that denoted retribution should they lie or break their word.

'Yes, sir' was all that came from both officers' mouths for a second before Judy thought and raised a paw.

The Chief grunted and gestured for her to go ahead.

"By out of sight… you only mean at work correct?" she asked tentatively. She feared Bogo was going to try telling them to keep a lid on the public displays entirely, even when out and off the clock.

"For all I care, when you aren't working and on a date in the downtown area, you could coat yourself in honey and have Officer Wilde lick you clean. As long as it isn't on the city's time or in my precinct, I don't care."

Judy couldn't decide internally whether she should feel embarrassed, mortified, or simply roll on the floor laughing at the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard to leave her boss's snout. Before her mind could sift through the evidence and make a decision, her reverie was broken by her partner.

"Duly noted, sir," Nick replied for her, smirking wide and unnerving her a bit. "And I hope you don't mind if I log that idea for later." Judy couldn't be more embarrassed as she punched Nick's arm repeatedly and tried to hold back a burning blush that would have set her fur on fire.

Turning to look at Bogo's reaction, she was surprised to see he was scribbling more on a sheet of paper and barely seemed to register the fox's comment.

"It's yours," Bogo said, surprising everyone. Before either mammal could respond, the buffalo pushed the paper he had been writing on towards the rabbit and fox.

"I need you two to sign here and date here, saying that this document is in order and true the best of your knowledge." Judy and Nick stood to look at the paper on the edge of the desk and read it over. It was a very objective description of the nature of their relationship and promise by both parties to keep it professional.

Once they finished and felt there was no discrepancies, they signed on the two lines for each of them and let Bogo take the paper to file away under his desk.

"Just a precaution and procedure," he shrugged. "Now back to business, since it should be clear I'm not splitting you up for different partners. I want to thank you for solving our issue with the recent leak, as unconventional and timely as all of that seemed. That whole business was starting to make me see red."

Judy and Nick saluted him silently, with Nick knowing when to accept praise and not push his leeway.

"Now then," Bogo continued, "We were told by our lab tech Underlan that the chemical make-up is similar to what infected you, Wilde, though uses an aerosol agent in the canister to become airborne. Obviously, that means we need to bring in our lynx friend for questioning again and figure out where the trail goes from there. Aside from the tasks I gave you in your folder, I want you to interrogate this individual when the room is ready. His name is Devlin Twintails, according to our DNA identification. He refused to give up a name for a while."

"When will the room be ready?" Judy inquired.

"Within the next fifteen minutes if I have been informed correctly," huffed Bogo. "Dismissed."

Judy was off like a bullet, eager to interrogate the mammal responsible for causing her partner harm. Nick followed with a look back at Bogo, who nodded slightly and waved him off.

* * *

Kane stood before a most intimidating sight, gulping at the presence that was being exuded in light of everything.

"Our agent did as you directed and dropped off our present. It performed as expected," the buffalo explained.

"Good," came the throaty voice of the individual in front of Kane. "Were the problems we predicted present in the test?" A solemn nod was the only reply from Kane.

"Hmm…" continued the voice, "At least we know what to focus on."

The mammal before him was clad in the most ambiguous outfit, thick padding and plastic plating over vital areas. Even the limbs were covered, though from the look of a few things, Kane could have sworn that the legs looked almost prosthetic. They didn't completely resemble hooves or paws. It was as if the individual was trying to throw off their species beneath that outfit. The most unnerving part however, was the amorphous mask that curved in a broad manner around the face. Two possibly false horns protruded from the side of the helmet that the mask was attached to. They looked like gazelle horns but he couldn't tell completely. Even the forward paws/hooves were covered by gloves that only used three digits. No tail could be seen, especially with the cloak draping over the entire ensemble.

The masked individual noticed his stare and tilted his head in a curious manner.

"See something interesting?" he called out kindly. The slight squeak of shocks could be heard as Kane's boss got up from his seat and walked far more steadily over to him than he thought would be probable from mechanical legs such as those.

Kane opened and closed his mouth a few times, finding it hard to speak in the face of a slightly shorter, but still vastly intimidating mammal.

"I was…" he croaked uneasily, "curious about… your…"

"My legs?" the boss finished.

"Everything I guess, boss," the buffalo finished nervously.

"Haaa," he sighed slightly. "Fair enough. I get those looks often enough from everyone here. In answer to your questions, lost my legs, contracted an illness that inhibits breathing and I use this suit to live a more mobile life than one in a hospital care unit. And no need to address me as 'boss'. I prefer using the name Umbra. A name makes one more personable, I would think."

Some tension left Kane as he saw the rather relaxed manner Umbra displayed himself in.

"Do go on though," the darkly dressed mammal goaded.

"Uh… the compound lasted only a few minutes before the affected mammals were back to normal," Kane began to explain, standing very still in the presence of his boss. "The dispersion of it was pretty faulty too. If it hadn't been tossed into a closed environment, it would have dispersed too quickly to affect anything larger than a mouse or shrew. We need to find a way to spread the compound further and faster while also making our product thinner. We don't need it to adhere to fur or skin so focusing on the breathing factor should be our objective. As for the dispersion… I have no idea how to proceed."

"I do," came the blunt follow up from Umbra. "We may have to increase the size of the canisters and add a battery but I believe a device made from a superconductor and a compact microwave unit could give us near instant liquid to gas fumigation of a large area."

"Where are we gonna get something like that?" Kane asked cautiously.

Umbra turned to him and strutted confidently with a pressured squeak of his legs with each step closer.

"I know exactly where but we need to cause a little more chaos for a while," Umbra voiced close to Kane. He huffed slightly and turned his gaze away to shake the unsteady feeling the seemingly polite and gentle mammal exuded. "I need you, Kane, to get a few more of our failed products out there and stir the pot so we can work behind the scenes to acquire what we need. Use our burn agents."

Kane lifted an eyebrow and shifted his gaze back to his boss. The so called 'burn' agents were mammals who were paid through third parties to do a job and then were directly cut from contact afterwards. That meant the sum they had to pay was larger than normal for an individual doing consistent work with a client, but the burn agents couldn't be traced back to their group, even if they could identify the one who dealt with them. The third party was usually just an unknowing courier who handed off orders in packages. It was a loop of a convoluted that made if near impossible to follow back to them.

The main problem with using these burn agents is that there weren't too many they could use and they wouldn't get a second chance once used. Basically, the burn agents would be directed unwittingly to deliver more canisters to locations whereas they would activate and stir up some chaos. Even if they weren't caught, a second contact with these agents meant possibly revealing themselves directly.

Kane nodded as his boss spoke to his unsaid reservation, "We need to keep the loop closed and we're close enough now that shedding the extra resources might benefit us in the long run. No need to keep a long contact list when we only need a few select ones now."

The buffalo huffed in tepid agreement and walked out of the room.

Upon the door closing, Umbra tapped a button on his arm and the whole room locked down. Umbra looked around and felt a bit bored by the stale décor of the room he used as a means to deal with those under his charge. A small table, some varied sized chairs, and a serious lack of wall decoration. He stepped lively over to a wall and pressed another button, with a section of the wall popping open slightly with a resound clunk. He pulled the section open on well-greased hinges as Umbra walked into the connected room, full of far more light and life than the previous chamber.

A few screens hung off the wall with certain channels displaying the news. The overreactive media was spinning all sorts of webs out of the things he set into play.

On an opposing wall, a collection of pictures was pinned in a circle. In the center was a picture of an officer in blue, proud and strong, their chest puffed out and a grin plastered on their face.

Such a small mammal making a huge difference, and for such a species not known for acts such as those they demonstrated.

Umbra reached up to press a few latches and a hiss was heard as the helmet and mask was dislodged from the mammal's head.

A gasp could be heard as the helmet was set down on the table in front of the display of pictures.

White fur peeked out from the entire ensemble as two eyes of green and blue stared at the center picture.

"You'll be my example to the world," the mammal said with stern determination. "I'll break you and mold you."


	13. Thirteen

In a dreary room with dimmed lighting and little furnishing, a lynx sat cuffed to a table, shifting uncomfortably in the presence of a contemplative fox and an agitated bunny. He wouldn't feel so oppressed, if they hadn't been staring at him for nearly ten minutes in complete silence.

"So, your last name is Twintails?" Nick bluntly inquired with a grin. "I didn't see you wielding another one there."

Judy facepawed. She mulled over whether to stop Nick or not. After sighing, she figured it wouldn't hurt to let this continue a bit. Maybe the lynx would break due to Nick being… well, Nick.

"I… what?" was all Devlin could react with.

"I mean with a name like that, you would expect some genetic quirk to be in play," Nick continued, confusing everyone in the room, and Bogo in the adjoining observation room.

"What in blazes does he think he's doing?" Bogo asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Either way, I'm glad I could meet you again," Nick cheered. "I liked our little tussle." The fox waggled his eyebrows.

"I don't… is this even an interrogation?" Devlin asked. "Or did he just hit on me?" The last question was directed more to the rabbit.

Judy shrugged and looked to her partner, raising a brow to silently imply to him the question, 'what are you doing?'

The red fox merely grinned back at her and gave her a 'trust me' look that made her roll her eyes.

"Technically yes," Nick replied.

"To which question…? I asked two of them." The lynx looked a little unsettled.

"Both I guess," was the simple reply with another shrug.

Devlin backed away as far as he was able, saying, "I'm… not into that."

"Don't worry, I'm into it enough for both of us," Nick remarked without missing a beat, shocking Judy, stunning Bogo, and sending an unnerving chill down the lynx's spine.

Bogo huffed heavily and gave up understanding the line of questioning, not that much existed at this point. If he got answers, that's all that mattered. By the way things were looking, the lynx was seemingly growing more desperate to escape from the awkward circumstance as quickly as he could.

"Can't the rabbit ask me something?" Devlin lightly begged. "This guy is making it clear he doesn't want to get anything from me besides tail. Mine to be exact."

Judy took the chance to try asking something.

"He's got some mammal skills to work on, but we want to know where you got the Nighthowler we found you with," the rabbit started, not really expecting much.

"I got nothing to say," the lynx mumbled in reply.

"I 'have' got nothing to say," Nick corrected.

"Really?" came the increasingly annoyed voice of both Judy and Devlin.

"What? I don't think pretty  _and_  dumb work together with a mammal like him," the fox defended, giving the lynx a slight stare with his tail swishing behind him. He was enjoying messing with him.

"Back to the matter at paw," Judy continued as professionally as she could, "we know the substance you threw at my partner here is similar in make to what we could recover from the scene of the most recent attack." Devlin looked rather surprised and quite possibly disturbed by the news.

"They attacked?" he asked. Nick's brow raised slightly.

"Yes, they did," the fox interjected. "Left quite the wonderful clue there. Wouldn't be long until we find all your little buddies."

"Then what do you need me for? And don't make another pass… please. I'm already having a tough time grasping how you're not a snarling savage." The lynx tugged a bit at his cuffs, shifting his wrists around to make it less uncomfortable.

"Let's just say that the quicker we find them," Nick explained, "the less likely we will have to suffer more attacks like this. If you give full disclosure and it stops more attacks, your sentence can be reduced somewhat." The fox narrowed his eyes, his pupils constricting into slits, causing Devlin to jolt back and tug the table with a metallic clink. The table didn't budge though, being bolted to the floor.

"However," the red fox started in a deadly throaty tone, a low growl coursing into his words, "if more attacks happened that you could have helped to prevent, your sentence only increases exponentially from there as you would be counted as an accessory."

Devlin visibly seemed to shrink under the penetrating gaze of Nick. His eyes drifted down to his own paws, unable to properly look at the perceived threat sitting calmly on the other side of the table.

"If you fear for your safety… we can protect you," Judy offered. At this, the lynx laughed, gaining some semblance of his nerve back.

"From who?" he asked simply, a grin now firmly on his muzzle.

Nick and Judy looked to one another, confused at the sudden surge of confidence.

"What do you mean?" both fox and rabbit asked together.

"What I mean," Devlin breathed, "is that my boss isn't so cold as to get the word out that I need to be put down or something. Not every two-bit crook is looking to escape some big scary boss."

That threw them for a loop, but Nick understood slightly faster than Judy what the lynx was implying. Bogo was sitting confused on the other side of the glass, rubbing his snout with tired digits.

"Your boss wouldn't care that you got caught?" Nick inquired, his slits widening slowly as he calmed.

"Our group has a lot of comfort and security in it," Devlin stated softly, his gaze drifting beyond the walls. "Even when we get caught, we have no reason to turn on our family."

Nick got up and started to walk out, followed tentatively by Judy, who tried to stop him.

"Nick? Nick!? What's going on?" she demanded from him as the two nearly exited the room.

The fox stopped and turned his gaze to Devlin, but spoke in turn to the rabbit now hanging from his arm, "He won't talk. He has no reason to. I believe this is going to be a waste."

"Why?" the doe asked more gently.

"This isn't just loyalty due to a code, money, or fear… this is a state of loyalty from a real sense of security. He called them family. The way he said it though… he won't turn on them," Nick explained.

The lynx didn't sneer or give them some sort of egotistical remark about getting one over on the cops. He simply smiled sadly as he apparently resigned himself to a likely fate in prison… for a group that did more for him than one might assume.

"That's right," he confirmed.

"Don't get too comfy though," the fox nearly snarled, "I forgot to mention that your actions and apparent affiliations with the criminals behind this attack, have marked you as a terrorist against Zootopia." The lynx froze. "You won't be in a cell in the city. They take those with that wonderful designation to a correctional facility up in the Barktic region. Still just a prison, but surrounded by ice and freezing water."

Devlin started to have a truly terrifying expression cross his features. Were fur not covering his muzzle, all mammals present might believe the blood had drained from it. His ears pinned back and whiskers twitched.

"I assume that doesn't change your mind?" Nick asked almost rhetorically. The lynx solemnly nodded, having still resigned himself to whatever fate may lie ahead. The red fox sighed and turned to leave, with Judy more willingly in tow.

Upon closing the door, Bogo burst from the adjoining viewing room with his phone in his hoof, yelling at whomever was on the other end.

"You call in everyone! Get this under control now!" the buffalo spoke menacingly into a phone he very nearly crushed with his bare hoof while hanging up.

"Chief, is everything…" Judy started.

"No, Hopps, it's not. Reports of three in-progress attacks with the same signature as what we're investigating. I'll need you two to head out…" Bogo stopped as his phone went off again.

He picked it up, nearly spitting out the word, "What?!"

Murmuring could be heard as the Chief's patience could almost be seen wearing thin by the two present mammals, who backed off a little as if the buffalo might snap like an overstretched wire.

"Understood. No more updates. Just act accordingly." Bogo hung up again and looked at the fox and rabbit.

Before either one could ask, the buffalo vented, "Two more reports and I'm not expecting that number to stay there. Get moving to the newest location. Dispatch is updating on all cruiser displays."

A resounding pair of 'yes, sir's came from the smaller mammals as they bolted down the hall and left a rather exasperated buffalo to ponder his own thoughts.

* * *

Judy and Nick ran through the lobby, keys in hand for the assigned cruiser. Other officers were rushing around, getting geared up and prepared for the possibility of an onslaught that might shake the foundation of the entire city. A city that was barely over the last string of attacks caused by Nighthowlers.

The now familiar site of raid gear being distributed caught the eyes of the two small mammals. Rapid-fire tranq rifles in all sizes and arm mounted shields meant more for deterrence than actual armor. At least against potentially savage mammals, it would keep claws and teeth from ripping into flesh.

The two looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement that the moderate level of armor gear and weaponry in the cruiser should suffice.

As the two resumed their break for the door, Nick suddenly stopped, sniffing the air and looking around. Judy bounded ahead a few dozen feet before noticing her partner hadn't kept pace. She stopped on a dime and turned to see him on all fours, pupils now slits, and nose curiously sniffing the air with near frantic fervor.

"Nick… you okay?" Judy tentatively asked. The fox seemed woefully and instinctively interested in something else.

"I smell something off," he replied without looking her in the eye, his gaze and nose still investigating something else nearby.

He turned suddenly and sprinted on all fours to the receptionist desk, with no one attending it, and dived behind the desk in a high arching leap. A resulting shuffle and shifting of objects behind the desk could be heard as Judy looked around and saw Benny coming back with a cup of what she assumed was coffee.

"Hey there, Judy," he greeted in a tired tone, looking at her then his desk, nearly sputtering and dropping his cup as he noticed the fox rummaging behind his desk.

"What's going on?" he asked, gazing back and forth between the two diminutive officers.

"Benny, buddy, did anything arrive today?" Nick cut through with a throaty voice.

"Uh yeah… on the second from the bottom shelf," Benny divulged. Nick took no time shifting his focus and pulled out the package, about the size of the snow globe on Clawhauser's desk.

Looking at both Benny and Judy, Nick sniffed it and barely took a second before bolting off with the package in tow.

"Nick! What is it?!" Judy yelled, taking off at a sprint to chase down her fox.

Nick didn't turn back as he headed down a hallway nearby that had the restrooms for public use. Once he found the unisex bathroom and ripped the door open to find it unoccupied, he started to throw the device and was ready to close the door.

A whirring noise and subsequent click reached his ears as he reared an arm back, then the package ripped open from something expanding in the package and causing him to drop it.

It hit the floor and started spewing a pale purple cloud of gas in all directions from multiple venting points. He was hit full blast from one of the points and tried to limit his breathing. Grabbing the offending object, he tossed it, still spewing, into the bathroom and felt a suffocating haze descending on his mind. He knew what that supposedly meant.

While he still had a handle on his actions and his muscles weren't yet tensing up like he had witnessed before, Nick dived into the bathroom and closed the door, locking the old deadbolt that was thankfully still there.

As the fumes filled the room, the now growling fox leaped up and drove an elbow into the door handle, jarring it from its mounting and breaking it. He didn't want his savage self to get a good grip on the door and possibly escape to cause any harm.

A slew of shouts calling for him from Judy, Benny, and a few others that Nick didn't care to decipher bled through the door as the hissing continued. He huddled in a corner and waited for his mind to fade away. At least the effects were supposed to be temporary.

* * *

A hissing whir and a clunk sounded as Umbra stepped lively into the room. He had a conference room set up with a few mammals looking over their laptops for news coverage and heading up logistics for their operations. Calm conversations filled the air and no one seemed to react to the amorphous being walking into the room to listen in to their tidbits.

A mention of a drop off here, a successful detonation of a device there, and reports filtered from police scanners about likely cop deployments throughout the city.

All the devices were already put in place, disguised as packages, left behind during maintenance work, or just plain tossed into a trash bin. Most had timers, though tamper devices were installed to activate if anyone tried to open or handle them too roughly. Those that were inside packaging had and expanding mechanism that would forcible open the package from the inside and allow the gas to permeate whatever area it was left in.

The only thing left to do was calmly allow his other colleagues to find the items they required and transport them safely to several of their production sites. Kane was heading up that operation himself, already proving a powerful subordinate both in mind and body.

Val had another task to do that he had yet to tell her.

Leaving the room, Umbra furled his cloak behind him and strutted briskly and purposefully from the room. Pulling out a phone, he called Val, the mountain lion, waiting for the telltale click.

Once he heard it, his low voice came out, "How are we doing, Val? A smooth preparation I hope."

Val's lower female tone came across, "Better than expected. What did you need us to do? I gathered what you wanted and just need a direction to point them."

Umbra had asked her ahead of time to assemble a team for acquisition purposes. No real goal was revealed but like many in their organization, they showed each other a certain level of trust and security. Val trusted that her superior wouldn't ask a task be fulfilled simply for the fun of it. They didn't waste time like that.

"I need you to take this chance, if the opportunity presents itself, to acquire our quarry," Umbra divulged.

"And if that proves too difficult or improbable?" Val asked in all fairness.

Umbra seemed unfazed by the prospect but still mulled the idea with a slight 'hmm' into the phone.

"Then take the partner and use them as leverage," he finally sighed. "In all honesty, either one will do because I have a hunch they will follow each other."

"How will this help us, if I may ask?" Val inquired rather politely.

Umbra stopped walking, taking slight care to word everything correctly. He wasn't going to lie but some details of the plan in place might be met with skepticism.

"Every story needs a hero," Umbra cheerfully explained. "And every hero needs to be broken before they can rise to supply our needs."

Val sighed.

"I won't pretend to understand," she started, "but you aren't exactly one to play around. I'll trust you for now."

"Your trust is appreciated. I promise to be more clear in time."

"Understood," the mountain lion said, hanging up.

Umbra breathed in slowly and let out a calming sigh. A pivotal point was near and nothing would hopefully deter their machinations from giving them the proper results.

The amorphous being started a brisk walk again, the hallway resounding with the squeaks of joints and hisses of shocks absorbing each heavy footfall.

He had to be ready as well. Receiving such a guest as the one Umbra was about to would require a proper reception. Looking down at the legs as they gave off protesting noises, the mammal decided it would be best to give them some proper maintenance before their arrival.

* * *

Judy couldn't immediately approach the door to the restroom with the purple cloud hanging around the door. Some of the gas seeped out from the bottom lip before something jammed it from the inside.

The rabbit surmised that Nick had jammed something under the door jamb to keep everything confined to the room.

When the cloud dissipated and she donned a small gas mask for herself, as well as the slew of officers now waiting for the hissing to stop. It had been nearly five minutes of constant hissing that had bled to lower and lower levels as the canister ran dry of gaseous compounds to spread.

McHorn was here and waiting with a battering ram to open the door once they deemed it safe.

"Wilde!" he shouted at the door, the hissing having stopped and a proper amount of time passed for the gas to dissipate. "If you can hear me, stay clear of the door. Or… you know… open it."

No answer came.

The large rhino grunted and gave the door a heavy slug of the battering ram, denting in the door but with it remaining on its hinges. He gave it a less forceful strike and allowed it to tumble onto the ground, a faint purple hue fogging the room.

The red fox was huddled in the corner, his head in his paws and shaking slightly, breathing heavily.

Judy ran over to him, talking to him through the gas mask, "Nick, talk to me!"

A low growl made Judy wary and the officer onlookers anxious. A couple of them were about to call for Hopps or grab her away from the fox before some guilty whines squeaked from Nick. He looked over to the grey bunny and nuzzled up against her, frightened and wheezing a bit.

"I'm… fine…" Nick forced in a low tone. "Just need… a minute."

"What's wrong?" the small rabbit inquired as gently as she could force herself. They had left him in there for the requisite time for the Nightshade to wear off. Judy could only assume that his predisposed condition might have altered the results.

"I'm," he choked out, forcing himself to try and stand, "feeling… terrible…" Upon standing on shaky legs, Nick fell back onto all fours and growled in frustration. His hind paws were arched with only the pads touching the floor.

"Someone help him," McHorn belted out, calling for an infirmary medic among the mammals who waited for the breach.

The small badger and zebra both approached him with no real resistance and tried to check him out as best they could.

"Aside from an elevated heart rate," the zebra mentioned, "he seems to be ok to move." At Judy's calming words and encouragement, the fox allowed the two personnel to help him move to a gurney, that he complained he didn't need until failing to stand again. They took him to the in-precinct infirmary to receive limited treatment.

"Judy…" Nick breathed.

"Right here," came the rabbits voice from his side. She instantly became worried at the mention of her name.

"Tell the others… I'll be fine… go stop those… attacks," the fox grunted out as his paws clenched.

Judy nodded to him and told the growing group to get back to their tasks. When they hesitated, she gave them all a hard glare.

Reluctantly, the small grouping left, rushing off to pursue the progressing string of random attacks.

The grey doe however, padded back to her partner to see how he was doing. She didn't get much of an answer for about five nerve wracking minutes before Nick seemed to be far more calm and docile than before.

"He's fine it seems," remarked the badger to Judy. "He'll need an actual medical checkup in a hospital but otherwise everything seems to have gone back to what passes for normal for him now."

The bunny offered a 'thank you' as she helped Nick up, rather easily now that he was past the forced primal state.

"We gonna get back out there?" Nick asked bluntly. Judy looked shocked. He just got out of an ordeal that rendered him near savage and he wants to jump back into it. She briefly questioned his sanity.

"What?" he followed up, seeing his partner's stare. "The effect is temporary and has not gotten out of my system."

"But why did it last that long in the first place?" Judy asked with a strain to her voice. "You came down from a savage state pretty slowly."

"I didn't go savage," Nick revealed as a matter of factly. "I was in the state you saw me the entire time. It was like being frustrated to no end with a heartbeat I would be hard pressed to ignore drumming in my ears."

Judy was about to pipe up again as they exited the infirmary before a deeper voice interjected, "Is this true?"

Both mammals turned to see Bogo giving Nick a slightly caring stare with an underlying tone of frustration and anxiousness.

"Ah… yes sir," came the fox's slow reply.

"Hmm," he huffed, "guess that theory I read was partially true." Nick had forgotten that his Chief had a copy of all the documents pertaining to his current condition when he was being examined. "So, you were able to sniff out this canister, if what Clawhauser stammered at me was anything to go by, and proceeded to lock it and yourself in a restroom? Why not leave yourself out of the equation?"

"I thought I was contaminated when the thing prematurely… went off," the fox responded with a twisted flourish of his wrist at the last words. "I locked myself in the restroom because I thought I was going savage."

An exasperated snort sounded from the buffalo before he grunted, "Fair enough."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Bogo said, "Now that that is over with and I have officers searching everywhere for any other devices like that, Can I assume from your candor that you want to return to duty?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," Nick replied with a certain degree of snark returning, falling short with Bogo.

"It's Chief," he rebuked with a deadpan expression.

"Right… We'll leave without delay," the fox said in an overcompensating manner as he turned to his partner. "Loose the sails and ready the Z.S. WildeHopps!"

Both of the other mammals gave him an incredulous look.

Judy was about to come up with a rather clever remark when, to everyone's astonishment, even his own, Bogo spoke up.

"With Hopps here being your senior on the force, I would expect that ship being HoppsWilde." With that, he walked off, leaving a silenced fox and rabbit to recover from that.

Neither chose to try letting that compute before rushing off… again… to their cruiser.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later, the two mammals were braking hard at the next reported location of a Nightshade attack. A small diner on the edge of Sahara Square and Savanna Central had a purple cloud inside the establishment. Two more cruisers were already there and the officers were grabbing their tranquilizers and gas masks to approach.

Judy was already geared up and ready as soon as her vehicle stopped and Nick had driven, lagging behind, if not only by seconds.

Pressing the button for small mammals to assist in opening large doors, the diner's accommodating doors opened with an electronic whir. The gas spilled out slowly and Judy was ready when a Lion leaped out snarling and roaring to all he could see.

Popping off a round, Judy hit the lion right in the thigh as he stalked the steps, dropping rather quickly as the chemical did its work.

One of the other, larger, officers picked up the lion in question and dragged him off to safety as the others breached the building.

Nick could see that their back-up consisted of a lion, two bears, and an energetic looking wolf.

They must be from another precinct since the fox didn't outright recognize them.

It became easier to see inside the establishment as the fog dissipated, leaving behind contrails of smoky fumes that hugged the floor and seats. Entering in a rather professional, but still rushed, style the group worked as fast as they could to drop the remaining mammals growling, hissing, and outright snarling at everything else. Luckily, they could see no clear-cut deaths or fatal injuries. The call came in several minutes before but most of the mammals inside were of a larger variety, slowing down the process towards savagery. They all assumed they hadn't had any real time to attack other than tentative jabs and strikes. Savage as they may have been, the self-preservation still existed in the back of what remained of their mind when facing off against similarly sized mammals with equal trouble with aggression levels.

Upon checking the back rooms, including the kitchen, storage, freezer/refrigerator, and restrooms, several loud shouts of 'CLEAR' could be heard. A grand total of eleven mammals between medium and large sized were tranquilized and rushed outside of the affected area to recover as paramedics made their way to the scene.

As it happened, when examinations were made, three of the affected mammals had suffered a few minor injuries, while two others had a couple gashes. One unfortunate wolverine was put into a splint as the paramedic made a preliminary assumption that they broke a leg.

"Are there any other reported incidents?" Judy demanded a little forcibly over the radio to Clawhauser at the dispatch desk.

"N-No," he squeaked back. "For the last half hour, there hasn't been any reports. That currently makes a grand total of 13 separate attacks, not including the first one."

Judy almost looked disappointed to Nick. She must have wanted to keep it moving and catch these guys right now.

"You know," the red fox started, making his partner perk up, "That was a bit anti-climactic if you ask me…"

"And who did?" Judy mentioned with no small degree of rhetoric and sarcasm. Nick flinched, causing the rabbit to let her ears fall heavily as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry, Nick," she vented. "I'm just a bit…"

"Upset?"

"Frustrated," she finished with a slight glare at the fox for interrupting. "We have all these attacks and nothing to show for it besides having to sedate the citizens."

"At least we're keeping them from hurting each other, especially since I'm sure many of them will blame themselves, Nightshade or not," Nick said trying to ease the rabbit's obvious mental anguish.

She sighed heavily before looking back at her partner and running her paws down the back of her head and over her ears.

"So, what did you mean by anti-climactic?" She inquired softly. Nick perked back up and tapped his chin as he tried to resume whatever train of thought he had before.

"I was expecting a much more difficult fight from our infected populace," came his simple observation. Judy nodded but set the radio down in its perch, hopping down from the seat onto the pavement as she approached her partner.

"Well the first time we encountered such a thing," the bunny started to explain, "I had no back-up or defensive measures against that. And besides, ever since that ordeal, certain measures have been taken to combat that problem. New chemical agents for our tranquilizers, increased ammo capacity for our stun weapons, and even protocols for maniacs like this, but never on this scale…"

"Fair point," Nick conceded as he thought about her reasoning, then he gasped. "Hey! Wasn't I your back-up at the time?"

"Well…." Judy teased, "You were sanctioned… but not exactly proper back-up, by the definition of regulations." Nick raised an eyebrow at the slight upward inflection of Judy's mood. He thought about making a joke to the effect of being blackmailed instead of sanctioned, but figuratively bit his tongue when he wondered if that would cause more pain than laughter.

"Anyways, I suppose we better get things finished up here and resume patrol," Judy sighed. "I bet every unit will be…" Both Nick and Judy's ears perked at the sound of a puff of air. One that they knew too well…

Nick turned while Judy looked to the side of him, seeing one of the previously infected victims, a lioness, holding one of the bear officer's tranq rifle. The bear in question was pretty much going timber like a tall oak onto the pavement.

The lioness pointed the rifle in the direction of the smaller officers and let loose half the clip in rapid succession. Nick's primal side had already kicked in upon seeing and adapting to the scene before him. Grabbing the still stunned rabbit by the waist, he leaped into the cruiser and closed the door, hearing a cacophony of dings impacting the door and window.

"So…," Nick started, "party isn't over I take it?"

"You're gonna play that game now?" the rabbit remarked in frustration, checking her gun and making sure it was loaded to tranq the new challenge. She radioed in for reinforcements, at which they would be hard pressed to receive for at least ten minutes.

"Only if I get to play the sniper," the fox said with a roguish grin. Judy rolled her eyes and opened the opposite door, rolling out and laying down cover fire for Nick to follow.

Before Nick could follow though, he looked out the window and noticed that their fellow officers weren't helping. Only one was taken out in front of them.

He then saw five more mammals come from the other side of the diner, holding the said officers' weapons. Only two of these newcomers Nick recognized as being previous victims just minutes before.

He jumped out of the cruiser, tranq in hand and leaning down to shoot at any perpetrator legs he could see, while Judy hopped up to fire off a couple rounds.

"They must have called for their own back-up," Nick remarked to Judy.

"You think?" was her sarcastic reply.

"No, what I mean…" Nick fired off another shot, his dart bouncing off the pavement with a 'ping'. "…is that I recognize a few of them as the ones we already dragged out of the diner. The others had to been called in after they woke up."

"I don't see how that matters right now," the rabbit pointed out with growing annoyance.

"Well… why this location?" Nick asked more to himself than his partner.

"I don't know!" Judy exclaimed, firing off the last of her clip and hitting one of the advancing mammals. She gave a whooping holler and ducked down to reload.

Nick climbed from his position, using the cruiser's front tire as decent cover, since the vehicle was raised a good degree. Putting his hind paws on top of the tire, he peeked over the hood as his pupils went down to slits. For nearly a single heartbeat, he could see the world in slow motion. Nothing so much like a movie where he could empty an entire clip with amazing superhero accuracy, but he was able to scan and see where everyone was firing from. Using the short burst in his speed of perception, he fired off a relatively accurate shot that hit the large kudu next to the lioness.

Not wanting to push his luck, the fox ducked back down and heard a plethora of pings on the cruiser's hood. He sighed in relief and turned to his partner, who was adapting his strategy and tried to pick off another mammal. He couldn't see if she got one, but her following whoop told him all he needed.

"What I was getting at…" Nick continued from earlier, "is either this location is special, since I hadn't heard of other locations getting hit, or more likely… they want something from a mammal here."

Despite her good hearing, the bunny was in and out during his rapid explanation, but she got the gist of it.

"Get to the point, Scruffy," she demanded as Judy fired the last of her recent clip under the cruiser.

"They want one or both of us in some capacity…" Nick stated, staring at Judy. Her nose twitched and she hopped in the cruiser to get a look without fearing a tranq would hit her.

"Yeah…" she drawled, "you might be right…"

"What now?" Nick belted out, exasperated.

"A truck just showed up and a few more mammals got out, holding stun guns."

Nick was about to respond when his ear flicked and he leaped away from his position as a fist punched the rubber of the tire he was leaning on. Rolling to a stop a few feet away, the fox tried to aim and fire a round at the leopard that had tried to take a shot at him. He looked around and wondered where he came from.

Besides the truck Judy saw, there was another stopped in an alley on their flank, boxing them in and ruining their cover.

Before he could take a shot, a stun bolt bounced in front of him and made a sputtering zap as the needles snapped on the ground. The bolt was like a battery cartridge with needles on it so one could fire from a distance. The good thing for him though, was that the greater the distance, the more it was like firing a handheld catapult, with the accuracy of a carnival grade cork rifle.

Trying to regain the advantage, Nick deigned to aim once more, seeing that it was a folly at this point when the leopard closed the gap and tried to punch him once more.

Opting for a quick defense, the fox dropped the tranq gun and slid to the side, letting the fist fly past and arch over his left shoulder. Taking the newfound opportunity, Nick quickly reeled his left paw up under the arm and impact the leopard's jaw, letting his incoming momentum do most of the work. The leopard gurgled and fell in a heap behind Nick, who had to leap and bound his way back to the cruiser.

 _I can't believe that worked!_  Nick yelled internally. His left paw luckily didn't hurt as much as he would have expected, but he did feel a dull pain.

"Carrots! We have company out here!" Nick yelled to his partner inside the cruiser. She apparently lowered the window slightly and tried to pick off the suspects that way.

Three more mammals approached the cruiser, looking as if they were choosing close combat over the highly inaccurate weapons they tried using just seconds earlier.

Just as the leading mammal, a hyena, could attempt to deliver a blow, Judy rocketed out of the cruiser's still open driver door and put both of her rabbit feet into the hyena's muzzle. Their face cocked sideways as the grey doe pushed back and caused the mammal to fly a few feet, crumpling on a nearby shrub unconscious.

Her tranq gun was still in her paw and she seized the moment of confusion to fire off the last two rounds haphazardly into the closest mammal of the remaining two. Of the antelope and whitetail deer who remained, the deer was closer, trying to turn away while going limp from the sedatives as they did their work.

Out of clips to reload with, Judy threw the gun back at the cruiser, seeing as it would just slow her down in her holster.

Nick approached her by her side as he grinned at her.

"Need a boost?" he asked, his voice dripping with a flirtatious tone. Simply nodding, the rabbit jumped up towards Nick, who gripped her by the waist with one paw and threw her at the antelope.

The antelope saw it coming this time and crossed her arms to intercept the rabbit's rather donkey like kick. While the impact only pushed her back, the antelope was surprised when she saw the fox close in from nowhere and throw a short flurry of punches to her midsection, ending his combo hit with an uppercut to the side of her head. While the quick attack didn't knock her out instantly, she was quite thrown off balance and her vision clouded over in a pulsing ache.

"This isn't working..." she yelled to the others as they advanced.

Nick and Judy looked to each other, hoping against everything, that maybe these mammals would cut their losses and run.

No one did. They renewed their advance, with only five mammals left. This included the one lioness that had fired on their cruiser from the passenger side. Both of them forgot about this though as the lioness jumped on the cruiser, taking aim with her rifle.

Nick turned just in time to see the lioness pull the trigger.

He pushed Judy to the side and leapt away himself in the opposite direction. The shot pinged off the pavement, but Nick looked up to see the lioness smiling nonetheless.

The fox looked over to see that Judy had recovered well enough from the saving grace shove but in her effort to regain her balance, a buffalo grabbed her and threw her quickly into a thick sack.

"NO!" Nick yelled, getting down on all fours and snarling.

He leapt towards the buffalo, who looked more frightened than surprised, sinking his claws as well as he could into the bull's chest. Using that as a kick off point, he pulled himself up and rammed his head under the bull's jaw, impacting the soft tissue of his throat.

The buffalo pulled the fox off of him and let him bound away as he gripped his throat, wheezing heavily. Judy was struggling inside the sack, but had no luck in getting out. She could find her knife to cut her way out and the jostling only made it harder to get it once she found it.

As the buffalo fell to his knees on the ground, nearly gagging on his own saliva as he forced a swallow, he handed the bag off to the lioness that sprinted past.

Nick tried to follow but the remaining mammals blocked his way.

All ears perked as sirens could be heard incoming. A lot of them. The remaining suspects, including the wheezing buffalo, ran off to their trucks and peeled out as fast as they could.

Nick started after them but found that a cruiser suddenly cut him off as it tried to pursue. Shaken from his recent thought of trying to outrun a motorized vehicle, he stood from an all fours position and put the paws on his head, growling intensely at the loss of his mate.

"Wilde?!" an all too familiar tone yelled. "What happened here?!"

He sprinted off to the source of the voice, glad for once to see Bogo.

"They took Judy!" he shouted. "These mammals pretending to be victims… they took the other officers weapons and took Judy!"

Bogo wasted no time with details and started shouting orders to all the officers. Half of the possibly dozen police cruisers peeled away to secure a potential perimeter and establish a search grid. The other half secured the scene and cuffed the offending mammals that Nick and Judy had been able to neutralize.

"We'll find her," the Chief said with a hoof resting carefully upon Nick's now heaving shoulders.

Never let them see that they get to you. Never let them see that they get to you. Never let them see that they get to you.

Nick repeated those words in his mind as he tried desperately to keep his eyes from watering with both rage and despair. This primal condition was seriously messing with his emotional control and it was starting to irritate him.

Another thing was irritating him… it was…

He sniffed the air. Sweet? Earthy? Subtle hints of a shampoo he was becoming increasingly familiar with. In this agitated state, he almost forgot… he may not have marked her yet, but he did imprint her scent onto him. He didn't have much time to waste if he was to find her. The trail was disappearing as the seconds passed and he could now almost see the scent trail left by Judy, his beloved rabbit.

Turning back to Bogo, pulling out his phone, and patting his pack, he spoke firmly and cut to the chase, "Hey Chief, I can't explain all of it but I can track Judy, I have my phone so track that and give me an hour before you close in."

Bogo could barely comprehend what he heard before the fox sprinted away, putting his phone back in his pocket, and leaning forward to run on all fours. He burst forward in an insane increase of speed as Nick rounded the corner with surprising agility.

Overcoming his initial surprise, the buffalo turned to the hippo next to him.

"Higgins, radio into the precinct and get whomever you can to close in on Officer Wilde's phone in thirty minutes," he belted out, to which the hippo waddled over to his cruiser.

* * *

Judy stopped struggling after a few minutes, deciding that trying to fake exhausted might gain her a window of opportunity when they opened the thick sack. The truck she was trapped in seemed to jar and swerve for a good few minutes before slowing to a more comfortable pace. She could only assume they lost their tail.

She well and truly wished she had her phone on her. With a form fitting outfit such as hers though, it was difficult to keep items such as that on her at all times.

She settled for the knife she was able to unsheathe from her belt, holding it close and waiting for a chance to brandish it. Using it to rip open the sack at this point might prove worthless if she wasn't able to escape.

After several heart wrenching minutes of gentle twists, turns, and bumps, the vehicle stopped and all the mammals inside shuffled out, a couple groaning and sighing.

Judy was tempted to try cutting her way out at that moment, until someone grabbed the sack and she was jostled once again as a mammal transported her to goodness knows where.

Taking this moment, she stabbed her knife into the sack lining and cut a slit big enough for her to drop out of….

Right into another mammal's paws. She didn't get much of a chance to see who it was as they gripped her ears in one paw and pulled an arm behind her with the other. The knife clanged to the now obviously concrete flooring. A long hallway greeted her still recovering sense of sight. Lights hummed over head as the entire place exuded the aura of a creepy warehouse.  _How original_ , Judy thought as she rolled her eyes, even considering her predicament.

From the paws holding her, it looked as if it were the lioness from earlier. The entourage walked slowly but surely down the corridor, turning into a wide double door area. It was a circular room with a catwalk about a full story up. Judy was guided towards the center where a grouping of chains was mounted to the floor.

As her eyes adjusted to the difference in light, the rabbit could see the room more clearly. Something akin to garage doors lined the walls under the encompassing catwalk. Said catwalk had a cage surrounding it with just two doorways leading onto it.

Without a single word to her, the lioness pushed her down and locked a collar on Judy, the chain obviously meant for a mammal much larger than herself, so the collar had to be adjusted while the chain ended up having a good five feet of slack.

Hearing a strange clanking noise, Judy froze and directed her ears to silently investigate the source. It got closer and closer, the clanks sounding more like steps as they approached.

She looked around at the entourage, of which all had assumed a rather stern and professional stance. Not quite military or police, but still respectful. It set the rabbit on edge to imagine there was a mammal who commanded this kind of respect from someone. Fear she could understand and work with, but if they had actual trust in this leader like Devlin did, then this would be tough to work through.

Out of the door directly in front of Judy, the source of the clanking steps ambled into view. Looking more mechanical than mammal, the creature before her stared down from the catwalk, but seemed to be devoid of that air she assumed would come across. The air of superiority or haughty nature that might accompany those in a leadership position.

Clad in grey and black, swathed in a large dark cloak, the amorphous mammal showed little sign as to what species it happened to be. Judy stared curiously at the legs, hearing a light chuckle from the figure.

"Thank you, Val," the figure spoke. His voice sounded quite neutral. Almost mechanical. It was hard to get a read on it with whatever filter in the helmet the mammal wore working its magic.

The lioness beside Judy bowed slightly and turned to leave, taking the entourage with. Once the rabbit got a better look at 'Val', she could tell now that she was a mountain lion. It was a little difficult to distinguish earlier when she was shooting at her and her partner.

Her partner. Judy frowned even further.

He must be frantic and probably throwing a primal fit.

Goodness knows what his state was at this time.

Judy looked up at the figure as soon as she heard the door close, with Val and the others leaving her and the figure alone.

"So," she tentatively started, "what do you need from me?" Judy was more than nervous, but refused to show it.

The unknown mammal tilted their head, seemingly studying her.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, an exceptional mammal from a species whose general leanings do not depict deeds one such as yourself has accomplished," the unknown mammal stated. "I hope you can believe me when I say you earned my respect."

"Suppose I do believe that," the rabbit responded. "Why does that have to do with what's going on now? Why attack the mammals of Zootopia?"

"That isn't my goal but necessary all the same."

"What is your goal?" Judy asked. She knew she was in no such position to force an answer, but this mammal wasn't deterring her line of questioning, so she was determined to get what she could… or just stall for time.

"My own for now," the figure bluntly said. "Frustrating, I know. But I have things I wish to accomplish and you're my ticket towards doing so, at least in part."

"Still… you don't have to hurt innocent mammals," the doe nearly shouted.

"I doubt you are in a position to spout such things."

"What do you…" Judy froze, remembering the press conference that sparked a wall of fire between prey and predator.

"Sorry," said the mammal before her, "I did not mean to open old wounds. I meant only to make a point. To attain a goal, one sometimes needs to push past regretful actions and focus on what benefits all."

Judy felt at first that she was being targeted because of old scars from whatever fallout occurred due to that press conference, but the apology actually had a note of sincerity to it. What was this mammal and how were they so calm. Crazy she might be able to handle. Angry she could also handle. Even some misplaced jealousy or admiration she could handle. But this mammal was giving her this frustratingly calm mood that revealed nothing. Whether intelligent or just patient, she couldn't see a crack in the armor.

"What's the point of your plans? Hmm?" the grey bunny jibed. "Mass panic and control through fear? Already been attempted buddy! Guess what… it didn't play out."

"I'm well aware of that," the figure remarked calmly. "And the point is one I shall make eventually, but for now… All I need is you to be here. What comes next will break a hero and forge something new."

"You won't break me," Judy voiced uncertainly. "I'll never give in to you."

"Any mammal can be broken. It just takes enough pressure. The real strength is whether something better can be forged from broken pieces. Like tempering steel."

"Say it how you want, it's still subjecting someone to your wishes."

"I see no point in controlling anyone," the mammal stated, surprising Judy.

"Then why break me? You obviously want to use me for something." Judy tried to see past the mask, into the mammal within and read their mood. They were unnervingly neutral the entire time, their gait calm and steady, and their tone even.

"I seek to use you to bring forth a new age," stated the still cryptic mammal. Judy finally let loose a little growl of annoyance at the roundabout way he was avoiding giving anything real away. "As you could see, my group is equally prey and predator. Even the target locations of my attacks have been mixed, since every location was one that all species might frequent. I want an equal Zootopia. No purification or exodus of one group or another."

Judy fought against her chains for the first time, hoping to get a feel for whether they were actually well made or not.

"I still don't get why then," the rabbit revealed.

"I respect and admire what you did during the Nighthowler case, I really do," the mammal stated. "However, that was a 'near' crisis event that was averted before more fearful implementations could be used. You stopped full blown panic short. I don't seek to cause fear so much though… as I want to cause change. Only the prospect of something truly horrible will change the minds of those in the city to accept one another and work towards something devoid of fear."

"So, you are trying to help mammals overcome their fear of one another? By poisoning them with this Nightshade and making mammals fear themselves and everyone else instead?"

For the first time, the figure seemed taken aback. Judy smirked internally as she believed she finally found a crack in the armor.

The next words threw her line of logic for a loop though.

"Nightshade? Is that what their calling this new concoction? I like it. I'll use that if you don't mind."

The rabbit scowled once again, having lost the edge she thought she was getting on the amorphous mammal.

"You still haven't told me what I have to do with all of this," Judy persisted to inquire.

"You?"

* * *

Nick sniffed the air in short intakes, one of his front paws hovering above the ground as he intermittently broke into a full sprint upon catching wind of Judy's fading scent.

At some points, his sprints seemed to overtake moderately fast moving vehicles on straightaways. With no time to be impressed by his strangely high level of speed while running, the fox turned down several streets, taking in all of Judy's lingering scent and keeping an eye on landmarks. He didn't want to be led in circles.

Eventually, he found himself in the Downtown area. He must have run for a few miles nonstop. Upon realizing this, he could finally feel his pounding heart in his ears and his legs went a bit unsteady. Jogging in training for several miles was something done on a less than common basis but, Nick guessed he was booking it nearly the entire time he ran and that wasn't something many mammals could do without collapsing.

He couldn't though. He couldn't let Judy down. Not now and never again.

He stood firm and charged ahead, following the stronger scent trail as he approached an old warehouse that looked like it used to be a parts storage facility for some sort of construction firm. Either that or it was a shipping hub that was now defunct.

It didn't matter what it was though. Nick took off towards it, knowing that the scent of his love, light, and life was growing stronger with each padded step closer.

* * *

"You?" the figure asked in false surprise.

Judy tilted an ear slight at that, muttering, "What?"

"You don't have much to do with this," the mammal said with a short laugh, unnerving Judy much more as she feared something she wasn't going to like would be divulged.

"You are the one who will bring me that which I will break. I never wanted you…." If a smile could be heard, then the rabbit was certainly hearing it.

"I wanted Nicholas Wilde."


	14. Fourteen

Umbra looked over the catwalk and through the grating arching over it. The whole catwalk was like an enclosed metal tube of a cage. He softly walked with one slight clang of a footstep after another. The rabbit looked confused and rather taken aback.

All of this was necessary. It was good that Val couldn't take Nicholas. He would be more valuable in the state he assumed the poor fox would be after having suffered a loss such as that.

Currently, Val was searching for a way to get a message to just the fox, goading him into coming alone. Once any information was acquired, he would be notified through the headpiece functions in his face mask/helmet.

In the meantime, …

"Why do you want my partner?" the rabbit asked with a stern tone.

Umbra mulled over the words he could speak in return in his head. Careful… this rabbit was going to fish for answers. He would need her for a certain purpose soon.

"Boss, It's Val…" came a voice over the internal mic in his helmet. "The fox just showed up. please advise…"

Sooner than he thought. Nicholas was proving a better quarry than he first surmised.

"Offer no resistance," Umbra murmured, watching the rabbit wait for a reply. A grunt of recognition answered him.

"Now dear officer," Umbra voiced in a higher tone, "revealing such things would be entirely unfair to my current affairs."

"Do you plan to kill him?" came the strangled words of fear from Judy.

"I have no plans to kill anyone," the mammal remarked plainly. "I, however, cannot deny that such things might be an… unpleasant effect during the course of what I hope to accomplish."

"Keep me and let him be!" yelled the grey doe.

"I have no use for you as you are." Umbra could tell that the rabbit was going to become less invested in the conversation now and more prone to emotional outbursts in desperate pleas to protect her partner.

Commendable as it was, he needed Nicholas to come to her rescue. It was time to test a few things.

* * *

Nick approached the doors to the warehouse cautiously, prowling low to the ground and putting a paw on his tranq gun.

He seriously wished he gave Bogo a slimmer time frame. It had only been twenty minutes since he started tracking Judy's scent. If Bogo listened to him, the fox secretly hoping he didn't, then he had forty minutes or so until back-up would arrive.

His partner might not have that long, but he assumed with all due hope that since they went through the trouble of kitnapping her, they didn't have intentions to do what he feared most.

Busting through the doors, he looked down a long hallway with lots of doors. He tested a few and found them all locked tight. The only way forward… was forward. Hefting his tranq gun up, Nick kept himself alert, stepping lightly and keeping his ears perked for any noises.

His foot tapped something that clinked on the ground. He reached down and grabbed it.

"Odd… but hopefully useful," He murmured to himself as he pocketed what he found.

At the end of the hallway was broad double doors with large bars across it. It looked like the bars were unlocked and used motors to slide down into place. Putting forward a paw to press the doors open, they suddenly opened by themselves, creaking slightly.

The motorized whir of the hydraulics reached his ears, all sense dialed up and instinct taking over, the fox leapt back and surveyed the room from afar.

"NICK! RUN!" came the desperate plea of Judy. Giving in to all his primal instincts, he bolted forward, nearly not having enough mental capacity to holster his gun before taking off on all fours.

In the wide room, he saw Judy, chained by a leather collar to the floor. She tugged at the chain and made another plea for him to run. He wasn't hearing her right now. His gaze scanned up towards the figure calmly watching the two of them.

"Why hello Nicholas," he spoke.

Nick walked back on two paws, though still only having his pads touching the floor and heels arched high. Fight instinct as he might, some things still seemed more natural to go with the flow of than adhering to what one might conform to in society. Standing on his pads as he did felt like that. More natural.

Without truly addressing the figure, Nick closed in on Judy and looked at the collar up close.

"I'll get you out of here," he comforted. The rabbit grabbed his paws and squeezed, her expression confused as she felt something cold in the fox's paws.

"You have to leave. This maniac wants you for some reason, spouting something about breaking you…"

"Not happening," Nick bluntly and boldly claimed. Judy tried to put on a determined face but it faltered when the double doors closed and bolted themselves shut. The rabbit nearly shouted at him for being stupid when he spoke up again, conviction lining his tone like the hardest of armors. The words he spoke felt as if they were from another life, another moment trapped together.

"The moon itself could decide to drop on you, and I would still be right here next to you…. Fighting with the intent to win."

Judy felt completely disarmed at his words, which was quite ironic, because the object he found, the object he put in her paws, the object she had slipped into her collar to grind away at it while he stood there, was her knife that she dropped.

The collar dropped from her neck, a few stray hairs from her fur falling from where the blade clipped them. Luckily, the blade never hurt her.

"Sounds good to me," Judy softly said to Nick, who smirked playfully.

"Impressive," remarked the figure. "Both the line and sneaking that knife past me. I honestly didn't notice it till her collar fell off."

"I'm not really into making a habit of impressing criminals," Nick nearly snarled. "Who are you?"

"Umbra."

"Well," the fox sighed, "that was easy…"

"It's not like my name will bring you any information later," Umbra stated. "I am unaffiliated, unheard of, and unknown."

"I know everybody, buddy," Nick snarked back.

Umbra chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't doubt it. Now, … I'm sure you want out of here."

"You offering to show us the door?" Judy piped up.

Umbra turned to her and walked slowly around the caged ring catwalk.

"Of course, but I have a condition first."

"What is it?" the rabbit asked nervously, tilting her head down to give a skeptical stare.

A groaning whir could be heard and two of the garage doors opened slowly. A low and throaty growl emanated from the dark abyss permeating each gap. Nick got down into a fighting stance and growled back in kind. Judy sheathed her knife and took her own defensive stance, back to back with Nick.

From each door, a purple gas spilled out slowly. Both mammals held their breath, fearing they would be pitted against each other.

That fear was dispensed by another one, as the fumes faded quickly and a tiger barreled from each doorway. Both of them roared and sprinted towards the two officers.

"Twister," Judy yelled. Almost immediately and with practiced precision from months of implicit trust after mastering their joint fighting maneuvers, Nick grabbed the rabbit and spun her towards the tiger approaching him. The slingshot move allowed her extra speed, resulting in momentum that surprised even Umbra. He watched the tiger's head snap to the side so fast that the whiplash probably did more damage than the inflicting blow.

The first tiger crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Umbra shifted focus, watching calmly with great interest as Nick had removed all focus from the first tiger as soon as he released his partner, leaping towards the other tiger and hopping off their head. He used that momentum, along with his grip on the tiger's tail, to jolt said tiger to a stop and elicit a pained roar.

Whirling on Nick, the tiger tried to snap at him….

To be met with an upward driven knee to the jaw, clamping his maw shut and snapping his head upwards. It didn't knock out the tiger immediately, but the fox had plenty of time while the tiger was stunned to hop up and drive a fist across his muzzle. The second tiger crumpled much like the first.

"Hmm… first test is inconclusive," remarked Umbra. Val could hear everything and grunted in agreement as she watched from cameras posted all over the room.

"Shall I release the next subjects?" the mountain lion asked.

"Go ahead, no reprieve," Umbra confirmed. He needed to finish this before the ZPD showed up on Nicholas's tail, quite literally.

Two more doors creaked and rolled open. This time a small group of hyenas erupted from the purple fog of each door.

Nick and Judy both noticed something odd…

All the savage mammals bearing down on them weren't interested in attacking one another. It was like the pack mentality remained. Nighthowler victims only seemed to attack in an indiscriminate fashion.

With no time to analyze, the fox and rabbit bolted off from the groupings, all the hyenas in hot pursuit.

Nick and Judy ran in a circle along the outer edge of the octagonal room. They were well trained and exercised but the savage hyenas were nearly matching their speed.

"What do you suggest!?" Judy asked in a yell. Nick snarled in frustration and dropped to all fours, getting a good burst of speed going. Good thing the room was large, otherwise the savage mammals might get wise to the circle motion quicker and enclose them.

"Hop on!" he yelled in equal measure.

"But I'll slow you down," she rebuked.

"I can't run and shoot," he growled, snapping his head towards the tranq gun in his holster. "I'll drive, you shoot, got one extra clip in the back pouch. Please make'em count."

Judy nodded and went into a full sprint to jump up on Nick's back, slowing him down a bit, whereas a hyena took the opportunity and dove for his legs. The fox saw it coming just in time and made a small leap to kick back at the hyena and impacting its jaw. Unknown to either mammal if that knocked it out, it at least made the hyena roll away, slowing down the rest of the pack.

The grey rabbit wasted no more time and gripped Nick's tranq gun, taking careful aim.

"Wait until I leap, then shoot," he commanded.

"Right," Judy affirmed. She tried to steady her aim, all the jostling throwing it off…

Until the primal fox below her leapt. Judy exhaled and took the strange freefall moment to aim an eerily steady shot.

Three rounds rapid fired from her gun, with two of the three making their targets. Nick landed again and the rabbit nearly lost her grip on the gun as she tried to steady her mounted position on top the fox. From what she could estimate, there were about 10 hyenas left to take care of. Nick's gun held eight rounds per clip and there was one more clip. She already fired off three. 13 rounds left then.

The fox barked as a hyena nipped at his side, barely missing Judy's foot. His speed dipped a bit, and the rabbit used the chance to shoot the pursuing hyena in the side with a point-blank shot that would be hard pressed to miss.

A little blood dabbed the fur on her foot as she braced again. Pushing her concerns back for later, she readied for the next leap.

Sure enough, Nick bounded up, soaring a good 15 to 20 feet. It barely gave Judy a second to drop another hyena with two rounds fired off.

"Pumpkin Pie," she cursed, having felt that she couldn't miss at all if they were to get through this.

"New plan," barked Nick. "Hold onto my neck." Judy obliged without a second thought, to which the fox immediately bounded in a side swipe leap from the wall and vaulted the both of them up.

Nick's paws found purchase on the underside of the catwalk, the grating barely open enough for him to slip his digits in the lattice and hang on for dear life.

"Take them down, Fluff," he ordered. Holding tight to his neck, Judy turned and held the pistol one-pawed. Taking careful aim with the remaining three rounds in the clip and thanking goodness that the hyenas were mostly stationary targets below them, trying to nip at them from over 10 feet below them.

Each shot was slow and sure, finding its mark in the flesh of the least mobile and fidgety hyenas in the pack.

"Judy, you have probably another thirty seconds or so before I lose my grip," Nick warned her. The rabbit grunted in understanding and wrapped her legs around his waist to make use of both paws to quickly reload and empty most of the clip into all her targets.

"Clear," she yelled. The fox instantly leg go and landed deftly and gracefully on his rear paws.

Judy heard a groan as he gripped his side, still bleeding slightly.

"Let me look," the rabbit chided, pushing his paw away and taking a look. "Just a flesh wound. Nothing too deep."

"Still hurts," Nick moaned. He lifted himself up and walked away from the heap of unconscious hyenas and tigers.

"Anything else?" the fox sarcastically asked Umbra.

"Looks like that one was a success, I would say," the amorphous mammal said aloud.

"What in blazes does that mean?" Nick frustratingly inquired, pointing a paw at him.

"For your efforts, here's a tidbit," Umbra mentioned, taking a slow breath. "We wanted a way to test our new concoction. We were hoping to witness a certain effect in particular. And I would say it was spectacular. These savage mammals had no interest in attacking other similarly infected mammals. While we already tested that, we wanted to test the persisting results in a trial with uninfected mammals. They attacked you and kept their 'pack' mentality during their savage focus on you."

"I hate to burst your very twisted bubble, Umbra," Nick remarked with a slow drawl upon saying the armored mammal's moniker, "but your 'concoction' already infected me. Doesn't that ruin your results?"

Umbra seemed taken aback for a second, processing the information. His head tilted as he looked closer at the fox and the persisting slit pupils, along with the paw pad and lifted heel stance.

"So, it was true," Umbra murmured. "Did you actually track Judith here by scent?"

Nick's gaze hardened and Judy snapped her head to look at the fox.

"You came here alone, without back-up?" the rabbit asked, shocked. "Well that explains why no one else is here."

"Why Officer Hopps," Umbra started coolly, "our dear Nicholas is far smarter than that. In fact, I was told not thirty second ago that your reinforcements are here, knocking on my door. Should I let them in?"

"By all means," Judy replied facetiously.

"Alright then," the mammal calmly said, "Val, if you please, release all door locks and clear out the facility. We're moving." Umbra turned to leave the room, pausing for a second to steal a glance over his shoulder. "Oh… and release the last subjects."

Both the rabbit and fox snapped alert as the last two doors opened slowly. The same purple fog spilled out and before the doors could open completely….

Each door was prematurely rammed opened the rest of the way up by the horns of rhino from each door. They trampled forward, very nearly stepping on the already unconscious mammals Judy and Nick incapacitated.

"Oh, come on!" Nick groaned, nursing the flesh wound in his side by bracing it with a paw, beginning to run again. "Sweet cheese and crackers! Will it ever stop!"

Judy took off right behind him, perking her ears when she heard the popping explosion of breaching charges going off. The ZPD was here. They just had to hold out.

"Isn't that my line?" the rabbit asked him while running beside the fox.

"I'm commandeering it!" was Nick's hasty retort. "And isn't it your turn for an idea? I'm out."

Judy would have rolled her eyes if she weren't so focused on making a dead sprint forward. Her mind tried to work through everything. Two savage rhinos were making it a point to spear them for no other purpose than because they could. Sure, she took out a rhino in the academy, as did Nick, and they didn't have anywhere near the mental fortitude her sparring partners did. The problem was that they seemed to forgo personal defense in favor of unchecked aggression. One mistake and there would be no mercy.

If only they could get the behemoths to knock each other out….

Oh no…

Now Judy groaned, thinking of a completely insane idea worthy of coming from the mind of one, Nicholas Wilde.

"I assume you got something," asked Nick in a rushed gasp. Enduring as he might have been, the wound in his side was starting to make it difficult to breath and run effectively.

" _Have_  got," Judy corrected.

"Oh, not now, Carrots," the fox griped.

"Anyways, let's try to play some chicken," the rabbit explained. To her chagrin, Nick smirked.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Using their…"

"Yes."

"And…"

"YES!"

Nick grinned further and both made a tight turn to the center of the room, splitting off and running to opposing sides.

The fox bounced off the wall and leapt up to grip the rhino's horn, spinning around it, to land in front of his eyes. He used his tail to cover its vision and tried with all his might to use the horn to tilt the rhino's path of destruction full circle.

Judy had a harder time gripping the horn with a smaller reach. With much effort, and pressing her feet awkwardly to cover her rhino's eyes, she guided the rhino back around.

"This is a terrible idea!" Judy yelled as both Nick and her rhinos were closing the gap on each other.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaw," was all that came out of Nick's maw.

As their momentum reached that point of no return, both mammals released their horns and leapt as far to the side as their legs would allow.

In mid jump, a satisfying crunch could be heard as both rhinos smashed with all the force and probably more of a head-on collision between two large trucks.

Judy landed with a textbook roll, achy when she stood but otherwise mostly unharmed.

Nick had a more awkward landing, stepping on an unconscious tiger and rolling painfully to a stop.

With all the dramatic timing of a well-choreographed musical number, Bogo and the resulting entourage burst through the door, rifles ready and fully decked out in raid gear.

All the mammals present now saw the results of what happens when underestimating a clever fox and determined bunny.

Bogo's jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't so firmly set in his head.

He came here ready for a full-frontal assault with the idea in mind he might have to save two of his smallest officers from a horde of organized and well equipped mammals.

Instead, he finds a garrison force in a tactical retreat and all the doors unlocked by mechanical means. They were able to subdue and arrest six mammals that were making a retreat and cleared the place, room by room.

Here though… here was Officers Hopps and Wilde, standing firm among a large room with what he estimated was nearly twenty unconscious mammals.

"What happened here?" the buffalo finally managed to ask in disbelieving but still slightly concerned tone.

"Just another day at the derby," chirped Nick. The rabbit held her paws out at him silently, giving him a deadly glare.

"We were used to test something for the head of this whole gang," Judy began to explain. "We met him. He just left a minute or two ago."

Without a word from Bogo, most of the raid officers cleared out to secure a perimeter and make pursuit.

"How did all…" Bogo gestured to the incapacitated mammals, "this happen?"

Nick finally got serious and piped up, "This… Umbra character wanted to test a new feature of Nightshade that prevents infected mammals from attacking each other. We had these guys set on us and both of us… dealt with it, though we might have severely hurt a few of these mammals."

"This is nothing short of…" Bogo grumbled and groaned for a second to himself before finishing, "spectacular work neutralizing these mammals." He wasn't against commending them on a job well done, but Wilde tended to get more of an ego boost than a prideful one.

"Thank you, sir," Nick replied, shocking everyone. "I couldn't fail my partner, now could I?"

The buffalo snorted slightly, giving Wilde a once over stare.

"Guess you've both proven it would be idiotic to separate you two based on your relationship," Bogo huffed with a slight smile. "If you're team dynamic could do this…" he gestured once more to the heap of mammals. "I think our city will be fine. Now get to the paramedics outside while we clean this mess up.

Both the fox and rabbit saluted, with Judy helping Nick hobble out of the warehouse, seeing as the landing seemed to strain a muscle in his thigh.

"You really followed me by scent?" Judy asked as she supported the fox.

"Yep," came the simple reply. "Tore across who know how much of the city before I found you."

Nick looked down to see the rabbit blushing heavily beneath her fur. He could only grin at the ideas flowing through the mess of her mind. Probably wondering if she smells funny or something.

To his credit, he was partly correct. Judy's thoughts circled around that idea at first but settled on focusing on the idea that Nick chased her scent across the city to find her. She felt a clashing surge of romantic impression and some less than innocent thoughts.

Outside, a small medic tent was set up, seeing as the ambulances were going to be overburdened soon. The two mammals left over a dozen mammals to be cleaned up and driven to nearby hospitals for medical assistance.

A helpful antelope lifted the fox gently onto a cot and cleaned the flesh wound on his side. As Judy had said, it wasn't deep. The antelope EMT put a compress patch over it, after shaving a small amount of fur around the wound and using dissolving stitches, pasted over the gap, to allow it to heal back properly.

Now on mild painkillers, the fox didn't favor his side anymore.

"It's nothing serious, but try not to overextend yourself nonetheless," remarked the antelope. "You need to follow the instructions and you will have full movement again in a couple days. You were pretty lucky."

"What about his leg?" Judy inquired.

"Oh right," the EMT clicked his hoof, "it's just a mild overextension. Give it a day and the pain will pass."

"Seriously?!" Nick groaned, "I like my down time but will I ever get to work with all these incidents?"

The antelope EMT and Judy both gave a raised eyebrow look to the fox.

"What? I can't like my job?" he snarked back at their silent looks.

"Give it three days leave and you're fine for active duty again," the EMT deadpanned.

"That's much better," the fox conceded. "Can I go?" The antelope nodded in an assuring manner.

"Freedom!" yelled a suddenly over exuberant fox, grabbing Judy by the paw and tugging her away.

* * *

A few streets over…

"Nick… what… what's going…. Ahhhh…"

"Just let me…"

"Wait… I need… to… eep!"

"Sorry…"

Judy was not so reluctantly pinned to the wall in a nearby alley. Turned out the prolonged primal state that Nick was in took its toll on him mentally. Ever since they were out of clear and present danger, he was fighting the primal need to comfort his possessive side by re-establishing his dominance over the small grey rabbit.

This state led to a rather nippy and impatient fox. He was trying to kiss, nibble, and lick all at the same. At least he was trying it seemed.

"You don't have to apologize," Judy gently comforted. "But try to slow down. I want to help…"

"I know… I know," Nick gasped between slightly panted breaths. "I just feel this innate drive right now that's setting my blood on fire. Seeing you in that situation, collared like that by another mammal, it made me angry. Now I really need to do… all of this…"

"I understand, but Nick?" the rabbit softly inquired.

"Hmm?"

Judy tilted her head back and pulled Nick's muzzle down to meet hers. Their lips pressed together, a light smeck sounding as they parted and rejoined with more vigor. Her tiny tongue invaded his mouth, running over the fangs she could reach. Nick's tongue joined the fray as he cupped her cheeks and tenderly pulled her deeper into the kiss. The rabbit had to arch her feet up so she could play into it.

Finally parting…. and breathing… the two settled back down to Earth.

"Better?" Judy asked. Nick nodded with closed eyes and he ran his paws over her muzzle, finding her ears and wrapping a digit on either side as he raked them up to the black dipped tips. The rabbit's ragged breath fogged heavily in the cold air. Her eyes looked up to his, seeing he seemed to be feeling her blind, as if trying to remember every curve to her face, every stray hair in her fur coat, and the warmth of her cheeks as they blushed.

"This is so calming," Nick stated.

His nose drifted down to the rabbit's head, her paws pressing lightly against his chest. He took more long draws of her scent, renewing his imprint onto his brain, as if he could ever forget. Each hot exhale sent ironic shivers up her spine.

Without thinking much, Judy tilted her head to the side and ran a paw along the fox's jawline, gently guiding his snout to her neck. Nick was all too pleased to oblige the silent encouragement and opened his maw to bear his fangs….

And snap them carefully, but still firmly, around her neck and clavicle. A strained whimper escaped the rabbit as her mouth worked open and close, unsure what to say. Nick didn't think he would be able to hear it if she said anything. He worked his jaw open and closed, causing the bunny in his fangs to squirm oddly and whine.

With a weak press to Nick's chest, he pulled his jaws away from her, to which Judy noticed she had lifted a leg and wrapped it around his own thigh. She blushed heavily and cursed herself as a smug grin crossed the fox's features, having noticed her leg hiked up on him.

"You know… I have something I want to ask you…" he said with a softer grin and a hint of a tentative nervous nature.

"What is it?" the rabbit responded.

"Can… Can I … mark… you?" Nick very nearly mumbled. His eyes became downcast as he seemed to regret speaking the words but his gaze still flicked up for the briefest of moments in hopeful expectation.

She had no objections to the prospect, but felt a teasing need to make Nick feel the burn he gives her all too often.

"Mark me? I don't understand," Judy said, playing coy.

"I... uh… would leave… a special scent on you… that lets others know… you're mine…" he breathed. "You're messing with me aren't you…?"

The rabbit giggled. "Maybe."

"If you don't give me a clear answer soon, my primal side will decide for both of us."

Judy blushed again and lowered her head to nestle it into Nick's chest, waiting a few seconds before nodding against him.

The fox wasted no time and drew her back to rub the underside of his muzzle across her head and both sides of her neck. A permeating scent reached her nose and it twitched as she could smell a rather pleasant, if not thick smell that struck her… as very much Nick.

The two wallowed in each other for a few minutes before something odd struck her…

"When you said you didn't like that I was 'collared by another mammal'," Judy paused and Nick tensed, "Did that mean you would want to collar me?"

"Uh…." was all Nick's mouth was capable of saying as he took that thought in. "Not… without your permission?"

"Good fox," she said, caressing his cheek. "Now let's get you home… I have something for you."

The red fox tried to snap out of his cascading thoughts enough to smirk at her and say, "What would that be, my lovely bunny?"

Judy gave him a slight hip check and padded away with a slow turn of her head to let her half lidded violet eyed gaze wash over him.

"My permission."


	15. Fifteen

It was strange waking up on a morning where Judy usually had to get ready and realize there wasn't a need to go in. Nick was once again on short medical leave, much to his infinite ire. The rabbit smiled at the irony considering his less than serious attitude about work on a prolonged basis when he first got inducted to the ranks of the police.

Now, he took his job far more seriously, albeit with a much better and infuriating understanding of what kind of humor flies at the workplace without getting himself in trouble.

Judy turned over in the bed, flopping a leg and arm to encompass the sleeping mass of her fox…

Only… her limbs flopped back onto the bed, Nick having been either intangible or just plain not there.

She opened her eyes and felt the sheets, feeling the residual warmth.

"Nick is up before me?" she mused aloud. She assumed that nocturnal nature of his would mean he doesn't do this unless there was something he was planning.

A pleasant smell tickled her nose and she grinned.

That devious fox was making breakfast. Judy's tail twitched excitedly as she unfurled the sheets covering her and leapt in a very bunny like fashion from the bed, pausing only a moment to dress herself more properly.

Last night's more intimate nature between the two of them left little to the imagination in terms of clothing but they eventually dressed lightly and slumped back to bed.

Leaving the room in one of Nick's t-shirts, loving the thought of wearing a mate's clothing, Judy went in search of her fox. She followed the delightful scent of something that smelled almost pastry like.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Nick was midway through flipping something around in a skillet on the stove, a small mess on the counter next to him with a cupboard door above open.

"Well hey there funny bunny," the fox teased her gently. "decided to forgo the crepuscular nature today?" he wiggled his brow in her direction as he flipped something over in the skillet, letting a wet sizzle tickle her ears.

"So?" she shrugged in response, padded up next to him to give Nick a sideways hug. "Even I sleep in on occasion."

"I would absolutely encourage that behavior if I got to see that beautiful sleeping face every morning," Nick began, sighing dramatically, "but alas… you don't live here."

Taking a peek into the skillet to see something that resembled pancakes cooking, the rabbit turned her gaze back to Nick, smiling at a rise in mood that swelled within her.

"Why Nicholas," the rabbit breathed out, clutching a paw to her heart, "are you implying you want me to move in?"

The red fox chuckled while taking the chance to empty the skillet onto a waiting plate with more food already piled high on it.

"I would… but this place isn't good enough for you."

"You do remember I live in the equivalent of a shoe box for an elephant, right?" Judy sarcastically inferred.

"I do remember…" Nick started, but cut himself off as he looked down to see Judy resting her chin on the counter, staring curiously at the steaming plate of food like a kit in a candy shop.

When her tongue licked at her lips, the fox barked a low laugh and drew the glare of his mate.

"What's so funny?" she grumpily mumbled. "And what is this anyway? They look odd for… pancakes?"

"These are stuffed pancakes," the fox explained. "I used some raspberry preserves and put it in between two half cooked pancakes, then let them cook all the way."

Judy's eyes gleamed with renewed hunger as she grabbed a plate and basically shoveled half the heaping pile onto her plate.

Nick grabbed a heaping helping for himself as his mate dug in, letting out a satisfying 'Mmm' as she started to inhale the food.

They ate in pleasant silence for the better part of the next 15 minutes, both mammals perfectly content with satisfying their hunger.

Nick got up to clean his and her plates, rinsing them off and letting them sit in the sink until he had a second to actually wash them.

"I almost forgot," he mentioned, "Your mom called." Nick pointed over to a phone plugged in and sitting on a table. The rabbit doe looked at it confused, not having remembered if she plugged it in.

"That was me," the fox interjected to her thoughts, "and I didn't answer, just saw the pic on the screen."

Judy gulped the last bite of food still in her mouth and licked her lips.

"I'll give her a call in a minute and thank you for breakfast," she thanked with a symbolic pat to her belly.

"If I might ask…," began a suddenly nervous looking fox, "did my… predicament put any stress between your parents?"

The grey doe heaved a breath and sighed. She knew this would come sooner or later. She didn't dread it though. It was more like she didn't know much herself.

She had some contact with her mom while Nick had been catatonic and found consolation talking to her, but she didn't mention much about the situation concerning her dad. From the tidbits she extracted, it appeared that her dad was as stubborn as a mule, pardon the expression, and ended up having Bonnie kick him from the bedroom as punishment. Stu apparently used a guest room and she didn't know if they made up or anything yet.

Even more importantly, her mom seemed increasingly angry that her husband wouldn't make any sort of apology for what happened, despite a hefty amount of argumentative statements she may have directed his way after learning a bit about Nick's state after being apprehended.

"Of course, there's stress," Judy finally exhaled, "but I don't think there was a world in which what my dad did would end with him getting just a slap on the wrist from my mom." She chuckled a little nervously.

"Has he tried to call you?" her mate asked.

"No."

"Hmm… sorry," Nick mumbled with a paw rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You have nothing, I repeat, absolutely nothing, to be sorry for," Judy rebuked with a slight tinge of venom to her voice, though not directed at the fox.

"Have I ever told you I love it when you get angry for my sake?" Nick remarked, crossing his arms and leaning down to kiss his rabbit on the head.

Judy became immediately disarmed and blushed, a slight groan escaping her. Only he could so effectively flip her mood from one spectrum to another with one line.

"If I did, I think I might have suffered amnesia then," the doe replied.

Judy's phone started to vibrate and ring on the stand nearby. Her mother's picture showed up and Nick patted her shoulder as he walked away to give her privacy, just in case.

Picking up the phone and swiping to accept it, the rabbit put the receiver to her ear.

"Hey mom!" she chirped.

"Oh, good you're alright," her mother breathed. "I was pretty worried about the news I saw this morning. Terrorist attacks in Zootopia…"

"Don't worry, mom," Judy comforted, "I'm fine. And Nick is too. I guess I never got a chance to tell you that with everything that went on yesterday."

"Oh my, that's wonderful news!" Bonnie exclaimed, her worry momentarily pushed aside but not forgotten. "So, he's awake then?"

"Yeah, I'm actually at his place now," the rabbit bit her lip at mentioning that detail. Her mom may have been okay with everything, but she didn't like having to explain why she decided to spend a night at her boyfriend's place. Telling her mom all the details about the previous day's wondrous events might do little to help.

To her greatest relief, Bonnie brushed over it with a 'hmm' and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Judy couldn't help asking.

"Well," the older bunny started, "I actually called, because your father finally saw the light…" she trailed off to let her daughter take it in.

Judy wasn't sure how to feel. For most of the week since she last saw her dad, she stewed in her anger at him until she burnt herself out, resigning herself to depression until Nick snapped out of it.

"Is he around?" Judy found the voice to ask. "I would assume he's waiting."

Her mom sighed again, "Just give him a chance, dear. I think he's trying here."

"Alright, Mom… but I have one thing he needs to know before I listen to him."

"Fair enough," Bonnie conceded. "I'll let him hear that bit."

There was a shuffling and a funny sounding static as fur likely brushed over the receiver, being handed from one mammal to another. Nick had ventured back into the room at this point, filling a glass of water in the adjoining kitchen. From the living room, she waved at her fox to stick around for a minute. He sipped his water and complied, sitting down on the couch.

"H-hey Jude?" Stu's voice came from the other end of the line, "I just want to start off by saying I'm really sorry…"

"Dad," Judy interrupted. He went silent and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" he murmured into the phone.

"While I'm willing to listen to you… I want to make it clear that you have nothing to apologize to me for." Stu seemed to splutter a bit at that strange admission.

Judy took the chance to continue, "I wasn't the one wronged. I may have been upset by the whole ordeal but Nick was the one who suffered. He didn't fight back, he didn't even tell you to stop."

"I-" the elder male rabbit started, until his daughter resumed.

"Before you even think about feeding me an apology, I believe you should call Nick and give him a well-deserved and sincere apology. Only then will I listen to what you have to say. Understood?"

There was a chilling pause that felt so real in that moment, that Nick believed the phone might suddenly ice over.

A sigh could be heard and the call ended.

"Did he just hang up?" Nick inquired a little frightfully.

"Give him a minute," Judy stated with a gentle grin.

The sound of Nick's phone going off in his pocket shocked him off the couch. He frantically pulled the device from his pants pocket and answered it.

"Yes?... Stu… I mean Mr. Hopps?" Nick stuttered, throwing the rabbit a wary glare. She just smiled a little impishly. "Stu then… thanks." The fox pushed the speaker button and let Judy hear for the benefit of directly hearing whatever her dad wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm terribly sorry for my behavior," Stu started, "and that I should NOT have acted as aggressively as I did. I heard about your condition from Bonnie, who talked to Judy, and while I can't deny being concerned, you showed great restraint and kept yourself from being a danger to others, even when I treated you like I did. I'm well and truly sorry."

Nick couldn't find the words to reply. He choked up and made a small whine away from the phone's receiver. Judy could see him shed a tear, whether in relief or something else she couldn't understand, it nearly broke her heart. Obviously, this meant more to him than she had initially thought.

"Thank you, Stu," the red fox was able to mutter through a clenched jaw.

"You okay, bud?" the older rabbit inquired. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Judy took that moment to pull his phone away from Nick and talk to her dad.

"Thank you, Dad," she started. "He's okay but really really needed that. I'm still angry at you, but I forgive you. And I think…." The grey doe looked over at a sniffling Nick, who returned her gaze and nodded in affirmation. "…know… that Nick forgives you, too."

"I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you two," Stu said softly over the phone. "I've nowhere near redeemed myself, and Bonnie already has a few ideas of what I can do." She heard a slight groan, then a thwack as Judy was sure that her mom just smacked her dad upside the back of his head.

"Careful of the ears, dear!" he blurted. "Anyways, I'm sorry for what I put you two through and… I'd love to have you out here again to give Nick a proper welcome and try to recover some lost ground between us. I understand it might not be for a little while but the offer stands."

"That sounds wonderful," Nick chimed in next to Judy, who looked at him with a growing, gentle grin.

"Perfect!" Stu and Bonnie both exclaimed. "We'll let you go for now," Bonnie followed up with, "and good luck to you both."

"Thanks, mom," the younger grey doe said, "and I love you. Both of you. Goodbye."

A hesitant digit finally pressed the end button and Judy let out a long sigh of relief. Her phone conversations with her family were usually a little tiring and left her groaning on more than one occasion, but she felt quite fulfilled by this one. Exhausted, but fulfilled.

"Did a major familial crisis just get resolved?" the fox couldn't help but asking. To his relief, his rabbit giggled light-heartedly and gave him a peck on the nose.

"I believe it did. Only time will tell but at least my dad admitted he was wrong. That's a big step."

Nick smirked warmly and took a deep breath.

"Alright," he started. "Enough of that. How about we get out there do something?"

"I thought you were injured," Judy reminded him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just a flesh wound," he waved off. "Besides, I should stretch my legs. And with all the drama recently, I haven't had the chance to properly take my wondrous girlfriend out on a date."

"I thought your leg hurt too?"

"Ugh… details," the fox groaned. "It's fine now. No more pain. Promise. Can we please go do something?"

"Fine," the bunny relented. "Once I see that you're struggling though… I'm hailing a cab and dragging your tail back here. Got it?"

Nick nodded excitedly, apparently giddy at the prospect of going out and on a date no less. He pulled out his phone and entered in some random searches.

"What to do… what to do," he mumbled happily to himself. "Movies, dinner, park, or maybe that interactive exhibit at the Natural History Museum. Mmm I can't decide."

"Why not all of it?" the grey doe chimed in. Nick looked over at her.

"I like that idea, but I'm fine with leaving out one or two of those," the fox mused. "Just being outside seems like fun. How about dinner and the museum? Not necessarily in that order."

"Alright. I'm good with that."

Nick smiled to himself and avidly looked up a place he had in mind for dining. Dinner seemed so far off. He figured maybe a late lunch instead. Finding what he was looking for, he grinned further.

"Remy owes me a little favor."

* * *

A little while later, both fox and rabbit had dressed for chilly winter air. Nick, in a slim fitting button up navy colored coat, dark brown pants, and a hat that looked strangely similar to a train conductors.

Judy had to admit, when he wasn't too stubborn to give up the Pawaiian shirts, he looked pretty good. His clothes fit his lean figure well and made Nick look far more… roguish.

The fox did his own version of admiration, seeing Judy in her black leggings, maroon coat, and under the coat was this long shirt that went down just past her hips and flared out like a skirt. It looked like a sundress and a skirt had a kit. Nonetheless, it made those beautiful hips appear to swell out more and draw his gaze as he tried to look in other directions but to no avail.

"Ready?" the grey doe asked, brilliant violet orbs beckoning him to follow her out the door she was opening.

"I sure am, one hundred percent," the fox tod eagerly replied.

Considering the nippy air and low temperature outside, the two took a Zuber car to the museum, of which had a massive banner denoting it's recently added exhibit.

Nick remembered when the two were all caught up in this building, getting acquainted with the recessed exhibit in the center. At the time, the museum was under some sort of renovation or reconstruction. Honestly, he never cared to look into it. The point was it opened back up at some time during his training in the academy and new discoveries were added in some rotation so different subjects in history got equal attention.

This time around, the banner boasted some nonsense of new discoveries about the founding of Zootopia.

Now Nick was starting to wonder why he thought this was good date location. Sure, it seemed of a curious interest… but it was educational… and what was less interesting on a date than education. He got nervous pretty quick and tensed up.

Judy grabbed his paw and tugged him forward, nearly shouting, "Hey, look! It's the same exhibit we both tore up!" Her giggles echoed slightly as a few heads turned to the pair.

The place was rather packed for a museum. When Nick looked around, he noticed lots of small groupings of kits accompanied by a couple adults. Oh… it was a field trip. The fox settled his gaze back on the exhibit his mate was excited to…. 'revisit'.

"Oh yeah," Nick started, "they fixed everything fairly well didn't they?"

"I should say so," his mate laughed. "You destroyed that little doe like a lion kit with a stuffed toy."

"Just my wondrous acting skills in action, Carrots," Nick remarked, chest puffed out in pride. "Speaking of which…."

"Nope, not speaking of which," the doe cut him off, smirking.

"Fair enough."

They perused the various exhibits, both old and new, inadvertently listening to the school chaperones discussing different points in mammalian history.

"… new evidence provided to the city of Zootopia portrays a far different tale than some accredited theories have suggested as a founding story," Nick and Judy heard a tour guide explaining in passing, slowing next to a display, likely one of the new exhibits, showing a miniature version of the land that must have been Zootopia, but in its village stages.

Listening more intently, the both of them kept their ears perked toward the tall moose explaining a general tale depicting a humbler beginning than most would assume, mentioning facts, implying new theories, and remarking upon newly revealed legends surrounding the supposed founding members and their struggles.

Straying from the moose's voice, the two found a good point to continue their walk through the large museum, paw in paw.

"That tale almost seemed romantic…" remarked Judy. "Wonder how things worked out for them in the end."

"Ha!" Nick laughed. "If even one of those 'legends' are true, then I'm sure all of them were fine."

"Oh, just enjoy the sights," she chided Nick.

The fox looked over at her and eyed Judy from the black tips of her ears down to the fluffy toes on her rabbit feet.

"Already am," said the fox shamelessly. The doe turned to him in confusion and suddenly understood his meaning as she darted her gaze down and blushed heavily, her ears falling heavily behind her head.

Nick could resist the moment and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Don't get too shy, otherwise I might have to call you 'cute'."

Judy perked up at that and lightly hit Nick's shoulder saying, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," he smugly revealed, "but probably not in public."

The grey rabbit's cheeks softened from the earlier heavy blush to a light tint, her smile gently tugging at her muzzle.

The next hour progressed rather smoothly, both mammals becoming inspired by certain exhibits to spark a new topic of conversation and ensuing debates about strange topics.

Somehow one exhibit depicting a bronze age got both of them talking about chocolate and which ones were better tasting. Judy loved white chocolate and Nick dark chocolate.

The whole time, neither one of them cared to pay any mind to whether or not any mammals around them found their displays of affection odd or wrong. It crossed Nick's mind at one point, but in their attire, at the very least, not many people would notice them for who they were in possible news coverage. Those that did give them confusing and/or overly inquisitive stares seemed to keep to themselves.

Nick sighed in relief at one point. As stubborn and disapproving as many mammals could be of such a thing as this, the stable response was usually to vent about it on social media instead of confronting those involved. He prayed that trend would continue for them and their date.

Judy seemed oddly immune, uncaring, or just completely oblivious to the looks they got.

"When is that reservation you mentioned having?" Judy asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, right," he mumbled, pulling out his phone to check the time. "we have about an hour."

"Wanna get going then?"

"Let's away then, my lady," Nick vented, being dramatic with his paw and bowing politely.

Luckily, they didn't need to catch a ride to where they needed to go, to which Judy kept complaining profusely when Nick wouldn't tell the bunny where they were going.

"Just you wait," Nick said for probably the tenth time since setting off from the museum. "I like surprising you and that's what I'm gonna do, if'in you please."

The grey doe gave in finally and started to grumble to herself.

They traipsed up a small incline, going more towards downtown but still in an open part of the district, the tall buildings decorating the distance.

"Annnnd, we're here," the fox stated, stopping short.

Judy looked up from where they were and say Nick stopped directly in front of a little exotic looking bistro with a hanging sign. It looked like a cast iron cut out of a rat holding a wooden spoon and wearing a chef's outfit. Beneath it was probably the oddest word that Judy had every tried to pronounce.

"La… Ratatata… Ratatoolie?" Judy attempted, drawing forth a hearty laugh from Nick, making the poor rabbit stew in her frustration.

"La Ratatouille," Nick offered. "It's a little place run by this pleasant rat I helped out a while back."

"Ratatouille," the rabbit repeated, rolling the word around in her head. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Nick was being shoved in by the bunny, chuckling lightly as he heard her stomach give a groan. Entering in the door, the inside of the bistro looked so simple and comfortable. Vine-like plants hung from the walls and draped over a plethora of décor that was a soft red and brown. The place looked rather packed. Even the cool balcony level wrapping around the top of the restaurant that looked to be designed for tiny mammals in mind.

"Ohhh. I love it," Judy squealed.

"I'm glad to hear it," said a voice from the pair's side. Nick and Judy looked over to see a small, blue-grey rat smiling at them from a little catwalk that lined the wall, hidden partially by the hanging vines.

"Hey Remy," the fox cheered at the smaller mammal. "I know we're a bit early…"

"Nonsense!" Remy waved him off. "I had a table set aside for you two as soon as you told me what you needed. And whatever you want is on the house. No negotiation."

Nick was taken aback, even if secretly glad, as he laughed and asked, "I'll relent to that if you at least let me tip well."

"Deal," the rat voiced.

"What in the world did you do for him?" Judy asked from Nick's side, pulling the attention of the fox and rat to the slightly confused rabbit.

"This russet rogue right here came across me in dire need about two months back," Remy explained, "and I had just had my freezer break right after a major delivery of fresh ingredients came in. He offered to tinker with it as I vented my frustrations in the alley behind the bistro and got the gist of what was going on. Ten minutes later, he rigged up some odd but well improvised fix that lasted until my repair guy could come and a professional job. Saved me thousands in fresh produce and kept me from taking a financial hit."

The fox had a rare moment of humility as he rubbed the back of his neck with an errant paw.

"Hmm… didn't know you were a Mr. Fix it," she teased him.

"You learn a thing or two when you have to save every penny you can," admitted Nick weakly.

"Anyways," Remy said slowly, "I saved you a seat in the sun room off towards the back. Got a good view of the sunset."

Pawing them over to a capybara waitress, Nick and Judy were guided towards the back of the bistro, where a set of double doors were opened and the noise from the room they left disappeared almost entirely, leaving them to hear the pleasant sounds of soft music playing in the background. The room looked more like a greenhouse on the inside, the glass walls and curved ceiling tinted heavily to deter the beating sun from blinding anyone wanting to look outside.

Even the fox wasn't expecting something this wonderful. He looked down to Judy, who was beaming lovingly back at him, his surprised smile making her giggle a little. Her amethyst orbs softly washed their gaze over him as she slipped into the seat at their table.

"Sir?" the waitress beckoned.

"Oh! Right," Nick chirped, padding over to his own seat. His mate let out a teasing laugh at his loss of focus.

"I'll be back after letting you look over the menu," remarked the capybara waitress. "And my name is Greta."

Letting the female walk out of earshot, Judy gave Nick a smug stare and put her paw over his own.

"I'll bet even you weren't expecting this treatment?"

"Not one bit," the fox revealed bluntly. "All I asked for was a reservation because I looked this place up, and it's very popular, for good reason I might add now that I'm here."

"Why didn't you tell me about this little act of a good Samaritan?" Judy inquired with a grin.

"Well," Nick started nervously, not that he had any real reason to be, "I honestly just wanted to keep it secret when Remy offered to pay me back. Figured I could surprise you with exactly this type of thing at some point, though at the time I thought maybe I was deluding myself."

"You are so cute," Judy said shamelessly, her eyes boring into him with a sense of romantic hunger.

"I thought that word was a no-no?" Nick grumbled sarcastically.

"Only to mammals who don't belong to species that generally get called that," she explained in short.

"What does Finnick count as?" the fox asked with a paw to his chin.

"Uh…" Judy let her muzzle part in slight confusion at which way to go with that. "I honestly can't fathom which way that should go. His voice makes him seem like he's a mammal of Bogo proportions, but how he looks contrasts almost too much that if I never heard him speak… even I would feel bad using the word 'cute' around him."

Nick started laughing at her quirky description.

"Can't disagree with that," he conceded, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"How is he by the way?" the rabbit inquired thoughtfully.

"Finnick? He and I go drinking on occasion… though he does most of it. Actually, all of it."

"Sounds like a fun time?" Judy said, more asking than observing.

"It's alright," Nick shrugged, "but we don't connect well as friends. Most of our time spent together was just for the hustles."

"Hmm," the grey doe mused, "I figured you two had a long-standing history or something."

"Nah. We knew each other for a couple years before you showed up. He doesn't even know about my real age."

"The reality of that has barely hit me yet," the doe divulged. "You have a bit of an old soul to you."

Greta returned before Nick could respond and took their orders. Both of them simply chose to enjoy a signature juice cocktail unique to La Ratatouille.

Even though they hadn't really glanced at the menu, Nick told the waitress to give them whatever special Remy had going, feeling a little adventurous. Judy seemed to have no objections and went right along with it.

The sun settled down beyond the horizon as both mammals talked, laughed, and when the food came along, ate. Nick had no idea what he was eating, with all the colors of the dish, but it was so delicious that he didn't care to satisfy that curiosity… only his hunger.

"Might I interest you in a dessert?" Remy asked, coming up to the pair himself.

"Sure," chirped Judy. Nick nodded silently.

"What'll it be?" the rat asked exuberantly.

"Chocolate éclair!" Judy blurted, letting out a nervous giggle afterwards. Remy blinked and turned to the fox.

"And you?"

Nick splayed out his paws in a warm and welcoming gesture, saying, "Surprise me."

The rat made his way back to the kitchen with a bounce in his step as Judy bounced in her seat.

"You are sure you need more sugar with the way you're nearly vibrating?" the fox snarked at Judy. She pouted at him and booped his nose with an outstretched paw.

"I'm just loving this date, thank you very much," Judy pretended to seethe with a turned head, pushing out her lower lip. She couldn't hold it long and began to smile while giving him a sideways glance.

"But really," she started, "Thank you very much, Nick. I loved all of this. And you."

"Well, Judy," he said, pausing to see her eyes widen with the use of her name, "you're well more than worth it." He could almost swear he heard Judy make a swooning sound at those words, but chose to let her think she hadn't let them leak out.

"Maybe next time, I'll figure out something nice for us," the grey doe offered.

"I would like that," Nick agreed as Remy brought back their desserts, with the help of Greta to carry them.

Remy set down a small plate in front of each of them, Judy with her éclair and Nick with an odd thing that looked like a cookie-pancake.

Seeing his inquisitive look, Remy explained, "It's called a Clawfoutis. It uses baked flan batter and is usually made with black cherries… but I prefer using blueberries."

Nicks face lit up at that and Judy rolled her eyes.

"You just spoke his language, Remy," she said.

Seeing Nick dig right in, savoring every bite, everyone smiled at him.

"What?" he asked in between bites.

* * *

After having finished their meal and left to walk their way home, the sky in the sunset too beautiful for either mammal to pass up on the view, both Nick and Judy clasped each other's paws tightly. The warmth cascading between them seemed to shield them from the cold, or at least their awareness of it.

"You know," the doe started, stopping at the edge of a nearby park, "I really, well and truly, enjoyed this wonderful day. This entire relationship so far, actually."

"No regrets?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"Regretting anything I ever did would mean that if those actions or events never happened," Judy stated in a lower tone, "I would never have had the journey that led me to you. And I would do it all over again to get right here, with you."

"You know just how to make me feel wanted," the red fox breathed out. His mate patted his chest as she smiled.

"You have a much softer heart than you pretend to have," Judy stated, matter of factly. Nick laughed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I wouldn't really know," he started, letting his rabbit's face contort slightly in confusion, "since this sweet and seemingly innocent bunny blew right past all my emotional defenses and dared to steal my heart. I should have her arrested for breaking and entering."

Judy gulped and stuttered at the intense hunger in Nick's eyes washing over her, "S-should?"

"Well you see," the red fox resumed, "I should… but the thing is…" Nick's muzzle draws closer to Judy's as their lips part slowly. "I don't believe I want it back anymore… it's yours to keep now…"

One of Nick's paws rope around Judy's waist, while the other cups her cheek and tilts her muzzle up….

Letting their lips press together tenderly.

All sound in the city seemed to still as the world around them froze in time and all that presented itself in either of their minds was the warmth flowing into each other from their lips.

Even as they close their eyes, even as the light fades, and even as darkness encompasses their vision….

The thing that remains even in the darkness, is that connection. That kiss, that press between them.

The warmth.


	16. Sixteen

Weeks…

Weeks passed by since the fateful raid on the warehouse to save Nick and Judy from the so-called evil clutches of the entity known as Umbra.

Now well into December, Judy and Nick were both tasked with following anything pertaining to this unknown character. In addition to their normal duties, the pair also reported to a task force created to follow any and all leads with the intention to catch and bring the organization to justice.

The first couple weeks were a frustrating mess of interrogations with the mammals that they did manage to catch during their firefight and the following raid later. No one gave up any information, with all believing they would be taken care of. No fear and no give.

The attacks from that day had nothing but strangely miraculous results. No deaths were reported. Plenty of near fatalities were noted, as well as injuries, but no deaths. That's not to say that it wasn't still an option. A few mammals had been put into medical comas or succumbed to them without medical assistance. It was uncertain if those mammals would be the same or even survive. None of them suffered from the Nightshade itself, but the resulting savage attacks and fights while under the influence

It was worse so for the mammals that were forced to attack Nick and Judy. While the injuries the two of them inflicted on the test subjects were recoverable, PTSD became a terrible factor for them to face, seeing as these mammals were held and tested on for a long while. Unsettling still was the fact all those mammals were used to test that 'pack mentality' factor of Nightshade. The prospect was confusing at first but when cool heads thought it through, fear reigned supreme in the minds of the officers investigating. One could use this to make a savage army, devoid of the ability to restrain themselves and able to act as a group against everyone else.

That was the theory most came up with.

The big question now was… how were they going to implement this? Mass abductions wouldn't work very well. The chemical only lasted a few minutes after taking effect and letting the gas settle. There must have been something they planned to do, a location they wanted to target, or a way to release these savage 'armies' on Zootopia. They looked into transports or the like being where they had no reason to be. They followed leads on possible transportation companies getting a sudden increase in contracts.

Nothing.

The only thing that seemed to be happening in this aftermath, was construction crews rebuilding all the establishments damaged by the mammals infected with Nightshade at the time. This prompted the task force to accept the possibility that the construction teams may be infiltrated with mammals using the reconstruction to enact some further goal.

Still nothing.

By all accounts that they could investigate, the organization had gone underground and was waiting for the smoke to clear.

Nick was now making recommended visits to doctors and technicians, getting further information on his condition. The catatonic state they at first observed him in did little to give them good info. Now he was able to participate in more strenuous but non-invasive testing. Running on a treadmill with all those diodes taped to him to monitor changes in vitals as compared to normal fox physiology, a full body exam to get a proper examination of his musculature and recent change in physique, and various needles poking and prodding him in various places to get a sense of his bodies chemical reactions and make-up concerning the primal side of him.

With all those tests and persistent observations, the pair were able to learn that Nick's muscle and bone density was up by about thirty percent since his infection of the Nighthowler dust. He very much looked the same, if not a little more filled in when wearing the same clothes he usually wore, but his weight had increased a moderate degree. At first, he was a little concerned, but the doctors assured him that the changes were in line with the primal part of his brain subconsciously 'gearing up' for survival. Ancient foxes, much like many mammals, had many survival mechanisms to survive long periods of time that lacked in a consistent food source. One such mechanism was to optimize his body for strength and speed enough to outrun a supposed food source, or so a couple doctors mentioned to him as a means of simplifying things.

Aside from that, they found his sense of hearing to be a rival to that of rabbits, much to Judy's ire and slight jealousy. His sense of smell was marginally less than that of specialized wolves, though still impressive considering that a fox's sense of smell in modern day was above average for a predator, but usually never that strong when compared to some other predators.

The one thing the doctors couldn't fully explain, as of yet, was the dynamic behind his shift to a more primal state and the resulting pupil constriction that followed. They surmised that it was an emotional response or a defensive one. It was hard to test it without trying to cause an emotional disturbance in the fox or physically straining him in a way that might seem painful. Since neither of those were compassionate options, mindful of a mammal's basic rights, they chose to make theories and hope nothing bad came from the lack of proper research on the subject.

The latest visit was a simple check-up and blood draw to see that his body wasn't showing signs of toxicity.

"Woah there… paws off buddy," Nick complained from behind a curtain, with Judy waiting patiently on the other side. "Shouldn't you buy me dinner first before going…. THERE!"

The rabbit chuckled good-naturedly.

"Carrots, I love you, but shut up," the red fox chastised her from out of view. "I have a doctor with his not so gentle touch trying to do what feels like yanking on my tail." He let out another yelp.

"I'm just trying to…" the doctor started, "Stop squirming! … Trying to give you a short spinal examination." Another yelp from Nick sounded.

"Didn't you already get what you need?" the fox whined.

"Yes, but we noticed your tail is far more prehensile than normal and I wanted to get a closer look."

"You sure you didn't just want to feel a cop?" Nick complained.

"Isn't it 'cop a feel'?" the doctor tried to correct him.

"Not in this case it isn't…" the tod groaned. Judy snickered more. "And you shush." She tried to cover her growing laughs with a paw clapped to her muzzle but she snorted a little in her attempts to hold back and fell back in her seat to let out a loud series of jovial laughter.

"Sorry, Nick," she said to her mate, "but this is pretty funny. I can't help it."

Nearly thirty minutes later, and Nick was rubbing his sore tail, Judy in tow.

Both mammals were making their way to the cruiser, the fox being perfectly ready to go home. Unfortunately, his partner would not be accompanying him, at least in the sense that she would stick around more than dropping him off.

The ride back was met with relative, but not awkward, silence. A word was said here and there, but the two merely enjoyed each other's company as Nick's apartment grew closer.

"How are things with your dad?" the fox asked out of the blue. Judy tightened her grip on the wheel as she drove. She wasn't uncomfortable, but just thrown off guard.

"Hmm…" Judy started, rolling some words around in her head, "they're actually pretty good. We've been pretty busy, so he hasn't had a chance to hold himself to anything he wants to do, but I told him you love the family farm's blueberries. He barely hesitated before saying he would send some. He actually gave me a minor earful about not telling him sooner. So…. Look out for that."

"Him giving an earful or the blueberries?" Nick asked in half seriousness. The rabbit only gave him a cock-eyed glare. "Right… blueberries of course."

"There ya go, Scruffy," the rabbit chided him, reaching across to scratch under his chin. He let out a grumbling purr in approval before shirking away.

"Sly bunny," the fox chided her, waggling a digit at her. "You enjoy doing that a little too much."

"But, you're just way too cute to resist on occasion," remarked the grey doe. "And also… dumb fox."

Nick huffed and turned his head with a smirk throwing off the air of annoyance he tried to exude.

Judy stopped the cruiser in front of Nick's apartment, sad that he had to go for now. They would see each other tomorrow though, at work, with so many other mammals.

The red fox leaned over to kiss the bunny on the nose, saying, "See you tomorrow, beautiful."

He winked at her and gracefully leapt down from the passenger seat, bouncing on the pads of his feet.

It was so odd to her how he could seem so feral in his movements and give her that sly smirk at the same time.

"Later, Nick," she replied in kind, giving him a gentle smile as he walked away, closing the door.

* * *

Judy unlocked her apartment, sighing in resignation at having to return here, once again. She had spent a few nights sleeping over at Nick's, but she couldn't deny that the prospect that she had to eventually go home felt…. Lonely.

Opening the door, she slunk in, barely looking at anything more than the floor….

Until a metallic squeak jarred her head upwards and she took a defensive stance.

Her lights were off, as was the norm, but a shadowy figure stood blocking the light that did bleed in from the window. The ambient light outside created a silhouette around the figure as they stood silently.

"I dare say, I was expecting one of Zootopia's top cops to have a more…. accommodating abode," Umbra spoke softly and curiously. The rabbit was tense and anxious. Last time they met, she was in chains, under this creature's thumb.

"What are you here for?" she was able to ask. Umbra rested themselves against the wall opposing her bed, gesturing for her to sit. Judy stood firm at the door.

"Suit yourself," he said. "And I'm not here to kitnap you again, if you fear that. In fact, I have no ill will this time around. I came to clarify a few things and give as well as get information."

"What makes you think I'll give you anything?" the doe near spat angrily. Her feet twitched as she tried to keep from running, attacking, or just plain thumping the floor in agitation.

"Nothing does, my dear," Umbra calmly denotes, "but the fact remains I'm willing to talk and you are too smart to pass this opportunity up."

The grey bunny examines her rival fervently, seeing that they are unguarded, likely unarmed, but still secure in their manner. He obviously had no fear of being caught or taken by her, even if he had shown no martial skill as of yet.

Umbra pulls out a piece of paper and starts folding it, as if to pass the time. Their gloved paws/hooves seemed to be practiced at whatever they were doing. It was at this point that Judy noticed a few other results of whatever paper folding he was doing. On her desk lay little origami items, a crane, a koala, a rose, and a weird multisided die.

"You give me high praise, for someone who opposes me," Judy remarks carefully.

"Well I can't very well underestimate you, now can I?" the creature reveals, shrugging oddly. "I recognize that you are a very determined and protective individual, with an intelligence that could get you further than most would assume."

"So," the rabbit starts, "purely for the sake of curiosity, what did you want to ask?"

Umbra wasted no time, putting down the finished product of their new creation, a petunia, and replied, "Are you and Nicholas in love?"

Judy's breathing stilled for the briefest of moments. After having revealed their relationship to the public, the duo received a balanced level of disdain and support. Their professional ability came into question, their 'unnatural' decision to be with one another, and their sanity had even been brought up by some more extreme parties. No one tried anything, especially on two cops, but the unnerving threat lay there for the two mammals to be wary of in public. The fox and rabbit had gone on record in a press release divulging the nature of their relationship and letting Bogo explain that they have shown no breach of conduct and will continue as partners, considering their exemplary record together.

"What does that matter to you?" the rabbit inquired, playing Umbra's deflection game.

"Let's say I have a personal interest in seeing him treated well," was the simple reply. "So, are you?"

"I am," Judy bluntly put it, clenching her paws in nervousness.

"Try to relax," Umbra chided her. "Again, I have no preclusion to violence this time around."

"Fine," she said, padding over to sit on the bed, "but tell me why I shouldn't take you in now."

"Uncertainty."

"I don't get it," the doe remarked.

"You don't know what insurances I've set up to assure I can leave. A timed explosive on a non-descript victim, a blackmailed cop who might release me as soon as I'm arrested, etc. etc."

Judy sighed in realization that he was right, but it didn't change her determination to take him in.

"And also I have another canister ready to... 'fumigate' this building should I be refused to leave of my own accord."

The rabbit's determination fettered out instantly.

"So, what else are you here for?" she asked, feeling suddenly exasperated. "You one of those mammals here to tell me my choice to love Nick is… 'unnatural' and 'evil'?"

Umbra let out a throaty chuckle, barely putting a lid on it to say, "I would pride myself in knowing I am NOT one of those mammals. Let lie the love that lives no lie."

"More poetic than you seem, are you?"

"Let's call it a moral code of mine," the figure conceded. "I want to know if Nick is doing alright. I know you visit the doctors with him and it concerns me."

"I would ask why you would be so concerned, but I'll just tell you he's fine," the bunny doe revealed reluctantly.

"Good to hear," Umbra replied in a more chipper tone. "Now I suppose that since you eased some sense of fear I had, yes, I feel fear too, I should reward you with something." Judy's ears perked in hopeful realization.

"What would that be?" the rabbit gently tried to ask, suppressing her eagerness to know.

"A lead to your investigation," the mammal said, tilting their head at her curiously. Seeing the rabbit's disbelieving and stunned look, he chose to continue, "In the warehouse where you met me, I had a small 'office' that, by now, should be opening on a time lock."

"We searched that whole place and found almost nothing, 'office' like rooms included," the rabbit stated.

"I had a false wall built into the complex," Umbra coolly remarked. "No traps, no tricks, and no false leads. I just want to give you something for your efforts."

"Then tell me what you plan to do with your Nightshade…"

Umbra chuckled lightly, saying, "I still am not used to that name. I love it." He cleared his throat. "But I'm afraid that information isn't on the table here. Even if you were to arrest me now… my plans would already be at the point where they could be carried out without me."

"What?" Judy gasped.

"Oops… did I just say that," the creature mentioned coyly, putting a gloved paw/hoof to their mask and letting out a facetious laugh.

"So far, I don't think you've given me anything to go off of here," the rabbit said in frustration.

"Oh, contraire, my dear rabbit," Umbra countered, "I have given you more than you realize. And my hope is that you will trust in your partner." He hands the origami petunia to the bunny doe. She takes it tentatively, looking it over.

"What is this for?" the rabbit inquired. She felt like she was asking way too many questions with no real answer and was prepared for another cryptic one.

"For Nick," Umbra answered kindly. "A blessing upon his health and token of respect."

At that, the amorphous mammal got up to leave, opening Judy's door and walking in a near graceful stride with pads now silencing his prosthetic feet.

He closed the door and the shadow from beneath the door faded away as the rabbit was left to stare contemplatively at the strange paper flower.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, drawing the ears of a red fox to tilt his head towards the sound.

Nick perked his ears back and listened, wondering whether it was his door or the neighbors.

Another knock sounded, more rapid and desperate than the first ones. The fox groaned internally, hoping it wasn't some past colleague from his hustling days looking for help. And yes, he had that kind of visit once or twice since becoming a cop. Both times it was about using his pull to try turning a blind eye or something to a crime that was nearly discovered. Both times he refused. He felt a little pride in that.

Padding over to the door, near silently, he peeked through the peephole, hearing another series of knocks.

"Nick?" Judy's voice bled through the door. "I know you're home. I just dropped you off not too long ago."

Nick opened the door, smiling as he saw the fidgety rabbit rush in and hug him. Upon being released enough from the tight hug, the fox closed his apartment door and returned the hug.

"What's wrong, Carrots?" he inquired gently.

"Umbra visited me at home," Judy murmured into his chest. Nick stiffened and sucked in a breath.

"What?!" he whisper yelled. "Did he hurt you?" The fox began frantically examining Judy, to her embarrassment and ire. A blush broke out on her as he inadvertently got a little personal with his search at some point and she smacked him over the muzzle gently.

"Lay off, foxy," Judy chastened. "We had a short and strange talk, but he seemed more interested in how you were, and wanted me to give you something, as well tell us to look at the warehouse again."

Nick's worry seemed to show through in that moment as his lips set on his muzzle and his eyes became quivering slits.

"What is it…?" he reluctantly asked. The grey doe fished the object from her pocket, handing it over to her fox like it was made of glass. If his fur weren't so red, she might have assumed from his face… that all the blood had left it.

"Petunia…" the red fox gasped in an almost breathy whisper. "That's not possible... Penny?"

Judy was suddenly concerned, seeing the origami petunia turn over in Nick's paws. He stared at it with glazed over eyes, nearing tears. For what reason, the rabbit couldn't guess.

"Nick… what's wrong?" she softly spoke, as if asking him might trigger something.

"It's Penny… it's Penny," he repeated, tears now falling. "Where did he get this? Why would he show me?"

"Nick!" the rabbit shouted, snapping her fox out of his state briefly, "What. Is. It?"

"This is…" he started, "something just like a friend of mine used to make."

"A friend?" Judy repeated. "So, Penny is Umbra?"

Nick shook his head in the negative.

"Penny is dead…" he whispered. "Warden killed her… no… I messed up… and she died because of me."

Judy's eyes widen in realization. Warden… or Phillip Mantler, was something she thought was already over and done with.

"What does that have to do with the paper flower?" the doe asked. Nick wiped away a couple tears and drew in a deep breath.

"She was a snow leopard that was there before me," the fox explained. "She liked to fold paper into a few things, flowers mostly. Petunias. A few of us couldn't pronounce it correctly and called them Penny flowers. With our situation the way it was, her nickname became Penny because of it. Never learned her real name."

"You don't have to remember this right now…" Judy started.

"It's pertinent to the case now…" was Nick's staunch reply. The rabbit nodded and allowed him to continue.

"Her and I were like siblings for a long while under the Warden. She even taught some of the others her origami tricks as a way to pass the time and give them a way to distract themselves. One day though, she started talking about fighting back. Finding a way out of the plight we were trapped in. Unfortunately, I was the only one on board with the idea. For a few months, we worked on a great many ideas. The best we could come up with was using a few stray cleaning fluids lying around the basement to make an improvised paralytic…." Her partner wheezed a little and choked out a small sob. She put a paw to his chest and felt his heart beat. The gesture seemed to calm him a bit as he kept going.

"I found some books with first aid stuff and some notes Wa- I mean Mantler himself made to that effect. Using what we could… we made a crude paralytic. The plan was to use it to simulate that a mammal died during his sick experiments. The 'body' would be taken outside and when the stuff wore off… the one who took it could escape. Penny was so kind and selfless. She refused to allow any other mammal to test it first."

Nick stopped speaking, as if the next part housed some evil just by speaking it. Judy wanted to stop him, console him, and give him every chance at a reprieve, but she knew he needed to vent this as much as she needed to hear it for their case.

"I was supposed to inject her with the stuff when Mantler tried to shock her. I would come to her aid and give it to her. She would 'die' and Mantler would dispose of her like he did the other two to that point. The problem was…" her fox choked a bit, "I messed it up… the dosage or something was wrong… instead of going limp and slowing everything… she had something like a seizure. She was in so much pain. Her eyes… were so fearful. Then she went limp in my arms… and she died. No heartbeat and no breathing. Not even slow breaths."

"Oh, Nick…" Judy breathed, now spilling tears of her own.

The fox steeled himself and set his jaw, burying the stirred feelings in favor of trying to make sense of all this.

"Umbra has to be one of the other victims I knew," he surmised. "It's not like they would be the only ones to know how to make this…" he held up the petunia, "but this fixation on me has to be more than coincidence."

"You're sure it isn't Penny?" his bunny inquired with a paw on his own.

"I am," he resolutely stated.

"How? Your chemical might have worked and even you didn't realize it," Judy offered.

"I know it didn't work," Nick reaffirmed, growling low and averting his gaze from the rabbit.

"How do you know?" she pushed. The fox let out a ragged sigh and turned away from her.

"I know because… Warden… Mantler…" Nick's eyes reflected a broken part of his soul that never truly mended, "he forced me to dig her grave… and bury her." Judy gasped and clapped a paw to her mouth.

"Let's give Bogo a call," Nick continued, "before I change my mind about this."

* * *

"Why couldn't this wait until the morning?" Brian Delgato complained. A snicker could be heard as Wolfard took a little pleasure in his partner's misery.

"Oh, get over it," the wolf said smirking at the lion. "Bogo said this couldn't wait. And we were nearby anyways. Plus, overtime." He shrugged on the last word.

"Fine," Delgato conceded. "Let's get this over with." The duo proceeded to enter the warehouse, looking for whatever 'office' that Bogo was told about by Officers Hopps and Wilde.

They were told backup would be there to properly sweep the area en masse, and the Chief left them to enter at their own discretion, only asking that they report in every five minutes.

While the warehouse was pretty large, it was relatively bland in its design and overly open. That made it easy to search, looking for any such secret openings that were missed during previous searches.

"This looks like one of those places a spooky green monster will pop out and give you a fright," Wolfard joked, nudging his partner as they made their way from room to room with tranq pistols drawn.

"Stop screwing around, Rudy," the lion scoffed to his partner. "This place is creepy enough without you giving it a terrible narrative."

"Come on, Brian," the wolf pleaded with a smirk. "Isn't being silent in a place like this far worse than trying to disperse this near suffocating atmosphere?" Delgato grunted ambiguously to that question.

It wasn't but a few seconds later, that Brian saw a beam of light coming from a place it shouldn't have. A section in the wall had popped out an inch or two.

"Over here," Delgato called to his partner, both of them looking at the strange sight. It looked like a wall panel, but they prodded it, watching it roll to the side and showing an opening that led into a brightly lit area.

As both of their respective sights adjusted, they saw a very barren room. A small desk, a map of Zootopia on the wall, and a cork board with a wheel of pictures surrounding a larger picture of their fellow officer, Nick Wilde.

Both of the officers sighed.

"I guess we won't need an entire team to sweep this thing," Wolfard spoke up, putting his pistol away for now. "There's barely anything in here."

Wolfard stepped up to the pictures and examined them. All of them were predators. All of the pictures were of young mammals too. Adolescents. The prints looked old and like newspaper cutouts. Bogo warned them it may have to do with an old case. He gave no specific details, but said it had to do with Nick's past.

"Let's call it in, then," Delgato grunted, putting a paw on his shoulder to press the button to his radio.

* * *

Umbra walked into his room, at least the one the mammal called home for now. It had been the home for one such as himself for the last few weeks. Operations were running smoothly and the creature had to keep up the strategic and logistic part said operations through overseeing methods.

Sliding a series of large bolts to seal the door from any unwanted visitors, Umbra chose to slump onto a large chair by a gas fireplace. This stint outside the confines of his self-administered seclusion might be met with distaste if anyone knew, but despite the less than subtle nature of his outfit, Umbra knew how to blend with the shadows and avoid detection within reason.

A few well-placed eyes and figuring out the patterns of the other residents, then he was able to slip in when he so-pleased and plant the seed in Judy's mind. By extension… it would do the same to Nicholas.

Lifting his arms, Umbra pressed a digit to the release on his face mask. A loud hiss was heard, followed by a click. The paws/hooves lifted the mask away and set it gently down on the table standing in front of the mammal.

The creature started to remove every piece of their armor, starting with the shoulder units and cloak, setting it gently down on the same table. A chest plate came off next, as well as the arm coverings and gloves. The prosthetic legs were disengaged and the mammal stepped down from the chair, stretching and reveling in the freedom.

Now only dressed in a bodysuit that stopped high on the neck, the mammal looked at the shell of a mammal that lay before her.

"It feels great to be free," she purred in delightful relief.

She padded her way over to a dresser and pulled out something far more comfortable to sleep in. there was a small bed in the corner of the room, sized just for her. Luckily, she was the only one allowed in this room and she decorated it herself. Not too much in it but she had what she needed. Books, warmth, plenty of little puzzles and mind bending games to play with oneself.

She picked up a piece of paper and flicked the corners of it while she contemplated what to make.

Deciding on something simple, the mammal folded and folded, ending up with a cute little fox staring up at her, with a tilted head.

She giggled slightly, wondering how the little rogue was handling everything.

"No need to look so sad," she comforted the inanimate fox.

She frowned in slight displeasure. This might seem a little crazy to others. Maybe she was crazy. Everything she did was viewed as abhorrent by the majority of Zootopia.

The mammal laughed a short and sweet laugh. No way she could fault them for that, but her plans needed to pass for anything of note to change. No one would care to unless faced with no alternative.

Still… her life felt so lonely in this path, down a dark road she dared no other kind soul to follow.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked the origami fox. The fox obviously remained silent and she missed the days of kinship with an actual fox. One who made her feel wanted. Like she had a chance at a family. Their time together was not found in the best of places, but if they had been saved, then she could have called him brother.

Salvation escaped her though, and broke the fox's kind soul.

He likely blamed everything from that day on himself, and as much as she wished she could allay that guilt… it was too late to heal a wound that had turned into an ugly scar.

All that mattered now was that her plan go forward. Both Nick and Judy needed to press onward before anything could properly occur.

She put a paw to her muzzle, brushing her claws through the soft white fur, laden with dark grey spots. Looking in a nearby mirror, the mammal looked over her features in wonder. Her green eye and blue eye looking back at her through the sheen of glass… seemingly depicting the visage as another world entirely. If only she could escape to such a place.

"I wonder if he would even recognize me now…" the snow leopard sighed.


	17. Seventeen

It was lonely.

The warmth that enveloped her was an empty one.

This life she chose… was there a point? What would she gain by doing this?

Penny stared at the inside of her mask, lamenting that every time she put it on, she wasn't Penny.

She was Umbra. The voice filter did a magnificent job of disguising her voice, but it nullified her ability to be her. She became a faceless, ambiguous villain.

It was necessary though. Necessary for her plan. Necessary for her future vision for Zootopia.

Staring at the inside of the mask, the snow leopard saw a small reflection of herself.

Whilst her past was marred by scars and wounds so deep, she might still feel them ache, none of them were physical. Her body remained rather healthy all these years, despite her misadventures and on-goings.

Looking past her own reflection, Penny's mind drifted… drifted into memories that she barely delved into anymore.

00000000

The cold of night in Sahara Square sank in. Despite it's well known heat throughout the day, some mammals forgot that most deserts switch to both extremes of temperatures with night and day.

A young snow leopard was slowly making her way on raw paws to get closer to the climate wall. The heat generated from it might keep her warm for another night.

She had found a tarp to wrap around herself, not so much for warmth, but to break against the wind that snapped its fangs at her body with a stinging pain to accompany it. No longer could she feel her nose and her eyes continuously watered against the wind.

It was a bit shameful that she was a snow leopard, yet she couldn't take the cold.

 _Comes with being civilized_ , she had supposed. Mammals lose their special adaptive traits to a certain degree as they live so comfortably that it isn't needed anymore. Wolves' scent tracking is weakened, Polar bears shrink in size when they no longer need to pack on all the weight for winter and hibernation, and snow leopards apparently fail to grow a thick coat when accustomed to indoor heating.

The young kit may have been on the streets, but barely a month prior, her father was laughing heartily and telling her the most magnificent and impossible tales. Raising her as a single father never seemed to register as odd to her. She never knew her mother and her father never truly talked about it.

Fate loved to toy with her heart further by removing the last family she had. Taken away by an aneurysm. She could barely understand why it happened. What deity saw it fit to design a mammal in such a way that her last family could be discarded so frivolously?

Directly after, the snow leopard's life only seemed to spiral into madness further. In the span of a week, she was tossed between a few foster homes. The state funded institutions simply had no room for more children at the time and foster homes were already dealing with a lot.

Regardless, it was the last home that cemented the decision of the 12-year-old leopard. The mammal running it, a kudu, got rather irate and slapped the then crying leopard. She didn't catch most of the female kudu's tirade, but a detail or two made its way past her tears and sobs. Something about being ungrateful and upsetting the other children unnecessarily? It wasn't but a few minutes later, when she was alone, that she left, running out the door and not stopping until she was two districts away and doubled over trying to catch her breath.

The three weeks that followed till then were filled with begging, panhandling, and non-stop aversion to anyone trying to find her. The police couldn't do much to detain a minor that refused to go with them, seeing as using their usual methods would be only allowable on criminals.

She refused to allow anyone else to raise her now. She was old enough. She could take care of herself just fine. Her stomach growled in annoying disagreement.

"Sounds like you need a meal," a voice echoed in the air around her. In the alleyway she had decided to take temporary refuge in, the feline looked around, her night vision a bit weakened due to her own state. She stayed silent.

"I'm not here to hurt you," spoke the voice again. "I say you duck in here and wanted to help. I have a sandwich with me, but I don't need it." She could hear the crinkle of paper and smell a wafting scent of something fresh.

Coming out from her refuge in a dark corner of the alley, the snow leopard pulled herself forward and looked out at the one who beckoned her. Dressed plainly and with high rising horns, she was able to surmise it was a gazelle or antelope. Hard to tell with the light lining its form, making it appear much like a silhouette.

"You can have it," the male voice comforted. "Go on."

He held out the partially unwrapped sandwich, kneeling and doing his best to look non-threatening. In that position, she figured if she wanted to bolt, he would be hard pressed to catch up quickly. She hastily grabbed the sandwich and turned to nibble it. Vegetables obviously, but it sated her nonetheless. As hungry as she was, she tried to eat slow as some form of dignity still resided in her and she didn't want to appear ravenous. As her eyes adjusted from the dark corner of the alley she hid in to the more open part with street lamplight bleeding in, she saw the kindly smile emanating from the gazelle. He made no moves to try and take her or apprehend her in some way to turn her back over to the police or kit services.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked simply, gesturing lightly with a hoof. Her gaze followed the hoof as she feared he would make a move.

"I don't remember," she lied. The gazelle huffed slightly and grinned a little too softly.

"I could give you shelter for a night?" he offered, more as a question than a demand.

"You'll just turn me in," she replied bluntly, finishing the sandwich and taking a step or two back, not turning her back to the mammal. "I do thank you for your gracious gift…" The feline kit bowed slightly, her manners not forgotten.

"I promise I won't turn you in," the gazelle said, both hooves up and open in a defensive gesture. He stood and backed away slowly. "I obviously can't force you to come along."

The leopard couldn't deny she desperately wanted to clean up and sleep in a real bed. She hadn't had that chance in so long. She was surprised she was able to sleep at all, especially when nights turned out like this.

"I…" she started. The gazelle stilled and gazed silently at her, waiting for her to make her own choice.

"I'll come… just promise you won't turn me over to the police or anything…"

"I promise," he stated.

The gazelle kept his promise. True to his word, he never turned her over to the police or anyone for that matter. He kept her, and others like her, in his basement.

The worst part of everything is that she willingly went with the mammal. From the stories she heard of all the other predators that were kept around, their parent(s) were killed by the gazelle and they were taken.

All of them, including herself were outfitted with shock collars. The strange device made her neck itch but she dared not touch it. Every time that she did, the gazelle would shock her, with this wicked grin on his snout. It was as if he waited for every opportunity to dole out some punishment that made no other sense than to satisfy something manic within him.

When he was out, all of them talked and talked, mostly about nothing, but she did learn a few things. The earliest that one of them was taken was a few months prior to herself. The collars were a means to do something terrible to predators in the future. And as much as she wanted to deny it, no one made it out of here as of yet.

She passed the time using paper scraps she found lying around to make origami objects. She didn't remember most of the ones her father taught her, not the others she took instructions from books to make, but she kept making the small flowers that her father used to make for her. Petunias.

When the others asked what they were, some of the younglings couldn't repeat the word back to her, instead saying penny flowers. She had been relatively silent most of the time, but upon being called Penny by everyone, she tried to make an effort to know them. If she wasn't going to leave here, wouldn't it be best to make the best knowing those that were here?

So, she learned their stories, gave them names, much like herself, and taught them how to make origami stuff like she did as best she could. While the circumstances weren't ideal… they became an unconventional family to her. They gave each other comfort on the worst days and smiled on those that the gazelle wasn't there.

Some of the others came to call him Warden. No one knew his real name, and no one really cared anyhow. To the feline, it would just be a way to see him as a mammal like the rest of them. He wasn't like the rest of them. He was despicable, crude, cruel, and heartless.

One day, the Warden opened the heavily barred door down to the basement to toss another mammal into their den.

Penny approached the mammal as it rose to its feet and tried to trudge up the stairs. It was a red fox. A young fox tod if her eyes were to be believed.

His eyes showed a vibrant green that rivaled the red he was coated in. Such contrast befitted him.

Despite the vibrancy of the color of his eyes though, she could see they were devoid of any such life. He spent a week without talking, barely muttering to himself in the slightest when offered food or drink. The snow leopard gave him an origami petunia, hoping to cheer him up, despite his tale likely being similar to all the others.

Seeing the broken gaze he gave the flower as he treated it tenderly, looking back up at Penny with tears shedding from his eyes, the feline couldn't take it and embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's okay…" she comforted him. "You can trust us."

A voice far more timid than she expected to hear answered her, "thank you…"

"You know… we need to call you something," Penny softly said. "Do you have a name?"

The fox furrowed his brow slightly, playing into her stupid question, "Of course I have one… who wouldn't have a name?"

"Well mine is Penny," the snow leopard offered. "Not my real name… but I don't like to think about that anymore."

"Why is Penny your name then?" the fox asked, leaning forward. The feline pointed to the petunia in his paw.

"The younger ones can't pronounce Petunia… so they call me Penny."

"Hmm, I'm Nick…" the red fox stated. Penny helped the fox stand up, wanting not to have him feel cornered and forced to huddle away from everyone else.

"I'll call you Little Red," Penny remarked, drawing a distant looking glare from the fox. "You don't like?"

Nick shook his head vigorously and huffed a little.

"What do you suggest?" she asked, other mammals now looked on in curiosity at the mammal who refused to talk for a week. The fox shrugged.

"I always wanted a superhero name…" he murmured. "Or ones like those pirates, rogues, and outlaws in cartoons and comics."

"That's it!" Penny cheered. The fox went wide eyed at the display of unorthodox happiness.

"W… what?" Nick inquired nervously.

"Red rogue," she stated. "Hmm?"

It took a few seconds for the fox to register the situation but he nodded slowly, still watching the smile on the leopard in fascination.

On that day, Penny gained a friend, a brother, and a fellow fighter. It took some weeks of doing, but Penny was able to lift the fox's spirits better than anyone else she tried to do so with. He was a stronger spirit than she would have assumed. In fact, he became someone that she could count on to help the others as well. Both of them together tried to keep the general morale up. It was increasingly daunting on some days, but the two got the others to smile a little and laugh on rare occasions.

It didn't feel like all that effort was worth it sometimes though. Warden would come down at inopportune times on rare occasions and dole out punishment for speaking too much. To keep the blame off of others, Red would become intentionally vocal and defiant, drawing the ireful rage of their captor.

On those days, Penny would be left crying as she tried to comfort a tense and fearful fox, having likely been shocked into unconsciousness. His tail would twitch and limbs flail sporadically as residual jolts would cascade through his body. She may have been the older of them, if he mentioned his age truthfully, but sometimes he acted more like the older sibling.

Sibling.

Penny had a sibling. It was a strange thought when she raised as an only child, but this fox treated her as if she were one. They teased and cheered each other up. Sometimes they argued a little but that wasn't always a good option since the collars might shock them if their heart rates went too high due to anger filled stress.

When the fox would wake, he would go back to comforting others, doing his best to show an air of strength and indifference to the pain.

"Never let them see that they get to you," he had told her at one point. He said it once to her and never mentioned again.

Months passed of the same deal. The pair tried to come up with ways to escape or send out calls for help, but the Warden barred the door, filled in the windows at ground level, near the top of the basement, and from everything they could see, made an improvised means to soundproof everything he could.

One day, Red found some books left behind in one of the Warden's angrier visits downstairs. They were medical texts and notes about various things. Apparently, Red Rogue decided to irritate him intentionally to the degree he would be frustrated and leave, hopefully forgetting his texts. It worked, though the fox was shocked and beaten a bit for his troubles. In the texts and notes, Warden made notations of many things. The most notable thing that drew the pairs attention was his focus on paralytics. They barely understood what it meant, but from reading through everything, they knew the right dosage could simulate a death like state.

Even Warden wouldn't want a 'dead' body lying around and would be obliged to dispose of it. The pair agreed this might be their best chance at escape. The one who took it would get out and do their best to bring the police back.

After much debate, the red fox reluctantly conceded to allow Penny to be the one to 'die' at the hooves of Warden.

It wasn't a very complicated plan. Penny tried her best to remain resolved in her attempt to back talk and bring the ire of the gazelle on her. Right behind her, under a table, was Red. He had their crude drug ready to inject using a hypodermic needle from one of Warden's discarded experiments. They sterilized it using the pilot light underneath the heater.

All that remained was for Penny to do her part. On cue, Warden pulled out a remote at her 'improper attitude' and shocked her. In her spasms, Nick stuck her with the needle and scurried out of sight as Warden gave her a few more jolts. She could feel her responses weakening. Her heart was straining to keep up with her forced breaths and the blood inside her body stilled. It was working… it was…. No… it wasn't.

The gazelle stopped shocking her as Penny lie squirming on the ground. Something was wrong. She couldn't breathe… she couldn't see properly. Everything turned to hazy images and shapes. Her body was in so much pain now as every muscle thrashed and spasmed.

Where was Red?! Where was her brother!? She couldn't take the pain. It was so much… she didn't like this. She felt like she was actually dying. A red mass overtook her vision as she tried to make it out. It had to be Nick… it had to be. She tried to speak but everything became still.

Her body felt empty. She knew her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything other than shapes. It must have been a side effect. All warmth left her. She was cold. She felt nothing outside the broken shell of her body.

Thump!

Her heart… it was still beating? Her vision cleared for the briefest of seconds. Nick was carrying her through the house. It had been so long since she saw it.

Thump!

They were outside now, in a yard or something. A vehicle was in the peripheral of her sight.

Thump!

They were in the vehicle now. Her brother was hugging her, crying near silently. Why wasn't he trying to escape?

Thump!

Oh…. Her brief image this time was able to take in the vehicle. It was a police cruiser. They were in the back with heavily tinted windows and door latches removed. That's why…

Thump!

Warden had the remote to shock Nick in his hoof and the fox was doing something as Penny lay on the ground.

Thump!

Darkness.

She was surrounded by darkness.

Her heart began to pick up the pace now, but she couldn't see anything else. Maybe they closed her eyes.

The warmth returned to her now. It was fleeting as she could feel something else surrounding her. It felt cooling but not quite cold. Her breathing picked up and paws twitched. Everything was painful. It was like a numb limb waking up times a thousand. Her entire body was trying to resupply itself with oxygen as she took labored breaths. They were partially obstructed but the stuff around her was not packed tightly.

Oh… she was buried alive. That figured. It should have frightened her, but she didn't have the mental capacity to devote to fear at the moment. With movements that were struggling at best, Penny moved arms and tried to paw her way up… the dirt was sifting quite easily. It must have been soft earth or just dry. Either way, it was clumpy enough to cover but still filled with space enough to allow her to breathe without getting sucked down her throat.

The grave was shallow. Only having to dig her way up about as long as her arm was from her shoulder, Penny burst from the earth, feeling a wash of cooling air envelope her. She crawled on all fours from wherever she was.

It looked like a forested part of the outskirts of Zootopia.

Finding nothing of note nearby, once she got the strength to walk, Penny had to subsist on anything she could find to eat for the better part of a week. She had no way to walk a far distance and no direction she knew to go.

The forest was too dense for her to look for a means of getting her bearings and climbing a tree to scout was out of the question for her.

It was only after the second week that she had the regained strength to venture out, carrying herself to a road and following it to a gas station. In the convenience store, she was about to call for help, when she spotted the news.

A ZPD raid took down Warden… or Phillip Mantler. The predators were freed and were going to be taken care of. Most of them lost their families… but Penny figured anything was better than being stuck there like that. She cried in relief and left the store before the clerk that spotted her could inquire anything.

She tried to find her brother. The red fox. The Red Rogue. Nick.

He disappeared. There wasn't a trace of him anywhere.

Again… Again, she lost someone she could call family. She would have cried an ocean of tears if they hadn't dried up.

This was all Warden's fault… all his fault… all his fault…

The thought repeated in her head over and over. He may have been going to jail for the rest of his life, but she couldn't accept that.

From that moment on, she began a new mission. Her vengeance on Warden. She refused to call him by his name. he didn't deserve one.

For a short while she didn't know how to do anything to enact some form of vengeance. It took some research and doing to figure out a path. Since she wasn't the same gender, putting herself in prison wouldn't help. Being a juvenile didn't help either. In either circumstance, she would be separated from him.

The next best option was getting to the gazelle through gang related means. That cemented a new plan in her head.

The following years into her late teens involved getting in with any gang that would have her. She steered clear of the Big family because they wouldn't give in to her plans. The others however, were free game. With no long-standing ties to the city and young people running them with less than ideal intelligence, Penny did her best to rise up the ranks and control one or more of the gangs.

She earned the less than amiable name of White Fang, but begrudgingly accepted it. Penny wasn't meant to do this… another mammal had to. She didn't want to be Penny while she committed whatever crimes she had to in order to achieve her goal.

Once she did, however… she found out in the most frustrating sense that Warden… was dead. When his deeds were found out by those around him… the gazelle didn't last long before he was murdered in his cell.

The snow leopard didn't take that well. She spent weeks sulking and festering emotionally in her own rage and anger. The object of her vengeful spite all this time was taken out from under her. He was ended before she could take his life by her own machinations.

Her own gang worried over her, both her ability to lead and whether that rage would be deflected onto them.

In that moment, Penny returned…. She took stock of everything she did to get here. The dark deeds and favors she did to earn loyalty from her higher ups before usurping them.

She wasn't much better than the mammal she wished to put down.

Time for a new plan.

Penny did what she could to run her gang like Big did. He was kind, firm, ruthless when needed. It worked to a degree, but she couldn't find a way to dismantle the gang without having them make their own.

She wanted to become a hero now but the jarring thought occurred to her…

No hero would do what she did. Even if she did dismantle every gang in the city, nothing would change. The city was so broken that new darkness would rise. New gangs would rise. More people would fall into despair for many deplorable reasons. Sure, there were those who tried to make the world a better place, but true change couldn't happen by simply putting a band aid on a festering wound.

A stagnant forest could only renew itself after a cleansing fire turned it to ash… giving way to new life.

Her thoughts stopped. She couldn't just cleanse Zootopia.

No… but she could do something else. A most appealing, yet distraught, idea crossed her mind.

Every hero needed a villain.

Every light cast a shadow…

Every action had an equal and opposite reaction….

It might have been physics, but the concept still rang true.

Penny knew what she had to do.

Years passed and the snow leopard began a ruthless acquisition of every gang in the city, dismantling them and tailoring them to her needs. She became more reclusive, working on certain projects and devising ways to play out her plans and plots.

Penny was no more once again… and she became something to oppose the light. To force the paws of those who would defend the city and unite them against a single foe.

She became the shadow… Umbra.

As she united the gangs into a more cohesive organization, she weeded out the weak and disloyal amongst them all, trying to establish a new ideal true to the persona she was making.

After making major changes and creating the most stable foundation she could, White Fang gave way…

She divulged to everyone who worked for her that a new leader was taking her place… that someone else had pulled her strings all along and cemented their position as a clandestine and well organized group. Taking her leave, the snow leopard donned the gear she made. The prosthetic legs, rounded and amorphous mask with horns, and all around black and grey outfit with a cloak to give her the most ambiguous look she could muster.

If people were to blame any mammal for everything she would do… she wouldn't give them the means to blame any species in particular. Predator or prey… it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was the results.

Umbra was born and nothing would stop him from bringing about the fall of Zootopia.

He created a list of mammals to bear the mantle of a hero.

Upon investigation, using his own means, he found all the mammals that were saved during the raid on Mantler's house. Unfortunately, Nick wasn't in the records to that effect. His list was incomplete, but nonetheless, Umbra proceeded to find the perfect candidate or candidates to rise against him.

Not too long after that… something wonderful happened. Something to further his plans.

The random predator attacks that plagued the city as of late… they were found to be the manipulations of a very speciest ewe, who took the office of Mayor and used it to further her goals. That was awful, but the resulting news coverage finally brought back someone that Penny had missed for years.

Nick… or Nicholas Wilde. It was her Red Rogue. It was her brother…

Another detail that Umbra found curious and wonderful was the prospect of this plant called a Nighthowler…  _Midnicampum holicithias._

He could use it to raze the city without unnecessary destruction and that was what he would do. Research and production began immediately. Various compounds and chemical agents were created and tested, in an attempt to further their plan.

Umbra kept tabs on Nick, finding out that his hero might be in the making without his help. The red fox overcame so much and became the first fox officer in Zootopia. Beneath the mask, Penny couldn't be prouder.

The plan was coming to fruition. Everything was coming along so well. The fox and his partner, a rabbit, were fast gaining a wondrous reputation in the ranks of the ZPD. Research was progressing without much delay. And the underlings to which he had so carefully chosen were proving quite loyal and intelligent.

It all became threatened in that raid when the courier was supposed to figure out if condensing one form of the chemical ruined the composition and usefulness as a weapon.

Who knew that such an event could turn fortuitous. Now Nicholas was partially infected, to the point it allowed him to track his partner, of whom is in love with him.

00000000

Penny laughed in her reverie.

In all her remembrance, she almost forgot that she did have a few little lights along the way. She found a mammal who knew her and understood her. One that wasn't in on her plan… but still knew of and remained objectively observant nonetheless.

From that understanding… came love. And from that love. Came a child.

Her laugh died. She would have dropped everything for her child… but it wasn't meant to be…

"Dinorah," she whispered. The child that was never allowed to live in this world. Stillborn.

She slipped the mask on and allowed the clasps to hiss closed.

Nicholas was becoming the very hero Umbra needed to oppose his plans. Either way though, He would win. Umbra would win.

One might believe that because the mammal wanted a hero to oppose him, that the hero would be safe.

They would be wrong. Umbra had every intention to destroy Nicholas and defeat him. He wouldn't win, he wouldn't prevail.

Besides… what good would a villain be if they didn't follow through with their threats.

Underneath the mask though, Penny hoped her brother would be strong enough to stop Umbra.

Strong enough to prevail.

000000000

"So, what you're saying," Bogo started with a huff, with Delgato, Wolfard, Hopps, and Wilde present, "is that a past victim of Mantler has turned into a mastermind behind trying to disrupt our city?"

Nick nodded solemnly.

"I don't know for sure…" the fox explained, "but the origami petunia was definitely a message to me. I can't see how else I should take that."

They were all in a conference room, reviewing the new evidence. A sweep of the room that was hidden behind a wall panel came up empty. The room was seemingly sterilized before being vacated. The only thing of note left was the board with the circle of photos, and Nick's police academy graduation photo pinned to the center. It was laid out for all to see on the table in the middle of the room. The fox had already explained that all the other photos were the photos distributed when the mammals went missing. Newspaper clippings mostly and a few printouts.

According to what they matched, all the mammals in the pictures were accounted for in the records Bogo put together when taking into account who was rescued. If they ruled out Penny as she was called, since Nick couldn't provide a full name, then this list of victims/suspects was their best bet to go on.

"This could be a trick," the buffalo said as a matter of factly. "Why would our culprit give you a list of mammals that could potentially reveal themselves when they obviously went to great lengths to hide their face and overall identity?"

Judy chimed in, "I don't know, but the fact remains that we have a lead and we should pursue it."

The buffalo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Proceed with the utmost caution," he breathed in slight resignation. "Keep this information as closed off as you can. If this Umbra character is trying to throw us off, I don't want to bring down a media nightmare on mammals trying to get on with their lives."

A chorus of 'yes, sir' s echoed in the large room.

Roughly thirty minutes later and a few pounds of paperwork heavier, the group of mammals divided the list of mammals to interview and set about getting ready to notify the other members of the task force.

Nick and Judy decided to take a few minutes to visit their favorite receptionist/dispatcher.

"Well hello there, you two!" the chubby feline cooed at them as they approached Clawhauser's desk. The cheetah was probably their most supportive influence after finding out about their relationship. That might be putting it mildly though. He took pictures often and made inferences to their romantic life outside of work bordering on delusional fantasy. It was all in good fun but the duo would often try to reign in the over excited ramblings of the exuberant mammal. "How are you two doing right now?"

"Could be better," the rabbit answered in a strained tone. She was still on edge about the whole ordeal from earlier with Umbra invading her small apartment. "Wish I was asleep, honestly."

"It is pretty late," the cheetah mentioned, finally looking a little curious as to why they were there. "New information?"

"Possibly," remarked Nick, "but how are you doing? It seems odd that you here this late."

The feline sat up straighter and scratched his chin.

"Well… it's a favor to the night shift dispatcher," he stated a little nervously. "Bogo might not approve of it but the usual mammal asked to switch so he could visit a sick relative. They promised me donuts and to cover a shift for me when I asked. Win win…"

"Well," Nick smirked, "for your efforts, I have a joke for you." Clawhauser beamed as his tail swished behind him. He looked forward to the fox's strange jokes and sometimes took joy in seeing his partner's reaction because of them.

"I'm all ears," Benny said, bouncing in his seat.

"Okay, Benny," the fox started, grinning in Judy's direction as her face deadpanned in preparation for another awful joke, "what do you call it when you give a mime a sword?"

"I…. uh… I got nothing," the feline relented, still grinning.

"Silent but deadly." Nick smirked to himself and paused for effect.

He didn't have to pause long. The chubby cheetah jiggled with laughter and nearly fell out of his seat.

The red fox turned his snarky gaze to the rabbit, who was fighting a smile that tugged at her muzzle. He wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing gesture to demolish the doe's humor defenses and goaded her to give in and laugh.

"Come on, Carrots," he whispered to her, "you know you want to laugh."

"It wasn't that funny," she tried to lie, not wanting to play into his ego fueled pride.

"Then how about another one?" he asked without really caring for an answer. "What can a monk and a Zoogle search both help you do?"

Judy just stared at him, crossing her paws and tapping a foot. She was a bit too tired to think so she just waited for the punchline. Clawhauser rested his head in his paws and waited as well.

"They can both help you find yourself."

Benny laughed heartily once more and Judy let out a breathy snicker while shaking her head.

"There's the happy bunny," Nick mentioned. He turned to the cheetah, waving to grab his attention. "Well, Benny, I think we'll be taking our leave for now. I think I speak for the both of us when I say I'm in need of sleep and my partner needs some too."

The rabbit perked up upon hearing that. She didn't really want to go back to her apartment now. It was tainted in a sense. She wouldn't even get a wink of sleep as it was now.

Nick led her out of the precinct and into their cruiser, buckling her in and driving her back to her place.

As Judy was about to trudge out of the vehicle, her mate pulled at her arm.

"You should grab a bag and pack it with a good few days-worth of everything," he said simply. Judy sleepily gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" the doe asked. The tod looked away and scratched the back of his neck, his pupils constricting to slits for the briefest of seconds.

"I…" he started, "I would be an idiot if I let my mate go back to the place that was just broken into. So… you're staying with me." The red fox seemed to say that as if she had no choice… or good arguments against it. To be honest, she probably couldn't argue against it, for logical or emotional purposes. That, and she was too dead tired to argue the point.

She nodded.

Nick helped her pack up a bag, though she had him turn around so she could privately pack her undergarments without his curious glances. It didn't take too long since she hadn't much to pack. Heck, she could probably shove everything of note she owned into the cruiser and move out right now.

"So," the rabbit began to ask, watching the fox load her bag in the backseat of the cruiser, "how long will this last?"

"As long as you want," was his immediate reply. "I guess you could say that this is my official way of getting you to try moving in with me."

Judy froze.

"B… but, you… you don't have to if that's too… fast?"

the grey doe unfroze and hopped into the passenger seat.

"I'm… not opposed to it, just surprised," she replied. "Why now?"

"I've wanted it since I confessed to you," Nick breathed, blushing slightly at the memory, "but I had no clue when or how to properly ask. I may have said I want to find a better place to move you into… but with what happened… I want to have you close…"

"You know I can handle myself, right?" Judy chided him.

"Yeah yeah… super bunny cop," Nick belted out with a laugh. "This primal part of me just screams 'protect my mate' though… and right now… it's winning the mental battle. So, for now, I at least want you to stay with me until we resolve this whole 'Umbra' deal."

The doe looked him over and saw the occasional shift of his eyes and body language as he seemed to reflect upon what happened to her. Luckily, it didn't affect his driving as he drove them to his place. He'd made a habit of keeping things for her there and she couldn't deny the occasional visit whereas they could spend a night cuddling were some of the best nights that let her unwind from the stress of their jobs. Maybe it would be a wonderful thing to have him close so she didn't feel uneasy and alone.

"Alright," she conceded happily.

Barely a few minutes later, both mammals were curled up in Nick's bed. Neither mammal had much more energy than to shed their respective layers of clothing and throw on easy sleepwear, though Judy had enough mental fortitude to refuse Nick his shirt. He sarcastically lamented a night without his shirt and allowed the rabbit to snuggle into his chest, taking deep inhales of his scent. Each heaving breath became calmer than the last as his musk permeated her mind. The slightly sweet scent of violets seeped deep into her nose as she faded into sleep, more secure and comforted than she thought she could feel that night.

Before she drifted away…. Nick raked his paws and claws over her head, making her shiver and shimmy her way closer into his chest. Her ears became the foremost target as sleep came all too easily upon feeling the gentle petting on them.

Nick watched her fade away in his arms, loving the feeling of such a wonderful mammal curled up against him. He couldn't begin to describe the plethora of emotions that coursed through him as every time something like this happened felt like a new experience. To him, nothing could compare to the feeling of his love, light, and life embracing him like she couldn't bear to live any other way. This warmth, this breathing and living embodiment of everything he could ever want in life. He couldn't imagine being without her.

Settling in and curling his body around her, Nick nuzzled his nose into the fur on the top of her head and breathed deeply before succumbing to the sweet embrace of both his bunny and sleep.

No matter what came, they would both prevail… together.


	18. Eighteen

"Come on!" goaded a rather giddy and excited rabbit. "For me?"

The fox sitting next to her groaned and pouted, "And, why should I? Aren't you usually driven crazy by them?"

The two of them sat in their cruiser ready for the day. They already had the obligatory morning bull pen talk. Now, they had to go over their list of suspects and interview the mammals on it. Suffice it to say, Nick was less than enthusiastic facing his past and was barely vocal most of the morning, excepting needed responses and explanations. He hadn't even made the twenty something jokes/snide remarks he usually reached by this point in the morning.

"Well… maybe…" Judy conceded. Nick clicked his tongue. She frowned and thwacked him over the head. "Come on."

"Will I have to deal with this all day?" he asked with a raised eye brow. The doe nodded with a smug grin. He sighed in near exasperation.

"Know what it means when a panda goes crazy?" Nick asked with a slight rise in his tone.

"Not a clue," Judy said bluntly.

"Well, I can tell you there will be much panda-monium."

The rabbit doe cleared her throat and tried not to laugh, letting out a snort instead, covering her face. She would have regretted it, but Nick actually grinned slightly, his eyes brightening from the dull sheen they exuded all morning.

"You're funny when you try to hold it in," he breathed with a swish of his tail. Judy might have responded to that with a sarcastic remark, but decided to be silent and smirk slightly at her small victory. She shifted the car in gear and began driving to their first destination.

This early in the morning, the two figured it would be best to get to the crepuscular mammals first, being most active at dawn and dusk.

The first on the list by that respect was a wolverine by the name of Cody Howlett, or Hatch as Nick knew him. Unfortunately, for the bunny's curiosity, he was a mammal named before Nick arrived, so he knew nothing about how he was named that.

Driving through the streets of Zootopia from the precinct, the duo made their way into the Tundratown district. Judy would have turned on the heat as soon as she felt the chill starting to seep in, but she saw the location based system kick in on her dash and readjust the settings automatically. She sometimes forgot that each cruiser for the ZPD had quite a few convenient gadgets to that effect. This particular one was able to use their location to activate certain measures against the environment.

In Tundratown, the heat kicked in, wipers activated, and all-wheel drive turned on. In the Rainforest district, defoggers activated, wipers kept the vision clear, and traction control adjusted for possible slicks. In Sahara Square, with all the sand being blown around, all-wheel drive would kick in as well there, the A/C and engine cooling system would activate, and the whole vehicle would lift a few inches, the shocks being adjusted to adapt to the potentially lumpy terrain.

Adjusting each vehicle manually would take too long and some chases or emergency responses might call for cross district travel. To expedite this time, a third-party company came in and modified most of the cruisers a few years prior to shave the response time for police by automating a few things. It was called the Climate Response System. Simple but easy to remark upon in paperwork and such.

Judy rolled the cruiser up to a small apartment complex near the Climate wall. It appeared to be both for small mammals and was also a small building. She guessed that was likely why the two of them were sent. The bunny doe sighed.

It wasn't like there weren't other small mammals on the force now, even if most of them were in forensics or something without combat being a possibility. Even contrary to Judy's initial excitement at hearing more small mammals had entered into the police academy, she found out most of them either couldn't make the cut, dropped out, or signed on for support roles instead of field work. To her slightly greater dismay, no new cops graduated that were either a bunny or a fox. Not yet at least.

"Ready to go in, Slick?" the bunny questioned her partner. The red fox gulped as he stared down at the file showing the file picture of Cody as well as the picture from when he was released as a child. He nodded tentatively, locking his quivering pupils, now slits, with her amethyst gaze. She placed a paw on his chest, trying to calm him. It appeared to work as he breathed slow and closed his eyes. It took a few deep draws till Judy felt the nervous beating of his heart slow to a more comfortable pace.

Nick opened his eyes, gleaming emerald once more with his pupils back to something more civilized.

"Just remember," the doe started, "I'm here with you and for you."

Nick huffed gently in appreciation as he lifted her paw from his chest and kissed it on the palm, letting his tongue give the light grey fur a playful lick. Judy blushed and said nothing, knowing he was just doing something to calm his nerves.

"I'm one lucky fox," he stated, his normal tone returning to a certain degree. The two mammals hopped down from the cruiser, rounding the car and striding up to the complex. The building didn't have the obligatory key entry for the building with the buzzers for someone to let them in, so they made their way into the complex and went up a few flights of stairs before finding what they needed.

Checking the address to make sure it was right, Judy held up a paw to knock, only for Nick to still her paw.

"What's up, Slick?" the rabbit asked in concern. His ears twitched as he looked down at his mate.

"What if this is all a means to trap us?" he asked softly, trying not to alert the residents.

Judy sighed, sucking in a breath and saying, "I've thought about that as well. However, it won't change the fact that we need to check out these mammals. They may not be involved but interviewing them might give us a lead towards Umbra. Plus, it's not like we need to be discreet in asking them directly. Umbra already gave us this list… standing to reason that they KNOW we're coming to check it out."

Nick snorted and smiled. "Clever bunny."

"Dumb fox. Now can we get on with it?" The fox nodded in the affirmative to his partner. Judy once more put a paw to the door and knocked.

Almost instantly, the door flung open, stunning the two cops.

"Hey there," a voice called from inside. It was both gruff and slightly polite, but with an undertone of impatience. "Whatcha need?"

"Cody Howlett?" Judy asked, eyeing her notes. The wolverine nodded. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is Officer Nick Wilde. We were hoping to ask you some questions in respect to an ongoing investigation. May we come in?"

Cody barely paid attention to the rabbit as he gestured for them to come in, focusing his eyes on Nick.

"So," the wolverine started, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" He left them in living room and went to the kitchen area. The whole apartment felt a bit colder than the two mammals were used to but neither complained.

"We had a lead in an investigation concerning our efforts at finding the mammals responsible for the recent attacks in the city," Judy explained, using general terms and mentions since many details concerning the entity known as Umbra have been sealed until they could be identified.

"And that has to do with me how?" Cody asked in all fairness. Nick stepped in this time.

"We were provided limited evidence mentioning that our suspects had a possible link to an old case," the fox denoted as coldly as he could muster, trying not to give in to certain emotions he was hiding beneath his mental armor.

The wolverine looked a bit worried now, setting his jaw and his mouth a thin line.

"You're not going there are you, Red?"

Nick froze. "What?"

"Red Rogue, right?" Cody asked, crossing his large arms and ticking his claws together. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

The fox sighed, "Of course I remember, Hatch… I just wasn't sure if you would react well to my knocking on your door."

A large guffaw of laughter left the wolverine's muzzle as he slapped a knee in amusement. "You were always too mindful of other's opinions, Bub."

"Um…" the rabbit tried to interject, "excuse me… the case?"

"Oh, right right. I suppose it's about Mantler? Isn't he dead?"

"I… yes. But I was hoping to ask about whether you have had contact since with any of the other victims." Judy had her notepad out as she awaited hearing something that would help their case.

Cody seemed to mull the thought over as he finally said after a good minute, "Not much but yes. I haven't heard from anyone for years though. Five if I remember correctly. My aunt and uncle, who became my new guardians, felt that keeping in contact with all of them wouldn't help me let go of the experience. I disagreed, but you know parents." The rabbit could only nod and mentally roll her eyes at her parents' behavior previous to her becoming a hero cop.

"If I might ask a question though, Red… where did you go all this time?" Nick perked up and clenched his paws nervously. "Most of us tried to find you through any means we could, but children can only do so much."

"I… I left… there was nowhere for me to go," the fox explained with a small degree of sadness. "I couldn't take being handed off to some state funded program that tossed me around for a few years until I was kicked onto the streets without being able to properly fend for myself, all because I was a fox."

"Pfft," the wolverine snorted. "if it makes you feel any better, everyone I spoke to just wanted to make sure you were safe. You held a lot of us together when Penny died. And you had it the worst if I recall."

Nick tensed at the mention of Penny.

"That's actually why we're here," Judy chimed in. "We have evidence pointing that someone who used to be a victim in that case might be linked to the one plaguing our city now." Cody set his jaw once more and glared at the rabbit.

"You think it's one of us?" he asked with a bit of malice. The rabbit tried to wave him down a little frantically before Nick took the reins again.

"One of our suspects left behind one of Penny's flowers. She taught most of us how to do them and it felt like a pretty big hint directed at me. We aren't accusing anyone of anything, I swear, Hatch… but we need to figure out if there is anyone that might be linked to this mammal."

The wolverine went a little slack after hearing the fox's plea. He didn't want to automatically believe they wouldn't be scrutinized, but he knew he could trust his old friend, at least for now.

"You aren't going around, digging up old bones over nothing, are you?" he inquired.

"Trust me, this is the last thing I want to do to everyone, but we need answers and this was our only lead," remarked Nick.

"Can't say I don't trust you," Cody mentioned as he let out a breath. "But I mainly meant that you are the one who will suffer the most right? Having to search for every victim and dredge this up over and over. I wouldn't be up for it, but then again, you did seem to be the strongest out of all of us."

"Hah…" the fox choked out a small laugh. "I can't really see myself like that. I ran away as soon as I was freed and spent most of my life avoiding being attached to anyone."

"You seem pretty attached to your partner there," Cody said with a smirk. Much to Nick's ire, his tail had subconsciously wrapped itself around Judy's waist and the tip laid in her lap. She blushed slightly as she ran her claws through the fur once or twice and let him pull it back around.

"Sorry," he whispered to her, averting his gaze. The doe patted his thigh in consolidation and smiled at him, knowing he would chance a glance at some point.

"Don't be ashamed," chided the wolverine. "I'm glad to see you found some form of happiness. Goodness knows you deserve it."

"Thanks," Nick said in a reserved manner. "Anyways, we're getting off track here…."

The interview took a good thirty minutes or so. The standard questions were used as well as revisits to old ones in new ways to make sure the wolverine didn't double back on a story detail that would reveal some hole in their said story. Everything appeared to be in order and left Nick feeling emotionally drained. One down, another four to go if their stack of files was correct.

Back in the cruiser as they traversed districts once more, going into Sahara Square, Judy looked over at Nick and poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue in thought. She wanted to help him overcome whatever was dragging down that emotional armor he spent so long keeping up, but she also wanted him to open up to her. Right now, he was letting the long-rotted flames smolder within his heart. The small rabbit could only imagine what that was doing to him.

Judy couldn't exactly figure out what was eating at him, though. Cody seemed happy. He wasn't living in a dump and his living conditions denoted a moderate level of job satisfaction with a decent salary. There were even a few pictures around showing the wolverine with family and friends. Why would Nick be so downtrodden meeting someone from his past who seemed to be happy.

She logged that concern for later as they approached their next interviewee. It was a tiger named Shane Khan. Oddly enough, he happened to be one of Gazelle's dancers. Nick's name for him was apparently Twitch. This time there was an explanation, but it was pretty obvious. The poor tiger was pulled in after Nick as a cub and wouldn't stop twitching at every source of sensory stimulation, whether sound, touch, or sight.

"I'm rather surprised that you work with Gazelle after… you know," Nick said in implication. Shane chuckled slightly.

"I can understand that…" he conceded, "but when I was offered the position to be one of her dancers…" he trailed off as his eyes glazed in thought, "I couldn't let my fears control me… so I took a chance and haven't regretted it since. Plus, Gazelle has always fought for predators. It's one of her most endearing traits, especially when everyone was fearful of random savage attacks during that whole Nighthowler business."

"Sounds like more than overcoming fear to me," Judy teased light-heartedly. The tiger's tail twitched, making the rabbit smile as his name still seemed to fit.

"Very astute," Shane replied with a gentle smile. "I suppose I can trust you to keep it quiet…? Gazelle doesn't exactly know and I'm infatuated with her." Judy made a show of zipping her mouth shut and tossing away the key to an imaginary lock."

Nick had been uncharacteristically quiet, only speaking so much as to affirm that he was 'Red' from way back when, eliciting another story about Nick being an emotional support for many of them. He looked far more deflated by that admission than bolstered by it.

The next few interviews went much the same. Despite the positivity directed at Nick, he appeared to be far less appreciative than Judy thought he should be.

After their final review of the day, the doe had enough, stopping the car and calling in a short break over the radio.

"Okay, Scruffy," she vented with an exasperated sigh, hopping over into the passenger seat to straddle her legs over her fox's own legs, looking him in the eyes and staring him down. "What's the big deal here? You've been told by a few mammals I suspected might have led more broken lives that you were instrumental in helping them keep what little sanity they had left during a trying time, but you're acting like they told you off for something terrible."

Nick was still coming to grips with the face that his mate was straddling him in the seat and keeping him pinned. He couldn't escape and couldn't deflect. Heck, he wasn't even completely sure himself why he was so sour right now. He had an inkling but just that.

"I don't know…" the fox breathed.

"Not good enough," Judy sternly objected, grasping at his chest and hardening her gaze into his dull eyes.

"I really don't," he repeated. "It's like a nagging feeling that's dragging me down and I have this thought that's just out of reach but I can't really grasp it… the why is escaping me right now…"

"So… what? You're jealous of them or something?" Judy asked, taking a shot in the dark. Nick shook his head in the negative, fairly certain that wasn't it.

"I think…" the tod started, tearing up a bit, "I realized how much of a coward I was."

Judy was surprised. Not at his admission, though. Her mate seemed to tense up upon saying that, as if he was surprised he said it, barely knowing that it was the truth or not.

"What do you mean?" the rabbit inquired ambiguously, hoping he would let the words flow. A single tear fell as he seemed to realize at least a small thing.

"They… all of them… got on with their lives and faced up to their fears," he belted out in a slow whisper. "I… I wallowed in my own pity for years and kept everyone at bay. I donned some sort of figurative armor and kept everyone out for so long. I didn't even know how to let you in at first. At the press conference, I knew you weren't that bigoted… you had nurtured misunderstandings… and I took that as a chance to run away from you."

"Nick…" Judy breathed, wiping a paw to clear away an errant tear from her fox's cheek.

"I felt so terrible about it afterwards that I wanted to find you and tell you it was ok… but I couldn't do it. I closed myself off again and ran away from my own feelings. When you showed up, begging for my help, it took everything I had not to react like I always did."

"So, you're feeling this way… because they overcame when you ran away?" the doe asked, trying to make the question more of a clarifying statement. He nodded in the affirmative. She cupped her paws around his muzzle, letting out a breath as she closed in and nuzzled under his chin.

"You stupid fox," she blurted. "You know what they all had that you didn't?" he stared back at her vacantly. "They had help. You forged on by yourself for years, surviving and adapting, as you do best. You may not have faced it head on like most of them did, but you showed a different kind of strength to carry on and fight, in your own way."

Nick finally seemed to be taking her words in and mulling them over as he stared into and past her eyes.

Judy continued, "And now you have me. You have the chief. You have an entire precinct that you get along with. You also have me." The fox smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You said yourself twice," he mentioned in rhetoric.

"Hmm," she hummed to herself, "I'd like to think I'm twice as important to you." Nick snorted and pecked her on the nose.

"Not really," the tod stated blandly. Judy tilted her head and let her ears fall as she pouted.

Nick chuckled lightly before giving her nose an affectionate lick, making the bunny sniff and wipe at her nose in annoyance.

"You're many times more important than even that," he divulged. "Might even have to make that value an exponential one instead of a multiplicative one."

"Yeah, you stretched that joke a little too much," the rabbit doe sighed, patting his head warmly. She pulled herself off his lap and sat back in the driver's seat. She called back in over the radio and was told they were clear to go home for the day, Bogo leaving a remark for them about getting their statements in order and submitting the finished products the next day.

Judy might have denoted this as a relatively boring day, if not for the fear of potentially meeting their so-called nemesis or having Nick deal with his kithood memories in company of those who shared his experiences.

She drove in silence as she wondered if this was anything close to what Umbra wanted. Was his goal in this respect to drive Nick into some emotional downward spiral… to break him, as the enigmatic mammal mentioned? It didn't make sense to the rabbit. What point was there to saying Umbra needed him to test something, then turn full circle and bring him face to face with his past in a most unappealing manner?

The poor fox seemed to be higher in spirits now, but still quite somber. He gazed out the window, unconcerned with his partner stealing glances every so often when she wasn't required to focus on the road.

"How about we go get the rest of my stuff right now?" the doe chirped in a near false happy tone. She wanted to take his mind off everything and maybe the prospect of her finalizing her move to his place might give him something else to mull over in his noggin. He kept his gaze locked outside the window, but Judy smirked in slight victory as she noticed his tail swishing happily.

"Traitor," he muttered to his tail, knowing exactly what the rabbit's game was.

"Well?" Judy persisted.

"Sounds great," the fox breathed with more sincerity than his previous mood allowed. "Mind if we grab some grub first? If I'm going to be a used for labor, I might as well get some food in me before diving into the rabbit hole."

That earned him a slug to the arm.

"Ouch."

"Sure, I could use some food. Got anything in mind?" Judy asked while twirling her wrist after giving her mate a good punch in the arm.

"I always pick. You pick."

"Fine," the bunny doe conceded, "but you're paying."

The red fox finally decided to look her direction, groaning but resigning himself to his fate.

"I find it highly unfavorable that I'm not getting rewarded for my efforts in agreeing to move your stuff into my… our place," Nick mumbled.

"Oh, stop your whining… I'll find a way to reward you," the rabbit mentioned as she lowered a paw to stroke her mate's tail, making the fur spike up on the back of his neck as he shivered slightly.

"Really?" he asked, his grin growing by the second, slowly but surely.

"Tone it down there, Frisky Fox," Judy started, rolling her eyes and pulling up to a nearby diner that she frequented a few times before near her place. "That isn't anything close to what I had in mind. Besides, it's not like I have a lot of stuff to move. The furniture came with the unit, so I'm obviously leaving that, but I do have a few things I brought with me that I left in the storage unit that came with the apartment. Odds and ends."

"No complaints from me then," Nick said as he leapt from the cruiser. "I hope you don't mind, though… I've had a craving for some real meat, so, will that bother you?"

Judy got out of the driver side and closed the door, pondering the idea. Honestly, while she had many meals with him, she hadn't well and truly seen him eat anything other than a protein rich meat substitute. He had told her that he ate some meat, mostly when she wasn't present because of certain etiquette, but she had yet to share a meal where her mate ate something like that.

"I don't believe so," she spoke sincerely, hoping she wouldn't have any odd knee-jerk reactions to him tearing into flesh. "It's not like I didn't know that would be a part of the package. I am curious why you haven't actually eaten anything like that around me and why now?"

Nick shifted a little uncomfortably, scratching at the back of his neck. He stood facing the doe, his eyes raking over her in thought.

"Honestly," Nick began, "I've mostly lived on a diet of that substitute with small helpings of the real stuff now and then, but after…" he cleared his throat, "becoming primal… ish… the substitute doesn't cut it like it used to. So, I've been increasing my intake of things like chicken, turkey, certain bugs, etc. I figure now is as good as any time since you'll be living with me and have to probably witness that on occasion."

Nick smiled apologetically, as if he actually believed he was guilty of something bad. Judy thumped his chest with an open paw, grinning up at him.

"I'm grateful you've been so mindful of me, but I can handle it. I'm a big bunny. It's not like you're gonna eat me."

"Don't tempt me," Nick chided her with a snarky grin, accompanied by a jaw snap in her direction. The rabbit doe blushed and let her ears fall, ignoring his joking jaws as they closed with a snap towards her.

"Not what I meant, dumb fox," she muttered, pulling an ear in front of her left eye and nibbling the tip. When her other unhidden eye glanced up at her fox, she noticed his face looked stunned and his eyes were savage. His nose twitched as he took in whatever sight the bunny didn't seem to get.

"Sometimes," Nick breathed, "you are just too…"

"Do NOT say that word…" Judy interrupted.

"… much to handle," he finished with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, how did so much attractive energy get condensed into this ball of fluff?" the doe blushed further, crossing her toes as she looked down.

"Just get in the diner and sit down," she murmured determinately, pushing Nick away and towards the door, entering the restaurant.

"Might I help you two?" a pleasant-sounding aardvark asked them.

"We're hoping to catch some dinner before this one drags me home for some laborious activity," the fox explained vaguely, drawing forth a rather stunned and slightly shocked expression from the aardvark.

"Ignore him," the bunny told her. "He means he's helping me move and we would like a table please."

The mammal's expression became more thoughtful as she turned a slight glare towards the fox, who smirked smugly.

"Right this way," she said, gesturing towards a nearby vacant table. "My name is Marcy, I'll take any order you have now, but Vicky will be your server for the rest of your stay."

"I'll take some potato skins to start off," the red fox requested with a short glance at the menu. Marcy scribbled that down in a notepad and walked away when it was clear they didn't decide on much else yet.

"Probably should have asked if they were normal potatoes or those delicious red skin ones," Nick breathed with a slight pang of regret. "Oh well."

"If you like the red skin potatoes, you would love the ones my family grows," Judy told her partner. She laid down her menu and gazed at the fox. "So, what are you gonna order for your need for real meat?"

"Well," he started, "they have chicken here… might try that." He folded his menu and put it down. "Yep, I know what I want. You?"

"Pretty much. I'm actually not all that hungry, to be honest."

"Well hello there, I'm Vicky, your server for this evening, and what can I get for you?" Both mammals turned to see a red fox vixen with vibrant blue eyes waiting to take their order.

Ordering what they both wished, Judy couldn't help but notice the lingering glances the vixen had concerning her mate. Couldn't she tell he was marked? Was it still strong enough to linger? It unnerved the small doe as the vixen walked away, stealing a last glance towards the tod and then letting her eyes flick down to his tail.

Nick was either uncaring or didn't notice. Knowing him, Judy expected the former. He could be a dolt sometimes but with the situation what it was, there wasn't any way he wouldn't have made a mental note of it.

"You know… your glare might end up making her combust if you're not careful," Nick told her with a lopsided smile.

"You seem to understand what's going on," the bunny mentioned.

"Just that you're letting the green show," he retorted. "Jealous Judy is quite the adorable little rabbit."

"I'm not jealous!" the doe squeaked, trying to bring her tone down. "I'm just a little wary of her. She was getting quite the eyeful of you."

"And that is all she'll get," Nick comforted Judy with a grin. "I would try and dissuade you more, but I love seeing you get your fur all ruffled like this. Keep going."

"You are so…" the bunny started.

"Suave? Charming? Handsome?" the fox decided to attempt finishing for her.

"Infuriating," Judy finished.

"Fair enough," he conceded without missing a beat.

They enjoyed a slow meal in peace, with Judy getting slightly more annoyed at the fleeting glances that Vicky stole towards Nick. Her Nick. Her fox.

For the most part, the vixen appeared to ignore the bunny's presence other than taking her order. She took the bill and payment from Nick, coming back to drop off a receipt after they had finished and enjoyed their meal.

It was odd seeing Nick bite into something made of flesh. Judy couldn't comprehend it at furst, her mind wanting to find a problem with it, but after short circuiting for a few seconds while trying to process everything, she found she really didn't care that much. It was food and it wasn't another mammal. Once she figured this out in her head, she had a 'huh' moment of indifference.

It wasn't like he ordered a huge amount either. The piece of chicken in his dinner couldn't have been much more than a couple ounces. Enough to satisfy but nothing like what she indirectly heard from other officers on occasion about eating a helping that could very well have been the entire chicken or turkey.

Nick looked at the receipt and grimaced. Judy didn't get it, since he had already paid for the meal. What could he now see that he didn't already know about.

Seeing her look of concern, he shoved the paper in her direction and got up to leave, letting the rabbit steal a glance at the paper. She froze.

The vixen had left a small lovey dovey note, complete with doodles, and her phone number was written at the bottom of the paper. She fumed as her ears erected in all her fury.

Her mate smiled at her and gently rubbed an ear, trying to goad her along as he crumpled the paper and threw it out in a nearby bin as they exited the diner.

"Don't get your ears in a knot," Nick whispered to her, trying to calm her now broiling nerves. "OH! Now that sounds like fun." He tilted his muzzle in close and held out his paws to her ears.

"Oh, no you don't, Slick," she scolded him with a thwack to his errant paws. "Get in the car. We're going to pick up the remainder of my stuff as you promised.

"Fine," he groaned.

And that was that. Judy drove them quickly back to her apartment to which the two mammals began putting all her remaining junk in the boxes she found lying around.

"You know," Judy started, "I would like to get out of this uniform and into something more comfortable." She shot her mate a cock-eyed glance.

He just stood there looking at her with a small grin.

"Okay," was his simple reply. He didn't really make any effort at moving away. Her stare turned deadpan.

"I was hoping to change in privacy."

"Okay."

"Without you."

"Oh," he murmured, realization reaching his face.

"Oh, just go wait outside while I put on something more comfortable and less smelly," the doe belted out. "I've been in a great many mammals' homes today and between a few districts that had me flipping between too hot and too cold. I just want to feel like I'm not wearing my entire day on me right now."

"Gotcha," Nick replied, finally getting the hint as he exited the room, running down to the cruiser to make a quick change into his own set of clothes he kept in a duffel under the seat.

As the door closed, Judy let out a sigh and changed out of her uniform to grab a few of the still remaining articles of clothing she had to throw on for the time being.

"Dumb fox," she breathed with a roll of her eyes.


	19. Nineteen

There comes a time with every age that a crisis arises. It brings what one would call an apocalypse.

So misunderstood has the word been through the ages. In modern times, it simply means the end of times. In ancient times, its meaning was far more profound and welcomed.

With a crisis that threatens a civilization, said civilization must rise to combat the crisis… or fall to its claws. Either way, the true meaning of apocalypse comes into play. A rise, a revelation, a rebirth. A new era begins upon the idea that the crisis that happened can happen again… if one does not prepare against it.

An army once thought as weak overwhelms a nation and the nation falls or survives but builds a great wall. A flood destroys a once great city and either the citizens flee or build great means of mitigating such events from happening again.

It doesn't usually take close calls to change a civilization. They must suffer the catastrophe of an event to truly realize that their way won't cut it anymore. Nowadays though… such a crisis simply does not arise so easily.

Bellwether was close to causing such a crisis. Even if she had succeeded, her plans would have been overturned eventually. Rebellion and bloody coups would have littered her future. Eventually, such a fractured and unbalanced system would have crumbled and left the city a broken husk to be rebuilt.

Her views of predators from her perspective as prey became a poison that the populace used to explain their fear and prejudice. If left to fester as she had planned, it might have left a deep scar that would never truly heal. The major problem was that her ideals sank just deep enough that even though her plans were thwarted by a determined rabbit and mischievous fox, those in the city still clung to the excuses they always had concerning the stereotypes that plagued many mammals. Foxes were still shifty, weasels were still cheaters, rabbits were still cute and quick to cower, and yaks tended to be conforming, brainless followers.

Umbra shifted in his seat, jarring himself from his thoughts.

The mammal was at the head of a long table, attended by Kane and Val, along with a few select others to be privy to the overall goings on of their plans.

"Is our demonstration ready?" he blandly asked to those in the room. Val spoke up, while the others, aside from Kane, stay fearfully silent.

"All is as you willed it, though I have a few questions concerning everything," the mountain lioness said with a slight inquiring inflection at the end.

Umbra nodded and gestured with a gloved paw to continue.

"Well first… *ahem* why do we need to do the demonstration? Wouldn't it be simpler to just go ahead with the plan and let them see we mean business?"

"Fair question," the masked mammal stated in response. "I do not like needless violence. The demonstration will weed out those who wish to flee and only leave that which opposes us."

"Why weed out anyone at all? If we released our Nightshade en masse, then the entire city would fight itself," Val argued, getting a little loud. Umbra lifted an arm and silenced the lioness with a dismissive wave.

"Not true," Umbra rebuked. "We would cause our own destruction. Become a destructive enough threat and you become the target of fearful retribution by the entire populace, no matter what you try to defend yourself against it. We have a goal and I plan to do it as I have said." He gestured to Val to divulge any more questions should she have them. She sat back down and crossed her paws across her chest. She pouted slightly and her gaze became contemplative.

"Now then," the cloaked mammal continued, "have our contacts been able to establish a line of contact?" Kane nodded. "Good. And the devices?"

The imposing buffalo finally spoke in his thick tone, "We assembled and arranged the devices as you asked. It's only a matter of time before they are discovered. Maybe a week. We are keeping checks to a minimum and they are hidden but the quicker we go… the better chance this will all play out for us."

"Thank you," Umbra politely voiced. "Well… that was a short meeting and I assume that was all?" Nods all around. "Let's get to work."

0000000

Judy groaned as her and her partner finished up their reports for all the mammals they interviewed the previous day. It was barely 11 a.m. and she already wished it was the end of the day. The sun needed to reverse direction and turn the clock back so she could get more sleep.

"This isn't that difficult, Fluff," Nick chided her. "We're just summarizing and making notes of our observations. Mine are almost done." The rabbit groaned again, her ears flopping forward onto the desk.

"I'll bet you just shortened everything to the bare minimum," she accused.

"Nope," the fox quickly responded while popping the 'p'. "I just do well at reading mammals and since I already knew these ones… it was easier to come up with the reports."

"So, what do you think?" Judy asked, lifting her head up. "Any of the ones we interviewed our 'Umbra'?"

The tod sighed heavily.

"I doubt it… none of them seemed to be the right build or speak like Umbra. Plus, I can't see any of them pulling this off. I'm heavily inclined to say that Umbra is just screwing with me."

"I'm heavily inclined to agree," the bunny doe half-heartedly replied.

Nick took that as a cue to turn on the small TV in the office. When the two of them were feeling a little stagnant from sitting around doing repetitive work such as this, letting some background noise permeate the room did them a world of good to move themselves along.

The news was all that interested them for now. Even if it didn't, it was the only channel they could seriously leave on without the Chief walking in and thinking they were potentially goofing off. Well, mostly Nick.

Finishing his reports, the fox helped Judy get through hers begrudgingly. A frustrated bunny made for a poor partner, in the field or just as a conversational one.

The news was nothing major or new, being the usual trope of the latest celebrity gossip, a lawsuit from some form of discrimination happening at a famed establishment, and dreck about fading interest in the Umbra situation.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," A voice came from the television, perking the attention of the two mammals in the room, as well as their ears. They slowly turned to see Umbra's likeness imposed on the screen, the faceless mask and possibly false horns being the main focus, with the mammal's arms crossed across his chest plate, the cloak flowing behind him.

Nick snarled at the TV, with Judy pressing a paw to his chest as his eyes reverted to predatory slits and the green in his eyes burned brighter with each passing second.

"Nick… calm down," she tried to comfort him, turning to listen in to the mammal as he spoke.

"I apologize for the intrusion but I believe I haven't had the pleasure of properly introducing myself to the great city of Zootopia," the masked mammal began. "I… am Umbra. The mammal behind the attacks of the month previous that left many mammals savage for a short time. The mammal who has created and used the new form of Nighthowlers that you have so dubbed 'Nightshade'."

Umbra leaned closer to the camera, the backdrop being a bland grey.

"I have come before you to make a proposal and forewarn all of you of something impending." There was a pregnant pause as both Judy and Nick softly sucked in a breath.

"Leave the city," Umbra stated bluntly. "Leave the city and allow me to rebuild it as I see fit. We must change the stagnancy of this city if we are to make it better. What better way to do so than its total destruction. From the ashes, we can build it from the ground up, better than before."

The partners could hear shouting outside their office as Bogo was trying to get techs to begin trying to trace where the broadcast was coming from.

"I'm sure many of you are thinking or asking, 'Why should we listen to you?' Well…" the mammal paused to breath in deeply, a slight crackle could be heard in the voice filter, "I will begin a small-scale demonstration shortly as to why."

Judy darted out of the office and took off towards the front desk, with Nick closely following. Their paws padded the floor as they bolted as fast as they could towards the front, getting ready for another threat to pull them into action. In the lobby, several screens displayed the masked mammal. His deep and filtered voice permeated the room.

"You have three days from noon today to leave. Those that stay, will be subject to the full force of what I'm about to unleash. I have no ill will towards you all… but something has to change… and if I must sweep all of you aside… I will."

Clawhauser was chittering his teeth on his claws, Bogo was sternly staring at the screens as if his gaze might pierce through to Umbra, and all the officers present seemed to be entranced by the mammal in various ways.

"Welcome to the beginning of a new Zootopia," Umbra said in a somber and finalized tone.

The feed cut out, leaving the dead silence to fill the void. Nick's throat gave a shiver as he held back an instinctive growl.

As if waiting for something terrible to happen, their fears were 'rewarded'.

A metallic ping sounded, followed by a high-pitched whistle and hiss.

Every single mammal in earshot turned to the doors of the ZPD.

Outside, off the side of a building clear across the plaza, a water main pipe running from the meter into the building began spewing a foggy steam into the air. The steam wouldn't have been something to fear…

If it weren't hued like a plum. Like some force of nature, the fog rolled outward at an astounding pace, enveloping the area around it with great speed. It should have been impossible. Steam would dissipate as the temperature of the air cooled it and made it ground itself. Even if it could stay as steam, it would supposedly float upwards.

Those were issues for another time as the flowing purple fog spilled outward and caused mammals to flee in all directions.

"Officers!" Bogo boomed loudly, making every mammal in attendance spring into action. "Gas masks and riot tranquilizers! Now!"

If the Chief was about to order something else, it was drowned out by several more resulting pings and hisses. Even the buffalo's eyes widened in fear as an encompassing cloud of foggy steam surrounded the precinct.

Mammals were caught in the cloud, unable to escape in every direction they picked. It was difficult to see their reactions to everything but one by one, many of them emerged from the growing cloud, on all fours and letting out primal noises akin to whatever species they were. None of them were attacking each other, even predator and prey.

Instead… their focus seemed to be on the mammals that hadn't been caught up in the fog.

"Get those mammals inside now!" the Chief bellowed. Several officers handed out guns and clips, along with variable sized gas masks. Bogo clamped one to his muzzle and hefted a rifle to his chest, checking that it was properly loaded and barreled his way outside, preceded by a few other officers and followed by many others as they quickly donned their gear.

They all couldn't go full riot gear as they had during the raid that started all of this, but each officer managed to put a mask on and grab a gun or use their own, making sure to grab extra clips as the fog completely surrounded the precinct, turning all the mammals caught up in it into savages.

The TVs above them all crackled to life again, showing the feed had been reestablished with the news station.

"From the sky, we are witnessing not only Precinct One being surrounded by the gas," stated the snow leopard, Fabienne Growley, with a shaky voice, "But it appears all precincts within sight have had a similar attack and are now trying to deal with the aftermath."

The image from the news copter panned out to view the purple fog circling the building of Precinct One… along with every other precinct in the city. The small dots of mammals could be seen running from others as well the clear savage mammals chasing non-infected down.

Nick wasn't giving in to being stunned any longer, he grabbed a mask for himself and a properly sized rifle, pocketing as many clips as his duty belt could hold. Judy followed, her jaw set and eyes cleared of all previous frustrated haze.

They followed the flood of Officers outside the building as citizens started to make it to them, being guided inside. The fox and rabbit weaved and darted between the larger mammals' legs, trying to get to the forefront, rifles loaded with tranqs and ready to fire. Small puffs could be heard around them as other officers fired away and reloaded with clicks and noisy jams into their rifles.

It was becoming a warzone. Mammals dropped left and right.

Judy saw as the mammals caught up in the fog emerged to run indiscriminately towards her fellow officers and other non-infected. Antelopes, tigers, buffalo, rabbits, giraffes, kudus, gazelle, lions, bears, ocelots… everyone…

It was near noon when the fog enveloped them, being a peak time for traffic around Central Plaza. That meant there was a plethora of infected victims now turned into savages.

It was clear that they had their work cut out for them as dozens upon dozens of mammals tried to overwhelm them. Many went down before they even reached the line the officers created with their own bodies to hold the line.

"Not ONE mammal makes it past us!" Bogo commanded, firing off multiple rounds with expert precision. In all of five seconds he emptied the remains of his latest clip into six approaching mammals, all of the medium size, letting them skid to a halt in front of him. Before he could reload, a buffalo bull snorted and powered in his direction.

Quickly running the strap around his shoulder and slinging the empty rifle behind himself, the Chief braced his stance and intercepted the rampaging buffalo….

By the horns…

He grunted and groaned, snorting as the savage bull did the same, wrestling and trying to hold him back as the impact slid Bogo on his hooves back several feet. He held firm in the face of the threat and let out a primal yell that surprised many of his officers, picking up the bull and turning him on his side.

As the infected buffalo bucked and kicked, getting a good hit on Bogo's thigh, the Chief pulled out his sidearm tranq gun and shot the bull in the neck, feeling him instantly tense, then become slack.

Bogo stood unsteadily, favoring his right leg, holding his pistol with both hooves and resuming his defense of the precinct.

Delgato and Wolfard were further into the plaza, having been out there to help a stray citizen get up after being tossed to the ground by a savage donkey. The small armadillo waddled as quickly as they could behind the officers, getting into the precinct.

Both the lion and the wolf stood back to back, having been pinned by a plethora of savage mammals that encompassed them in a pincer move.

"I see they learned a thing or two from wolves," Wolfard joked nervously, taking aim with his rifle.

"Remind me to give you a gut punch later on behalf of all of them later," Delgato snarked back, checking his own weapon.

A savage wolf and hyena took the first lunge, getting picked off quickly, followed by everyone else in a frenzy of aggressive attacks. Other officers tried to help them out from a distance as best they could, but the two mammals were a few dozen yards away and the rifles couldn't fire darts with enough speed to properly account for moving mammals. It was hit or miss with most being miss, but the distraction it provided was good enough that some savage mammals diverted their attention long enough for the lion and wolf to gain an upper paw.

Trunkaby and Snarlov were making a lot of noise, tooting and roaring to deter some of the smaller savage mammals from attacking right away, making the temporarily still mammals easy targets for other officers.

Everything seemed to progressing as well as could be hoped, but Nick and Judy knew there were more mammals on the other side of the fog being chased by more savage mammals.

They had heard Clawhauser on their way out calling all units out on patrol back in to create a perimeter around the precincts and lock the area down. Goodness knows how effective that might be though, considering these mammals would be running rampant through the streets and all the police spread throughout the city couldn't be expected to close off such a large area at EACH precinct.

While their battle might have been going well enough, they had to push through the fog.

"Chief," Nick shouted to Bogo as he stepped back with a limp to a more recoverable position, "we have to get to the other side and try to contain the situation."

The buffalo nodded and started shouting to a few other officers to help create a perimeter on the other side.

A couple polar bears, Pennington, a lion, and two wolves went with Judy and Nick, approaching the wall of purple fog. Securing their masks, one of the polar bears charged in, gun aimed and an arm raised to defend against any mammal that tried to surprise her. She wasn't ten feet in when she started coughing and hunched over on all fours.

"What?" a few of the mammals gasped while halting their advance. The rabbit doe's nose twitched as she saw the same reaction she had seen from Manchas before. The she-bear turned towards them and snarled, clawing at the mask on her muzzle and tearing it off with ease.

They all understood and the lion, Officer Johnson, fired a couple rounds into the bear, her form falling in a heap on the ground.

"Our masks won't work," remarked one of the wolves as they tore off their own mask and tossed it aside. "How is that even possible?!"

"We don't have time to debate that," Judy chided them gently. Trying to think quickly as she heard mammals screaming and yelling in fear on the other side, she looked to her partner, who looked deep in thought.

"Nick?" she asked, trying to jar him from whatever wheels were turning in his head.

"Pennington!" he barked finally. "You are tall enough to put your trunk above the fog and power through." The fox then pointed at the other polar bear, Officer Grizzoli, and told him, "How's your throwing arm?"

The bear pointed to himself at being singled out and gave the red fox a muted stare.

"Yes, you," Nick repeated. "I need you to toss Carrots here over to that light pole on the other side. She can snipe a few of them from above. And I…. I'm going straight through."

The bunny doe snapped her head back towards the tod to look at him with wide eyes and concern dripping from hers.

"No, Nick… you're not doing that," she told him.

"There's no time… and I won't likely be able to be thrown as far as you. I'm twice your height and probably over three times your weight. From what I can see from here… the fog is only about a fifty-yard run from here to the other side. I can hold my breath."

"I'm not letting you go through that again," Judy said trying to convince him to think of another way. She wasn't able to come up with anything as of yet and she knew they didn't have time.

"I'll be fine, Judy…" he breathed. "Grizzoli… give Judes a lift, will you?" the polar bear nodded slowly as he lowered a paw and let the doe step onto his paw.

Nick didn't give her a chance to try to stop him again, darting forward on all fours into the fog, having slung his rifle on his back and securing his tranq pistol in his holster.

"Nick!" she squeaked. The bunny turned to face the polar bear and gave him a nod. He reared back as far as he could and gave her a good toss.

Arching over the fog, she saw that Nick was right. The cloud was a good fifty yards wide at the point they were passing through. On the downward part of her arch, Judy saw she was going right towards an overhanging light pole. She stretched her feet out to meet it and braced herself for a possibly painful landing.

It didn't hurt as much as she would've thought, her feet making contact with the horizontal pole hanging over the fog filled street. Her legs tensed and she tried not to lock them in place, instead letting herself rotate over the metal bar and pushing off to leap to the next one in line. She had only made it halfway over the cloud and had to leap the rest of the way herself.

She barely got a paw around the next pole, slinging herself on top of it in a slightly clumsy manner and vaulting off to the next one. She had a better arch going this time and got her feet to plant more efficiently than last time, feeling a slight jolt of pain from the landing she had the first time. She bit down on her lip, nearly drawing blood as she forced herself through the pain and leapt to get on the next pole.

On this light pole, Judy hung on tight and steadied herself. She was at the other side of the fog, with mammals visible below her, trying to leap up to claw and snap their jaws at her. She was too high.

Looking back, she gave a thumbs-up to the rest of the group, who saluted her and joined the fight on their side again. Pennington appeared to take Nick's advice, with part of her head and most of her trunk wading above the fog. She didn't appear to be having any issues as of yet and the rabbit turned her attention back to her fox, scanning out for him.

His speed must have been way up there, because she saw him darting around already out of the purple cloud, a few dozen yards away from the fog, unloading the darts in his gun at any mammals he could find. They all dropped rather quickly as the fox covered any non-infected citizens. They would escape with all due haste as police cruisers showed up to form a perimeter, getting the fleeing mammals across it and setting their own defensive line.

Lucky for the mammals on this side, the bulk of the savages decided to attack the Officers instead of the populace. Judy wondered if that was by design somehow but deferred that line of thought to another time.

Bracing her position and pulling her rifle back into her paws, she steadied her aim and made sure to cover her partner. Firing away, she let loose a dart every few seconds, making every shot count. She ignored the grouping of mammals below her, as they posed no threat being focused on her from below like that.

The elephant officer finally waded her way through, doubling over for a second to take in a few deep breaths, apparently keeping that to a minimum to prevent herself from turning savage. If she had, that might have taken a few darts to take her down, paralytic or not.

Once Pennington recovered, she hefted her rifle and put down all the mammals hovering under Judy, admittedly making her feel a bit better that if she fell, she wouldn't be ripped to shreds by the mixture of predator and prey in a furious frenzy.

The elephant held out a hoof, letting the rabbit officer drop down into it and allowing her to get back to the ground safely.

"Thanks," the doe quickly said to Pennington, seeing her nod before the two of them powered forward.

Nick was running on adrenaline and his savage green eyes quivered with aggressive energy. He was intently focused and instinctively aware of his surroundings to an unnerving degree. The Nightshade fog didn't get to him much since he held his breath, but he could feel an increased level in aggression and a heightened sense of paranoia at his surroundings.

Looking back, he could hear the hissing of the steam dying down to a sputter, with a strange electrical noise accompanying it. He'd have to investigate later. If this version was anything like the previous Nightshade that was used to much lesser effect… then the savage effects on the mammals still moving around in a frenzy had a clock on how long they would go rampant.

No longer was he walking and running like a civilized mammal. His heels were arched high with only his paw pads touching the ground, giving him longer and faster strides in whatever direction he chose to run. He didn't run on all fours if he could control it, seeing as he wanted to hold his weapon properly.

The fox almost didn't notice the lion to his left, turning to pop off a round and roll away as the lion… no… lioness, haphazardly rolled to a stop, their chest heaving as the sedative and paralytic took effect in tandem.

"Nick!" his mate yelled from a short distance away. Judy was fast incoming, with the elephant officer in tow. A couple stray mammals they rescued padded along with them, taking off for the defensive barrier as soon as they could.

The red fox smiled upon seeing her gleaming amethyst eyes, his hammering heartbeat calming slightly upon seeing the mammal he worried over most approaching him unharmed… for the most part. She favored a leg and skipped every few steps.

Distracted by his mate… having not noticed because of the elephant blocking their view… Nick's gaze darted up as the smile left him…

To see an African wild dog slipping effortlessly between Pennington's legs and making a pouncing strike at Judy. She wouldn't be able to get out of the way and she was completely unaware…

Nick made a split-second decision with Judy only a few feet away, putting all the effort he could into his legs and leaping forward, forgoing his weapon as it dropped to the ground.

As the wild dog's paws began to swipe in and close on his bunny, the fox tod, stretched out his own paw and gripped Judy's thigh in an almost painfully tight grip, his claws digging in more than he meant to, but he was desperately trying to do this as quick as he could.

Nick then whipped his arm back, propelling Judy behind himself… and also propelling himself forward….

Into the oncoming strike that connected with the side of his face, claws digging into muzzle and neck flesh. Blood droplets sprayed away as the smaller body of the fox was cast aside in a crumpled heap, rolling a few times before stopping on a grassy patch.

Judy hit the ground rolling herself, but used a paw to stop herself and turn quickly towards where Nick had been. A wild dog landed in front of her, a few yards away and growling. She lifted her rifle and fired off a shot without delay, watching the mammal go slack and fall over, paralyzed.

Looking around, she wondered where Nick went and began to breathe hard as she couldn't see him at first. A sharp pain reached her fear addled brain, making her look down at her thigh. She gasped lightly upon seeing that her fox's quick grasp with his claws had punctured her lycra pants and she saw dabbles of blood staining the blue pants. It wasn't bleeding profusely, or at all really. It was just an initial drop or two like a prick, but there were four of them for each of the claws on Nick's paw.

She stepped lightly and looked around for Nick, finally seeing him way over to the side.

Limping over to him, she turned the seemingly unconscious fox over to let out a shocked squeal and her eyes painfully pricked with the beginnings of tears upon seeing him.

His neck had three long gashes that traced up to his jawline and across his muzzle, tapering off as the claws had left his skin at the bridge of his snout. All three gashes weren't that deep but dribbled a liberal amount of blood that made Judy's own go cold.

"We need medical attention over here!" Francine yelled out, having seen most of the ordeal and ended up covering her. Most of the savage mammals were neutralized now and the few left seemed to be slowing and coming back to their senses somewhat, wandering in circles instead of attacking indiscriminately.

Judy tried to collect herself and slapped her paws to her own cheeks, forcing herself to think rationally as Nick's partner, not his mate. She got a hold of his uniform and ripped the sleeves, pulling them down and using them as an impromptu gauze for the bleeding wounds, sniffling and shivering in fear as she did so.

"Nick… Nick?" she called out to him. His eyes fluttered a bit as he stirred. "Come on, you dumb fox. I need you here. Wake up."

She grasped his paw with her own free one, seeing two mammals in paramedic clothing coming over with a gurney for a larger mammal. Fortunately, it seemed they took his health as a priority since most of the others around them were only tranquillized.

"Hopps… you need to back off and let them do their job," Francine gently tried to tell her.

The rabbit was freely crying now, not wanting to let up on the pressure she was putting on her fox's wound. A skunk and moose paramedic pairing strode up to the doe on either side and took over, applying actual gauze and medicinal aid to the bleeding fox.

Judy shuffled back, still on her knees and trying to get a good look at what they were doing.

"It looks like just a flesh wound," the skunk told the moose in a slightly deep but still feminine voice.

"Yeah, but these gashes are long," the moose bull sighed. "He'll slowly bleed to death if we don't move him now." The skunk nodded and they loaded him on the gurney, the fox groaning slightly as he stirred again.  
"Judy…?" he croaked.

"I'm here!" the rabbit squeaked as she came alongside the gurney, seeing his eyes glance at her lazily. The two paramedics were now rolling him over to an ambulance. When they loaded him in, they held Judy back.

"Sorry, Officer," the skunk said. "Family only."

"I'm his mate and emergency contact," Judy quickly explained in desperation. The skunk gave her a once over and sighed, pointing a thumb behind herself, telling the bunny to get in.

Judy didn't waist a second as she hopped in and took Nick's paw, getting semi-comfortable in the side seat.

"Hey, Fluff…" the fox forced out, letting out a short whine after as he winced in pain. He licked his muzzle, earning a chastising huff from the skunk as the moose took the driver's seat and put the thing into drive. The rabbit had to hold on for a second as gravity shifted in their sudden take off.

"You are so stupid," Judy cried out softly.

"I'm in love…" Nick breathed just as softly. He looked contemplative and added, "But I can see how similar those two are sometimes. So… understandable mix up."

"Relax there, Officer," the skunk said, breaking out some more medical gauze and wrapping a generous amount around his neck.

"Will he be okay?" Judy asked as calmly as she could, feeling Nick squeeze her paw.

"He'll be fine," the skunk comforted. "He seems to have stopped bleeding but he will definitely need a blood transfusion."

"See, partner?" the fox quipped in a fading voice at her. "Nothing… to… worry… ab…"

His head lolled to the side as he trailed off, his paw becoming slack around Judy's.

The rabbit leaned in close and called his name a few times, growing in volume each time. The paramedic checked his pulse and started looking around for something.

"Nick!" Judy cried, her tears renewed as both her paws clasped Nick's and she kissed it gently, trying to will him back to consciousness.

"His pulse is weak," the skunk stated in a monotone. "He needs a transfusion soon. Or else we'll lose him…"

Judy was close to breaking down… she couldn't handle the thought of losing her best friend. Her mate. Her life. Her reason for living. Her new dream.

She would give anything to see him get through this…

Give…

Her whimpers slowed as she took a breath to speak.

"What about taking my blood?" she asked, her eyes locking onto the skunk's.

"Can I give him my blood?"


	20. Twenty

"You know you're a bunny, correct?" came the skunk's deadpan answer. Judy looked at the name stitched into the skunk's shirt… Flower?

"Of course," the doe started, "but I can give him something, right?" She was already sure she would be turned down now after her hopeful inquiry just before. The skunk sighed heavily as she cast a guilty stare towards the unconscious and slightly wheezing fox, a barely heard whine escaping his injured muzzle on occasion.

"Medicine has come a long way… but not that far," she explained. "If you're in the same class, we can work with that. A wolf giving to a fox, a tiger giving to a panther, a moose giving to a deer, and etc. Even if you were the same blood type..."  
"Which we are," Judy interjected, getting a little desperate and searching for a way in. the ambulance jerked a bit, making Nick yip slightly in his state, drawing both mammal's attention back to him again. Flower tried to make sure everything was alright, checking his pulse by paw and injecting something to help the pain.

"Even then," the skunk doe continued, "it's highly unethical for me to endanger him more. And you are much smaller than him. To get your mate out of the woods, so to speak, we would need to take a sizable portion of your current blood supply… and with those wounds on your leg and not knowing how much you are injured..." the skunk sighed again, "I couldn't in good conscience do anything without potentially causing you both harm."

The bunny doe chittered her teeth in annoyance and made a noise near a growl. She couldn't blame the paramedic, but Nick, her mate, was barely clinging on to a thread of life.

She held out an arm.

"Just take it and tell anyone who asks that I threatened you with bodily harm," the doe ordered. "For all you know… that could very well become true if you don't do it, Flower."

The skunk doe's jaw went slightly slack as her expression turned to one of shock and slight frustration. She then collected herself quickly and turned towards the drawers and containers in the area, rifling through various things, looking for something.

After what felt to Judy like an eternity, the skunk pulled out the IV equipment for a mammal to mammal transfusion. She also pulled out a few other small objects, linking them together and pointing to one thing in particular.

"I don't have time to explain how this works in great detail," Flower started, "but this thing is a kind of filter to keep pathogens from coming from one mammal to another. Especially in such a case as we're about to. I'm doing this because without a transfusion right now… your mate might not make it to the hospital."

As if to bring a type of punctuation to the gravity of the situation, the moose up front yelled back, "Traffic is holding us up, but we're about five minutes from Zootopia General."

"Got it!" the skunk yelled back. Turning back to Judy, she snapped a band around her arm, readying to put the IV in. Quickly doing the same for the fox, she spent the next minute in a rush of movement, expertly doing all that needed to be done.

Before the rabbit doe could properly comprehend everything, she was hooked up to Nick with a tube siphoning her blood off into him. It wasn't long before she felt a bit woozy.

All the worrying and fears in her mind seemed to bleed away as her blood did so into Nick. She hadn't the mental capacity to devote to it anymore and the only permeating thought that ruled her mind was the one focused on helping her fox get better. Unwilling to look at the end of the tube hooked to her arm, seeing as she was pretty sure it would make her more unnerved and queasy, she locked her wavering vision on the rise and fall of the tod's chest. She waited and breathed slowly, hoping he would recover well enough to make it to the hospital.

"Officer Hopps?" Flower asked, jarring the bunny mildly alert. Seeing the state she was in, she made a quick decision and wasn't going to ask for approval. She deftly, but gently still, removed the IV from the rabbit's arm, pressing a gloved thumb to the hole and subsequently placing a bandage and tape over it. "You're done."

Finding a bag for everything, the skunk disposed of all the necessary equipment and waited for the tube to empty the last reserves of blood into the fox, who looked to be doing better, which was reflected in his slightly better vitals. He would make it… if only just. The hospital would have to do the rest.

The problem now… was that she had a nearly unconscious rabbit on her paws that could be suffering further injury than was visible and a fox with dregs of rabbit blood in him that might be attacked by his own immune system if the filtration unit didn't work as it should have. It was supposed to be used when doing transfusions between differing species but still within the same class of mammal. Not between mammals of two completely different groups. If anything she heard about this particular fox was true, though, she hoped his natural adaptive nature as a fox and current primal condition might complement each other.

The vehicle stopped and hospital staff quickly opened the doors to help pull the gurney with the fox out and into the emergency doors of the building. A multitude of mammals were running about, pulling in more wounded from other such happenstances where a savage attack elsewhere in the city left mammals in dire states.

Flower looked around and noticed too many mammals hurriedly and frantically making their way around. Most were hospital staff tending to those needing tending, and a few were latecomer next of kin who were trying to accompany victims.

"We got another call!" the moose yelled back. "Gotta head out to the Downtown District."

"Just a sec," the skunk called back. She turned back to Judy, hoping to help her out of the ambulance without endangering her.

"I'm fine," she near muttered in answer to her unasked question. The bunny doe smiled at the skunk as she ambled out of the vehicle on unsteady legs. "Go do what you need to. I'm gonna go take care of my partner."

Unable to waste any more time, the skunk nodded bluntly, still wary of the situation she put the rabbit in. At least she was in a location where she would be taken care of pretty quickly… if everyone weren't too busy to notice a small mammal low on blood and barely walking.

She set her jaw and closed the ambulance doors, shouting for the moose bull to get going.

Judy watched with fuzzy vision as the flashing lights from the ambulance she left faded out of view. Other flashing lights and blurry shapes of other mammals came into view, plaguing the disoriented bunny with aches and pains in her eyes that didn't help her current state. Finding her way to a nearby bench and sitting down, she tried to collect herself.

Breathing deep and slow, she could feel her body try to recover haphazardly from the impromptu loss of blood. Though willing, it made her body no more complacent to that fact. Her leg ached and the paw she used to stop her roll when her fox saved her began to hurt now as well. The adrenaline of the whole event was wearing off a bit and she surmised it was now leaving everything she should have been worried about unmasked from pain.

Looking down to her thigh and seeing the spots where Nick gripped her with desperate might, she smiled slightly, trying to take her mind off his predicament. She knew he would probably apologize profusely when he noticed what happened to her leg. Might even downplay his worth in deserving her and play the whole 'I'm no good for you' card. She would have to make a very bold lettered mental note to be sure that she remembered to shoot that excuse down before he could use it again.

Her vision shimmered once more, though this time it was due to tears trying to leak out. She couldn't help noticing that all of that was possible only IF Nick survived this. She didn't even get a good look where he was taken. Was he recognized? Did they have his medical history? What about getting blood? She may have given some… or a lot, it felt like her arteries had been hollowed out, but did they have enough fox or canine blood on hand to help him?

The worries swirled in her head as she regained her faculties slowly…

Only making her feel her own head follow suit and see the room spinning once more.

She needed to find Nick… she needed to find her mate.

Although she wanted to do that, her body felt too sluggish to move right now. The rabbit gave a spiteful glare down at her legs, willing them to move. They twitched and tried to push against the ground, fighting gravity to keep her up, but she still hadn't recovered well enough.

Her ears twitched as, amongst all the chaos and frantic noises, she heard a voice power through it all. It was familiar. Small… but… big? That didn't make sense. Why was she thinking in riddles? Her own mind seemed to be trying to confuse her now.

The voice cut through once more. Her ears zoned in on the source and tried to pinpoint who and where.

A paw entered her vision and snapped their digits, making her nose twitch in annoyance.

"Cut it out," she batted the offending paw away, but missed.

"Don't get your tail in a twist, Toot-Toot," said the deep baritone of an unseen mammal.

Judy squinted, her vision clearing as she looked down to the oddly shaped blur of a mammal. Their ears looked to rival the rest of their body in size. And other mammals thought rabbits had big ears in comparison to their size. Wait…

The mammal called her Toot-Toot. Only two mammals she knows of ever heard that name being spoken aloud. At least that she remembered, and one was currently barely living with her blood in him and unconscious. The other….

"Finnick?" she mused out loud to the blur as her vision rectified itself.

"I knew bunnies had bad eyesight but this is a little too far," the fennec sarcastically commented. "Yes, it's me. What? Couldn't recognize me without the costume and trunk?"

"Sorry," she murmured. "I'm a little woozy after donating blood."

"Why would you be donating?" Finnick quickly asked. "They have plenty bunny blood here to go around. Shouldn't you be out fighting that mess? With Nick, I might add?"

Tears came to her eyes faster than she could stop them. They blurred her vision slightly again, but she could see a sense of recognition pass over the small fox's features, his body tensing slightly and a slow 'oh' escaping him.

"Is he gonna be ok?" was all he could ask the rabbit, tentatively reaching out a paw to her leg before pulling back upon seeing the claw marks. He then added with a touch of concern, "Are YOU gonna be ok? You don't look like you're doing too well."

"Nick is… he…" Judy choked out as she tried to keep from full on sobbing in front of her fox's old partner, "he saved me and got hurt. I gave him blood to keep him alive long enough to get here for proper treatment."

"Rabbit blood works for foxes?" the fennec blurted before he could stop himself. He could then see that the doe looked at a loss to explain it. He waved her off and continued, "Not important, forget I asked. Do you know anything yet?"

"I don't… I kind of stumbled in here blindly after they took him away and…." The bunny paused. "Wait… what are you doing here anyways?"

"Me? I'm a janitor," Finnick stated matter-of-factly. "I do odd jobs since you took my partner as your own. No hard feelings over that by the way. Back to the matter at paw though, are you ok?"

Judy swallowed, feeling rather thirsty now that she thought about it.

"I think I need water…" she sighed. "And do you think you can figure out where they took Nick? Please?"

The fennec smiled slightly.

"Need me to find that idiot again I see," he jested to her, turning to walk away, allowing the rabbit to better examine his outfit. He had on what looked like a jumpsuit with a bunch of small pockets. Grey and bland in looks.

Weaving effortlessly through the throng of mammals scurrying about in the large atrium, Judy watched as Finnick made his way to the receptionist's desk and talked up the ferret behind the counter, typing away at the computer, as the small fox looked over her shoulder. It wasn't long before he was writing something down and whispering something in the ferret's ear. She giggled as he walked away, ambling over towards Judy once more, holding a bottle of water.

Before she could wonder where the water bottle came from, having probably spaced out long enough to miss the fennec grabbing it from some under counter fridge or something of the like, the small fox shoved said bottle up to her from down below.

"Here you go," he voiced with a touch of demand to his tone as he kept the piece of paper she had been eyeing away from her. He noticed and hid the paw behind him.

"What about Nick?" Judy asked.

"Drink first," Finnick demanded, wobbling the water bottle in her face. "If you're low on blood, you need fluids. Probably need more than this… but I know you won't wait around long."

Grumbling, the doe took the bottle and tried to down it, instantly getting a nauseous feeling from tilting her head up. The small fox gave a low chuckle, to which she glared threateningly at him. Well, it would have been threatening if she didn't feel so terrible.

"Sip it, stupid."

Clutching her head, the bunny did as told and slowly sipped the water as she brought the bottle to her muzzle. Several seconds of the fennec waiting, seeming out of character for what she knew of him, which admittedly wasn't much, Judy finally put the bottle down to breathe.

"So now, where's Nick?" the doe breathed out, desperation and impatience emanating from her eyes.

"A broken record you are," groaned Finnick, holding out a piece of paper, to which Judy snatched as deftly as her muddled mind would allow from the hampered level of paw to eye coordination. "He's in surgery… something about laser sutures or something… and won't need an ICU room from the looks of it. They haven't done much by their update so I don't know if he's ok yet. Might be hours."

"Thanks, Finnick," the doe sighed, slightly relieved that he was being taken care of well enough. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, Fuzz," the fennec tod stated with crossed arms over his small chest. "You gave me an excuse to finally get a word in with Joy over there." The fox jerked a thumb towards the ferret at the counter, dealing with a small crowd of mammals looking for help.

Judy raised an eyebrow at Finnick, who narrowed his eyes in a 'so what' stare.

"Didn't peg you as the type that needed an excuse to talk to the ladies," the doe half jibed, half seriously stated, finally feeling like she was getting her bearings again.

To her delight, the fennec turned his head and a blush filled his large ears as he grumbled a few choice words and possible curses under his breath.

"My normal demeanor gives many females a chance at a double take," the small fox explained. "The first reaction most give is to giggle at how my voice doesn't match my stature. Ticks me off. Joy hasn't said one word or made one comment about it… so… it threw me for a loop. Sue me."

Judy chuckled, the unintentional humor sparking a small light in her otherwise dismal state. It was quickly grounded when she thought about her fellow officers still fighting battles all over the city. She briefly considered getting her bearings and trying to join the fray once more, feeling the cruel reminder of her aching thigh and wrist, as well as her lack of blood. She would be more a hindrance than a boon. Best to do what she could for Nick by waiting and giving him any support she could. Not that she could think of any benefits to waiting around for him to wake up after a hopefully successful surgery.

"So…" Finnick started, "how's my boy been?"

The rabbit doe smiled gently. Maybe there would be a small benefit to waiting.

0000000

Minutes prior to hospital arrival…

The cloud of purple fog had grounded itself and dissipated for the most part around Precinct One.

The mammals infected with Nightshade were slowly returning to normal, becoming sluggish and disoriented as their bodies metabolized the agents.

Bogo stood unsteadily, favoring his right thigh that had been kicked rather strongly by the savage bull from earlier. The beginnings of a bruise had formed on it and he could feel the swollen welt from contact.

Emergency services of all varieties, along with a volunteer crew called from reserves, came to aid in the clean-up and subsequent investigation of the area. The infected mammals that had no pervading injuries were taken to nearby tents set up for medical purposes and checked out by any staff capable of examining a given patient. Once they were given proper examination and information taken, as well as statements, they were released for the time being. Despite the possible need to monitor everyone, it was fruitless to keep an eye on so many when the evidence showed that Nightshade didn't persist in their systems after a given time.

Suffice it to say, if there was nothing to recover from physically, the medical staff had no reason or time to detain them.

The buffalo looked around, snorting heavily. Delgato ended up taking a swiping blow across the leg from a rampant kudu, getting looked at in a nearby tent. Snarlov had a bunch of bite wounds to tend to from a grouping of small otters that were infected and swarmed him. It took a long while of precise and careful aim to get all of them sedated without hitting or harming Snarlov or the otters.

Calls and reports came in from many other precincts. Given that the Plaza is the probably the busiest part of the city in terms of targeted areas, it stood to reason that other precincts didn't get hit as hard by swarms of savage mammals attacking the populace. That didn't make it any more difficult to hear that many of those same precincts struggled greatly with the battles. Precinct One was by far the largest and most heavily ready to gear up and protect. Other precincts were smaller or their staff were mostly on patrol.

It turned out that Umbra didn't spare a single precinct, which meant this mammal was dead set on starting a war for the city and had the means to slip a means of fighting them right under their muzzles.

That was another thing that frustrated Bogo. How had this mammal been able to place a plethora of devices that could do this kind of damage in a complete circle around each precinct? They should have been able to see someone placing something.

Wolfard ran up to the chief, with something odd looking in his paws.

"Report?" the buffalo voiced lightly, knowing the wolf was a bit shaken at his partners injury.

Ever the image of professionalism when needed though, the pack mammal kept a straight face and proceeded to hand Bogo the device.

"The techs are finding and examining what caused all of this, but here is one of the little trinkets causing us chaos…" Wolfard said, letting the bull pluck the device calmly from his paws.

It was odd to say the least. Blandly colored so as to blend in with anything it was likely attached to or set on, the device had a series of magnets and clamps that looked to be able to keep it mounted to many different kinds of surfaces. The curve of the device made it seem that its primary use was to be mounted on pipes or the like. In this case, water pipes.

"What is it?" Bogo asked.

"No real answer yet," the wolf answered, scratching his neck in slight nervousness at not having more to offer, "but the techs think it's like those sprayers you attach to a garden hose. It has a reservoir for additives and uses a heating coil or something to vent the water as steam."

"There is no way a unit this small could heat water so quickly to such a degree that it makes a steam cloud like what we witnessed," the bull vented in slight confusion. He was no tech savvy mammal but he did understand simple chemistry and energy saturation to a degree. It would take a massive flow of energy into something with the capability to turn water to steam almost instantaneously.

Wolfard perked up a bit, looking like he had a little more to offer to the table now as he started, "Actually, Chief, this thing here is something my cousin works on. It's a superconductor. It can handle a high flow of power into this thing… which I'm guessing is a microwave… thing?" the wolf was losing his momentum as soon as he tried to explain anything outside the one device he recognized.

"Find me a tech to help me understand this… please?" Bogo near demanded with a slightly polite inflection on the last word, trying to seem more concerned with his officers' well-being than overbearing in a trying situation. Wolfard padded off to fetch someone and quickly found Chess nearby. He brought him back with due haste to a lightly limping Chief, who was trying to make his way into the precinct building for a more private conversation.

Once inside, he cleared his throat, goading either the wolf or bobcat to speak. Chess rolled his eyes and spoke first.

"You do know I'm a forensic analyst? Not a technological one," Chess complained, running a claw through the fur under his ear.

"Duly noted," the bull replied. "Just do what you can to explain… this." The last word denoted by Bogo pointing at the device in his other hoof. He gave it to the outstretched paws of a slightly irritated Chester.

"I was talking with a few techs while investigating and they think this reservoir was meant to infuse itself into the steam that this apparatus created, making a large cloud of Nightshade gas," Underlan began to explain. "The conductor here looks to be of high quality and can handle a large amount of power. The battery, I was told, is a high output one with a moderate capacity. It would have only worked for a 10 to 15-minute period. The thing here at the nozzle for the water and Nightshade infusion is a compact microwave emitter. It's now burnt out but it wasn't meant for more than one use I guess."

At each mention of the device's make-up, Chess gestured to each part in turn. Now that the other two took a good look, they could see the various bits that were burnt out and charred from improper use in the design, though they were fairly sure that the design worked as intended. It wasn't likely Umbra meant for any of these devices to be used a second time and purposely made them to overwork themselves to get a better result.

"Now here is where MY expertise comes into play," continued the bobcat, adjusting his oddly colored coat. "I will have to do actual forensics tests to confirm my assumptions but best as I can say… the Nightshade used here was infused into the steam from the water mains and dispersed in a steam cloud… obviously."

"My biggest question is how it passed through our mask filters," the wolf near blurted, drawing a glare from Bogo, to which Rudy grinned apologetically. He murmured a 'sorry' and gestured for Chess to continue.

A short 'ahem' later and the bobcat did so, saying, "The steam should have dispersed into the air and cooled, then coming down. My educated guess is that a coagulative agent was used to ground it much like the additives fog machines use. I'm guessing the same additive is what made your mask filters useless. They don't actually filter in the normal fashion like an air filter for your heating and cooling systems or an air filter for a car. They use activated charcoal to force non-air molecules to bond with it and effectively keep said pathogens from reaching the mammal's respiratory system. I surmise they added something to the mix that allows it to bypass that bonding. Think of it like fake sugars. Most of them are tasted but serve no nutritional function and basically pass through a mammal's digestive system without being metabolized. I expect something similar happened here… but again," the mammal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I would have to run plenty of tests."

"Go ahead and do what you need to," Bogo huffed, nodding his thanks. The bobcat let out a low breath of relief and walked off.

"He seems less pleasant than usual," Wolfard commented to the Chief, making him raise an eyebrow in response.

"I think this day is making all of us a bit on edge," Bogo replied, making the wolf give him a non-committed but thoughtful nod.

The bull looked outside again, watching the flurry of activity as mammals were tended to and the scene investigated.

His brow creased as Pennington thundered up the steps in a slow but sure manner, heaving breaths and opening the door with a jarring sound.

"What is it, Officer?" Bogo inquired, not wishing to waste any time with letting himself wonder why she felt the need to rush up the steps.

"I'm sorry, sir," she started, "I was held up with the outer perimeter but I wanted to tell you myself that Wilde was critically injured in the fight. Hopps accompanied him to the hospital. It didn't look good, sir."

The Chief couldn't help but snort heavily in exasperation. This was just fantastic. Out of everything, the two officers who appeared to be a central part of the crazed mammal's plot were now out of the fight for now. His breath stilled for a second as the bull thought this over. Maybe it would keep Umbra from enacting another terrible machination to his plans. At least for the time being.

The better and worse question though was… would those two be ok?

"Where are they headed?" he asked simply.

"Zootopia General Hospital," came the clipped and professional reply from the pachyderm. Bogo didn't waste another second as he limped up to his office, hoping to call in a few favors and sort the whole mess out. With the likely long wait times of emergency services at any hospital of note, the fox might be passed over in favor of perceived greater threats to another mammal's critical condition, depending on his own condition. He had to make sure his officers would receive proper treatment as soon as possible.

00000000

Umbra heaved a weighty sigh, letting the nervousness of the recent broadcast flow out of him. The stage was set and ultimatum received. While not every mammal in Zootopia would have seen the broadcast, it was logged and sent out to every major news station. Within hours, every citizen would be aware of the choice from every possible means of discovery. Television, social media, word of muzzle, etc.

He walked along a dark corridor, reveling in the solitude for the time being. The past hour had been a flurry of activity with his crew of specialist mammals making sure the whole broadcast was heard and everything went smoothly. They had mammals rerouting the signal directly from several sources in the city, from radio antennas to satellite broadcast feeds. It was far simpler a means than trying to hack the system or some nonsense like in a movie. If the mammals sent to hijack the stations were caught, they wouldn't spill anything. They barely knew anything anyhow.

"Boss!" came a soft and velvety tone behind the cloaked mammal. He turned to see Val approaching, a small entourage of her own following. Kane had been nearby and decided to keep close as well, wondering what Val had to say this time, if anything.

"Valerie," Umbra politely replied, gesturing for her to speak. She cleared her throat.

"I don't…" the lioness began tentatively, trying to find the words, "I don't see why we need to give them any time at all… It's not conducive to our goals. I've been trying to hold my tongue but this ultimatum doesn't make sense!" her tone rose higher and other mammals were starting to pay attention to the exchange from their work stations in adjoining rooms to the hallway.

"You couldn't relay your concerns in private so you choose to make them a public spectacle?" Umbra accused, his tone even and calm. It only further frustrated the mountain lioness, whom was brimming with doubt at the ends of her boss's plans.

"I seek to understand," she said with a pointed paw at the masked figure. "Your plan is complicated and sometimes almost overly so. We could achieve many ends by cutting out certain methods you have implicated. For that matter, why do we even need the fox? He's no good to us and no good as a cop. They're all cowards and regardless of your plans with him, he won't be…."

Umbra had had enough.

Halfway during Val's tirade, the masked mammal had pressed a couple buttons on the forearm of his suit. It activated a feature which he wasn't planning to use yet but would display a level of power that might command respect from the lioness and everyone else witnessing the event, of which some might be asking themselves the same questions.

Mechanical actuators in the arms, back, and legs whirred to life and Umbra snapped out an arm to use his paw to grasp tightly around Val's neck, squeezing and lifting her off the ground. She was now high enough that extending her toes down didn't touch the floor anymore.

With a deep tone that denoted the growing frustration at having the lioness question his plans time and time again, Umbra growled, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

If the area had been on fire, the tone and subsequent stillness of all the mammals witnessing might have frozen everything in the vicinity. Not even a breath could be heard excepting the strangled gasps and gags of Valerie, still gripped tightly in the paw of Umbra. He left just enough room to get necessary air in, allowing her mind to focus on his words.

"I have made my plans in preparation for certain events you could not understand," Umbra spoke in a low tone. "I know that is not what you want to hear but I have always done what I could to take care of all of you and I expect a certain level of trust and respect to reflect that consideration. Certain details are for me and me only. I will reveal them when the time is right but now is not that time. As for the three days, I thought I made this clear… I don't like unnecessary violence. I am no maniacal tyrant bent on bloody destruction."

Val gasped and gurgled, trying to get out a word or two to plead for mercy. It was hard to get a read on a mammal that wore a mask as Umbra did. No eyes to read and no expressions to gauge whether asking for mercy was possible or even a glimmering hope.

"I…. meant… no… insult…" she sputtered, her paws grasping at the wrists of the mammal holding her up. The lioness contemplated using her claws to escape the grip but might bring more ire than waiting for release. "Please… let… me… go."

Kane stepped up close to Umbra, saying, "That's enough… Boss…"

The masked mammal glanced towards the bull, sparing a few seconds to gaze at the subdued expression he wore. He didn't want to outright defy his boss but wanted to see his colleague given a chance to recover from her mistakes.

Umbra sighed, the voice filter making a strange wheezing sound as it failed to filter it properly. The paw clasping the lioness's throat released her, dropping the nearly blacked out Val on the cold hallway floor. Kane stepped towards her to help her sit up, nodding slightly to the cloaked mammal.

"I value your opinion, Val," Umbra spoke, "but your insolence will turn that intelligence I see in you to something sour. Don't make me regret putting MY faith in you."

He turned abruptly and walked away, the slight squeaking of the shocks in his legs echoing throughout the halls as he turned a corner.

The mammals in attendance to the whole event looked at the aftermath in a mixture of emotions. Most gave Val a chastising look, while a few others seemed to be struck with a newfound fear and respect for the masked mammal that led them. Only a couple seemed split on the issue, but saying nothing as all went back to their previous tasks.

0000000

"He really did that?" Finnick barked a laugh at the latest story Judy happened to be regaling the small fox with in a continued attempt to distract herself from the wait to hear about Nick's condition. It had been close to three hours now since coming into the hospital and she was finding it harder to stay distracted, though Finnick was doing a passable job of it. He couldn't waste all his time with her, having to leave on occasion to actually do his job, but with the inflow of people creating the hustle and bustle that now plagued the emergency room, he was kept from cleaning properly without getting in the way of doctors and nurses needing the way clear at all times. Carts and cleaning chemicals being left out would only hamper that flow.

"I swear it," the doe said with a paw over her heart. "He tripped up the perp into a dumpster and proceeded to make a series of terrible puns to that effect. I don't even remember all of them but one was about hoping he could pick him out from amongst all the other trash. Said it was like the perfect camouflage for him."

"You two have some good times, huh?" the fennec asked, light-heartedly. During their conversation, the topic of how well into contact he and Nick had been over the past year. The red fox didn't talk about Finnick much and she didn't pry at first until she eventually forgot about it.

Turns out the two still exchanged emails on occasion but Finnick kept a distance in favor of giving Nick a head start on getting a better reputation as a cop. They had actually argued for hours when the red fox had first divulged his interest in taking himself up on Judy's offer to be her partner. The fennec said he made a big show of being angry and pretending to give Nick a stern talking to in the effort to make walking away easier for him.

Nick apparently read right through his ploy and kept messaging Finnick when he felt like it, letting the little fox vent his frustrations when he needed after a long day. It took a few months but Finnick finally got some decent jobs and moved from temp job to temp job, using his street cred to find mammals who were willing to hire him as a favor. It wasn't as lucrative as the hustles, but he figured if Nick could go straight, then so could he. That made Judy smile when he told her, making him tell her to swear to keep that bit from the red fox in case he wanted to use it tease the poor fennec.

"We sure do have good times," the grey doe simply replied.

"I hear you two are mates as well?"

"That we are, but I'm sure you can smell it," Judy stated, shooting the small fox a knowing look. He turned his head to the side and nodded slowly.

"Just checking," he shrugged. "I know the news freaks out a bit with certain things so I wasn't sure what to believe."

Judy was about to open her muzzle to say something else, when a panther entered the waiting area, dressed like one of the doctors and searching with a look of concern.

"Is there a Judy Hopps here?" the panther doctor gently said in a loud voice over the din of the room.

The rabbit jolted so far upward that she twinged in pain at having overextended her aching thigh.

"I'm right here!" she shouted, making the doctor breathe a sigh of relief and walking as quickly as he could over to her without outright running.

The doe got up and went to meet the panther, followed by Finnick, who was of course interested to see how his old partner was doing.

"Oh, thank goodness," the panther said with a flourish of his paw up to his chest. "I was told you were the emergency contact for Nicholas Wilde?" The bunny nodded fervently.

"Is everything ok?" Finnick piped up, seeing Judy having trouble forming a question of her own.

"Well…. There are…" he started. Judy's eyes began to tear up as she feared the worst. She really had hoped not to be on the short end of this stick, knowing she couldn't take the emotional blow.

The panther saw the rabbit start to break down and cry, holding his paws out nervously as he collected himself.

"No no… it's ok. The surgery was a success and Mr. Wilde is… awake."

The doe's eyes darted up the darkly colored mammal who was trying to explain everything rather haphazardly.

"Out with it, Doc," the fennec demanded, seeing Judy was having a hard time holding it together and getting a little frustrated himself.

"Oh, right, sorry," he muttered, clearly flustered by whatever was happening. "Mr. Wilde responded rather well to everything… but… as soon as he woke he went a little…. Crazy?"

"Define crazy," Judy ordered, now having collected herself upon hearing Nick was fine in at least a physical capacity.

"He's showing signs of having gone savage and is very defensive right now. He won't let anyone into the room and keeps muttering something about… 'carrots'. We tried to bring him some but he batted them away."

Judy slapped a paw to her forehead, muttering, "Dumb fox." She let out a long breath, looking back up at the panther, "He's calling for me. He has a primal condition I'm sure you heard about and right now I think he needs me. Please let me see him. I can calm him down."

"Are you sure that's safe?" the panther, of which Judy zoned in on the name tag to see his name was Hector.

"Very sure. Take me to him now please," the grey bunny said in a much more demanding tone, to which the panther turned and gestured for them to follow.

Following the doctor, who was pretty much powerwalking to their destination, the rabbit could hear the shuffle and scuffle of something up ahead. Turning the corner, a room ahead had an antelope, beaver, and a grey fox outside the door. The blinds were askew and somewhat broken on a few slats. The fleeting image of a fluffy red and black tail swished out of view as Judy powered forward, all pain repressed for a short while as she went to open the door to the room.

All the mammals present voiced their concerns and tried to tell her to stop rather loudly. In that moment though, she was deaf to all their objections as she pulled the handle and cracked the door open just far enough to squeeze in.

What she saw was nothing short of relieving, even if the circumstances were odd. Nick was on all fours, his hospital gown awkwardly draping down his body and luckily covering everything it needed to for the sake of others who might see. His growls permeated the room, obviously made for larger mammals than themselves but still small enough that most of the counters and chairs were easy to access.

The gashes up his muzzle appeared to have been closed, though she didn't see any stitches. It must have been that laser suture thing Finnick mentioned. The eye closest to the previous gashes was squinting. Both eyes, however, had reverted to those predatory slits that Judy was now used to. They quivered as he scanned the room, twitching his ears and breathing hard. It looked like he had a couple of the monitor diodes still attached to him and the tube leading to the saline bag was on the floor, leaking fluids.

"Hey there, Scruffy…" Judy gently spoke, trying to gain his attention and padding in close. Taking in her presence, the fox tod stopped the low growls that echoed within the room. He scanned her figure with thoughtful eyes and his nose flared and twitched as he sucked in her scent in rapid breaths.

"Yeah… it's me, Nick."

Nick flattened himself to the floor and started to whine, his eyes downcast and sullen. The fox's tail made sporadic swishing movements behind him as he licked his muzzle.

Judy closed in on him, trying not to spook him as she rested a paw on his head, petting it as well as stroking his ears. He made a series of small yips and whines as he pushed his head into the touch of her paw.

The red fox got up and nuzzled his snout against her neck, taking in her scent and seemingly comforting himself with said scent as he slowly seemed to be calming down.

The mammals on the other side of the door peeked in through the glass to take in the odd sight, letting out a collective sigh of relief at seeing that the fox wasn't attacking Judy.

"Carrots," Nick half whined, half whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Nick," the doe cooed in his ear, stroking his fur and taking in his scent much like he had hers. "How about we get you back into bed?"

She could feel the grin growing on the fox's muzzle as the gears turned in both their heads. Judy mentally groaned. Nick grinned devilishly.

"Oh my," he said in a low tone, still finding his voice. "Who knew you were so forward?"

"Oh, shut up, you dumb fox," the grey bunny doe chided him, withholding the desire to thump his chest with a paw.

"I would argue," the fox stated tiredly, "but my mouth hurts too much… so sure. For once, I'll shut up."

Judy chuckled lightly.

"About time, Slick," she told him.

"Don't make me bite you," Nick warned her with a gentle smirk, his pupils slowly returning to a more normal state.


	21. Twenty-One

The hardly melodic din of a rush of air from a nearby vent tickled her ears. Outside, lights flared into existence and faded just as fast as they appeared. The sun dipped below the skyline outside, turning the sky a warm swirl of orange, red, purple, and tinges of blue at the farthest reaches. Like a curtain being pulled from a large window ever so slowly, the warm colors bled away to give way to small twinkles of light in the sky.

Judy felt slightly calmer upon doing her best to take in the view. The day was trying and despite the beautiful sight, she still couldn't shake several things from her mind.

Turning back towards the bed in the hospital room, her ears dropping behind her head as she stared at the sight of her fox breathing slowly, the doe felt a swell of guilt at being a catalyst in Nick's current condition. If she hadn't been so focused on rejoining him, she might have noticed the threat behind her.

She checked the time on a clock hanging overhead. It was 6:33pm.

Roughly two days and eighteen hours until Umbra did whatever else he had in store to enact his endgame, if this even was his endgame. The ZPD had that long to put a stop to everything Umbra had planned. The city had that long to either flee or hunker down and try to outlast the fallout, if the mammals that stayed even believed that the dark mammal had the gall and means to dole out some ultimatum justice against all the citizens of Zootopia.

Judy couldn't find it in herself to focus on that right now. Nick needed to recover and so did she. She didn't like it but she promised her mate.

When the doe first got Nick back into bed a few hours prior, she had to explain what happened up until his induction to the emergency room. At first, he was confused about the blood transfusion but chose to defer the intellectual curiosity to another time. The bunny had her objective reservations about that as well but Nick would have most assuredly bled out in the ambulance if he didn't get his blood level up. She figured the potential drawbacks would be outweighed by a chance at living, rather than doing nothing and courting death.

She then proceeded to apologize profusely, murmuring her faults and pivotal role in causing him to be in the state he was in. the fox waved off her concerns with a rather lazy assortment of tired words, doing his best in his state to allay her guilt sodden heart. She made a compromise with herself to let him think he had won… for now, but would do everything within her power to make it up to him. He reacted swiftly and saved her life, without a second thought for himself. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what could be.

As for his slashed muzzle and neck, the hospital was forewarned of Nick's arrival by Bogo barely upon the fox arriving, with the bull apparently pulling strings and calling in favors to make sure the tod was taken care of with all due haste. They ended up using a very promising procedure that was still experimental and had yet to be readily available as a means of suture treatment, but nonetheless it worked miraculously.

By using a series of photochemical exposures to the edges of a wound while applying a chemical agent, a special directional beam could be used to react with the chemical and cause the opening of a wound to fuse together in an almost natural manner. The process obviously wasn't natural, but the result was one that caused something akin to the idea of artificial regeneration. His wounds were now closed and vessels beneath sealed before paw. It was far more sanitary than a stitched suture that would bleed and possibly split easily within days to a couple weeks of stitching. With this procedure, Nick's natural healing ability would take over quickly and keep the gashes sealed.

The biggest stroke of luck concerning that was that the cuts were clean, instead of jagged and torn. The doctor explaining this to the fox tod said it must have been because the mammal that attacked him had sharp, unfiled claws. If they were blunted, they expect he wouldn't have even made it INTO the ambulance alive.

They wanted to keep him overnight for observation, though the doctors expressed an interest in keeping him longer, but would allow him to be released the next morning. Space was becoming slim in the hospital as wounded kept coming in and scared citizens flocked to spout nonsense about being inoculated after being in close contact with a previously savage mammal.

Bogo had even made his way over, limping into the room, to make sure with his own two eyes, albeit with glasses on them, that the fox was in the green and recovering. On painkillers and calling the bull 'Uncle Lonnie' once more, Nick saw the buffalo's muzzle contort and twist awkwardly before he huffed noisily and left on the note that he expected them both back on the case as early the next day as they could afford without compromising their health. They all still had a maniac with a very dangerous concoction to stop.

After all that commotion died down, Judy let Nick drift off to sleep, his body still trying to replenish fluids and overall recover.

The rabbit leaned in close and looked over at her fox's sutured wounds. They were a little swollen, but looked well taken care of. They had to shave a bit of his fur surrounding the wounds, though with how precise the procedure was, they didn't need to remove large sections of his fur. It was unclear as of yet whether or not Nick would be left with scarring. He shouldn't be, but the procedure was usually used on much smaller wounds or incisions made for surgery.

Judy smirked lightly as she let her thoughts drift towards the less than innocent concerning that. She had to admit to herself, and no other mammal, that her mate might look good with a scar or two.

"You know," the fox started, making Judy tense up and squeak in surprise, "I can still see and smell."

His eyes were now open and locked onto the bunny doe's amethyst orbs. She laughed nervously and tugged an ear in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" the doe began, trying to figure out what to say, then paused. "Wait… smell?"

"Yep," Nick coolly replied, with an upward pop of the 'p'. "You have this distinct scent change when you display…" his eyes shifted slightly towards predatory slits for a split second as he looked her over then finished his thought, "interest… in me."

Judy turned her head and huffed in fake amusement, trying to throw off her sudden embarrassment and also his gaze.

"Right," she replied sarcastically. The fox tod just grinned slowly and a bit awkwardly, his smile favoring a greater curl to the left side, where his wounds weren't present. He didn't squint anymore, which the rabbit took as a progressive plus. "You're just smelling the wrong things."

"I'll pretend to believe that," he mumbled in her general direction. Judy rolled her eyes and reached up to pet the top of his head, taking pleasure in how he pressed his head into her paw.

Taking on a different tone, his emerald eyes locked onto the doe once again as he spoke, "How are we going to catch this guy?" Judy sighed, knowing he would be looking to make sense of this sooner or later.

"I really don't know," she admitted both to her mate and herself. "Unlike the movies or TV shows, we haven't had the best luck with clues or leads that take us anywhere significant. Chester and various investigative teams are currently trying to make sense of the whole mess of devices placed around our precincts. We'll hopefully know something when we go back in tomorrow…. In the meantime…"

The rabbit picked up the remote to the television and turned it on, the default channel being the local news station. Both were surprised but not so far as to say shocked to tune in seeing a clip playing denoting Nick's valiant rescue of his mate. It twisted the grey doe's stomach into knots to see him get tossed aside again.

"…ou can see," Fabienne, the snow leopard anchor, spoke, "this recording was taken by phone from a nearby building and posted via social media. It's pretty clear that Officer Wilde chose to save his partner, Officer Hopps, in favor of grievous injury to himself. I dare say that should put a bit of the controversy to rest over the recent split we have seen over the view of the professionality and nature of their relationship as partners in the ZPD…"

Nick could see the turmoil in the small bunny and pulled the remote from her paw gently to switch the channel. Despite the media supporting them, for now, He figured reliving that moment like that was best left to a later time when the recent fear of loss subsided properly. However, he knew he might need to help her address a few issues to clear her mind.

"You want to talk about it?" he tentatively asked, expecting a brush off from the emotionally raw rabbit.

Judy tensed somewhat and bit her lower lip, wondering what to do. Her instant knee-jerk reaction was to apologize again, but she knew that would only end up making her feel worse and Nick would have to settle her down again. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, rearranging her thoughts.

"I…" she nearly choked upon utterance of the first word, swallowing and continuing, "I nearly lost you and I haven't a clue how I would deal with that. Lots of fearful visions of my future worm their way into my mind of a life without you and they leave a sour taste."

"I had no plans on leaving you," Nick replied confidently. The grey bunny perked up.

"But you pretty much nearly sacrificed yourself for me," she blurted in rebuke of his statement.

"Sure, but you wouldn't have lived through that. I knew I could… though I didn't expect it to be so close. I'm not exactly the type of mammal to give my life for you." Judy was confused at his admission, as well as a little downtrodden to hear something like that. She knew she shouldn't be but that statement felt like a measure of his love for her. Like there was a limit or something to that effect.

Seeing her internal conflict on her muzzle as clear as the shining sunset outside, the fox made a small 'ahem' to gain her attention. She looked up.

"Let me clarify," he began. "I don't want to give my life for you because then we wouldn't be able to share it. You would remember me but move on eventually… I don't want to imagine that life. I would much rather live FOR you. And that is what plan to do. I can't promise I'll always be here… but I can promise that you won't lose me in some sense of self sacrifice. It's why I wanted to be your partner on the force and why I want to be your mate."

At a brief loss for words, Judy smiled brightly and wiped the trickles of tears from her eyes with the inside of her wrists. A sense of relief washed over at having believed that even for a second that Nick wouldn't love her as deeply as she hoped. Another feeling of fulfillment creeped in, warming her from the inside. He wouldn't give his life for her, though any mammal could promise that. Instead, he was promising to live for her… a change in the status quo to be sure, but definitely a better option compared to the bittersweet implications of the former.

"If this is your way of starting off a proposal," the grey bunny remarked, "you have a good start." She wiped another errant tear from her eye.

To her surprise, her mate laughed heartily.

"Not exactly," Nick spoke through the remnants of his laughter. "I don't plan on proposing from a hospital bed or to you if you should be on one yourself. I have plans." The fox's eyes went wide as he shifted his gaze slowly back to Judy, who was wearing a look of shock and a slowly growing grin.

"Do tell," the rabbit cooed at him, her voice dripping with a teasing tone. "I didn't know you were planning that."

"Hey! Look! TV!" the tod desperately exclaimed, trying to pull attention to something, anything, else.

"Nick…" Judy leaned in to slowly and flirtatiously whisper to him.

"Look! Literally anything else!" her mate proclaimed, pointing a paw towards the window. The grey bunny doe tilted her body further in towards her tod and kissed him on the nose. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine… I imagine a few things but don't get any ideas just yet. We have yet to…" he whirled a paw in a lazy circle as he found his words, "settle into our relationship."

"We've been best friends for over a year, moved in together, and unless I'm delusional… I'm pretty sure you marked me," retorted Judy with no small degree of sass while smirking deviously at her fox fumbling to explain his faux paw. "I think we're pretty well settled in."

Nick raised a brow as he asked, "Are you saying you want me to propose to you right now?"

"I… well… uh…"

It was Judy's turn to stammer and struggle to find her voice. She cleared her throat, coughing once into her paw as she averted her eyes.

"I'm just mentioning you don't have to abide by some time table in your head," she corrected her previous insinuations. "But I'll let you do as you will in that regard."

"Thanks," Nick gently said, letting out a low chuckle.

0000000

"Chess!" a deep tone boomed. The bobcat's default grin started to fall but not completely disappear. He was making good headway, but he wasn't a miracle worker. If the bull came stomping in demanding an update, he would be both disappointed and possibly a little pleased. The combination of the two on the Chief's muzzle twisted together slightly scared the feline.

"In here, Chief!" he yelled back, waiting patiently as the buffalo followed his voice into another room of the forensics lab.

"Do you have anything?" came the expected question from the currently very predictable and somewhat worried bull. Chess sighed and wiped his paws on his trademark purple and magenta lab coat he wore.

"I have a little, but nothing of real note," the feline replied, crossing his arms as he gave the Chief a look that told him to have patience. The buffalo's shoulders relaxed slightly as he took the message, though only slightly. Chess continued, "I was able to confirm what I already told you. The coagulating agent that kept the steam as a foggy cloud, the same agent making it easy to bypass the mask filters, and I also found an element from the residue that matched samples you guys brought back from the warehouse after that whole deal with Hopps getting captured."

Bogo perked back up at hearing that, insanely curious if it was a good clue to anything they could use to track Umbra somehow.

"And?" the Chief goaded with a gesture of his open hoof.

"And that element is the one that allows Nightshade to infect and turn mammals savage but keep them from attacking each other," revealed the feline. "I haven't had the time to thoroughly test and examine the new sample but I already know from the warehouse samples that this factor influences a pheromone reaction in infected mammals that somehow keep them from attacking each other. Think of it like that strange logic in zombie movies where the infected don't try to each other's brains."

"Okay…" Bogo grunted out, choosing to let Chester keep his flow going.

"I would bet anything that Umbra plans to pit the city against itself," he divulged. "Your best bet is to try tracking the parts from the dispersal units, of which the analysts on that project might have more info for you than I do, if you please." The feline shooed the Chief from his workspace, to which the bull grumbled but obliged, seeing no point in saying Chess had no authority to kick him out.

After the bull finally left, the bobcat sighed in relief and turned to open his phone, seeing a wonderful background picture of his lovely Alice. Deciding against calling her for now, he settled for trying to get his bearings staring at her. Tough day overall but at least it was almost over. He frowned, wanted to check if she was alright but knew his mate rather well. She would be perfectly fine. Alice was far from the worries of the city for now.

Pocketing his phone, the feline got back to work.

0000000

Penny threw a pillow at the wall, pacing in circles, and grumbling to herself. Umbra's suit was propped on its display against the wall of her private chamber, ready for the snow leopard to climb in once more and resume her role.

"That idiot fox!" she cursed, finding the same pillow and tossing it across the room. "We're so close and he gets himself hurt for… HER!"

She took a deep breath and put her paws together, pads touching as she raised them up and lowered them as her breath came out slowly.

The feline had seen the news clips that repeated on loop on many news stations and all over social media. No mention was made yet to his well-being and despite her lines communication, didn't have word yet on her brother's condition.

"Calm down, Penny… you can't blame Judy…" she told herself. "It's only further affirmation that he was the right choice."

Quite truly, she couldn't blame the rabbit. Everything done was her own and by her design. She could only blame herself. It didn't assuage the sting of knowing a key part of her plans might need a recovery time that might extend beyond the ultimatum that was established. And with Valerie's rebellious public outcry questioning her motives, the snow leopard's frustration became tough to deal with as she normally did.

Usually, she stayed so calm knowing she could focus on the ultimate goal, but with it in jeopardy… the anxiousness and frustration was building easily.

Padding over to the suit, Penny grabbed a couple tools and proceeded to adjust the mechanical actuators in the arms. She recently installed a battery into the suit and had it hooked up to the actuators, giving the outfit a powered exoskeletal function. She appropriated the parts from the shipment that Kane had brought in during the attacks she ordered on the city over a month ago.

During that whole distraction, as she saw it, Kane had done well in breaking into a few warehouses across the city, housing the components she sought to use in her new Nightshade dispenser designs.

The reaction of the ZPD to the crisis made it easy to send teams to several such warehouses without much scrutiny from patrolling units, since there were practically none. Even local security was busy or bought off at the time. Considering the inventory they took and making some manipulations to the manifests and inventory listings at their leisure, it might be a few more weeks to another month before discrepancies were found by the companies that owned the warehouses and stock inside. The devices and parts they stole weren't exactly in high demand.

"We'll be ready soon. Only a little longer."

Finishing her modifications to the suit, Penny adjusted her catsuit and stepped into the open apparatus. Her feet found the familiar inserts in the leg units, giving her the appearance of being longer legged than she was. Letting the chest plate close and latch over her, she breathed in slowly, mentally organizing a few odds and ends she needed to address. With everything else in place, Penny grabbed the helmet and lowered it over her head, being careful of the false horns. A small hiss and click could be heard, the voice filter activating.

Stepping outside the private chambers and locking the large, heavy door behind him, Umbra strode calmly down the hall, looking for someone.

Several minutes and mammals that were asked later, the masked mammal gave up on finding what he wanted, choosing to go the less personal route and pulling out a phone. He dialed and linked the phone to a Ewetooth device in the mask's voice filter.

"Kane? I need to see you as soon as you're available. No need to rush. I'll wait."

Umbra waited a few seconds before an affirmative grunt sounded over the line. The amorphous mammal hung up quickly and made to take a stroll until Kane was free…

It was time to make some adjustments.

0000000

"Why don't you climb up here and cuddle with me?" Nick asked, frowning as Judy tried to get comfortable in the large, but rather hard chair by the window.

"I don't want to agitate your injuries," she defended.

"I have facial scarring…" the fox deadpanned, "not a broken femur or funny bone that you would accidentally break further if you kicked me in your sleep. So… get in here."

The bunny tried to get comfortable one last time before groaning in resignation and teetering her head in a tepid nod. She hopped down from the chair to pad over to the bed and spring up, having a bit of trouble getting purchase enough to pull herself up. The bed was made for much larger mammals than Nick or herself, meaning it was propped up higher for general convenience to them.

Her red fox snickered as her rump arched up, her feet digging into the sheets on the side of the bed to pull her way upwards. She shot him a furious glare and sat down beside him.

"You could've helped me," the doe bluntly shot at him. Nick only chuckled more and pointed a paw at the end of the bed.

"And you could've used the step stool," the tod remarked with a devious smirk. "Though I wouldn't have gotten such a wondrous view otherwise." His eyes raked up and down her form. She reached up and pushed his muzzle gently away. His eyes just kept a sideways gaze on her and she whined in defeat.

"Hold on a second," she mumbled. "Let me take off my belt and chest piece."

"I know I'll enjoy that," the tod said, laying on his side and propping up his head on his paw, giving the rabbit a hungry stare.

"I hope you're enjoying that and only that…"

"I sure am, 100 percent," he responded without letting her finish the possible threat that would follow.

With an eye roll and a slick of her ears down the back of her head, she finished removing the pieces that would be most uncomfortable to sleep in. She would have attempted to leave and grab some clothes, but visiting hours were almost over and she did not want to leave her fox.

Crawling over to the fox, she nestled in, her nose and tail twitching lightly as she felt his paws encompass her and scent fill her nose. Though his longer fur tickled her nose, she liked the softness and pressed her face further into the cream of his chest fur.

With a gentle touch, Nick dragged his claws down her ears, his muzzle dipped down and watching her tail shiver more, the closer he got to the tips of her ears further down her back. He pinched two digits over the tips of her ears and slowly rubbed, taking a secret joy in her foot trying to thump, getting nothing except the underside of the sheet. It wasn't long before he heard her start purring, her paws reaching up to grip the fur on his chest, occasionally using one to scratch slowly. They hadn't a good cuddle session for a little while now. Or at least it felt like it had been a while. With everything going on, the last time they succumbed to such a gentle embrace might have felt like it was years ago.

Judy took comfort in knowing her fox, her Nick… was right here and alive. She could feel and hear his heartbeat, his chest puffing out and receding as he breathed. The slight shift of his body as he pulled her closer and curled around the doe's body, almost protectively. She desperately tried to stop the happy thumping of her foot, but was forced to accept the fact that her reflexive reactions were going to be taking over for now.

She nuzzled against his chest, feeling his muzzle rub the top of her head as he returned the gesture. A soft purr emanated from his chest, surprising Judy, but she kept her cool and enjoyed the feeling. Hers was a higher, vibrating purr and Nick's was a lower, throatier thrum that rumbled into her like rolling thunder. It was far more comforting than real thunder though.

"And how are we doing this evening, Nicholas?" the voice of a nurse echoed into the large room. Judy stiffened and felt Nick do the same. He turned over and used his tail to hide the rabbit as she pressed herself against his back and shimmied herself further under the covers.

"I'm… good…. Pretty good," the fox answered back, clearing his throat from the recent purr that was still affecting his voice a bit as it faded away.

"You okay there?" the nurse asked, hearing the slightly off tone in his voice. Judy could hear that the voice was obviously female. A spark of protective jealousy almost made her ears perk back up, but she swallowed the feeling and kept her ears down.

"I'm perfectly fine, miss," her tod replied. "I'm just gearing up for a restful sleep. So…." He kindly gestured his head to the pillow.

"Oh, alright…" the mammal Judy couldn't see mentioned in return. She could hear her leaving as paws padded away and the door closed.

Nick turned back over, not expecting Judy to have moved as low as she did. She grinned awkwardly up at him while he raised in eyebrow in confusion, opening his maw slightly. He raised a paw, digit extended in a questioning manner for a second before he shook his muzzle and forsook the unspoken inquiry.

"I would ask but I'm sure you have reasons," was his only comment. At least… that's what she thought.

"But… while you're down there..." the fox tod began.

"No," the grey doe said bluntly and with finality that was well accompanied by her stern expression.

"Relax!" Nick said defensively, holding up his paws. "I was kitting…" His grin looked like it was tempered with a bit of guilt at making his tactless joke and the rabbit figured she could forgive the transgression.

"Don't worry, Scruffy," she spoke. "Just making sure I made my point as simply as possible."

"Fair enough," the red fox agreed. He watched as Judy then wiggled her way back up towards his chest, settling in once more.

"You know what I was thinking…" Nick began.

"Oh, my goodness, you can do that?" the doe interrupted in a sassy monotone.

"Shut up. I was thinking…" the tod paused to listen if his mate would interject once more. He could feel her smile into his chest, but she said nothing more and allowed him to continue. "…that if you gave me your blood… does that make me part bunny now?"

Judy let out a lukewarm laugh, drawing in a breath as she thought about it.

"Only until you get your fox blood back to normal."

The red fox clicked his tongue admonishingly.

"Aww… I was hoping I could be a new breed of fox… with bunny powers. The only question to answer is would I be a Box or a Funny?"

"Oh, goodness," the grey bunny forced out before she thumped his chest and laughed. "Stop, just stop. That was terrible."

"You mean like paper?" Nick responded inquisitively and with a brow wiggle. Judy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Nope, the regular kind of terrible. Now go to sleep," the bunny doe ordered. Her fox haphazardly saluted her and tilted his muzzle down to kiss her nose.

"Night, Judy."

"Night, Scruffy…"

0000000

The hallway felt longer than usual as he made his way down it.

Having finished his recent tasks and supervisory roles, as well as a few personal things, in a timely manner, Kane nervously made his way where Umbra had directed him.

He entered an office space, looking around at the old walls and faded posters. He could still make out what a couple of them used to be, but only barely. A strange roller coaster decorated one. Another had a Ferris wheel on it. The long-ago owner of the office must have been a carnival fan.

Kane looked around for the door he was told about. His boss said there was a hidden door he had installed. The bull had to wonder how no one really knew about it if someone had to build it in. Maybe Umbra built it in himself? He did seem to know his way around mechanical tech and such. The mammal had mentioned building parts of his suit by his own devices.

Standing still for another minute, the buffalo huffed and hoped something would reveal itself.

Just as he was about to step towards one of the cabinets against the wall for a closer look, the wall with the faded posters pushed outward and slid to the side, the door having been built behind the wall itself.

Umbra stepped out, as imposing and intimidating as ever.

Wordlessly, the masked mammal gestured for Kane to enter the chamber, having much better lighting the poorly lit office he was currently standing in.

The bull pointed to himself, knowing that barely anyone knows about Umbra's private chambers and no one to any mammals' knowledge has set a paw or hoof in it.

"Me?" he asked in a rare moment of shock. Umbra let out a hollow laugh and nodded.

"Please enter," the masked mammal asked with a gentle tone.

"I… alright." Kane conceded, following the gesture of Umbra.

The inside of the chamber was rather bland but seemed to be decorated more for comfort than style. Before he could properly take in the entire room, he heard a mechanical slide and the pings of locking mechanisms in the door as it sealed itself back into place.

"Is there something wrong? Should I be worried?" the bull inquired tentatively, making sure to keep a healthy distance from his boss. He felt like he already intruding enough by just being in his private chambers. He assumed it was probably well sealed to allow the mammal inside the suit to come out and not fear breathing issues. That was if what Umbra said about the mask being a breathing apparatus was true.

"Nothing is wrong, so to say and you can choose to be worried if you wish but I wouldn't know exactly," Umbra explained cryptically. "I just realized I have reached a certain point in this plan where I need to reveal something important."

"Important?" the bull supplied.

"Yes," Umbra continued. "Recent developments have made me reevaluate how this might end and… 'adjustments' I need to make."

"What do you need to reveal, Umbra?" Kane asked, holding his breath as his boss turned his head, as if in thought.

"Everything."

The masked mammal reached up to press something on the side of his mask.

Kane's breath left him suddenly and he failed to draw in another as he could only stand in complete shock and unable to move a muscle.

There was a click and subsequent hiss as the mask dislodged itself and Umbra pulled it forward slowly…


	22. Twenty-Two

It was unbelievable. Unthinkable. Extraordinary.

To have everything out in the open as it was now, at least to himself, Kane couldn't help but be impressed with the level of thought put into the ends Umbra did.

 _No_ , he thought. Not Umbra.

The buffalo trotted down the dark hallway, unclear in his direction but uncaring either way. He needed to think. Everything he had just learned would come to either make him or break him. Was he on board with the boss's plans now knowing what he did… or would he reveal all and bring it crashing down for selfish endeavors.

Mammals passed him by, offering varying looks as most noticed his despondent and conflicted expression. None of them addressed it and kept walking. If they had anything to bring to his attention, they all just shuffled away and mumbled something about 'coming back later' or 'I'll find someone else'.

Finding his quarters and gently closing his door, the bull slumped onto his bed, sitting upright and chin resting on a hoof as he became enamored with the deepest realms of thought.

0000000

The next morning felt like a stressful countdown.

Judy lay nestled into Nick's chest, his tail wrapped protectively around her from behind, offering a greater degree of comfort and warmth.

Despite this level of comfort, she couldn't help but remember that they needed to get up and report into work eventually.

Once Nick woke up and was feeling up to it, as well as being cleared by the doctor, the two of them would clean up and make their way to work. The doe herself was still in her outfit from yesterday, to which she now regretted not doing something about. She would have to pop by her place and…

She froze that line of thought, remembering, once again, that her place now was with Nick. A little bubble of happy feelings made her chest warm a bit as she thought about that once more.

Tearing herself from getting distracted by her own thoughts, Judy placed a paw on Nick's chest, scratching and cooing up towards his ears, "Nick? You should probably wake up soon…"

He stirred a bit but didn't really do much more than shift his muzzle and dip his nose to touch the top of the doe's head, taking in a slow breath. The rabbit blushed but kept her cool. Now was not the time.

"Come on, Partner," she sweetly pleaded, trying to give the fox a gentle awakening. "I'll make you some of those blueberry cookies my mom told me about."

His ear flicked rather dramatically, his tongue slipping out to lick his muzzle. He still didn't open his eyes though. The grey doe groaned a bit, not wanting to be the cruel alarm clock she sometimes had to be to him when he refused to rise from sleep, but she needed to get him moving.

Looking around, she tried to devise a way, anything else to not-so-gently wake him but still not have to yell in his ear or pull them either, which was a thing one time. It didn't go well and Judy made sure to never do that again because of… reasons.

"Nick," the doe tried again, louder this time. "I'll grab your tail if you don't wake up."

"Hmm?" he stirred, finally. "What about what?" His eyes blinked open slowly, muzzle parting in a yawn.

"Oh… I was… gonna grab your tail if you didn't wake up," the bunny repeated, hoping it would keep him from drifting off again.

"Wrong choice of words, Fluff," Nick sleepily snarked, kissing the rabbit doe's head and shifting to lean upwards. Judy blushed and nervously chuckled, feeling a bit naked as the warmth around her body was replaced with the colder, sterile hospital air. Smacking sounds could be heard as the fox worked his jaw and tongue.

"We need to try getting going soon," Judy supplied.

"Sounds about right," the red fox tod grunted in tepid agreement.

0000000

Nearly an hour and a half later, the two were properly dressed, fed, and medically cleared, returning to the precinct. The building was relatively abandoned, with only a moderate number of investigators and skeleton staff remaining inside while most of the force was combing the city for either Umbra or any other devices that could enact an ultimatum that the mammal had proposed.

While it was assumed that Umbra wouldn't be stupid enough to use the same tactic with water pipes twice, the safest course of action was to have cops, maintenance crews, and even a volunteer force check any and all exposed pipes of that nature that could be tampered with in such a manner. Nothing showed up as of yet.

A slew of evidence crowded the tables in the evidence locker, with all paws on deck to peruse it all.

"Oh, thank goodness," a voice called in the most obvious tone of relief. As the pair made their way in the room, Brian padded over to them, a limp in his step, with a tired smile and bags under his eyes.

"Been up all night, buddy?" the fox asked.

"More or less," the lion supplied. "Got some sleep but couldn't keep myself away from this for long. Bogo let me stick around, provided I don't strain myself."

"You got hurt?" Judy asked in concern, seeing the brace on his leg.

"Yeah…" he tentatively admitted, "nothing too bad. Just got swiped by a stray horn. It's just a muscle sprain mostly and a bit of bruising." Delgato pointed at Nick now, who leaned back with the paw directed at him. "I heard YOU saved Judes here. Nice job, Officer."

"I… uh…" the fox stammered lightly. "Thanks."

"Now back to work," Brian said, going back to business. "I have a bunch of those devices here and some were made with scrap parts ahoy. We want to look through them and see if anything looks familiar. If we know where the scrap came from to create this stuff, maybe we can find their base of operations or, at the very least, the place they made these things."

With a nod from each mammal, the three joined the rest and got to work, though it seemed far more daunting than even paperwork.

To their horror, it was. Barely half an hour past when the duo arrived, their eyes were already sore and hazy from staring at various dispersal units and their disassembled parts. Most were made or modified to fit the device well enough. Some others, however, were pieces of scrap metal, like Delgato mentioned. Technical teams already had enough samples to test how they worked and dismantle them as necessary. What they were doing was simple investigation.

The scrap metal wasn't used in any true mechanical function to the device. Instead, it appeared the scrap was used to be a protective housing or impromptu clamp onto odd surfaces.

Something was too consistent to Judy however. A lot of the parts they were cataloguing as the scrap components appeared to be aged in a similar way or looked to be of the same alloy as other seemingly random parts. It was as if they didn't use a scrap yard or the like. Maybe they were dismantling something else for spare parts. Something larger.

"You know," Delgato started, pausing to yawn, "anyone else see the resemblance with all these parts? Or am I just blending it all together right now?"

"I see it too buddy," replied Nick, yawning in response himself. The doe tried her best to stifle her response and failed, her maw opening against her efforts to close it.

"Alright…" the lion sighed, "How about we give our eyes a break and try to figure this out with back and forth speculation?" Nods all around. A few other mammals were there, but none were too invested in the conversation. "Right. So, what do we know?"

"These extra parts look like they are too numerous to be from one piece of scrap… something," Nick provided.

"Does that mean we're looking at a building being dismantled?" the rabbit doe inquired. Delgato scratched the back of his head as he shook it in the negative.

"I don't think so," he replied slowly. "These things used to hold the casings together are bolts, repurposed for these devices. From the looks of it, they were in storage for a long time and only recently used. My guess is this is overflow stock from a place that would need the extra inventory."

"Like what?" Judy asked with her paws wide.

"Hmm…." The lion mumbled, thinking. "Like… a machinery complex… or… a commercial building with many maintenance needs. You wouldn't keep an excess stock of such things like this on paw unless you expected frequent maintenance. I don't see a warehouse keeping that around since they are built and left to be used as is. They only need to fix it when it falls apart and by that time, it's usually abandoned."

"Ugh… this feels like a waste of time," Nick groaned. "Can't we beat the streets and try searching the old-fashioned way?"

Admonishing looks came from all around as the fox shrugged innocently and rested his chin on the table surface.

00000000

"He doesn't know what's what…" she told herself. "He will get us all caught with the over complicated means to an end junk."

A paw grips ears and pulls them taut, voice groaning and low growls being emitted.

Val was trying to keep her cool. It felt like everything could fall apart and nothing made sense with Umbra's actions. They could do it NOW and they would win. Umbra wanted to wait though. Who cared about a bunch of cowards? The lot of them could aide their cause in a different means.

"The boss is wrong. We need to pursue this end before it becomes too late. The entire city will be searching for us all. We've done well but we worked in the shadows before… and now… we're public enemy number one."

The mountain lioness grabbed a nearby cup off her desk and tossed it at the wall, enjoying the stress release of seeing it shatter upon impact with the wall. A metallic clang was heard and made Val's ears twitch.

She had to do something. Something to salvage this and prepare for their failure.

Val perked up.

Or…

Or?

Or she could try and jumpstart everything herself. It would only take the turn of a key, literally.

She already knew how it all started and was an integral part of making it all work. Val just needed to make sure she had help when the time came.

Taking in a deep breath, the lioness looked around, trying to assemble her thoughts more fluidly. The stress of the recent weeks was building up and getting to her. She couldn't give into that stress. She had to think logically.

Another deep breath.

Val knew what she had to do.

She had to find Kane. Maybe he could help fix this.

Leaving her quarters, she ventured out a bit timidly, hoping she wouldn't have to go far to find the kind buffalo.

Her journey had her passing by a few workstations as she tried to stay out of the light and keep unnoticed. Her display before still had a few mammals outwardly sour towards her and she didn't want to get caught up in redundant conversations with various others.

Finally, she made headway. An indifferent observer noticed her struggle and offered a silent point of the paw towards a general direction. The lioness was grateful regardless of the non-specific instructions. Padding off towards the direction given, she quickly found the bull directing a few other mammals and looking rather despondent.

Upon seeing Val, Kane's expression hardened.

"What do you want?" he all but huffed at her. She cringed slightly.

"I… wanted to…" Val half spoke, half whispered. She took a deep breath and let it out, the buffalo raising a brow, but keeping an even expression. "I wanted to express…"

"You won't get any sympathy from me," Kane cut in. "I can see your concerns but you had no right making them so public without talking them over in private first."

"I know… I know. that's the thing," the mountain lioness softly said. "I wanted to apologize to the boss. I doubt I would get a moment in private to do so and wondered if you could…" She gestured to the bull, implying him to get the inference. He crossed his arms and leaned back a bit, mulling the thought over.

Her downcast expression did make her intent appear sincere to the bull and whether her apology was the same or not, it would do good to the rest of the mammals here to recreate the sense of solidarity.

"Fine…" he conceded. "I'll put in a word for you and let the boss make the decision. You better make your apology sincere. We can't handle the division around here without repercussions." Val nodded.

0000000

Hours later and results were rather unwilling to be forth coming. It was approaching the dank part of the late afternoon, with energy rather low and eyes sore from looking at nothing of real note besides the same generic scrap parts, trying to figure out their origins. Technical teams reported in on occasion but nothing of real note came in to help their search. All they knew was that high-grade superconductors were used and a microwave emitter hooked up to a rather unbalanced battery design allowed for the near instant vaporization of water to steam.

Nick was running low on steam, still healing from yesterday's events. Judy was rubbing her eyes as they felt like an infuriating kind of itchy. And Delgato rubbed his thigh, doing his best not to directly touch the part of his leg that pulsed in pain.

"Can we do that thing again where we avoid looking at small parts and tiny text on reports?" the fox grumbled.

"You mean where we swapped ideas earlier?" Judy mentioned.

"Huh?" the fox mumbled in confusion. "Oh… right… we could do that, too."

A shuffling could be heard outside the evidence locker, the door opening a few seconds later.

Clawhauser waddled in carrying a few bags of food for the mammals grouped around all the eye straining work.

"Benny!" Nick spouted a little too happily. Judy arched a brow, thinking the poor fox was getting a bit slaphappy. "You have brought thine deliverance and salvation in the form of delectable and appealing sustenance. Gimme."

"What?" the cheetah asked in shocked confusion.

"He's happy you brought us food," Delgato translated for the poor receptionist, who had a look of understanding as he mewed out an 'OHHH'.

Setting the bags down, the feline started reading off names and handing the respective food to each mammal as they piped up in response.

"Johnson!... Kar… Kalac…" Benny called out, stumbling over the pronunciation of one name.

"Karacaval," a reddish-brown deer like mammal corrected politely, striding up and grabbing her bag of food.

"Right… sorry," Clawhauser said with a tinge of embarrassment. As the whole group got their food, Judy, Nick, and Brian pulled their chairs together, intent on using the time to trade ideas once again.

"Alright, so what can we tell from all of this?" the rabbit supplied, biting into a veggie wrap from her bag.

Nick couldn't answer properly at first, biting into his own meal. The doe tried to get a good look at what he was eating. It appeared to be a veggie wrap, much like hers, but with no carrots. Despite being a predator and mentioning he ate meat, she hadn't often seen him eat meaty foods in public. Maybe a rare occasion when they ate in at one another's place after work, but she wondered if he kept it private for her sake. She decided she would have to inquire him about that later.

"I'm only able to keep thinking back to our ideas from earlier," Delgato replied, tossing a small bite of something steaming from his bag. Judy assumed it was a dumpling or something like. "From further examination, the parts we called scrap look far less like scrap and more like surplus that was left alone for years. Umbra and his gang likely just took advantage of the opportunity and improvised."

"Couldn't they have gotten the materials from a place that's completely irrelevant to our investigation?" the red fox tod offered inquisitively between bites.

"Chew and swallow, then talk," the grey doe chastised her mate. Nick grinned sheepishly, dipping his muzzle down as he tried to chew without exposing his fangs. Another thing she would have to talk to ask about that she had noticed often.

The tod gulped, then continued, "I mean… wouldn't it have been smarter for them to find the spare parts elsewhere and use them for all…" he gestured to the plethora of devices, "this?"

Delgato nodded thoughtfully, saying, "I can see that being true, but it does us no good. Simple as that."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, confused how predicting such an avenue wouldn't be productive.

"What I mean… is that thinking about that won't do us any good. We should approach this lead as if they made a mistake and hope it leads to a location that is affiliated with their organization. Does that make sense?"

The rabbit doe nodded, having gotten a better understanding of that fact now. It should have been obvious but she must have been off her game. The entire situation wasn't ideal.

Clawhauser picked up a couple pieces of the devices, giving them a squinty glare. He turned them over in his paws, confused and not exactly on board with the intuitive thinking of the group. Cogs were still trying to turn in his head as he gave them a once over.

"These things remind me of the bolts used in certain amusement park rides," the feline mumbled to no one in particular.

"Why would they remind you of that?" the lion inquired. Clawhauser looked surprised as he realized most of the mammals in the room had their eyes trained on him now, curious and fixated on his next words.

"Uh… I used to work… in an amusement park when I was younger," the chubby cheetah tentatively explained, used to being focused on behind his desk, but not in pertinence to a case. "Summer job. I helped the maintenance crew fix the non-electric mechanical stuff. Would have needed a degree for all that."

"The point, Clawhauser."

"Oh, right! Sorry! I helped with keep inventory and such. These parts look a lot like what I worked with, if not exactly them. Too old to tell though." As Clawhauser finished, glances were exchanged as the idea of an amusement park hadn't entered their minds. And new questions arose in the faces of all the mammals present that heard.

Nick was calmly eating the rest of his meal, none too concerned with the explanation, excepting a few key words here and there.

"Where did you work?" Judy asked, her gaze resting on her mate, who appeared to be slowing his bites as his ears pinned back a bit, eyes growing a little wider as something clicked in his mind.

"Oh, it was a place called Wild Times," Benny divulged as if it were no big deal. The grey doe witnessed Nick's ears pin themselves back as far back as they could go, eyes void of emotion and realization of something setting in.

A few mammals, including Delgato, starting pulling out phones or using the nearby laptops, linked to ZPD resources, to quickly search for the aforementioned location. Various mammals spouted out details, either interrupting each other or speaking in tandem.

"Says here it's a…."

"Previously thriving amusement park…"

"Owned and operated for thirty-three years…"

"By one Preston Whitmore, a Jaguar."

Delgato passed by all that info, catching a note about the park being funded by an anonymous benefactor.

"Says someone else funded the park. Nearly fifteen years ago, the park shut down due to lack of revenue," the lion read out loud from a short article that was copied to the internet from whatever records it came from.

"Nick," Judy called to the still fox, seeing that he was holding something back. He shifted his gaze over to her.

"Y-yeah?" was his uncharacteristically timid response. The grey doe feared the worst and pursed her lips as she tried to figure out if she should ask. It was likely pertinent to the case if all previous evidence and games played by Umbra were any indication, so she had to ask him.

"What do you know?" the bunny whispered to him, not wanting to draw the attention of the mammals otherwise engaged in their research. Nick sighed heavily.

"My grandfather was the anonymous benefactor," the fox explained in a low voice, scratching the back of his neck. "Foxes were not and still aren't very ideal in the minds of others as a head of a business. So, my grandpa Thaddeus found an old friend willing to be the face of the business while he ran it from the background."

"That doesn't explain why you are so distraught though," his mate whispered to the fox. Then she shrugged. "Maybe a little…. But not all of it."

His eyes appeared to water a bit, gaze flicking between her and the floor. His food had all but dropped from his paws. Judy took what was left and set it on the table, not wanting him to lament something else.

"It's just that… if Umbra really is there… and it was by design…"

"Yes?" the doe goaded, resting a paw on his arm.

"My family kept that secret quite close," Nick continued. "After my mom died, there was no one to tell it. Except me."

"So, you know who Umbra is?" Judy asked with a slight amount of hopeful surprise in her voice. She remembered that his father was long gone and he said he hadn't any family he knew of. That meant by his inference that only he could have told the secret… and that he would know who it was that would divulge the info or possibly be the one using it. Nick nodded in affirmation.

"You were right, Fluff," he said softly, a tear falling. "It's Penny. I've only ever told her and she couldn't have told anyone else. Penny is alive… and for some reason, she's trying to get to me as Umbra."

"How are you so sure? She could have told another one of the kids there…"

Judy stopped when her fox so assuredly and solemnly shook his head in the negative. He didn't offer an explanation nor did she really need one. Whatever his reason was for being this sure, she would accept his assurance on faith and trust.

The two gathered their collective wits and rejoined the now boisterous gaggle of mammals making sense of everything and explained the link with Nick to the defunct amusement park, but left out the part about Penny… for now. Judy wondered if it would be in their best interests to tell Bogo about who Umbra was now, but she decided to keep herself quiet because Nick could still be wrong. It wouldn't do good to tell him so nor would it be good to jump to conclusions when the information would help them little at this point. It wasn't like Umbra was sitting in some comfy house waiting for the ultimatum clock to expire. He (or she) would be readying for his endgame, whatever it may be.

Upon this case breaking revelation, they dug up everything they could on the amusement park's history from going under until present day.

Wild Times reported falling revenue for nearly five years before the place closed down and all employees were laid off. At the time, situated on the Docks at the south of Zootopia, its location was falling in popularity with focus on entertainment shifting towards the Sahara District.

For nearly fifteen years, since the park's shutdown, it has been practically abandoned until a liquidation sale happened and the property was bought through a cash deal by a shell corporation about a year before. Since then, nothing of note has been reported on the property.

Mammals took shifts exploring the evidence and blueprints of the property, already making plans to investigate the property, and getting rest in the precinct cots. The time flew by well into the evening now, with the sun having gone down for a long while.

Bogo soon barged in, followed by Clawhauser, whom was explaining in a rush everything he was told to tell the Chief.

"I hear we have a location to investigate?" the bull shouted to the room as more of a rhetorical statement than a question. Everyone nodded or murmured confirmation. The buffalo nodded and trotted further into the room, taking everyone in. "Well I disagree."

The entire room appeared wide-eyed and shocked.

"But why?" Delgato yelped before he could stop himself. Bogo turned to him with a scowl, but bore no deathly glare in his muzzle.

"We don't have time to investigate the location."

"But I'm sure we could…" the lion started up again before the Chief raised a hoof.

"If you would let me finish…" the bull huffed. Brian clamped his muzzle shut and gestured for his boss to continue. "Thank you. As I was saying, we don't have time to investigate. Umbra could be alerted if we go searching or our officers could be endangered if we don't have proper backup in place. So…"

Every mammal was on the edge of their seats, either physically or metaphorically.

"…we will be pulling every resource we have to raid them… ASAP. No waiting, no more playing by Umbra's rules, no more being one step behind. NO MORE! This… ends… now." His tone was deathly and eyes so full of fury it wouldn't be considerably unbelievable that he could set things ablaze with only his glare. "I'm DONE with my officers being endangered and citizens being used as savage slaves in a war against Zootopia. I want everyone here to start preparing gear and resting up. I've already sent word to every precinct that we will be pooling everything and taking the fight to Umbra by 0500 hours."

Sucking in a breath, Bogo huffed in finality as he stopped speaking and looked around, all mammals present standing at attention and giving him a salute. Another second or two, and every one of them got busy, leaving the room and getting preparations ready for a raid. No… this was more like a full-on assault. They would finally end Umbra's game and give the city a semblance of peace that was being shattered with every passing hour.

 _It all ends now_ , the irate buffalo thought.

0000000

Kane stood in front of a very sullen looking Val, having called her to him to deliver news that might bear new light upon her conscience if she were truly sincere in her intent to make up for her mistakes of late.

"Dawn," the bull stated.

The lioness's ears perked up, but her expression became confused.

"The boss will see you at the crack of dawn," he clarified, crossing his arms. "Be sure of what you say and don't question him. I would prefer not having to take on more responsibilities because you can't handle your tasks anymore."

"Right…" she murmured. "I'll go keep myself busy until then."

Kane nodded as his gaze softened.

"I do actually think you mean well," he told her. "But you should pick your battles."

The mountain lioness nodded in response this time, turning to leave the room, a very concerning Kane trying to get a read on her.

0000000

It felt like way too much time had passed since the whole precinct began their preparations for the largest 'raid' in Zootopia history.

Nothing of this scale had been reportedly done since Zootopia had been established.

Judy stared as Nick found a place to sleep until the raid, needing what rest he could. He was already prepared for the assault and the two figured since the time for the raid was hours from then, he could rest until all was a go. That was nearly four hours ago. The grey doe had plenty of sleep herself and didn't feel like she could at the moment.

Every minute that passed felt like another twinge of anxious knots in her chest. Everything would come together soon and she wasn't sure if it would end well. Not for her. She was more worried for her mate. The focus of everything so far on him was sure to be taking its toll, but neither of them had the time or proper atmosphere recently to be able to discuss these points.

Her mental checklist of things to try resolving with him and helping her fox work through was getting pretty long.

The doe looked over at the red fox, lying on a cot in their office, breathing softly, curled up on his side with his tail wrapped around himself. He looked rather peaceful for now, and wished she could leave him like that for days.

Judy frowned. Maybe when this was all over, the two of them could visit her parents once more. She nearly laughed. Maybe not. Somewhere quieter and out of the public view of everything and everyone would be better.

That was  _if_  they made it out.

She shook her head, trying to toss aside the very thought. She couldn't think like that now.

The grey bunny doe sighed heavily.

"We will be fine. We will be fine." Her eyes clenched shut and fingers crossed on her paws as she repeated that, trying to keep her thoughts on the more positive side.

If Nick was awake, he would find some way to joke around and pull her mood back into the brighter side. She wouldn't dare wake him though.

She perked up, remembering something that might help her increasingly anxious mood. The grey bunny padded quickly, but quietly, over to her desk, pulling open drawers. She poked her head up now and then, making sure the noises of her paws shuffling the contents of her desk drawers wasn't disturbing Nick.

Finally, she found it.

The slightly large and bulbous pen for her paw, colored orange and green. It was her carrot pen.

It wasn't the one she originally had back when Bellwether was arrested though. That one was kept as evidence, with the recording being pulled out and copied for redundancy and avoiding the loss of said evidence. Eventually, she gave up on it being returned, not really regretting it.

Nick had thought she had regretted it though, through some misunderstanding, and found her another one about one month into their partnership. She appreciated the gesture nonetheless and used it every opportunity she could. No such opportunity presented itself since then, so it was eventually forgotten.

About two weeks ago though, she wanted to record something on it and bugged Nick to give her a small snippet she could play anytime. In all the chaos, she almost forgot about it.

She pressed play, letting the full playback start.

" _-eally have to do this_?" the fox's voice clearly sounded from the speaker, the volume dialed a little low, so only she could hear it, her mate still sleeping soundly across the room.

" _Yep_ ," her own voice sounded back.

" _And you'll stop bugging me about it?_ " the tod asked.

" _Yep… at least until I want to record something else…_ " Judy murmured from the recording. The doe nearly laughed at her own odd reply. There was a sigh from the carrot.

" _Fine… Ahem…_ " There was a short pause.

" _Hey there Judy! Love you Bun Bun_."

The recording ended there. Judy hugged the pen and giggled with a paw over her muzzle, feeling so much better now.

She wound it back and played it again.

" _Hey there Judy! Love you Bun Bun._ "

" _Love you Bun Bun_."

"I love you too, Nick," Judy whispered, gazing upon her mate's sleeping form again, a bittersweet smile lining her muzzle.


	23. Twenty-Three: Endgame Part I

They say the night is darkest before the dawn.

The sky above Zootopia certainly seemed to be reflecting that statement. With the light pollution of the city, the stars above were drowned out and the inky blackness felt all that much more like an encompassing darkness. It was even too early for the smallest glimmers of sunlight to bend and break over the horizon, denoting the coming rise.

A slew of vehicles came from all direction for the docks at the south end of the city. Lights and sirens off, the near silent and stealthy force encircled the area leading to Wild Times.

Every precinct had given to this assault. Every officer who joined the fight was armed almost literally to their teeth and claws. Every precaution was being taken.

…And every heart clenched in nervous trepidation at what was to come.

Nick and Judy were geared up and sitting in the back of another transport, much like how the whole debacle started. Unlike the previous raid those many weeks back, the ride was deathly silent.

Bogo himself was here as well, and not in a supervisory capacity. He was decked out in full riot armor and armed with his own tranq rifle as well as a stun baton that looked like it could give an elephant a headache for days.

The rumble of the engine was the only break in the silence, resounding in every mammals' ears as they drew closer to their goal.

Emerald met amethyst as hopeful upturns of lips tried to comfort each other.

Each removing a paw from their small rifles, they touched their paws together, Judy's smaller one doing its best to interlace its digits with Nick's larger paw. They made it work, their paws intertwining and exchanging warmth, both physical and emotional. Neither of them were sure how this would end, seeing as it appeared that Umbra had everything planned out, everything accounted for, and had manipulated the lot of them using every method he had at his disposal. Who's to say that this wasn't another misdirection? Another manipulation meant to distract from the supposed goal Umbra had and cause the city to fall into some sort of deplorable state he could take advantage of.

Zootopia couldn't handle another reckoning.

"All right, Officers," Bogo boomed into his headset, addressing the entirety of the ZPD. Even those staying behind as a skeleton crew to patrol the city could hear him. "We're approaching our target and the property is large. We have looked over blueprints and set up snipers to take down lookouts from the outside to hide out initial breach, but be prepared for a fight. Umbra has been ahead of us for too long and while I'd like to think we have the upper paw… I won't pretend that the alternative is possible."

The buffalo took in a breath, huffing away from the mic as he continued, "Our very city is at risk and we can't fail today. We must take back the ability to make our city feel safe from threats such as Umbra. We will take him down and we will show the great city of Zootopia that we will always be there to protect it. So, steel yourself and know that your fellow officers are by your side this whole way through. Know that… and all of us will make it through this."

The mic cut out, with the bull taking a seat and looking around to his officers. Wolford clapped slowly in the corner, rifle resting in his lap. More clapping joined in from the other mammals, with others stomping in a sign of solidarity. Hoots and hollers sounded over the earpieces they all wore as every officer that could do so, voiced their support of the Chief.

This was it. This was the day they bring down the greatest threat that Zootopia had ever faced.

A few minutes passed and a confirmation was spread out to all the squad leaders. The tranq snipers had taken down the lookouts, giving them a window of opportunity to set up a siege perimeter.

The dozens of vehicles found their assigned locations and blockaded the streets and alleys nearby in layers upon layers, barrier upon barrier. Every avenue was accounted for and preemptively guarded. Even if the mammals tried to leave by the water, a vast quantity of ZPD patrol craft were stationed out on the water, lights off and night vision activated to search the waters for any stragglers that might try to make a break for it. No mammal would escape the justice these mammals had brought upon themselves.

The large building itself appeared to be blacked out, all the possible openings to view into were covered with tarps or something akin to it. No lights appeared to be on and the building looked deserted.

They didn't let that cause a drop in their guard though.

Teams were assigned and entry points were tagged for each team to approach when ready. Breaching rams and charges were outfitted, depending on the point they had to breach.

"Hopps, Wilde?" Bogo called to the pair of smaller mammals, who were helping run supplies and making sure the blockade was secure against escape.

"Sir?" Judy responded, with her fox behind her, ears forward in attentiveness. His eyes wavered between predatory slits and his normal dilation as his nerves were tested. He was in an extremely defensive state, and he was okay with that for now. It kept all his instincts dialed up high and everything was visible to him in the inky blackness. He could hear every little sound, from the stomp of a hoof to the quickened heartbeat of his bunny. His sense of smell was also up there right now with clear contrast between several mammals around him, as if he could decipher it as code and follow the trail easily.

"I need the two of you, since there are not many mammals on the force as small as yourselves, to sneak in during the assault… and see if you can't weaken their defenses enough to make our way through easier," the bull explained. "It might sound dangerous, but I'm sure you can do it and I'm not so foolish to believe we'll just be able to breach our way in normally."

"You got it, Chief," acknowledged the red fox, giving Bogo a rare salute, devoid of snark. The grey rabbit did the same and the two found a map with to discuss a point of entry they could use.

0000000

Umbra couldn't think of a better way to wake up.

He had a sense of purpose and felt exhilarated that everything was coming to a head soon. His underlings spread out on a few select buildings to watch the roads nearby, a precaution taken since the ultimatum was made, had reported in that a massive number of vehicles were approaching their base of operations.

"So, Nicholas was able to figure out my last little clue, huh?" the mammal spoke to himself slowly, chuckling a bit.

His meeting with Val would have to wait, since he was too busy setting up to intercept the oncoming assault. This would be the end. Everything was according to plan and nothing could stop it now.

Nicholas had been most instrumental and now he would be the key to end it all.

For now, ...

Umbra stood in the so-called 'command center' of the entire complex. Computers lined the room on desks and his loyal compatriots worked them, using infrared cameras to view the perimeter outside.

"Alright ladies and gentlemammals," the masked mammal spoke, "they want a battle… give them a war!"

00000000

There was a pop and a hiss.

Any mammal that heard it cringed, thinking it was another gas attack.

Technically, it was, but not with Nightshade.

A canister arched through the air from an unseen starting point and clanged to the ground near the foremost line of police cruisers blockading the street.

A white cloud spewed from the canister as it spun around and around. It wasn't close enough to worry about directly but the smoke obscured their view of the large complex.

Several more canisters fired off and pinged onto the pavement in various locations, creating a smoky haze that obscured the area around the building. Every officer readied their aim and found cover, looking for a potential target that might break the fog.

Darts and stun rounds whizzed through the air, impacting a few officers, either knocking them out, stunning them, or simply bouncing off their armor.

Recovering quickly, ZPD officers began firing back, though blindly. Tranq rifles both large and small let out puffs of air as darts filled the space between their two sides, Umbra's syndicate on one side and the ZPD on the other.

Unfortunately, their teams were unable to approach the building like this now. Breaching the building would have to wait until they cleared the area of hostiles.

The fox and rabbit officers however, took the chance to slip around the ensuing battle and find an alleyway to hide in, both panting as nerves racked them.

"So, what was the plan, Slick?" Judy belted out as the noises from afar still plagued their hearing with it's far from melodic din.

"As I was trying to tell you, I visited the place a lot as a kit with my mom…" the tod explained, tilting his ears around to detect any incoming mammals. Nothing followed them or made a mention of such from afar. "I got lost one time and ended up in the service tunnels underneath. They link to the storm drains that go underneath the building. So… if we enter the one nearby, we can enter into the building without having to breach."

"Couldn't the others follow?" the doe asked, taking off to follow her mate as he went over to a storm drain cover nearby, lifting it with moderate effort and sliding it to the side. He shook his head in the negative.

"Not likely," Nick replied. "Unless someone did major renovations to an abandoned building in the last fifteen years, then the access leading from the service tunnels into the storm drains is barely big enough for us, let alone a wolf, rhino, or even Bogo."

The red fox jumped down gracefully into the hole, landing with nearly as much grace in the water below. It wasn't deep, from what the rabbit could see, but she worried it would be ripe with sewage.

Nick looked up and saw her face, giving her a small smirk.

"Relax, sweetheart," the fox tod chided, "it's just drainage from creek and river run off. No stinky sewage in this system." Taking her mate at his word, the bunny doe leapt down into the hole, landing a little rough but better for wear.

"There are rivers running into this?" she asked, trying to make conversation as the two cautiously made their way into the tunnel towards the Wild Times building.

"Sort of," Nick said, darting his gaze towards Judy and comforting her with a smile. "With the drain system being built and rebuilt over the history of the city, some things couldn't be accounted for and underground rivers from the mountains bleed into it."

"How do you know so much about that?" continued his mate's inquiry.

"You don't explore places like this in your youth without learning how they work and why they were built," explained the tod. "It was part of that whole deal with knowing the city well like I do."

"Fair enough," Judy agreed. The two walked forward in silence for the next couple minutes, looking around for the access that Nick had mentioned.

"There!" he nearly exclaimed, getting a handle on his volume since neither of them knew what lay on the other side. There was a ladder anchored to the wall of the tunnel, leading up to a small hatch, meant for mammals of their size.

He climbed up, pressing on the hatch to feel it give way and lift upward. The grey rabbit hovered behind him, trying to see what was through the hatch. Nick lifted himself up and crawled on his belly through the small opening, sliding his tranq rifle alongside him. Judy made her way up, letting her mate scan around and listen for others.

He could hear a lot of faraway yelling and noises from the ensuing battle, but nothing close by. He couldn't smell any fresh scents either. None actually. The service tunnel he crawled into must have been vacant of any living presence for years. At least that bode well for their entrance. He gestured to his mate for her to come in, denoting the coast was clear. As she climbed her way in, Nick clicked the button to his headset mic, tuning it to talk to Bogo.

"Chief, Carrots and I are in," he reported. "To maintain stealth, we'll be going dark on the radio for a bit. We'll check in with clicks. Copy?"

There was a grunt over the line as the buffalo keyed the mic on for his own headset, "Understood, proceed with caution."

"Know what we're gonna have to do to get up there?" Judy asked in a hushed voice. "I doubt they'll leave the controls to that huge front entrance to the building unguarded."

The red fox mused over that thought. If they could get the front gate to the building open, the ZPD would definitely have the advantage once the mammals outside were dealt with.

"Why am I making all the decisions? Aren't you technically veteran to me?" the fox quipped with a half serious tone.

"Be that as it may, you have a better understanding of this place," was her almost prepared response.

"You knew I would ask, huh?" the fox replied in inquiry.

"Kinda…" Judy answered slowly.

"Fair enough," Nick remarked, taking the lead as implied, quickly sneaking his way down the hallway and towards a door he remembered having led to the main complex along with all the offices and break rooms. They might run into a lot of the new inhabitants, if they used the rooms as intended.

Unlatching a bolt in the door, fighting against the rust and corrosion that built up on it for years, the fox was able to pry the door open, tentatively padding his way into another hallway. This one was looked far more lived in and used. No one appeared to be around, but the tod could smell a multitude of scents that were fresh in the air. They must have left recently.

A moose came out of a room in a rush, barely noticing the fox and rabbit entering the hallway from a previously inaccessible door, doing a double take. His maw opened slowly in shock and possible draw of a breath to shout out in alarm.

Judy shot him in the chest with a dart, the two watching the moose collapse and fall to the tranquilizer's effect as the paralytic wore off after initial use.

"Well…" started the bunny. "That was something…"

Not even bothering to move the mammal, since neither of them could effectively remove him in a timely manner, the duo pressed onward, darting any mammals in their path. There wasn't many as of yet, with the pair shooting another three mammals as they made progress through the halls. The last three were far easier to move out of sight, being two wolves and a beaver.

Reaching the end of the hallway, both mammals readied to round the corner. Nick peeked his head around and had to duck back as a clenched paw tried to strike his muzzle.

The paw instead found purchase striking at his rifle, knocking it from his grasp and making it skitter across the floor. The grey doe tried to intervene, only to get knocked aside by another mammal.

Recovering, both fox and bunny without their primary weapons, the two stared at their new adversaries.

The larger mammal that struck Judy was a rather irate looking yak. The smaller one that knocked aside Nick's weapon was a ferocious looking grey wolf.

"Oh, if it isn't the fox and his pet," the yak sneered. "can't see why a bunny would take any interest in a fox like this one." The wolf turned his gaze and growled at his comrade.

"Hey, don't let the boss hear you," the female voice of the wolf chastised the yak. "He wouldn't like you insulting him. Let's just take them down and bring them to him." The yak rolled his eyes, turning to strike at Nick.

He sidestepped and swung a leg out to kick the yak's arm right under the back of the elbow. He cringed in pain as the yak cradled his arm.

"Stupid fox!" he yelled, swiping and jabbing erratically.

Judy was trying to reach her rifle, unfortunately getting cut off by the she-wolf. Jumping up, the doe planted her feet in the wolf's chest and pushed off as hard as she could, rebounding off the nearby wall. The wolf teetered back and fell from the force of the blow, knocking her head on a pipe running from the ceiling to the floor. She shook her head and refocused on the rabbit, cautiously stepping forward to deliver a flurry of strikes and arching claw attacks towards the smaller doe foe.

The grey bunny made an angry grumbling noise as she avoided each blow, not having the body mass to properly block or deflect the attacks. It was just a waiting game as she patiently tried to find a gap in the method of attack and use it to strike back.

Her patience was rewarded when the she-wolf misstepped during a swipe of her paw, claws extended and nearly fell forward. Judy jumped forward and sent a roundhouse kick directly to her stomach, just below her sternum, making the wolf's legs buckle beneath her and lungs vent all their air.

"Only I get to call him stupid!" the doe yelled.

The she-wolf held up a paw, wheezing and gasping on the ground, barely held up by the one paw she used to steady herself. It took a few seconds, whereas Judy went over to her tranq rifle and trained it on the wolf.

"I didn't call him that… he did!" she gasped out, pointing at the yak.

"Ohhh… right. Sorry," Judy spoke. She pulled the trigger and watched the she-wolf's eyes roll upward as she slumped to the ground, a dart sticking out of her arm. "Either way though…"

Nick was having a more difficult time with the very sturdy yak taking his blows. He couldn't land any for the life of him, but he could take them. There were several grunts and grumbles as the yak's gut took a flurry of furious punches from the fox's clenched paws.

"I'll give you this," the yak male belted out, clutching his guy as he steadied himself, "You pack more of a punch than you look like you should be packing."

"Thanks… I think," Nick replied. "Now… enough yakking." The yak became even more irate and barreled towards the tod, throwing an uppercut that caught the fox off guard and sent him arching back. With whatever sense of balance he could muster, the red fox tod found purchase with a hind paw to push off the wall in midflight, twisting around to haphazardly land on all fours a short distance away.

"You think you're funny?!" shouted the male yak. "I'll beat you into a paste and use your remains to stoke a fire!" Nick raised an eyebrow, unsure how to take the confusing statement.

"And they called me savage," he commented towards his opponent, predatory slits narrowing on the mammal in front of the fox. The yak appeared a bit shaken upon seeing that, a hoof shifting back ever so slightly.

The tod took the chance and closed the distance quickly, hopping up as a leg swept in an attempt to knock him aside again.

In midair, Nick pulled out the stun baton he had tucked into a clasp at the small of his back. Using the twisting momentum he leapt with, he whipped the still extending tip around and struck his opponent in the side of the ribs. The strike altered his initial course as the fox slipped under the yak's arm, landing on stable hind paws behind him. His haunches were raised, paw pads the only real contact with the ground as his primal mindset changed a few of his mannerisms again.

Nick felt oddly balanced though, with the extra height as opposed to his evolved stance giving him a more intimidating aura. The yak clutched his side, wheezing a bit but more furious than ever.

The red fox tod grinned deviously, attempting to further agitate the mammal, as he twirled the baton in his paw.

"Giving up?" he goaded. The yak made an angry noise at him that sounded like a terrible mix of bleating and a growl. The fox's expression went slack in a deadpan manner, his eyes narrowing in sarcastic disbelief as his paw let the baton dip a little dramatically. "Really? Trying to sound like a predator? You insult me…"

Nick's eyes then flicked to something behind the male yak and he smiled, half-lidded eyes returning as he gave his best roguish grin towards his opponent.

"What's so funny?" the yak spat.

"Bunny," the tod merely stated, pointing his baton behind the yak. In a moment of sheer confusion, he turned…

To see a rabbit with her tranq rifle trained on him.

"Hi there," she cheered. "Need some help, Slick?"

"My pride wants me to say no, but the blow to his," Nick said, gesturing to the yak, "would be worth a yes."

"Done," Judy chirped, pulling the trigger and sending a couple darts into the flabbergasted yak.

"W-wai…" He couldn't finish the thought as the paralytic took effect and he fell in a heap on the floor.

"Thanks, Fluff," the tod remarked, giving the bunny doe a scratch behind the ears. Her foot thumped a bit before she flailed her free paw to wave him off.

"Eyes on the prize, Scruffy," she chided him. She regretted the words instantly as her mate's predatory slits locked onto her, his smirk growing a bit. "Not what I meant."

The red fox shrugged and collapsed his baton, tucking it away as he picked up his rifle once more.

"Let's get going then," Nick said, reaching up to key his headset twice, letting Bogo know through the subsequent beeps he would receive that the duo was ok.

00000000

Bogo heard the double beep in his earpiece, noting that both Wilde and Hopps were still safe and sneaking through the complex. He keyed an acknowledgement and tuned the headset to an open channel.

"Everyone! Press forward!" he commanded. "The box was delivered. Gotta give them the distraction they need."

In a cascading wave of solidarity, all the officers nearby shouted, roared, and howled. Larger officers took the forefront of the renewed surge forward, hefting large riot shields. Various non-lethal rounds from all kinds of self-defense weapons pinged off the shields, a wall of them slowly being formed as they shuffled their line onward.

The smoke from before had mostly cleared, exposing a multitude of various mammals from both predator and prey classes firing away from open doorways and windows of the building. A couple of the balconies were also being used, a plethora of mammals trying to take out officers from above.

At a cursory glance, it appeared that about a dozen or so of Umbra's own were taken out of the fight. On the ZPD's side of things, the buffalo lamented the loss of eight of his officers for now. All alive and well but either drooling on the ground, or snoring in a sedative induced state of unconsciousness.

The bull joined his officers in the riot line that slowly advanced to the building, rear support picking off the mammals that could jeopardize their position from the balconies. They made short work of them, allowing the group to power forward with greater speed.

The remaining defenders began to fall back inside the building, closing doors or sliding something heavy in the way.

Bogo shouldered his way to the front, rolling his arms in their sockets.

"Allow me…" the bull demanded in a low tone. Without waiting for acknowledgement, the Chief grabbed a battering ram with one hoof on the forward grip, hoisting it like some extension of his arm.

With a might heave and snort, Bogo slammed the blunted end of the ram into the large cabinet blocking the door. The whole thing, probably the size of an elephant's office desk and twice as heavy looking, shifted back a foot.

A resounding groan from the mammals behind it alerted everyone to the fact that it was being braced.

Ignoring the fact that the cabinet was being pushed back against the door, the buffalo bull reared back, letting loose an almost primal sound as he put as much power into the second punch as he could.

The cabinet bent in at the point of impact and slid back a full two feet this time. the mammals bracing it tried to push back, only for Bogo to repeatedly strike again and again, gaining figurative ground on Umbra's goons as the offending blockage slowly became a dented piece of scrap.

There was finally enough room for the breaching officers to flood in and resume their assault. Theirs was the first entrance breached, drawing worried stares from groups of defending mammals at other doorways.

A daring tiger, looking rather built and powerful, attempted to rush the buffalo, only for him to snort again and backhoof the mammal across the jaw with the battering ram still held by his hoof.

"I think I like this thing…" the bull commented mostly to himself as he locked onto other members of Umbra's group with a rare demonic sneer he usually reserved for scaring his officers into line.

"Fall back!" an unspecified mammal yelled, the others pulling away as each entry point became breached by the other ZPD teams.

Umbra's mammals had barricades and choke points set up further back, the open area with defunct amusement park rides creating a rather wide berth to put defenses in.

"Form up and advance!" Bogo boomed. The officers with riot shields took up the first positions, allowing other officers to find proper cover behind them as they picked off targets.

In the distance, the bull spotted something that made his blood boil. Standing right there, in the distance and in the open, was Umbra. He stood there calmly with paws clasped behind his form, watching over the battle and unmoving, even as stray darts arched over his way and nearly struck him.

The buffalo reasoned he was either insane, the most likely in his opinion, or Umbra happened to not care as it appeared he was wearing plating to defend against tranq rounds, of which seemed more logical.

Either way, it was a small relief to know that this wasn't another dead end. Umbra was here.

The only nagging sensation that tugged at the Chief was that the masked mammal had shown confidence and intelligence well bolstered by the results he cultivated. He wouldn't be so openly standing there and exposing himself unless there was a plan involved to either spare him or possibly turn the ZPD away.

"Not gonna happen," Bogo grunted mostly to himself.

0000000

Nick and Judy had made their way up some stairs, through corridors, and past a few guard mammals that weren't out on the battlefront making its way into Wild Times. They tried to use their ammo as sparingly as possible, only taking a shot at a mammal when they had a clear path for the dart. Distant mammals and those behind locked doors were of no concern to them.

Their mission may have initially been to try making it easier to take the building, the streaming reports made it sound like the assault was going well enough. The two officers agreed that they should try to apprehend Umbra.

Nick had this idea that if Umbra was continuously leaving him figurative breadcrumbs to follow, maybe he would be waiting in the office his grandpa Thaddeus used when he visited the park.

They looped through the corridors, the fox getting a bit stumped occasionally, having only explored the place as a kit. The grey doe spared the patience to allow him to recall the right way, understanding so many years of having not stepped a paw in here meant things wouldn't be so easy to recall.

They found their way up some stairs to a higher level of the facility, looking down a hallway that opened up onto a catwalk that overlooked the amusement park inside the complex. The fox and rabbit froze.

Standing up to the railing, at the opposite end of the corridor, paws clasped behind him and looking very calm and collected….

Was Umbra.

Nick growled by instinct, training his rifle on the faraway target.

The masked mammal appeared to have heard something and turned his head slowly, the faceless mask looking glossy and unnerving as it trained on the duo.

Nick fired off a couple shots from afar. Umbra never even flinched.

The shots pinged harmlessly off the facemask and chest armor plating. The fox snarled and ran down the corridor, Judy following behind him.

"Nick!" she called. "Calm down…" The tod slowed instantly, looking back at his mate and taking a deep breath.

"Right… sorry."

The rabbit nodded in understanding as the two resumed the chase, a bit more cautiously this time.

0000000

"Finally, … Finally!" came the filtered voice of Umbra as he took long, powerful strides down the hallway leading to his office. The two mammals he had hoped would come after him had finally done so.

Everything… EVERYTHING was now at the precipice. The mammal felt a sense of peace fulfilling him even as the chase ensued. Turning corner after corner, he eventually found the office he called home for months and proceeded to jar the door open, ready to…

He paused.

In the middle of the room stood the mountain lioness that had been causing so much strife and threatened Umbra's goals. They had agreed to meet early in the morning but the oncoming assault was supposed to delay that.

So why was Val still waiting here, as if the meeting were never cancelled? She was supposed to be out there helping direct the defensive measures taken to deter the ZPD.

"Val?" Umbra spoke, the voice filter allowing the venomous tone to bleed through. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" she started to say, her back turned. "I needed to tell you something before it was too late."

Umbra sighed and approached the downtrodden lioness, not sure if there was time for this.

"What do you…"

He couldn't finish the sentence.

Val had whirled on him the moment he reached out with a paw and touched her shoulder. A glint of metal and the slinking sound of metal and flesh meeting in the worst of ways echoed throughout the small room.

Looking down, Umbra realized he made a mistake… a big one. Val had become unstable apparently and now, a knife handle was jutting from his side, having been stabbed into his side where the armor plating was thinner and less likely to deter things like blades.

"I really tried to understand," Val whispered, letting go of the knife and reaching down with a now bloodied paw to pull a motley collection of keys from a side pouch on the masked mammal's belt. "I promise I did, but your obsession with the fox was something that would be our downfall. I couldn't let that happen."

She then slipped from the room, leaving Umbra to slowly set himself on the floor, facing the doorway and leaning back against the small decrepit desk that had occupied the room.

"Don't you see… that was the point," Umbra murmured to no one in particular.

00000000

The red fox bolted down the corridors, following a faint trail of a fresh scent that almost evaded his heightened senses. The grey doe followed behind, leaving the tracking to her mate and making sure to cover their rear. The halls going this way were oddly devoid of any mammals whatsoever.

Something about all of this screamed 'TRAP!' to her but nothing happened yet and they couldn't afford to hesitate because Umbra leaves them unsettled and confused by the manipulations he has so far enacted.

"This way!" Nick shouted, taking off down another hall again.

They turned a corner, leading to a three-way junction.

Judy looked down to the right and noticed a lioness running away. She was about to call for her mate, when he called her instead.

"Right here!" he called. Taking a stance next to the door, he waited for the bunny doe to take the position on the other side, seeing her nod as she readied her rifle.

The door was cracked open, leaving them to wonder why…

Instead of hesitating any more, Judy took the initiative, knowing it would be better for her to go in first in case anyone inside would be preparing for a mammal of larger stature. It seriously helped sometimes when a perpetrator shot first and usually assumed they would need to account for an officer of wolf size or larger, making most shots go way over her head.

Nick covered her and kept his aim steady, with the doe making sure to keep her ears down, so as not to disrupt her mate's line of fire.

Both of them gasped in shock.

It wasn't hard to ascertain that Umbra wasn't a threat for now. He was slumped against a desk in the room, blood seeping slowly out of a wound in the right side of him. Strained groans made their way through the voice filter, a dry laugh sounding upon seeing the duo.

"Nice of you to join me," he tried to joke, a pained hiss escaping the helmet.

Nervous and wary, both mammals looked around the room, unsure if this was another trap or ploy.

Seeing their skepticism, Umbra groaned and tried to sit up more.

"I can assure you," he started, "I'm not dying here as a means to trick you. I'm actually dying. Wanna help?"

Letting the smell of the blood seep into his nose, Nick could tell this wasn't some trick. At least, Umbra currently bleeding wasn't fake. The blood smelled real and the heartbeat he could barely register beneath all the armor was strained.

He lowered his gun, with Judy keeping her aim steady. Turning her earpiece on, she made a mention of needing a medical team, being told it would be a while before assistance could make it to them.

"Did one of your own finally realize you were insane?" the fox asked with no small degree of sarcasm. The masked mammal allowed himself another dry laugh.

"That was sort of the point, wasn't it?"

Nick looked up in confusion, paws clenching.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully. The mammal sighed and reached up to undo the clasp of the mask, pulling it aside with one paw and unceremoniously tossing the thing aside. It thudded to the floor with hollow noises as it skidded against the far wall.

A snow leopards muzzle was tilted down, teeth clenching in pain and eyes shut. With some effort, the mammal looked up towards the fox, opening her eyes, one green and one blue.

Nick took in a small breath, having felt pretty sure for a while, but still shocked to have it finally laid out for him after all this time.

"Penny?" the tod croaked, voice cracking and tears threatening to spill. The grey bunny kept her cool and made sure to keep her senses alert in case something happened when they weren't attentive.

"Yep," she answered as coolly as her injuries would allow. "In the fur. Turned out that paralytic you made did pretty well. So well in fact, that even you were fooled into thinking I was dead."

"But why? Why all of this…" Nick belted out, tears running freely now. "You turned the city into a battleground and for what? Some sense of justice against Mantler? Is this what this is?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Penny took a deep breath, the action causing a twinge in her side.

"I was trying to save Zootopia…" both the fox and rabbit looked at her in skepticism. She chuckled. "I mean it. Everything I have done, everything I have enacted… all of it, was to set up the people of Zootopia to be open to vast change."

Judy couldn't keep silent any longer and asked, "How is poisoning the populace against themselves doing that."

"That was a means to an end… let me explain. You do have me technically apprehended after all. And it's not likely I'll survive anyways."

The red fox opened his maw to argue, but Penny smiled softly at him.

"Brother… I'm sorry I used you like I did."

When Nick made no move to respond, the snow leopard took that as an invitation to continue.

"Years ago, I realized that the city was letting speciest thinking and upbringing determine the path of everything in the city. It led an ewe to poison the city against itself and left relations between predators and prey in shambles, despite the reasons for the savage attacks. I knew it would take something far greater to cause the people of Zootopia to come together and see that in the scheme of things, the line between predator and prey shouldn't be so clear cut when we all try to be civilized for one another. I made a decision."

"So," the tod interrupted, "you dressed up in black and used the same means as Bellwether to turn the city into a savage playground?"

"Everyone blamed a prey for their speciest views and thus predators became defensively hostile towards prey as a whole doe to that," Penny explained. "I donned the moniker Umbra and made an amorphous suit with various elements to confuse others as to my species and gender… so no one species could be blamed."

"What did you think would happen when we caught you?" the grey rabbit asked, now lowering her rifle to help Nick, who was trying to help stem the flow of blood from Penny's wound, leaving the knife in. it wouldn't do her any good to remove it.

Penny pulled out a switch, keeping it hidden by her hip and pressed a button, holding it down.

"I never planned on getting caught," she said with a soft smile, wrought with resignation and acceptance of a fate she had known would come since she started her endeavor. "You guys did it… you stopped me… and that was my plan all along."

"What!?" the fox breathed in a choked rasp. "We went through all of this only for you to WANT to be stopped? Why not give up in the first place? Why have ME do all of this?"

"I created a crisis that threatened not only predators, but all of Zootopia," the feline stated. "I made both predators and prey go savage with Nightshade and showed everyone in the city that they aren't excluded from it, that everyone is equal in that respect. I knew this crisis would never arise naturally, so I took it upon myself to create it, hoping to force Zootopia to change. And also, I wanted that which none would expect to stop me… I wanted species most wrote off or underestimated to save the whole of Zootopia, showing all that if a fox and bunny could overcome obstacles together and save their home from the likes of me… then maybe greatness resided in them as well."

Both Nick and Judy were dumbstruck to see that the mammal they somewhat feared, the mammal that caused them to question many of their decisions, and the mammal that struck fear in Zootopians… was somehow convincing the two that her intentions were true.

"If you wanted us to succeed so much," Nick cut in, "why were we so close to death on several occasions?"

"Simple… what kind of villain would I be if I didn't try my best to stop you?" Penny asked as if the question was rhetorical. "If you weren't strong enough to stop me, then I would have gone with my original plan before finding out you had become a cop and used you to look like a hero." The leopard drifted her gaze…

"Which brings me to a problematic revelation," she continued. Upon seeing the duo focused on her, she didn't stop, saying, "Val, one of my subordinates, betrayed me and took a key that will begin my endgame…"

She let the two looked fearfully to each other before explaining, "I set up similar units to the ones I used when proposing my ultimatum. They are a little more advanced in scope and are hiding in the storm drains that run throughout the city. With the turn of that key at the radio tower on top the building, a wireless signal will activate a timer on them all and all of Zootopia will be blanketed in Nightshade using the water run off to create a steam cloud like that from before."

Judy turned away and instantly started warning everyone that the city was in danger, explaining as much as she could over the line.

"You two need to leave me and stop her," the feline demanded softly.

"No! I will not leave you do die again," the fox whined, years of guilt coming to the surface as he took everything in. "I can't keep losing everyone."

"You'll be saving everyone," the feline reasoned, "and that brings me to another point."

Popping open a pouch on her belt, the snow leopard pulled out two vials, one red and one yellow, each with a covered tip that looked like the covers for hypodermic needles.

"There is one thing that can possibly stop any mammals infected with Nightshade. I had a means to keep them in line created… called the Alpha serum. It makes the mammal it's made for release a pheromone like the pheromone I engineered into Nightshade to prevent infected mammals from attacking each other, except the Alpha pheromone will make all mammals affected follow you as alpha…at least until the Nightshade becomes metabolized."

"Mammal it's made for?" the grey doe repeated in inquiry.

"Yes," Penny confirmed. "Brother, Nicholas… Nick… it was made for you and only works with your body chemistry. It's the yellow mixture. The red mixture however, should you choose… will cure your current state, but the use of one will nullify the ability to use the other. Not what I wanted but it's how it will work because using one changes your body chemistry too much for other to take effect."

"Then I'll take the Alpha serum… if it comes down to it."

"I should warn you… as much research as I put into making that… I was warned that it would likely make your condition progress towards a savage mindset… permanently... and there is no antidote yet for it…"

"Then we stop Val now," Nick said while clenching both vials in his paw after they were pawed to him. "I won't let anyone else be lost… including you Penny…"

Penny took the chance to reveal the switch she had been holding down a button to.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that comfort this time."

"What is that?" Nick inquired fearfully, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"It's a dead mammal switch," Penny said with her voice as soft as ever. "I told you I donned the armor to become an amorphous mammal no one could blame for being one species or another. I plan to blow this entire room and secondary charges will incinerate everything inside. Not a trace of DNA will be available and my body won't have any semblance of shape to denote as being a lion, goat, or even a gazelle…"

"I'm not leaving then… it'll ruin your plan if I stay," the tod desperately croaked out.

The snow leopard smiled with a tear tracing her cheek, leaning over to grasp Nick's head and tilted him down to kiss his forehead.

"If you don't leave, you will die," she spoke with solemn conviction. "I'm not going to let my body be discovered. I'll give you a minute… till which I will release the button."

Knowing Nick might actually stay, considering his declining mental state at seeing Penny again, she jumped into action, pulling the fox away.

"NO! no! don't… PENNY!"

"Nick, we have to go!" the doe yelled, dragging the tod through the door as he went with her reluctantly but looked ready to rush back in. she slapped him across the muzzle. "Snap out of it! I'm not losing you and if she has already decided this… we have to think of ourselves. Now… we have to stop Val. I saw where she was headed."

The red fox barely nodded as the two sprinted full force away from the room, not looking back as they took the stairs upward to try chasing after Val, not wanting to imagine what would happen if they failed.

Each of them panted, fear and nerves straining them as they prepared for the worst as they approached the door to the radio room. Judy briefly wondered why the place had a radio room and assumed it was part of the charm of the park or that Umbra installed it later.

They unlatched the door and busted through it, looking for the mammal in question. A plethora of equipment new and old littered the room, linked together haphazardly, with most wires and cables leading to a large radio control system against the back wall.

Val wasn't here, nor was any other mammal. The only thing they saw, was the screen lit up above a key entry point, a timer on the screen counting down from a predetermined time limit.

57:21

The seconds counted down mockingly, with the key still in the console, a few items in the room damaged and overturned, as if a scuffle happened here very recently.

As if their worries weren't enough, a rumbling explosion shook the building below.

Nick was brought back to the recent revelation and reality of the moment crashing down upon him.

"PENNY!" He shouted, breaking down and sinking to his knees, the rifle clattering to the floor.

Judy padded to him and pulled her mate's head to her chest, petting him slowly as his ears pinned back. Her own had fallen behind her, tears trickling slowly from her eyes, her mouth set in a thin line as she tried to be strong for her fox.

Everything they knew was now shattered and a mammal she once considered calm but somehow unhinged and insane… turned out to be a mammal who was willing to sacrifice not only her life… but her entire sense of being as a mammal in the eyes of others to try changing the world.

The doe couldn't agree with any of the methods Penny used… but in the end, Judy could understand that it might have actually been right…

Across the city… timers were started and a multitude of Nightshade dispensers armed themselves and prepared to use the water flowing freely below to infuse with the concentrated serum. Within the hour, Zootopia would be subject to an all-encompassing fog of a purple hue that would turn any mammal exposed into ephemeral savages.

They say the night is darkest before dawn.

As the sun finally peeked its way over the horizon, sending beams of light into the radio room as Judy noticed the rising star, she could only think in sullen irony that this light felt like it had brought the darkest of days.


	24. Twenty Four

55:17

"Nick…" Judy tried to call out to her mate, still gently petting his head as he wept the resurging loss of a past friend turned enemy, turned purposeful nemesis. "I know you're hurt, but you need to hold it together. We have to save the city, remember?"

She tried to be soft in coaxing him out of his reverie, tears liberally falling from his muzzle as if each one was a jagged razor fragment. It nearly broke her heart to see him so torn emotionally.

A short sniffle was her sign that the fox had heard her and was trying to get himself under control.

"You're right," he rasped, running a paw over his muzzle and smoothing out the mussed fur from his tears and pads rubbing his eyes. "We don't have the time, do we?" The tod's tone was somber and all snark was now pushed back down for the time being. The bunny doe wanted to say something but knew if they were to get through this, it might be better if he stayed emotionally stunted for now, not that it was a favorable idea to her in the slightest.

The two nodded to each other as Nick straightened. They took the moment to try finding some form of kill switch, but if Penny's description was any indicator, there wouldn't be one. It wasn't a film where they could suddenly shut everything down with a single flip of the switch.

After two minutes, they gave up and hurried downstairs, trying to find Val and subdue her for apprehension or find Bogo and get him to help with the issue of the countdown.

They couldn't look around for a bloodied pawed lioness for long, cutting their losses for the moment and rejoining the battling group in the main park area of the complex.

Padding their way through the halls, they both looked at timers on their watches. Having set the timers to match the one in the radio room, they could keep a close eye on how much time they had left before activation of the Nightshade dispensers.

50:09

"We can't waste any more time!" the grey doe yelled as they ran down the stairs of the office area and straight into the complex area. The battle was nearly over, with clean up and the last stragglers being cornered in varying areas or rooms.

The buffalo chief was pointing out areas to cover, overseeing getting groups of the perpetrating mammals rounded up for group arrests, and, for some reason, was holding onto a battering ram like it was some sort of shield he could use for bashing.

With no time for curious questions, both fox and bunny rapidly approached the bull, shouting.

"You two!" Bogo boomed, the partners unsure whether he was glad or mad. "What happened up there? We all heard explosions and now there's smoke billowing out. Did you reach Umbra?"

Nick tensed slightly and his ears pinned back, making the buffalo's expectant face fall. Judy stepped in, trying to speak fast and relay the situation clearly.

"Umbra is gone, killed. One of… his subordinates," the doe mentally cursed that she almost said 'her', "stabbed him and Umbra ended up setting off the explosives in an attempt to kill us." The bunny gestured to Nick and herself.

"We have a bigger problem though," she continued in interjection to the open maw of Bogo's as he prepared to speak. "There are more of the Nightshade dispensers hooked up all across the city using the storm drainage system for a water source. If they go off, the whole city will be covered in the same fog from the Precinct attacks…"

"We'll have to scour the system and disarm them all," the bull remarked with a sullen expression. "Let's get all these perps booked and then…"

"We have NO TIME!" yelled Nick, infuriated and losing his cool. He held his watch timer up to Bogo, pointing at it. "We have THIS long until the city is covered. No more time to argue and no time to assemble a team. We have to go NOW!"

The Chief's eyes were wide as he gulped and locked his jaw in place, thinking. His gaze shifted, as if arranging his thoughts, and he came to some sort of conclusion as he nodded to no mammal in particular.

"Everyone who isn't busy keeping these perps detained, with me!" the bull ordered. He gestured to Nick and Judy, who followed with no objection. They formed a type of huddle, with more and more officers joining the circle by the second. Umbra's captured subordinates were rounded up and cuffed together, watched over by officers who would tranq them if they strayed without a second thought.

"Give us the rundown," the buffalo ordered. "We need to know what these devices are, how to stop them, and the best way to find them. Go."

"Ok," Judy started, raising her voice as she breathed and collected herself. "From what we were told, they aren't explosive or overly volatile, so I suspect cutting off their source of water or damaging the intake and outtake would be enough to disable them. We could always smash them I suppose but I don't know how tough these things are…" she paused long enough to see Bogo's deadpan expression as he held up the battering ram held in his hoof. "Fair enough…" the bunny resumed.

"So, we go down there en masse and destroy the things?" Wolford provided. "How do we get down there effectively? The covers aren't large and much of the force is larger mammals that won't fit…"

The red fox collected himself well enough and sighed as he interjected, "We don't need the drain covers to gain access. We instead use the drain ducts that lead to the water here. They are large enough for most mammals to gain entry… though the drains under the city center are smaller. If you can't fit, get someone else."

"What about the Rainforest District? And Tundratown? They don't have the drain system in it," the Chief reminded them.

"The drain system was mentioned specifically, but just in case, run the rain system at full blast to ground the fog, since it's absorbed through inhalation, not skin contact," explained Nick. "As for Tundratown, I think putting out a warning to stay indoors will help mitigate damage. Now… we don't have time to discuss this further…"

Every mammal in attention nodded.

0000000

44:38

Parking cruisers and anything capable as acting as an anchor, officers were rappelling down from the edge of the docks to the drainage ducts. If Nick had to guess, there were quite possibly around at least a hundred officers in the first wave to help stop the dispersal units from going off.

He and Judy had taken point, darting off faster than most of the others, since the space allowed them more free movement than the larger ones. Officers took off in pairs, paws and hooves splashing through the run off.

The rabbit kept behind her mate, knowing he would better faire in navigating the tunnels, though she wasn't sure how he knew so much.

"What made you such an expert with the storm drains?" she dared to ask. The tod spared a look back, before turning forward again and taking a right at a fork to delve deeper into the city. It had appeared that none of the dispersal units were close to Wild Times, making them have to fan out among the ducts to find any.

"When a few hustles go the wrong way, an escape route is always a good idea," the red fox revealed. "I found that not many mammals are willing or able to come down here if they can help it. Makes a chase end quicker."

Judy was about to give a response, when she noticed a glint that seemed out of place with everything in the ducts.

"There!" she yelled, pointing at the wall off the duct and running towards it at greater speed. Her mate followed and they quickly inspected the device.

It was large and cylindrical, with multiple attachments and a hose leading from the lowest point to supply it water, as well as a smaller hose and coil assembly that led up to the surface through a thick metal cover. The main assembly was covered with a large steel tube that appeared to protect it from shock or water damage.

Nodding to each other, both officers took out a combat knife and began cutting the intake and outtake lines.

"Won't the mixture in the thing just fume the tunnel?" the rabbit doe asked. Nick shrugged.

"If what we were told about this stuff is correct," the fox began, "it needs water as a way of spreading itself. Or something like that. My thinking is that even if this does go off, it'll just spew some sort of concentrated sludge that'll just get washed away with the run off of the drain."

"If you say so…" the doe mumbled. A paw patted her head gently.

"The way I see it," her partner spoke, "we don't have the means or time to destroy that. It's wall mounted and protected." He then bolted down the duct to find another device, Judy in close pursuit.

0000000

Wolford padded his way down the duct with Bogo, his temporary partner concerning the crisis since his actual partner, Delgato, had an injury that prevented him from properly taking part in the raid, following closely behind.

"Are you still carrying that breaching ram?" the wolf asked in passing with a raised brow as he saw the first possible for a dispersal unit taunting him in the distance.

"I've grown rather fond of it," the bull remarked with a loving pat of the large metal object.

Rudy rolled his eyes and approached the steel casing, beginning to attempt prying the thing apart.

"If I can just get the thing open, I could probably clip the wires from the battery to the…" Wolford began, his form being slowly but firmly pushed aside…

Just as the Chief let loose a mighty snort and used the ram to give a brute force punch to the device, crushing it like an empty soda can. The unit sputtered a strange series of zaps and hisses as something thick and purple dribbled from the container. It had the consistency of dish soap and gave off no real foul odors, to the wolf's great relief.

"Done… next?" Bogo spoke, beginning to trot off to find another. Wolford followed in line, still anxious about leaving it behind but knowing the thing was useless now.

"If you can do that, makes me wonder why I'm even needed with you, Chief," the canine spoke in sarcasm, smiling at his boss. The bull turned towards him with a most unnatural smile. It unnerved the wolf.

"Why Wolford…" he began in a falsetto honey sweet tone, "you are most valuable to me and my mission right now…" Rudy perked up for a moment. "I mean, in this darkness down here, I do need a mammal with better night vision to help me find the devices so I can smash them." His smile turned into a wicked grin as Wolford's face fell into an unamused expression, nostrils flaring in irritation.

They picked up the pace and continued to find their way through the ducts, with Bogo looking at a watch that he had set the timer of to match Wilde's and Hopps's.

43:52

0000000

The minutes ticked by achingly slow. In this case, it was sort of a good thing, because no one wanted what was likely to come if they didn't succeed well enough to keep the streets clear of that accursed Nightshade fog.

Nick couldn't clear the most prevalent thought from his mind. Most looking at him probably thought it was about his focus from Umbra, and for Judy, he assumed she was worried he was overly focused on losing a long-lost friend again. It was the case for a short while but his most distracting concern, the one he felt plaguing his mind for the last few minutes, as long of a time it seemed that he was focusing on it….

Was the problem of using the antidote… or the Alpha serum. If they didn't succeed in disabling every last device, would that mean he would need to use the Alpha serum if they couldn't properly contain the infected mammals. There was only so much they could do and last time alone was a fairly messed up affair. A multitude of officers and citizens were injured, both minor and near fatal. A couple deaths were supposedly reported but he hadn't cared to check in on that yet. The only mammal he cared about being alive was next to him.

His heart jarred as they ran, finding more devices to disable. They had already found seven and cut the inflow and outflow tubes, taking the opportunities when they could to try shoving any nearby debris in the leftover remains of the tubes to keep anything substantial from flowing out, in case it worked well enough to fume the surface a small degree.

He couldn't even begin to imagine losing Judy. After everything from the past year and change, he couldn't imagine a life without her, a partnership without her, or even a day without seeing her beautiful eyes and smile. He'd lost everything that meant even a scrap to him and this wasn't someone he was willing to give up, fight or not. Nothing… nothing would pull her away from him and he felt that if he could, he would tear the very fabric of reality apart to pull her back into the fold from the precipice of death itself.

If it came down to it, he knew he would take the Alpha serum, but his fears of becoming a mindless savage because of it frightened him. He didn't want to lose himself and fade away as just a memory in his own body. Would he even be aware? Or would it be like another personality taking over and he would be forced into darkness forevermore?

As the prospect festered in his own mind, his eyes became hardened in look and ears pinned back, anxiousness and fear laden nerves destroying whatever emotional armor he had been donning to keep the world from seeing it. Though he was underground and out of the sight of everyone else that would care to comment or bring his obvious internal conflict to light, the world he thought of was the bunny running right next to him.

She hopped, dropped, and altogether flopped right into his life and gave it a good shake in the wrong direction, dragging him on an adventure neither were entirely happy about but had to embark upon anyways. He repaired his relations with Mr. Big, though only Judy had contact with the family nowadays and only infrequent visits with Fru Fru. He found a calling that he could pursue, being a cop and Judy's partner on the force.

Now, he had more to be thankful to her for. He faced his past with his mother, Mantler, and even got to face up to the fear he had concerning the other victims. The fox found he didn't need to keep everything in and could finally trust someone else with all his fears and worries, his lifelong burdens.

That comfort only made his next fear feel worse. If he went some type of permanently primal or savage to such a degree that he couldn't retain his civilized mind, what would happen to her? Would she spend years of her life uselessly waiting and wasting away in her patience of a mindset of his that might never return? Or would she eventually move on from him, finding love elsewhere in the world and leave what little of him remained behind?

His heart clenched painfully as all prospects that came to mind weren't in any way appealing.

"Judy…" he voiced tentatively, as they found another device and made to cut the lines and render it useless. The doe's ears perked in his direction, fearful trepidation on her muzzle as she knew the mention of her name in this context meant something bad. "…if things don't…"

Nick was suddenly pulled down into a kiss with his mate, quick but passionate, with a light pop sounding between them as she let go.

"I think I know what you're going to say…" she revealed tepidly. "and I don't want you focusing on that. We'll make it through this."

"But what if…" the fox started.

"Just don't, Nick," the bunny doe demanded of him. "We'll be fine. You'll be fine." Tears pricked at her eyes, knowing the gist of what he wanted to say. The fox stopped and rested his large, but gentle paws, upon her shoulders.

"Judy…" the tod forced, hoping she would let him speak this time, "If things don't go our way, let me speak because I need to say this, I need to know what you would do."

"What do you mean?" the grey bunny inquired in a whisper.

"I mean, if I had to use the Alpha serum," Nick forced out nervously, "and I became something like a savage after…. What would you do?"

"I'd wait for you to become you again," her answer came quickly. "But it's not going to happen. We'll take care of these and keep Zootopia safe." Judy then pushed him along, trying to keep them moving once more.

It was difficult to keep up with radio check-ins, given their circumstances, due to the thick concrete ducts and multitude of metal pipes possibly causing radio interference. So, if one wanted to keep in contact to figure out where they should coordinate their efforts most, it became a difficult game based on their location.

The tunnels Nick and Judy took started to become smaller to traverse, but still easy for them, being smaller mammals. Wolves, tigers, and lions would have a more difficult time dealing with the enclosed space, though.

The tunnels scaled down from roughly ten feet across, depending on the ducts used, to five feet in diameter. They were made smaller since a larger network of them was used nearer to the city center, whereas the smaller would link and converge into the larger ones to combine their run off.

Nick let a paw pat the pouch with the two vials in it, worrying over their mission and the outcome.

0000000

29:12

Higgins, a portly hippo, gulped as he saw that half of their time was gone. Per Bogo's request, he and a couple other officers were told to stakeout the radio room and try searching for a way to delay or shut off the countdown. All the team had managed to do so far though, was churn up a bunch of dust from inside the old equipment still lingering like old relics. The screen for the timer also displayed some other functions he didn't know how to decipher. There were some symbols in green and some in red. A yellow notification showed up as he looked it, alarming the hippo.

"Uh… hey guys?" Higgins called to other two in the room, a wolf and a stag.

"What do you need, Higgins," the stag asked. The hippo wordlessly pointed to the notification.

"Move," was the only command he was given and Higgins all too eagerly relinquished the space he had occupied. A patter of hooves on keys echoed in the small room, the stag cursing under his breath and pulling out a radio.

00000000

Bogo had just smashed another dispersal unit, with a grin of great satisfaction. He really needed this outlet right now, with all the paperwork…

Smash

All the press up his tail…

Smash

And all the infuriating actions of Umbra's organization against his city…

Smash…. Sizzle and spark.

"You done?" Wolford remarked, arms crossed and paws tapping impatiently.

The bull huffed and nodded.

"Just needed a little stress relief," the Chief replied in kind.

Wolford opened his maw to complain, but was interrupted by the static of his radio.

"…ome in…. Bo… Urgen…." the voice came in, cut up and filled with white noise. The bull grabbed his radio and tried to answer back, adjusting his radio's antenna.

"Repeat your last. This is Bogo speaking," the Chief boomed into the receiver.

While still filled with static and noise, the next words came in clearer, "Chief Bogo, we've been watching this like you said, and it seems disarming or destroying the dispersal units has triggered a failsafe… the remaining units are going to fire off in two minutes."

The buffalo was livid. Why couldn't the bad guy stick to their deadline and leave it at that? They just had to keep track of things like their plans being foiled. He punched the side of the duct with the ram, cracking the concrete slightly.

"Please tell me we're at least close to shutting them all down," the bull both asked and demanded into the radio.

"I was able to pull up a map that came with the notification after the failsafe activated and almost all the units in the districts we can reach have been destroyed or disabled, according to this… but Downtown is still full of active units."

"Tell everyone to vacate the ducts and go topside!" Bogo shouted into the mic. "I want everyone able to converge on the district and be ready for savage mammals. This is priority number one!"

"Understood…" the radio went back to static.

The buffalo bull looked back to the wolf, a nervous stare locking onto his own stern one.

"We need to move…" the Chief spoke solemnly.

0000000

"Where do you think we are now?" Judy asked with a little trepidation. Nick looked around and gave the air a tentative sniff or two, trying to figure things out. He memorized much of the layout by heart, but that didn't mean he could pinpoint their exact location at all times.

"Best guess I have right now is under Downtown," he replied half-heartedly. The doe gave him and expression of obvious lackluster confidence in his response.

The two perked up a bit when they both heard a crackle over the radio.

They tried to shift their radio antennae for better reception but couldn't clear up the immense amount of static from the obvious interference.

They looked up at the storm drain cover above them, silently agreeing that someone should go up.

"I got it," Nick said. "I'm not sure you could lift the thing anyways…"

The grey bunny made a show of crossing her paws and thumping a foot.

"Oh, don't give me that look," the red tod defended. "I know you're tougher than you look, but this cover won't likely budge even for you." The fox climbed up the ladder rungs and pushed up, grunting slightly, his arms and legs bracing and pulling taut to lift the large cover.

Despite the situation, Judy couldn't help but admire the bulk of his form now. All the training and subsequent added muscle density from his primal state seemed to have molded him into a powerful predator for his size. The cover budged ever so slightly, and Nick took the chance to peek and figure out if they would be prone to being run over by cars.

The tod spotted nothing, with the drain access being off to the side of a main street, into an alleyway. He recognized the street, but remembered to check his radio again.

There was a babbling slew of words he couldn't make out before the message repeated.

"All units. All units. The devices are going off in thirty seconds. The Chief wants everyone topside to keep the damage minimalized. Downtown is the only target left. Converge and be ready."

The red fox gulped and looked down, seeing his mate looking horrified as she had heard it all.

"We gotta move," she spoke determinately, climbing up the rungs and allowing her fox to shove the cover aside enough to let them through.

Judy gasped. They were both smack in the middle of Downtown. In her shock, she slipped a foot off a rung and caught it in the next one, somewhat twisting her right ankle.

A strained gasp made her mate turn and rush to her aid, pulling her up with practiced ease.

"Are you OK?" he asked, trying to examine her foot. She winced when he touched it.

They didn't have time to pursue that conversation, as a resonant hiss filled the air, heads turning and all mammals nearby noticing an encompassing purple cloud of fog growing. It was still early in the morning, but Downtown never truly slept. A large crowd of day laborers and more crepuscular individuals were out and about….

And they were going to become an army against themselves.

"Everybody run!" a few voices screamed, pushing the fear frozen mammals into action.

More hissing was heard and multiple clouds erupted from different locations, spreading like a flood and no less frightening to watch.

The fox ground his teeth together, reaching for the pouch with the vials in it…

To be stopped by a very angry rabbit.

"No, Nick…" she spoke with finality. He nodded and removed his paw, lifting the rabbit doe up and taking off running.

And so… they ran.

Nick couldn't spare the distraction of looking back as he powered forward as fast as his legs could go. It didn't help that he had to carry his mate, but he wasn't about to let her go. Never.

Judy, however, could see the rolling purple fog flooding outwards in all directions, with more dispersal units kicking in, as if on some cascading timer to go off as others nearby do.

"I don't know if we'll make it out…" the doe whispered to herself. She was injured and even as fast as her fox was running, his record runs that rivaled hers in training now making sense. As she looked back, her heart tensed as she saw countless mammals swallowed within the Nightshade fog. She wanted to help them, but the best she could do right now is avoid it and hope she could save everyone before it was too late.

"I need to run faster," the red fox tod shouted to no one in particular. Looking down to the bunny clasped within his paws, he made a quick decision. "Climb on my back and don't let go, no matter what…"

Judy nodded and clasped her paws around his chest, shifting herself out of his arms and over to his back.

No sooner than she got comfortable did Nick arc his back downward and shift his run to all fours. The doe had to brace herself as a boost of speed made the cloud, only a dozen or so feet behind them, shrink away a little.

Nick huffed and puffed as he pushed himself faster, further, and harder than he ever had. Buildings were a blur to him as he focused forward, the only goal in his mind being to outrun the mind-altering fog that would overtake them. He knew he might be okay but he wouldn't let his mate become of those mammals turning savage against their will.

Suddenly, a fuming mist spouted forth from in front of the bolting fox. He panicked and turned hard to the right, barely tumbling into an alleyway.

Just before his tumble, he pulled his mate close to his chest, trying to keep her from being hurt any more. It worked, though she whined in her now disoriented state. The fog rolled past the alley, but didn't quite enter it. It mostly flowed from its point of origin, but didn't seek to fill in every space like a fluid. It gave the fox and bunny hope that others might have found refuge, but then an unsettling alternative set in as numerous growls echoed into the fog. If there were those unturned by the fog, then the infected savage would be hunting them…

Infected mammals began to enter the alleyway, growling, snorting, and a vast majority of other noises. Predator and prey were working together to close the gap and trap them.

Nick's eyes shifted to predatory slits, his defensive nature kicking in as he curled himself around Judy. His tail wrapped around protectively as well, keeping her partially obstructed from the savage mammals' views.

The way behind them was blocked by a tall brick face wall, with no pipes or other such stuff that the fox could climb and make an escape with. They were well and truly trapped.

"How many rounds to you have?" the tod asked his partner. He checked his sidearm, having ditched his rifle in favor of running fast to take down the dispersal units, and found he only had a clip and change. Roughly ten or so rounds.

"Less than a clip," Judy responded with, having checked her own sidearm. They couldn't fight this many savage mammals and stave off an attack well enough to survive it unharmed… or even possibly alive.

"What if…" the fox tod started.

"No," Judy cut him off with fire in her eyes. "Give it to me, so you won't be tempted… now."

Grumbling as they watched the infected mammals step closer, Nick pulled out the vial and pawed it to her.

She nodded her thanks and pocketed it, pausing for a second to take a second glance.

It was red.

Her horrified expression tore through her mate's heart.

In his paw was the other vial, needle uncovered and poised over his thigh.

"Sorry, Judy… I can't lose you…" Nick murmured to her. He injected the solution, feeling something tingling and burning its way through his body.

"Why?!" she cried, grasping at his shirt desperately. Her fox forced the kindest smile he could, very well knowing it could be the last time he could do so as he was.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart."

Judy choked out a sobbing laugh, unable to truly comprehend that she could lose him. Her ears fell behind her head heavily, muzzle digging into her mate's chest.

When she looked up, a pained expression met her, along with a growing growl and quivering slits for pupils. An amber tint bled its way into her fox's emerald green eyes, giving them a topaz look now.

He dropped down on all fours, snarling at the savage mammals, both predator and prey. Nick's tail wrapped protectively around his mate as he faced the hoard head on.


	25. Twenty Five

Many mammals viewed the old primal ways of predators as savage simply because they hunted and devoured prey. It was nothing near savage. Savage would be indiscriminate violence regardless of a need or intent. Predators of old simply did what they had to in order to survive. They fought, they devoured as needed, and some, like foxes, even adapted to survive as prey did.

Never better than now did Nick know the clarity behind that mindset. The natural order that pervaded the entirety of the world before civilization. One could not simply call it savage because it wasn't up to the current standard. Primitive, yes.

The fox's mind fogged over with various instincts heightened to an almost fully primal mindset. His clothes felt odd clinging to his fur and being on two legs felt… forced. His tail had curled around the mate he wished to protect.

Surrounding him were a multitude of aggressive mammals with no restraint to their intent or real self-preservation to their actions.

Snarls and growls left him, making some of the mammals shirk and sidestep, in some ill-fated attempt to escape his visual scope.

He figured they needed to be closer to be exposed to whatever element was supposed to make the infected individuals docile to himself.

A wolf charged ahead, attempting to strike at the rabbit.

Nick scurried under the wolf's dive and turned, still half sane and with the temperament of a civilized mind, driving his legs upward and into the stray wolf's chest. His tactic to use the ground to push against gave the tod the best lift off possible and sent the infected wolf flailing wildly into the nearby wall, falling down into a pile of trash bags and cans.

Mostly undeterred, the wolf darted back out, with the other savage mammals keeping a safe distance, and tried to swipe a paw down onto the red fox's head. Nick stood on his hind paws to intercept the blow and use the wolf's momentum against him, rolling him over his own shoulder and pinning the wolf with the tod's other paw to the ground.

The wolf whined and whimpered as Nick's paw and now unsheathed claws were on his opponent's neck, an easy kill should he wish. The fox was breathing hard, panting deeply as the wolf appeared to sniff something in the air, instantly pinning his ears back and cowering beneath the fox.

At this point, he felt was mostly primal with enough intelligence to understand as such. His experience in combat, his knowledge as an officer, and every memory of the beautiful grey bunny behind Nick, grounded him enough to make sure he knew that he was still Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

He let the wolf go, watching him scramble away, tripping and faltering in his missteps. Some of the other savages were starting to back off, obviously either sensing the so-called pheromones that Penny had mentioned or taking his dominant display into account.

Other mammals didn't take the hint yet and closed in.

The tod knew he couldn't keep this up forever and turned to wrap himself around Judy once more. He gave her a few nuzzles, not listening to her panicked squeaks as he marked her again.

His ploy seemed to have worked as the scent drove the other savage mammals to take that sign as 'Keep off! She's mine!'.

Another idea clicked in his head as he remembered an old trick he used once or twice as a teenage kit when he was cornered. He internally groaned as it wasn't very pleasant, but he needed to get the pheromones out further than just a few yards if he was to be 'Alpha' and make the infected docile till the fog was dissipated and mammals metabolized the Nightshade.

A little-known fact about foxes, that came to be an advantage once or twice for Nick, was that they had glands that worked much like a skunk's stink glands to mark territory or ward off predators. Make yourself seem less appetizing and predators lose the will to stomach you… literally. It also helped him make it unbearable for those chasing him, if the situation arose, to want to follow him. Maybe he could limit the release and the 'Alpha' pheromones would come out stronger.

"Judy…" came the grumbling growl of Nick, who was so far primal, that the doe was amazed he could speak at all.

"Nick… Nick! You're still here…" she cooed at him, concern and worry twisting her lovely features.

"Somewhat, but…" the red fox snarled a bit at another mammal, "I'm slipping… and I need… to get out in front of this, but the cloud… is too dense for you to travel with me…"

"Oh, no you stupid fox!" the bunny doe cursed at him, pulling herself up on the good paw, the other freshly strained and aching from before. "I'm coming with you."

"Where…" he began to ask, scanning around. Judy pointed to a pipe climbing up the wall of the alleyway. "But that's…"

"Oh, shut up," the grey bunny interjected, using her fox for support. "You've easily climbed the same type of thing when I first met you. Lugged an entire jumbo pop up to the roof with too. You can carry me. We'll take the rooftops until we can get out."

Nick nodded slowly, Emerald/Amber eyes staring sharply between her and the now cowering crowd of infected mammals. He let out a high-pitched howl, making them all twitch at hearing him.

Grabbing his mate and giving her a chance to grip his shoulders from behind, Nick kicked off his powerful legs and made his way up the pipe, one paw over the other, muscles in his shoulders flexing beneath Judy's paws. She would probably be impressed if he didn't feel so tense, knowing he was probably fighting against that progressively savage state that Penny warned them about.

Upon getting on the roof, her fox tod let out a short series of yips, making the rabbit turn to watch the infected turn in near unison and start to follow. She would've asked how he could do that, but she surmised he might not even know. these mammals were running off some form of instinct and now… so was he.

Getting down on all fours again, Nick let his mate settle in, getting a good grip, then shimmied his rear and tail to leap across the short gap to another rooftop. He didn't waste any time, bounding across the roof in leaps and pounces.

All the jostling around agitated the rabbit's fresh injury, but she bit her lip and dealt with it. She wasn't about to separate herself from 'her' fox. Never again.

00000000

Every street and every exit… blocked.

Bogo stood tall and defiant, ready to face the incoming hoard of mammals that he knew would emerge from the purple fog soon. All kinds of howls, screeches, and other primal noises were echoing across the city from Downtown. Straggler mammals that escaped the toxic concoction were flooding past the defensive line that the entirety of the ZPD police force could bring to bear. No units were spared this time, with time being a factor and a perimeter needing to be established before potentially thousands of mammals broke the blockade.

"Everyone!" the bull yelled, loading his tranq rifle and settling in to aim down the street. "None of them will pass! None of them will break our line! For their sake as well as all of Zootopia…"

A resonant and collective sound of hoots, howls, and affirmative grunts filled the air as each officer readied themselves. Paws shaking, knees trembling, and hearts stammering. The stampede of mammals drew closer with the thunderous rumbling of their collective hooves and paws literally shaking the ground. Small debris bounced slightly on the pavement below as the rumbling grew stronger.

"Chief!" a voice shouted over the radio. "Chief, we spotted Wilde and Hopps… they are en route towards you across the rooftops… hostile mammals following from below."

Bogo nearly ripped the radio from the squad car he was using to take cover behind the door of to say, "From what direction?"

"The street to the west of your position, two over," came the reply. "We'll give you updates from overhead."

Right as those words came through, the police helicopter blazed by above their position, making sure to give updates on where mammals were heading and how many.

"What about the group to the North?" the buffalo inquired slowly, still hearing the rumbling from directly in front of him, the fog obscuring his line of sight.

"We see about two dozen large mammals heading towards you, two hundred yards and closing. Can't determine how many smaller ones are with them. Sorry, Chief."

It was enough for Bogo as he put the radio back on its perch.

"Be ready, Officers! We've got company!" he yelled, taking aim at the fog.

No sooner did he mention it that a savage rhino burst through, letting out primal yells and snorts. A plethora of mammals followed suit, breaking through the purple haze and approaching the barricade without showing any signs of stopping.

"Fire at will…" the Chief commanded.

Pops of air in varying volumes, depending on the size of the rifle to each mammal, sounded off as rounds left barrels and whizzed through the air to hit their targets. A few mammals went down but the rhino in front tilted his head down at the right moment, letting a few darts bounce off the horn sprouting from their head.

Another volley took care of the problem, the rhino rolling to the ground and groaning as it slid into a police cruiser, moving it several feet before ultimately stopping. Other savage mammals slowed down to either engage an officer or avoid barreling right into the blockade set up. It did the job to deter them, but they did their best to cause any havoc they could in the process.

A duo of porcupines jumped up on Bogo's cruiser, making something akin to hissing noises at him.

He shot one and moved to shoot the other, when it turned to the side, the dart breaking a quill or two before bouncing away from the spiny mammal.

The remaining porcupine turned to stick Bogo full of quills by trying to ram him, but a large grey and red blur darted off the rooftop, landing on top of the cruiser cab.

The bull heard a threatening snarl pierce the air and many of the savage mammals stopped moving entirely. Even the porcupine that was about to stick him full of quills stilled and backed away. Bogo turned to see Wilde crouched down on all fours, with amber and green eyes, giving each and every infected mammal there a deathly stare. If any of them dared to try attacking again, he would bark out a few yips and they appeared to fall in line, submitting to some unseen force that the buffalo had yet to comprehend.

It baffled him, but he accepted it for the time being as Hopps climbed down from the fox's back, wincing a bit as she put weight on a hurt leg.

"Again, Hopps?" the bull chastened her. She rolled her eyes but looked rather stern and shaken.

"We don't have time, Chief. Nick here has taken some form of serum given by… Umbra, that makes him some sort of Alpha or something for a bit… he can keep these mammals docile until they get back to normal."

"We..." the tod tried to speak, his tone gravellier than before. Judy's ears fell as her eyes glazed over, fearing the worst. "We need… to keep… moving."

"Is he ok?" Bogo asked, pointing at the tod. "And why didn't you tell me before?"

Judy was about to answer when the buffalo held up a hoof, correcting himself, "Wait… I just realized… I don't care. Let's use this to our advantage then."

"Already on it…" Nick growled, leaning down to grab his rabbit, who squeaked in surprise and gave the fox an admonishing look. It held no effect on him in his current state, his head tilting in confused curiosity.

Barking out a few short yips, Nick was able to get the remaining infected mammals to remain docile and subservient to some latent command that wasn't entirely vocal or clear cut to hear.

Bogo couldn't help but stare in amazement as, for the past weeks and from the Nighthowler events of last year, no savage mammal has responded like this before. The fox was keeping them in line and commanding a level or respect over them that seemed to transcend species. Whatever the case, the buffalo was grateful he wasn't having to face a hoard of them anymore.

He couldn't get a word in, unfortunately, as Nick bounded away, with the bunny on his back, racing away to head off more savage mammals.

0000000

The dull drip of a faucet echoed throughout the entire lab, lights brightly shining as if to haze one's vision, and the sterilized cold air flowed evenly.

A mammal had his paws spread out on the counter, looking down at his phone. There was no word from outside. No true updates concerning the situation. Why was he even here? It wasn't like they needed him right now. The puzzle was already figured out. The clues were lain and picked up.

Sighing heavily, Chester Underlan picked up the phone and pocketed it, sullenly padding out of the empty lab, to roam the halls for an undetermined amount of time.

This whole ordeal had him on call to receive evidence but with everything the way it was, it felt pretty useless to just have him on standby.

He had his own worries that pulled at him and he wished he could pursue. Letting out a deep breath, the lynx relaxed his shoulders and stopped at the vending machine down the hall. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out a couple bills and made a rather boring choice. At least he would be more alert for a while. Before he could pull the beverage from the drop spot, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Huffing a bit, he pulled it out, noticing the lack of a caller ID.

Deciding to take a chance with a despondent groan, the feline answered.

"Yes?"

"Um…" a burly and low voice came over the phone. "Is this… Chess?"

"Aye it is lad," Chess remarked in a falsetto accent, just to mess with the mammal.

"I was told to contact you about something in case I had questions about a certain… matter…" the voice tentatively explained with cryptic wording. The feline pinched his brow, having had enough and dropped the fake accent.

"I don't really have it in me to dance around words, so please, the point?" Chess nearly pleaded.

"Right… Alice is… in critical condition at Zootopia General. And there is some news you need to hear."

"Alice! Are you a doctor there? What happened to her?" came the slew of frantic questions from the lynx.

"No. I'm no doctor, but I needed to talk to you," the unknown mammal grumbled out, clearly a bit short of breath. Chess sighed.

"Go on…"

00000000

The effort of Nick and Judy to curb the stampeding hoard of infected savage mammals was going a little choppy. The serum he injected himself with was doing most of its job but it wasn't like every mammal out there going savage had a sense of smell that was instantly going to force them to bow to his whim.

On a regular basis, the fox was making a show of dominant force against overly rambunctious mammals. It was becoming time consuming and they didn't have that much to spare.

The fog was settling now, with the dispensers having reached their limit and either burning out or running out of Nightshade, leaving the mammals to metabolize the Nightshade on their own. It still left them with a probable fifteen minutes or so before they could breathe easy that the gas was gone.

In their movement around Downtown, the tod was making sure to leave a trail of his pheromones, like a wall that savage mammals will pass and be exposed to, so he could keep any stragglers in check. It was tiring to him and he could feel the edges of his vision creeping in. Not literally though. It was like his mind was slipping into some different state and he was barely holding on.

Judy's radio crackled to life.

"Be advised, there is one last grouping of mammals, hundreds it looks like, headed back toward the main blockade. All units please divert. We'll need everyone to contain this."

"Nick… we don't have to…" the doe started.

"Yes… we… do," the words were so strained, that Nick's voice sounded almost sickly and hoarse with the effort he put into speaking them.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself through this," the grey bunny tried to reason with him. He shrugged off her paw, to which she had attempted to place on his arm.

"Not… much… time…" he croaked.

"What… what do you mean?" Judy asked, knowing the answer but unable to comprehend it. Her mate turned to look to her, eyes and expression full of pain. He was fighting something and the bunny could only speculate as to what battle he was fighting inside his own mind.

They had stopped for a moment to allow each other a minute of rest, but upon knowing that stampede was coming, Judy was tossed on his back once more.

With a speed that the grey doe was becoming used to now, the two took off to find the main blockade and help however they could.

The red fox tod stopped on occasion to take a few whiffs of the air and power onward down a new street, using both his knowledge of the streets and instinct to track the group they were warned about.

Before long, Judy could see the mammals in question going down the street, the blockade in the distance.

Her fox didn't wait and bolted forwards. They didn't have any more time to waste. A group that large with that many sizable mammals might overrun and kill their fellow officers. The rabbit could smell a slightly pungent smell emanating from the tod. She would complain… but he told her it was the only way to get that pheromone out effectively, at least when he could explain it.

Now, she was fearful of his declining state. He was thinking things through far less and speaking so few words now.

They now approached and surpassed the rear point of the group, with barely enough time to get to the front.

Nick was barking and yelping as the savage mammals became acutely aware of the 'Alpha' pheromone catching their senses. Quite a few were dropping back and becoming rather docile, but they had a whole stampeding force to overtake.

The fox put on another burst of speed, his stamina flagging but not draining yet. He had some fight left in him.

0000000

After having subdued and sedated the mammals infected from before, Bogo and every unit he could find and call had converged on the location the scouting helicopters warned them all about. The rest of the area was locked down and taken care of, but what remained of the infected apparently were drawn to each other, like some odd pack, and found their way to charge the nearest area with non-infected.

If they got past this line, then whatever time remained before they reverted back would be met with unwarranted destruction of their city. Goodness knows how much damage has already been caused.

Putting binoculars to his eyes, he looked out to see the massive grouping headed for them. All types of mammals, large, small, and even larger, were going to bear down upon them. And they were all running out of tranq rounds to take them all down.

"As soon as they're within range… take them down," the Chief ordered to Higgins, standing beside him. The large hippo relayed the order to all standing units. Rifles were at the ready once more and aim taken.

A shot sounded off to the right as Wolford found a target and fired. A gazelle in the distance fell, rolling and tumbling off to the side.

More shots went off and a multitude of mammals began to drop. Quite a few of the shots weren't making their marks unfortunately. They were too far away, but if they waited, there would be no time to take them all down.

Then something in the far reaches of his not so good vision caught Bogo's eye as he stared through the binoculars.

A red fox was charging forward on all fours with a rabbit on his back.

"Hold your fire!" he commanded. "Wilde and Hopps are there!"

He continued his examination of the hoard as the staccato of shots began to halt entirely.

Nick's head was shaking, as if warding off some impending annoyance, like a bug or itch. Judy appeared to be just trying to hold on for dear life.

The biggest thing he noticed, though, was that the group of mammals was slowly dissipating in strength as the tod made his way through.

The buffalo lowered the binoculars as the red fox broke through the head of the stampede and continue to race onward towards the blockade, turning on a dime in the opening and letting out a series of snarls, yips, and even a long, but high pitched, howl.

"WILDE! What are you doing!" the bull yelled. Other officers were yelling their own concerns and such as the stampede closed in, with Nick holding his position.

Suddenly, the forerunning mammals began to falter and skid to a stop, desperately trying to avoid the fox, as if he were a brick wall.

The fear and trepidation cascaded throughout the entire group, stopping them all in their tracks. It created a pile up of sorts as every mammal infected tried to avoid the rear end of those in front.

It didn't completely work and some scattered off into random directions.

The red fox tod darted around, yipping and snarling, getting everyone back in line and using his Alpha status to keep them fearful and wary of him. It didn't matter if they would be out of line though. The effects should wear off soon, and a few of the mammals were actually showing signs of lethargy, which was usually a good indicator that the Nightshade was losing its edge.

Something was wrong though, the bull noted. Nick was slowing down and panting hard, but not from physical exhaustion.

Bogo dropped everything and jumped the barricades to rush to his smaller officers' sides.

0000000

Judy was on the ground and favoring a foot once more, unable to walk much. The tod was on his knees, head down and having trouble breathing.

"Nick! Talk to me… tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded to him. His eyes locked onto hers, a forced gentle smile lining his muzzle.

"Can't… keep… it… together…" the fox tod rasped. The bunny doe gripped his shirt at the chest and pulled herself close, beginning to cry into his chest. Nick leaned his head down to lick the top of her head, whispering, "Bunnies… emotional…"

"You can fight it, you can win," the grey rabbit whimpered, fighting against the flood of tears that kept leaking through.

Nick, however, was growing less and less responsive emotionally. He looked down at his mate, wanting to comfort her, but slowly losing all sense of how he should go about it. He nuzzled his head over hers, giving off whines and little fox chirps. Speaking seemed too much effort now.

Wait… speaking? That was…

Oh yeah…

"Don't leave me, Nick… I love you," Judy begged.

"I… don't… want… to go."

Bogo was near now, watching the whole exchange, the fox could hear and feel it.

The grey doe clapped her paws over his muzzle and kissed him deeply, trying to keep his thoughts from straying. His tongue came out and began lapping at the tears that mussed up her facial fur. She smiled sweetly and dared to look into his eyes.

Everything shattered for her.

The last dregs of green in his eyes waned away to be replaced with the amber color that invaded since he injected the serum.

Sitting upright on all fours, the fox looked curiously around, noticing all the strangely postured mammals looking his way. He should have felt threatened but it was fairly comforting to him that they were near. He wasn't sure why.

The rabbit before him appeared quite distraught.

He didn't know how but he knew she was his mate.

In an attempt to curb the intensity in her eyes from turning into something worse, the fox tod curled around her body, pulling her close, and laying his head in her lap, nuzzling her belly.

His eyes, primal and innocent, darted up to look at the doe's.

She was still rather distraught looking and appeared to be making noises to communicate with him.

Words?

The thought slipped away.

He was… who was he? He was a fox. That's all.

0000000

"Oh… Nick," Judy cooed to her mate, tears unwilling to stop their flow from her eyes now that her fox had appeared to lose his sense of self and devolved into a primal fox in full. "Why… why couldn't you listen to me?"

Her mate nuzzled against her, as if trying to comfort her. He appeared rather confused and curious of her actions.

"Hopps… what's going on?" the Chief asked softly from behind her.

"Nick's… he's… no longer here," the rabbit whispered. Bogo heard her anyways.

"But he's right there…"

"That serum… made him regress to… this." Judy gestured to the blissfully ignorant fox, comfortably curled around her body.

"Is there anything we can do?" the bull asked. He looked around, seeing that all the mammals that were infected appeared to be regaining their senses. It was over. Everything was over. The city was saved and the mammal responsible ended up killing himself. Nothing more except rebuilding could be done now.

Although…

Judy's tears over the fox before her tugged at every mammal watching.

She seemed to be contemplating something, unlatching a pouch to remove the red vial.

"Only one way to find out…" she spoke, pulling the cap and jabbing the needle into Nick, who tensed up and yelped his objection. "Come on, Scruffy…. I need my fox back."


	26. Twenty-Six

A knock sounded through the apartment, causing the excitable padding of paws to accompany the noise. A door creaked open, brown paper bags making their way in the gap furst.

They teetered in the paws of a severely over encumbered bunny, her ears barely rising above the top lips of the bags.

A fox darted around the hallway corner and gracefully wrapped himself around the doe's waist, helping to steady her.

"Thanks, Nick," Judy chirped happily, a giggle escaping her as the tod's tail flicked up to brush under her chin. Letting herself be led towards the kitchen counter across the way, the grey bunny deposited her bags on the surface and turned to face the fox, making her smile turn into a grimace of annoyance.

"Again!" she exclaimed while gesturing dramatically with both paws at Nick's unclothed frame. "I keep telling you… you gotta wear pants!"

A paw pressed to her forehead, dragging down to pinch the bridge of her nose in much the very same way Bogo does.

Nick seemed to see the resemblance of the action, yipping in what Judy came to know as laughter for the fox now.

The rabbit doe had tried desperately to get her mate to properly wear at least the very minimal of clothing, seeing as he was still a mammal with the need to go outside. He couldn't take the crowded city centers, but luckily their apartment, originally his alone, was positioned right next to the mountain range that which Zootopia was built around.

The two would traverse the nearby path, with Judy doing her best to keep an eye on her curious fox, who now liked to devour flowers by the trails edge when he could.

It had been three weeks since the Nightshade threat ended.

The city was healing but nowhere near normal again. That kind of idea might be years away, however, it wasn't entirely a bad thing. The city was twisted and fearful before, prejudices reigning strong and misguided anger being targeted at groups that were easy to blame.

Now though, mammals started seeing each other in a more enlightening way. It wasn't overly prevalent, but the fact that anyone in any district was capable of being turned and were, there was understanding between some. Judy saw it in the way a ram helped a ferret up who tripped… how a limping grey fox was helped across the street by two smaller rabbits… and even today at the store, how an old lioness was short a few dollars to pay for groceries and a timid little antelope offered her enough money to cover it.

Such sights were a rarity even between similar species nowadays.

The doe wasn't sure it would last… but she was cautiously optimistic.

In Nick's case, the red serum didn't work. Or at least, it didn't do as the bunny hoped. Turned out that without administering it, according to doctors that ran tests on Nick for a good week and change, the red fox might have completely devolved into savagery. Instead, it only halted the 'Alpha' serum's progress, leaving him in a seemingly perpetual primal state…

Which now led her to the predicament that lay before Judy. Given a limited scope by which to have freedom, under her supervision, Nick was allowed to be released to their residency under a few provisos. Furst, no public nudity or mating acts. Second, acts of aggression would lead to an inquiry and a judgement call, based upon whether the act or acts were in self defence or not. Third and lastly, regular visits to or by a licensed doctor were to be scheduled to make sure the fox wasn't suffering any regressions or medical issues that he obviously couldn't vocalize to anyone.

Judy agreed easily to all aforementioned provisos, though she rolled her eyes heavily when they mentioned no public mating acts. She wasn't stupid.

Bringing herself back to the present, the grey doe reached into a brown bag to pull out a carton of blueberries, waving it in front of the tod.

"If you want the blueberries i got you…" Judy teased as Nick nipped at the carton, "put on your darn pants!" she finished, pulling the carton away just in time and pointing a paw down the hall.

He looked down the hall and back to his mate, lowering his ears as he walked off, letting out grumbling chirps.

The grey bunny found them rather adorable, but she tried never to show it. In his current state, Nick became even better at reading her non verbal cues and it came back to bite her a few times thus far.

Turning back to the groceries, she carefully unloaded them all and began opening cupboards and fridge doors to properly place everything in its rightful spot.

Living with and loving a primal fox was a strange circumstance, to say the least, but she was coming to terms with certain aspects of it. Fur one, Nick still exhibited a mate like attraction to her, knowingly recognizing her and treating her fondly. And two, he was extremely protective of her. The furst few nights of her visitations to his hospital ward, she couldn't stop her tears from falling, unsure if her fox was even still in there.

He disproved that doubt, nuzzling and doing his best to comfort her with the limited means he had. While his memories and retention of such were hard to validate, Judy found comfort in his actions and was grateful to be able to return them in kind. Especially when Nick was undergoing medical tests, being poked, prodded, and pricked for research purposes as well as a means to find out how to cure or treat his condition.

The grey doe felt rather displeased at seeing her fox so uncomfortable, but also fulfilled to be so relied upon, with several instances following the scenario that he would lay his chin in her lap during a procedure, one paw of hers on his snout and the other petting his head to keep him calm.

Nick arrived back in the room, letting out a small whine to garner his mate's attention. Judy turned and instantly grinned, laughter escaping her muzzle as she looked at the fox tod.

She didn't actually expect him to try putting on pants on his own, but she had to give him credit for the effort. The fox apparently found himself a pair of shorts and tried to put his head through, partially succeeding with his snout exiting a pant leg and eyes beaming from within the slight recess of the pant leg that his head didn't quite fit in.

Nick tilted his head, a slight yip of curious inquiry coming out of his maw.

"Close enough," Judy conceded, grabbing a blueberry from the carton and tossing it to the fox tod. He leapt up with a stuttered hop and snapped his jaws around the juicy fruit, chewing carefully and licking his chops.

The doe leaned down and pulled the shorts from his head, freeing him up to give her a pleading look as his stomach loudly gurgled for more. A light giggle came forth as she grabbed a handful of berries and let her mate gobble them down with satisfied whines.

When they were all gone, Nick settled for licking her paws clean with small licks.

"Ha! Nick! Stop, that tickles!" Judy squeaked as tears of laughter fell. The red fox instantly stopped and whimpered, seeing her tears and mistaking their source as sadness. He nuzzled against her, making her coo but push back a bit to look into his amber eyes. "No no no. I'm not crying like that you dumb fox."

Her genuine smile seemed to mollify the tod as he chirped happily and laid down next to her, enticing her to pet his head.

As she did so quite contentedly, Judy tried to break down his behavior in her mind. Despite giving in to her demands and the display at that moment, she couldn't think of Nick as being submissive. There was some debate by the doctors to that effect and her assumption was mainly that he was reliant on her. Though primal, he still showed her a measure of respect as he could in his state and didn't blindly follow her whims. He even still pranked her, in his own way, pulling the fridge open and grabbing a carrot to cuddle with as he gave her teasing and rebellious merps, as if to mock Judy.

To her surprise, the red fox got up quickly and padded to the fridge, raising a paw to the notch in the side of the door and using both nose and paw to pry it open. He sniffed around and pawed at vegetable crisper in the bottom drawer. It opened a bit, to which Nick used his teeth and slowly pulled it open, dipping his snout in to grab a carrot between his teeth by the leafy green top.

Nick then used his forehead to push the drawer closed, turned around, and gently kicked at the fridge door until it shut.

With his chest pushed out in pride, he dropped the acquired carrot into his mate's lap, giving it a tentative shove closer to her and flicking his eyes up in a need to be recognized for his efforts.

Judy reached out and grabbed the carrot to take a big bite, then tussling the fur in his head as she cooed to him, "Clever fox."

Nick let out a rumbling purr at that, leaning into the affectionate attention his mate gave.

0000000

Hours later, the two were sitting on the couch, with Nick's head resting in his bunny's lap, finally wearing pants once more, and Judy watching television.

She avoided the news, having had enough of the stigma denoting the aftermath of the 'Nightshade War' as they called it. The doe couldn't logically reason why they'd call it that, but settled on the stupid reason that it was for dramatic effect.

The grey bunny never revealed who Umbra was, finding that while she disagreed with Penny's methods, she was right about the mentality that mammals would use the opportunity to shift blame to a group because of the actions of a few. Any such wild accusations thrown around to certain species died out in intensity pretty quickly, seeing as Umbra had a criminal organization that comprised of many different species from all regions of Zootopia, predator  _and_ prey.

Barely a day after the events of the 'battle', compelling evidence detailing the organization's dealings and exact crimes, with name, dates, and affiliated parties, showed up in files, flash drives, and other media as packages delivered to the ZPD.

Judy could only surmise that this was some legacy of Penny's to clear up the loose ends left in the wake of her villainous cohorts, so to speak.

Whatever the case, it led to a great deal of arrests and links to other criminal elements that put other cases further ahead with leads than some of them were believed capable of being investigated.

The only reason she wasn't pounding the pavement and getting some collars of her own, was that the injury she suffered happened to be a small fracture in her tarsal bone of her left foot. The doctors recommended a month's leave to properly heal, to which Bogo ordered her to take two.

His reasoning…

 _You've done enough for the city right now, so let it give you a break,_ echoed the booming voice of the rare caring tone of her Chief.

For once, she didn't argue the point. She needed time to absorb all that happened.

Her family visited for a short while in the hospital, when she got her cast. They spouted so much nonsense about taking her away from the city and such, but she eventually curbed that idea when she explained her desire to help Nick. He didn't do well without her nearby and, oddly enough, her family quickly accepted her reasoning, knowing something of his current condition and mildly understanding he wouldn't have anyone without her.

She was actually able to share a rather long and overdue talk with her dad, with him profusely apologizing to her and revealing his desire for a chance to do so for Nick, should he recover. Judy had to explain to Stu, the rationalization helping her cope with it, that her fox may never be the same again. It could take years to bounce back, if he even could. It left the old buck rather despaired by the prospect that he couldn't properly express his sincerest apologies in the fur with a genuine response, but he sucked it up and wished his daughter good luck.

A knock on the apartment door made Judy tense up and Nick's head and ears perk, the latter's ears swiveling to listen to the mammal on the other side of the door.

The doe got up, brushing a paw over her mate's head as she passed, and padded over to the door.

The red fox followed, appearing to not be defensive or tentative. She could only surmise that he knew who it might be and felt safe or not threatened by the mammal. The grey bunny hoped it was a friendly visit.

The grey doe opened the door…

And was greeted by a smiling lynx in a long sleeve skirt that was much like his lab coat. Purple and magenta with small orange speckles being the only difference.

He carried an antique looking doctor's bag that appeared older than Judy's grandpappy. He waved oddly and asked, "Might I come in?"

With a furrowed brow and confused frown, the rabbit allowed him inside.

"What brings you here?" She asked tepidly. "The next doctor's visit us tomorrow, if that bag is any indication of your reason for being here…"

Chess looked down and hefted the item in question, saying, "This? Yes, it is what it looks like. Bogo was rather furious about something and asked… more demanded, that I bring my expertise to bear. Any idea why that is my dear Judy?"

The grey rabbit scoffed indignantly, recalling exactly why the soft cored mammal would do that.

"It might have to do with the last doctor that visited…" Judy explained, looking over at her mostly oblivious mate. "She became rather irate at Nick's playful and fidgety behavior, yelling obscenities and telling him to stop acting like a kit."

The feline looked both shocked and slightly skeptical.

"Really?" was all he could respond with.

The bunny doe nodded and shrugged.

"Don't worry though, because Bogo ripped her a new tail."

"Oh… well alright then," Chess belted out, laughing a little. "I do actually think I can offer a different perspective though."

Judy tried to temper her hopeful optimism from rising too fast as she forced herself to respond with an ambiguous, "Oh?"

"Yep," the feline responded, continuing, "the doctors that are examining him now are mostly focused on the aftermath of what happened to Nick and what to do in correspondence to his biology."

Chess knelt down to the fox, holding up a paw for Nick to stare at while he pulled a small penlight from his bag.

"Can I examine you? I don't bite…" the lynx jokingly tried to comfort the tod. Nick responded silently by sitting down and keeping still, apparently somewhat understanding what was being asked and trusting the feline to do his work. "Does he really trust me that much?"

"Apparently so," the rabbit doe chuckled. "Just accept it and move along." She gestured to Chess to go on as she smiled softly.

Resuming his physical exam, the feline slipped on some examiner's gloves and opened the fox's maw gently, allowing him to follow naturally instead of feeling forced. Using the light, he began inspecting his throat, teeth, and gums, trying to get a general overview of the tod's health.

Judy looked on in interest as Chess appeared far more considerate than the other doctors, and they were trained to handle patients. The odd lynx was proficient in forensics and biochemistry, if she remembered correctly. No real mammal skills required. That didn't seem to stop him from exhibiting a rather exceptional bedside manner.

Nick seemed mostly trusting and patient with the feline, even if he did fidget a bit now and then.

"I don't understand how the other doctor couldn't be more professional concerning your mate," Chess complained mildly. "She should have known from the beginning that her patient wasn't exactly normal. Gotta treat him like a kit sort of."

"Oh... Do you have any kits?" the doe couldn't help but ask. She noticed that the male lynx stopped moving for the briefest of moments, resuming his motions in some attempt to overwrite his non verbal slip up.

"No I do not, unfortunately," came his slightly despondent answer. "I hope to have that dream someday though." Chess reached into his bag and pulled out a couple blood vials. The fox tod looked a bit shaken as his ears pinned back, knowing what they were from experience.

"It's ok, Nick," Judy cooed, "Chess won't hurt you."

"Uh… actually… this does hurt," the feline began, to which Judy gave him a deadpan look and shake of her head, "...but not much?" She gave him a thumbs up.

As he took the tod's blood, for research purposes, his mate kept him occupied by stroking his neck and ears respectively with each paw. It didn't take too long before the lynx was finished and started to put his samples away.

"He might get a bit woozy… mind grabbing him some water?" Chess asked. The grey bunny perked up.

"Oh! Right… be right back," she vented, turning tail and hobbling carefully into the kitchen.

Nick was following her with his stare, as she rounded the corner. Chess appeared to be doing so as well.

Suddenly, a pricking pain permeated through the fox's shoulder area, to which he looked down and found a familiar sight.

There was a strange looking vial of red liquid with a short needle injected straight into the tod's flesh. Curious eyes wandered up to see the feline gazing off into the distance oddly.

"You know… I told her to be a little more detailed about how to administer my serums," he sighed. "Always strangely cryptic and headstrong she was."

Nick looked on as the needle left him and a permeating tingle radiated from the initial injection point. The lynx was still staring off into space, barely paying attention to the fox.

"Penny still needs something from you, Nick… and I can't have you like this if anything is to happen." Chess put the syringe back in his bag calmly, finally turning to give the red fox tod a sad smile, a single tear falling from his eye.

"Give it a few weeks and you should be… better," Chess kindly revealed, not really knowing if Nick could actually understand, or possibly would even remember anything. "Call it a last gift from Penny… my darling Alice."

0000000

Judy carefully carried a cup of water back from the kitchen, having taken a little longer with her still braced foot restricting her movement.

Upon returning to the scene, she found Chess was packing up to leave, looking rather relieved about something. The doe was tempted to inquire to his mood, when she noticed her mate appeared a bit faint, blinking slowly and breathing a bit deeply.

She scurried over and held the cup to his muzzle, letting him sniff it a bit as he tentatively licked and lapped up the water, giving Judy a couple whimpering sounds.

"I know, Scruffy… just drink up and I'll help you get into bed to rest," the grey rabbit softly encouraged him. Holding the cup out for her fox to continue drinking, Judy turned to watch Chess padding away as silently as possible. "Chess…"

He froze and turned back to see the bunny doe gently smiling at him.

"Thank you for coming. I know Bogo ordered it… but I'm glad there was someone to actually care about Nick, instead of treating him like a research subject to poke." Upon finishing her thought, the aforementioned fox slinked down to the floor and rested his chin on Judy's foot. She giggled slightly, but looked a little concerned. "You sure he'll be ok?"

Chess smirked wide and slightly devious.

"Quite sure. And you are very welcome. He's one of a kind, that fox. Give him some time to rest and I promise he'll be right as rain."

The bunny smiled brightly in turn, saying, "Alright…" She turned to the fox as the lynx slipped out the door, gently closing it behind him and walking off with a wispy and gentle smile playing upon his lips.

"Don't worry, my dear Alice," the feline spoke to himself, "They'll do just fine."

0000000

Later that night, Judy felt quite the chill seeping in, her previously warm fur and encompassing fox bringing her the greatest swash of warmth.

Now though, she opened her eyes to see Nick was nowhere to be found. The sheets appeared to be slightly matted around her, as if sweaty. To that point, the doe noticed she was a bit damp herself, but she didn't exactly feel sweaty. It was pretty gross though and probably didn't help the chill that was setting into her fur.

Ignoring all of that for the time being, Judy perked her ears up and looked around, trying to get a bearing on her fox.

She heard something like small whimpers and flowing water.

Hopping out of bed, the grey bunny almost forgot her injury before a small stinging pain made her bite her lip. Stopping to recover a bit, she stepped much more carefully, making her way to the bathroom.

The light wasn't on, but her eyes had adjusted well enough in the dark to see her mate lapping up water straight from the faucet, head tilted sideways and tongue snaking out to take as many swigs as he could. His fur was a bit matted from what she assumed was sweat and his tail was fluffed in what she came to know as a sign of agitation.

Something was bothering her fox.

"Nick… sweetheart?" Judy cooed to him, drawing his attention as she rubbed her eyes with the base of her paw's palms. "Are you ok? Need me to get you some ice water?"

Nick instantly fell back on his rear legs, disengaging his paws from the edge of the sink. He then pretty much tackled his mate to the cold floor, nuzzling his wet muzzle against her neck.

"Woah… that's cold… Nick? Honey? Stop… no… HEY!" the doe belted out as the red fox gave her nips and licks, at furst unfocused on the little fact that she was trying to ask him to stop. At her last yell, Nick finally stopped, allowing his mate to sit up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to brush off his chastened look with renewed concern.

In response, the fox settled his head into her lap, grumbling a few whines. His paws made their way around the grey doe's waist, hugging her. She giggled slightly and assumed he had a nightmare. That COULD explain the sweaty and matted fur. Otherwise, it would be…

Judy paused, looking down at the paws wrapped around her. Wrapped…  _wrapped…_ around her. He was hugging her like a civilized fox. Her eyes gravitated to her mate's eyes, the lack of light being a bit problematic, but she could have sworn she saw the faintest tinge of green tempering his beautiful orbs.

She was about to say or do something else when a groaning, throaty rasp pierced the silence.

"C… Ca…. Carr… ots…" the red fox somehow squeezed out. "Carrots."

The grey doe could only stare in stupefaction at the unbelievable scene before her.

"Nick?" the now tearful rabbit whispered timidly, as if her mind might be going and all that was left was the delusion of her fox coming back.

He pulled himself closer to her, still very much primal, but somehow finding the will and means to speak.

"Ju… Judy…" Nick whispered in a hoarse gasp in his mate's ear.


	27. Twenty-Seven

"Fabienne Growley here," the television sounded, "reporting to you from Savannah Central Plaza, where, in the next hour, Zootopia will be welcoming it's newest batch of recruits, fresh from academy."

The feline paused for a breath before continuing, "Normally, the graduation ceremonies would be held at the academy outside the city, but Mayor Bucksly moved it here, commenting he wished to celebrate that it has been six months since the Nightshade incidents came to a close. He stated he wanted the newest recruits to get a glimpse of the revitalized city that they would soon protect and show the citizens the newest faces that would be there to protect and serve. On that note, it is also worth mentioning that this is officially the largest graduating class with over 150 new recruits, and in a short while, they will all be welcomed by Mayor Kline Bucksly, Chief of Police Alonzo Bogo, and Valedictorian of last year's graduating class…"

"Nicholas Wilde!" Judy yelled through the apartment. "Get out here or we're going to be late!"

A furious scuffle met her call as small thumping sounds made their way closer. The doe's eyes bugged out as a red and black blur rounded the corner and tackled her on all fours.

Rolling to a stop on the floor a few feet away, Nick nuzzled and whined happily against his mate's head and neck, giving her face and nose tiny, loving licks. The bunny squirmed and wiggled beneath him, giggles interrupting her pleas for him to stop.

"Nick…"

He continued his ministrations.

"Nick!"

Finally, the tod stopped, looking rather pleased with himself, as he sat down on all fours, his tail swishing excitedly behind him.

The grey rabbit wiped her muzzle and have him a slight smile, a brow raised.

"Stop that. You're not fooling anyone…" she chastened her mate, rolling her eyes.

Nick smiled devilishly and stood up on his rear paws, straightening out his blues and dusting off his pants.

"It's still a lot of fun," the red fox sassed to her, a lopsided smirk plastered on his face. He then leaned in close, helping his bunny straighten out her own uniform and fur, paw pads slowing as they brushed through the fur of her cheeks.

Cupping her muzzle, Nick pulled her in for a kiss, slow and warm. The fox and bunny held that gentle press of the lips for several seconds, not turning it passionate but instead enjoying the permeating warmth exchanged by their display of affection.

After a time neither cared to determine, they parted as emerald eyes locked with amethyst ones.

Judy's paw lightly touched the side of her fox's muzzle, a sigh brimming with happy relief as Nick softly nuzzled her paw. Relief at having her mate back, snark and all.

After he spoke her name those five months ago, it hadn't been a cliched deal where he wakes up and is all good to go. While physically healthy and not needing to take any real reevaluation tests for reentry as an officer in that respect, his mental faculties took a good month to properly return to civility, with the intelligent understanding of a young teenage mammal. The next month was filled with more mental versions of what could be equated to physical therapy. The fox tod recovered rather rapidly, given the assumptions he would never likely recover from his primal mindset. It baffled the doctors and researchers that examined Nick, but Judy didn't care as, whatever the cause, her fox was coming back.

At the end of his second month of rehabilitation, the tod had appeared to regain his mental faculties in full, with only the original Nighthowler dust in his system. That was a burden he would always bear, with the modified chemical wholly ingrained into his brain chemistry, but he was okay with that.

Medical expenses were quite extensive, but many grateful and sympathetic parties across Zootopia offered their assistance in as many ways they could. Money being the most commonly provided, with others offering things like free or discounted services and goods. Not everyone could give monetary assistance but they have with heart and that brought a few tears to both the rabbit and fox's eyes, though Nick would deny it vehemently.

One benefactor offered a substantial amount of money by using a courier with no return address to speak of, providing for most of Nick's medical needs. The grey doe made the assumption that Fru Fru or her father had something to do with that, but upon making a call to thank them, she was slightly surprised and confused to hear that hasn't done such a thing. While inconsequential, it would bug her until she could find them and thank them.

The past three months since then has had her partner back with her, after required evaluations and reintegration as a certified police officer. They've cruised the streets, filled out their tedious reports, and given their all to make the world a better place. They even messed with Bogo from time to time, when they could get away with it.

A soft 'ahem' pulled Judy from her reverie, to focus on the mate of hers giving her a curious stare.

"You mentioned being late?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"Oh! Right! We gotta go!" Judy exclaimed, grabbing her fox's police uniform tie and yanking him across the apartment and out the door.

0000000

Paws sweaty and breathing heavy, the first fox officer took the podium, eyes, ears, and cameras trained on him. Laid out before him was a plethora of seating for variously sized mammals, graduating cadets and visiting family alike.

Set up in front of Precinct One, the impromptu setup attracted quite a crowd of onlookers as well as invited guests. A large canopy had been erected over the entire stage and main audience area, providing a goodly amount of shade for the event.

Nick cleared his throat and took a deep breath away from the microphone, the attention on him intensifying.

"Furst of all, I'd like to say to everyone that gave me support during my transition back to civilization, thank you so much." There was a few chuckles and mild claps in response. "Now I, as a fox, have had limited opportunities my whole life. Nothing was pawed to me and I worked for myself, but I've come to see such great change in this city. With all these seemingly flowing constants in our world… I've seen the only true constant… is change. And whether that change is good or bad is ultimately up to you. Up to whether you can accept it and spread positive change as far as you can, because the bad… can be seen as infectious. Though I say, if the bad can be infectious, why not too the good? If we spread positivity and understanding, then it will grow and flourish. So I ask you, be that force of good."

Nick stepped back shakily from the podium, hearing the cascading applause break across the plaza. He felt his knees would buckle as the mayor stepped in, seeing Nick's state and smiling kindly down to him. The fox nodded in appreciation and awkwardly padded back to his seat, barely registering the words being spoken from then on.

A hoof gently patted his shoulder, the tod lifting his gaze to see Bogo giving him a soft stare, the corner of his mouth having a slight upturn in a rare moment for the bull to smile.

Nick then turned to see Judy softly grinning at him too, giving him a playful punch to the arm.

"Way to go, Slick," she mostly mouthed with a mild whisper. He oh so very much wanted to kiss and squeeze her at that moment to disperse his tension but did his best to preserve decorum.

He did lament it would be a long ceremony as he let out a groaning sigh.

0000000

Undoing his tie and letting out a vastly relieving sigh, Nick leaned over into his mate, causing her to push off, laughing as he basically used her as a crutch. They both ambled awkwardly to their apartment door, with Judy pulling out her keys.

A flick of her fox's ears coupled with his paw stilling hers from putting the right key into the lock, made the bunny doe tense up. They both listened as voices echoed from their domicile.

"Stop fidgeting! They'll be here any moment," the furst voice said, ringing a familiar tone in the partners' heads.

"Are you sure it'll be fine? What if…" a second, more gruff and tough voice spoke before the furst interrupted.

"Yes… yes. They'll love you. Now be quiet!"

"But Chess…"

Both fox and rabbit ears shot up as they collectively opened the door…

To see a small lynx, oddly dressed as always, accompanied by a buffalo that could rival Bogo in stature and imposing brawn.

The bull waved awkwardly from his spot in the corner of the living area with one hoof, cradling the other against his chest.

Chess was sitting comfortably on their couch, looking right at home with a cup of tea in his paws. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Chess… but why are you in our apartment and inviting in a strange buffalo, no offense, that we have never seen before?" Nick spouted in as polite a tone as he could muster. The bull in question tilted his head and murmured a quick 'none taken' before staring at the arm he cradled.

Chess smiled rather gently and sipped his tea before setting the cup down and gesturing to the buffalo.

"This is Kane McPlains," the feline started, watching the duo visibly lose some tension as the bull waved awkwardly once more. "He's an assistant of mine. And was in the employ of Umbra."

"What?!" Judy gasped. "I thought everyone was rounded up? Except that Val mammal…"

"Does that mean you're with them?" The fox began in a low tone, pointing at Chess.

"I take it you don't remember then?" Chess asked, seeing Nick's lackluster reaction and shrugging. "No matter. And no I'm not with them," the lynx explained. "My connection to everything was just Penny. I made the serums that she gave you to help end this whole mess."

Both mammals appeared contemplative, Nick looking to the floor, while Judy locked a stare onto the overly calm feline.

"Why didn't the red serum work?" she bluntly asked, crossing her arms and thumping her foot.

"I did tell her to properly explain,"the lynx sighed, shaking his head lightly. "The serums were based on Nick's body and brain chemistry at the time. Using one made his chemistry change, thus precluding the other from being useful, since it was dependent on the factor of his body at that time. It was a very specialized serum. I had access to his medical records so I was able to do well with it."

"I suppose I have you to thank then… for all the money to his treatment?" inquired the angry rabbit, not letting these possibly positive revelations hinder her need to be sour at someone for all that was done to her mate.

"What?" Chess blurted, looking genuinely confused. "What money? I did something completely different than money...?"

Before Judy could follow up to ask 'what?', she noticed the buffalo shift uncomfortably.

"Anything you'd like to add… Mr. McPlains… was it?" the small bunny added with a cock-eyed stare, gesturing for him to join the conversation.

Chess turned in his seat and gave Kane his own pointed stare, breaking down his metaphorical walls as the bull snorted in resignation, giving a cautious look to the cradled arm before speaking.

"I might have been sending her money to pay for Wilde's medical treatment and recovery…" he vented slowly as Kane's scanned the room, obviously avoiding looking at the two mammals giving him their full attention.

In a long moment of silence, Judy finally broke it as she let out a breath heavily.

"Thank you, Kane… I wouldn't have had the ability to do so myself without your donations," she sincerely spoke in gratitude. Her mood reverted to cautious anger as she turned back to the seated lynx. "Now what did you mean by 'something completely different'?"

"He gave me the cure to my condition…" Nick finally spoke, looking up from the floor and focusing between his mate and the feline. "I remember now… i could remember most of my time as a primal fox… with a few exceptions… And that was the biggest one…"

"Do you remember what I said?" Chess asked, appearing slightly pleased. The red fox nodded. "Good."

"You cured Nick?" The grey doe inquired, ears falling behind her head and anger dispersing rapidly. The lynx nodded this time.

"I had planned to do so earlier but some matters called my attention that were… urgent," Chess revealed cryptically.

"What could have possibly called your attention away?" Judy asked with a slight amount of her anger returning, feeling a bit frustrated that something could have taken priority over curing her mate.

"Alice…" both the fox and lynx said at the same time.

"Alice?" the rabbit questioned, goading whoever pleased to continue with a swirling gesture of her paw.

"Alice is Penny," Nick mentioned, putting a paw on his mate's shoulder and squeezing gently. A look of understanding and solemn acceptance passed over Judy's face.

"Oh," was all she could say, knowing full well, even in passing, that Alice is… was… Chess's mate.

Several seconds of silence ensued, not quite awkward, but respectful.

"I'm sorry… but she's…" she started slowly.

"Dead from the explosion and incinerating," Chess belted out. "I know the story, but actually…"

"Actually…" Kane began, "I should probably take it from here." the lynx nodded.

"What?" Nick and Judy both asked at the same time, unsure where this was heading.

"You see…" the bull spoke.

00000000

(Two nights before the raid, where Kane was invited to Umbra's private chambers…)

There was a click and subsequent hiss as the mask dislodged itself and Umbra pulled it forward slowly…

To reveal soft white fur with black leopard spots, rounded ears and a gently curving muzzle, and heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one green.

"Hello there, Kane," she spoke in a sweet and kindly voice, so different from how it felt through her voice filter, but still instilling a sense of polite assertion of authority to the bull.

"Hi…" he breathed nervously. "You're not showing me your face because you're going to kill me now, right?"

A warm and bubbly laugh emanated from the mammal in the strange suit that now seemed unbefitting of her looks and attitude. Her smile pervaded all of his reasoning and overwrote the cold and calculating image he had written in his mind pertaining to Umbra.

"Of course not. I like you too much. Which is why I'm trusting you with a few things," she explained. "First of which is my real name."

The bull awaited with a held breath.

"I am known to some as Penny for things from my past that I don't care to delve into… but my real name. The one you will need to know in time... is Alice Kingstail. My mate is a lovely lynx named Chester Underlan, but please… call him Chess or Chessie. He hates being called Chester."

"Alright," responded the still dumbfounded Kane.

Over the next couple of hours, the snow leopard explained her true goals and intentions.

Making the city fear and fight against her as a common foe. Using Nick and Judy as the unlikely heroes to show any species can break the mold and invoke change. Turning Nick into the hero she needed him to be by taking Judy and making him chase her down, though Alice admitted to Kane that she hadn't accounted for the unexpected boon of Nick being partially primal due to his exposure to a test version of her Nightshade.

She even explained that she went out of her way to reveal Umbra had a connection with Nick's past, thus forcing him to face it and overcome his fears and trepidations concerning it, with his mate's help of course. The feline mentioned her frustrations at Nick being hurt during the ultimatum being made but had to relent to the fact that the media coverage later seemed to benefit the fox by painting him a very selfless light.

Alice then went on to explain that she left clues for the ZPD and Nick to follow them to their base of operations, which she acquired for their goals and to preserve it for her long lost 'brother', seeing as it was anonymously owned by the fox's grandfather. Her plan was never to use the dispensers, but she couldn't very well go through all of this with the mentality that things would go as she wished, so she made every effort to bring Zootopia down as she had said to all in her organization. After their apprehension, she wanted Kane to run and hide, taking legacy of their works with him and watch over Nick, should he get himself into trouble he couldn't handle, to which he reluctantly agreed.

"And what about you?" the bull asked curiously. A sad smile lined Penny's lips.

"I plan to die…"

"What?" Kane nearly yelled.

"I can't be caught and allow anyone to know i was behind everything… the city will blame predators again and I won't let my species determine how others judge each other. I will die as a mammal beneath a mask… nothing more… nothing less. A shadow… Umbra."

The buffalo couldn't get much out of her after that, only hearing little bits and pieces of her explanations after that. He still paid attention and remembered, but another part of him couldn't break focus from the fact that his boss was… this. Like some twisted villain with heroic ideals, then wrapped up in a shell of calculating logic.

The only thing that didn't pull the bull into some semblance of a pit of despair, was the look of happiness that the snow leopard had that she could be herself around someone for a change.

(Fast forward to the night of the raid on Wild Times, Just after Umbra is stabbed.)

Kane was trotting at a quick pace through the halls, getting his things together. Umbra… Penny… Alice's directions had been clear and now that he had time to think… he agreed that his new path would be a good one. Maybe he could be better than he has been for so long. He'd been part of Umbra's group for none too long, but had been around the block with other gangs and irreputable groups, doing security and cleaner work.

The area outside was ablaze with the sounds of battle, roars and yells, the puffs and pings of tranqs being shot and deflected, the very doors being smashed in.

He gathered a bag with everything he needed, including a vast portion of money that he was told by the boss to take. Must have grabbed millions worth of dollars.

As he made his way to say goodbye to Umbra one last time, he rounded the corner and bumped into Val, who looked quite despondent and hurried. She murmured a meek 'sorry' and rushed past him.

Kane was rather confused and took a second to recover mentally, trying to ascertain what was the direction of where the lioness came from. He felt something wet on his arm, lifting it to look…

There was blood. Giving himself a once over very frantically, the bull had to come to the disturbing conclusion that Val was the one bleeding. He turned to follow the direction he remembered her going, ending up seeing a few drops here and there. The buffalo found his way up the stairs and at the door to the radio room before he could properly think about where he was going.

"Why would she be here?" he wondered aloud. Placing a hoof on the door, it happened to open all on it's own, a very surprised mountain lioness jumping back when she noticed him on the other side.

Kane looked over her and saw the bloody key… in the activation unit and turned. The timer was set and started…

59:50

"Oh no…" he gasped lowly. "What did you do, Val?"

"I did what he wouldn't!" Val nearly screeched. "Umbra has been obsessed with that fox since the beginning and it was hampering progress… he should just keel over and DIE!"

"That wasn't your decision to make," the buffalo chided in a deathly tone. "Now… whose blood is that?" The lioness looked down and began wiping her paw frantically, starting to cry a bit.

"I… it's not… he wouldn't listen to reason! I had to… I had to…" Val vented, obviously losing her grip on her once present cool and devolving into desperate grasps at reasoning of her actions.

Kane could only surmise that she had done something to the boss in order to get the key, making up his mind that he would have to check on Penny. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going? We have to…" she began, until Kane whirled in anger on her.

"We don't have to do ANYTHING!" he angrily shouted at Val, making her slide back a few steps. "You have jeopardized everything that has been worked for, and for what? This momentary madness?"

Encroaching upon her personal space, the lioness ducked under Kane's outstretched arm, getting in behind him and putting her back to the open radio room door, slowly shuffling back as the bull turned back to her.

"You crossed the line now, Valerie… and I have half a mind to throw you to the ZPD and let them trample over you as they fight their way in…"

"Don't you see?!" Val desperately responded, gesturing wildly to her former compatriot. "I freed us from the rule and over-complicated machinations of that idiot! We can make the ZPD back off in exchange for shutting off the devices. They have none… but they don't need to know th…"

The lioness was cut off as her back shuffling led her to the edge of the first step of the stairs leading up to the radio room. Kane powered forward to grab her, but only grasped air as the horrified look of surprise spread over Val's features.

Unable to do anything but watch, Kane winced as she fell heavily down the steep and hard stairs. Furst, her head crunched into the edge of a stair, turning her body into a rag doll as consciousness left her. Next, she rolled and twisted, several more crunches and dull thuds echoing in the narrow space. Finally, her now limp body slammed awkwardly into the wall at the bottom of the stairs, blood dripping from her head and mouth, limbs twisted and likely broken.

The bull hurried down the stairs and tried to ascertain if Val was still alive. With a few checks, he sighed heavily.

Val was dead. No pulse, no breathing, and, if her head was any indication, she wouldn't have lived much longer with all the blunt force trauma she suffered on the way down.

There wasn't any time to debate this though, as Kane remembered that Umbra was likely dead or dying herself. Getting up to leave the lioness there, an idea clicked…

A terrible idea but one nonetheless.

Groaning and turning back to the dead body of his former compatriot, the buffalo hefted her body over his shoulders and left the stairwell to sprint down the hallway.

He heard voices and not so well hidden footsteps as they padded rapidly from around the corner. Making a quick decision, Kane tore open a doorway and ducked inside with Val's corpse over his shoulder. He closed the door to within a hair of the frame, and barely noticed the blur of two small mammals passing by.

Waiting a few seconds, Kane left and booked it back to Umbra's quarters, shifting Val's weight evenly.

Barely caring about decorum and politeness, he barreled into the room, much to Penny's surprise.

"What in blazes are YOU doing here?" she near yelled as the buffalo began tearing apart her armor and setting the pieces aside.

"I'm giving you a chance to live," Kane belted out, ignoring the weakened mammals resistance at his actions.

"What do you mean?!" Penny nearly cried. "You're going to ruin everything… they need to find a body!"

"And they will find one…" the bull murmured, barely loud enough for Penny to hear, then register, then understand… She looked over at the limp body of Val.

"No… Kane… don't tell me you…"

"She fell down the stairs after activating the dispensers…" Kane revealed solemnly. "I didn't lay a hoof on her. I swear it."

"But I can't…" she meekly resisted, fading out of consciousness.

Having gotten what he needed removed, the buffalo pulled Penny, only in her base layer catsuit now, from the somewhat mangled contraption. Grabbing the dead mammal switch with the utmost care and pressing his digit on the button, Kane then cradled the fairly small snow leopard, at least for her species, into his arm. Using the other hoof, the bull pulled Val's body into the Umbra armor and haphazardly placed the armor components and such over and onto her form.

None too long later, being barely seconds of desperate speedy movements, Kane carefully stood and gently steadied Penny in his arms, running away as fast as he could….

 _One more thing I have to do though_ , Kane thought to himself, looking down at the hoof holding the switch.

Closing his eyes and bracing his ears, he released the button from outside the room, still running away.

An Earth shattering explosion rumbled the whole floor, followed by a few other sounds as the incendiaries did their work. Umbra was now gone… but Alice needed help.

Kane snorted and made his way down the stairwell, knowing exactly how to escape.

00000000

"After that…" Kane continued, "I left through the storm drains and came up near the hospital before everything happened. They told me she was in critical condition and I used the number Alice gave me to call Chess here and warn him about his mate."

Chess spoke up now, interjecting his part of the story, "I rushed right over, expecting the worst." He paused upon seeing the slack expressions of both rabbit and fox.

"So, Penny… I mean Alice… is alive?" Judy asked, beating her mate to the punch as he closed his maw.

Chess and Kane exchanged solemn expressions, each nodding slowly.

"No… she's gone now," the lynx revealed. "About two months ago, in fact."

Nick looked despondent once more, but pushed himself to ask, "Was she in pain…?"

"I honestly don't know," the feline mumbled. "After finding out something we thought was impossible for her, she was able to impart that I keep something safe and unfortunately fell into a coma from a clot in her brain soon after. It turned into an embolism after she gave b…"

A mewling cry echoed throughout the apartment, with all eyes suddenly on Kane as he looked bug eyed into his cradled arm, whispering and shushing at some unseen entity.

"What's going on?" Nick asked lightly, as all but Chess padded over to the buffalo, who knelt down to reveal a little bundle in his arm, with a small fuzzy face poking out from the blanket wrappings.

"My dear Alice was pregnant," Chess softly spoke, "and she is our daughter. Two months old now."

Judy sounded out an 'Aww' and cooed affectionately at the tiny lynx/snow leopard hybrid, barely registering whose kit she was.

Nick, on the other paw, was trepidatious about being so close and backed away nervously.

"Penny was pregnant? And this is her daughter?" the fox inquired rhetorically, slowly smiling as he saw the eyes of the kit open… one blue eye and one green. Just like Penny. She had a coat of fur that mimicked a snow leopard, but with a mane and pointed ears like Chess. Even her ear tips had little fur tufts of white.

"Yep," the feline answered. "After our first kit died stillborn… we were told that Alice couldn't have anymore, even if they weren't hybrid. She was quite disappointed for a long while. But she told me NOT to let this one go. Never. And I was told to entrust her to two mammals who would probably be the most loving parents she would ever know."

The grey doe perked back up, having fawned over the little snow lynx for the past while, but wondered what the lynx was getting at. The buffalo holding the little feline looked a bit sad but kept his muzzle shut.

"What do you mean? Aren't you taking care of her?" she asked in tandem, taking a real look at Chess for the furst time since finding him in their apartment.

The smiling lynx grabbed a nearby pair of crutches and stood on shaky legs with braces on them.

"I'm afraid I have my own confession to make," Chess divulged, still smiling. "For the past two years, I've been battling a degenerative nerve disease that has been slowly making me lose control of my muscles and such, but the recent months have seen an acceleration. I probably have only a year or two left before I succumb to it, but I wanted to let you two know that my daughter there…" He pointed with a crutch at the tiny lynx leopard in Kane's cradled arm. "...is to be your goddaughter if you are willing to take care of her."

He let the words sink slowly, Nick and Judy both exchanging looks.

The lynx continued, "If you do… all of her expenses will be covered by me. Even after death… and everything I have will be yours to use as you see fit to her well-being and education. Heck… take some for yourselves if you are careful about it." Chess laughed a bit.

Nick gently cupped his paw around the tiny kit, with the bull happily letting him take her off his hooves. He felt a primal sense of protectiveness wash over him as he pulled the tiny, still slightly mewing kit into his arms. Wiggling out her bundled bindings, she reached up with a paw and placed it gently upon the fox tod's nose, chirping out a much happier noise.

Judy was flooded with quite the sense of adoration at the fatherly vibe Nick was now giving off. His eyes were primal slits with the odd combo of a very small grin, but the kit showed no fear of him, in fact seeming comforted by the gentle degree he went to in order to cradle the tiny hybrid.

She padded closer to him, looking over and cupping her paws with her mate's to encompass the bundle of joy. The kit giggled and looked between the two, reaching up to touch each of them. The fox and rabbit tilted their heads to touch together, leaning in close enough for each paw of hers to grasp their noses.

A look of understanding passed over their faces as emerald locked with amethyst. They both nodded slightly.

"We will do it…" Judy said furst.

"For Penny…" Nick mentioned.

"Funny you mention that," Kane began, looking over to Chess as he rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Petunia," the feline began. "Alice wanted a daughter named Dinah… but it felt too similar to our furst kit's name, so I figured naming my daughter after the name her mother earned for herself all those years ago would be most fitting. Petunia… or Penny."

Nick laughed, eyes filled with tears, to which Judy cupped a paw on his muzzle and kissed his cheek.

They both turned to the kit, with Chess looking over their shoulder and Kane beaming down from above them, saying…

"Hey there, little Penny… welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of my first arc of Dusted and the next arc will be worked on, posted in the same story, after a short hiatus. I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far. XD


	28. Heart and Soul (Extra I)

The sky above was littered with the tufts of fluffy clouds, the fading light of sunset turning into twilight as it set the sky aglow with many beautiful colors. Night would be upon the landscape soon…

It gave a certain fox little time to so methodically execute his plan. He felt quite proud of it. He wished he could boast of its creativity from every rooftop.

 _Wouldn't that be a prime example of counting your eggs before they hatch?_ The tod's mind countered sarcastically. Before he could brush aside the cynical part of him that dared to peek into the good mood permeating his entire being, a paw grasped his own, interrupting his thoughts.

"So… remind me again…" Judy began, "why do we need to be out here?"

Nick turned and recited the lines he so often practiced, ready for almost any outcome to her inquiries, "Why, dear Fluff, we are just out having a pleasant evening stroll." His trademark charming smile and half lidded gaze were firmly set in place, acting as a poker face to her intuitive stare.

The two were walking the city, enjoying the sites and frequenting the nearby parks to see the summer colors predominantly encompassing their vision. It was a mix of dark browns and vibrant greens of the trees. The wind rustled the leaves up high, the sound of their sway and flutter making the bunny's ears twitch as she enjoyed the sounds of nature in such a busy city usually void of natural sounds such as this.

"Uh huh…" she mewed slowly, face upturned with a sneaky grin as she rolled her eyes. "As pleasant as it is, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact my birthday is next week."

"Absolutely nothing at all," the fox answered all too assuredly, flicking his gaze in another direction. The doe's eyes narrowed and lips spread further.

"You wouldn't be the first to attempt surprising me for my birthday at an early date," Judy mentioned, eyes forward again, satisfied at her assumptions that appeared to be correct, if the faltering smile in her mate's face was anything to go by. "My parents tried that with me and my littermates before. I think I nearly hit my dad in the face."

"How in the world…" the red fox began, tone taking on a rather annoyed twinge to it.

"Clawhauser."

Nick facepawed.

"Of course."

The grey rabbit shrugged as she explained, "He never said anything directly, but he kept getting overly giddy around me and hiding his phone from me. Blurted out a happy birthday yesterday and realized his error in dates. I put the clues together."

Dragging his paw down his muzzle, the tod chuckled a little maniacally, a twisted grin lining his face.

"I'm going to get that blabby spotted donut-munching…" he started to rant before his mate coughed to interject.

"You shouldn't blame him so much as yourself. You  _know_ he can't keep secrets."

"I know…" Nick sighed heavily, lowering his head and scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't want to leave him out of the loop though." Another long sigh as the red fox perked up and let his face set in once more. "Alright… do me a huge huge favor then. Just go along with my stupidity for a while longer and pretend to be at least mildly entertained by the surprise when we go back… please?" He clapped his paws together in a begging gesture in front of his mate, smiling nervously as his heart pound within him wildely. The doe tilted her head back and forth, paw on her hips as she mulled the thought over.

"Oh alright," she mock relented to him, quite obviously having already made up her mind to go along with it for their sakes. "Can I at least have a hint of who all is involved? As supportive as my parents are now, I doubt they would show up."

"I can most certainly tell you, you're parents aren't involved in your surprise party," he definitively divulged. "As for the rest… I want to keep at least that much a shock to you."

"Fine, but let me know when it's okay to come back. I enjoy the outing, but it's difficult to imagine so many mammals being unsupervised in our home for a long while."

"Duly noted," Nick chirped at her, guiding her by the paw to the next park. "Let's visit my favorite park then. It's got a large pond and a small pier to walk out to the center for viewing purposes. I use to go there with my mom when I was a kit."

An ache permeated the little doe's chest, feeling a small rise in her affinity to her mate when he was able to bring up his past without getting sad. He had learned through struggle and strife to see those moments of the past as treasured instead of reminders of a loved one's passing. Judy kept silent, nodding slowly and going along with her fox's energetic flow.

The two jogged at a more playful pace, paws padding through the streets. They laughed and smiled with no real reason in mind, darting and dodging in some loose form of a game neither truly knew the rules to. Larger mammals were woefully shocked to see smaller blurs of grey and red running around and between their legs, barely avoiding them with professional accuracy. It came with their training and instinct, being able to pursue a criminal without disrupting or inconveniencing the populace too much.

On the straightaways, Nick had more speed and power, able to easily overtake his bunny. Judy however, had her strength in the turns and recovery from speed loss due to them, catching up and taking the lead. The two were fairly comparable in reflexive agility, with Judy's species' inclinations and officer training preparing her for dodging mammals on a dime and not being crushed under foot by anyone, and Nick's own species pros coupled with having lived on the streets and adapted to them helping him predict many things to avoid or paths of least resistance to take.

To say this was a rare occurrence would be a lie. Both rabbit and fox would randomly get in a competitive mood and end up doing such things or similar ones to pass the time or settle some unspoken challenge. The results were usually mixed or up for debate, but neither truly cared about the score, as lost as the numbers of loss versus win might be to them at this point.

Both approaching a large open gate to a park, they stopped to catch their breath, eyeing one another and holding back a laugh that would most assuredly keep them from doing so.

"Is this it?" she asked almost rhetorically. The red fox nodded.

"You got ahead of me and took a few wrong turns in your enthusiastic fervor," Nick mentioned, looking at his bunny as she squeaked a whisper of an apology before he pet her head and continued, "but I was able to keep ahead enough to lead us back here. Might have been able to cut our travel time here in half if I had keep that lead though." He let out a low chuckle, breath still ragged. Judy matched his breathing, trying to appear more collected, but failing somewhat.

The grey doe was about to say something in kind, but was distracted by the familiar look of a mammal nearby. It was a lion. More like the back of one, but he looked… odd. It wasn't anything criminal or out of place exactly but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Does that mammal look…" she started in a near quiet voice before her mate interrupted.

"Shall we go in?"

Judy looked at Nick, lost in his eyes for a moment before turning back to look at the lion from before. He was walking away now, playing with his phone or something, extending the distance between them. Choosing to defer her thoughts to focus on that later, she took the tod's paw and let him guide her in, looking up to see the lamp lights coming on, with the sun descending below the horizon and the only light coming from it was fading, the painted sky turning into stars and moonlight.

Her vision was obscured by the bright lamps, with ambient light lacking from the sky. She could still easily see everything around her, but things weren't exactly adding up. A couple more mammals in the distance looked all too familiar to her, but their heads were down or backs were turned.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels like there are mammals here i should recognize…" she mumbled, feeling a little guilty for being distracted. The tod only gave her a roguish smirk and shook his head.

"For your information, we are near the Precinct," Nick detailed, "so, we're likely to see a few familiar faces."

"Oh… that's… I suppose you're right," Judy sighed awkwardly, slicking an ear back with her paw as they fell behind her head, feeling slightly foolish for her distractibility.

They walked leisurely along the pathways, with the red fox pulling his bunny away from the paved path to point at the pier into the pond. To call it a pier, considering it had no actual boats docking on it, was a stretch, though it was built to look like one. It was large enough for heftier mammals to frequent it, but built to consider the smaller variety of mammals as well with its open design.

That wasn't the appealing part however, with the water growing still in the twilight air. It became a mirror surface of the stars above, both the sky and water twinkling with flickering light.

Judy stepped on the wooden slats of the pier, equally entranced by the stars of the night, the waning wisps of clouds fading away, and the near perfectly still surface of the water, the only disruptions being from a leaf here and there landing on the water. The ripples from it were wonderful to look at on their own, the simplicity of that tiny rolling wave looking so uniform as it spread and faded into the water once more.

Turning to her mate, the bunny was about to speak, pausing when she saw him on his phone, the most genuine, genial, and quite possibly warmest smile on his muzzle that the doe had ever seen. It confused her as to why she would see it while he was on his phone. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, thumb pressing something.

"Something up?" the grey bunny asked curiously. The tod jarred himself from his reverie and put his phone back into his pocket, grasping her paw once more.

"Almost ready," he spoke, "but one more minute, if you please. I'm enjoying the view." Judy looked around in wonderment, nodding her approval.

"It is pretty great," she softly agreed. Turning her eyes back to her mate, he was facing her, surprising her with his still present warm smile.

"I wasn't talking about that," the fox replied smoothly, moving to clasp both her paws in both of his, the duo being on the centermost platform of the pier in the middle of the pond.

"Dumb fox," Judy giggled.

The two allowed their eyes to lock, much like their paws, for an indeterminate amount of time, the world nearly falling away.

Nearly...

Judy's ears perked up and eyes narrowed as something in the distance sparked into existence. A light… a lamp…

A flame…

Before she could muster the will to speak up, asking her mate what he could see, another flame flared into being… then another and another.

Numerous small lights came into being around the pond, illuminating something they were present in. it was faded and spread out, as if the light were inside something like those rock lamps or paper lanterns. The many glowing lights began to float, the not so far away flames getting closer.

Turning around and watching the edges of the pond, the doe looked on as a few dozen such floating lights flared into her vision, befuddling her and making her mind race with a multitude of theories and questions to be answered. It was all too confusing, convoluted, strange…

"Judy," Nick softly called from behind her, his voice instantly calming the storm inside her mind. She turned slowly, unsure what to expect.

He was standing ever present, head tilted and eyes gleaming as he focused on her and only her, floating lights a mere background to the vision he saw before him.

The lanterns floated closer, encompassing their position and creating a brilliant reflection on the pond, the lights becoming doubled by it. One such lantern floated close enough for Judy to see a word painted on it.

_Carrots_

Another in the distance twirled around, with a word painted upon it as well.

_Toot-toot_

Giggling, she was getting an inkling of something else going on.

"Nick… what are you doing?" the bunny asked in the midst of her humorous release. Instead of answering, he grabbed her paws gently once more, mouth nervously working as he found his voice.

"Judy…" he repeated, "I have been so lucky and blessed to have you beside me… to have you as a partner and friend."

"Uh…" the grey bunny let out, eyes widening and nose twitching as the situation appeared to be taking a turn she wasn't quite expecting.

Nick continued, apparently unhindered or unwilling to be so, "You have become something more than either. You became my heart and soul, my very reason for being as I am now and will ever be."

"There's no surprise party is there…." the rabbit whispered so low, only she could hear it, her previously shocked face turning into an expectant grin.

"No feeling has been greater than to have you as my best friend, my mate…. Though I hope one feeling will trump them all…" the red fox resumed, releasing Judy's paws and kneeling down before her, pulling a small box from his pocket.

The grey bunny doe, clapped her paws over her nose and mouth, a squealing gasp leaving her as she hopped back in reflex. Upon regaining her footing, she was bouncing, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

"...If you will do me the greatest pleasure of being my wife," Nick finished, having been so committed or possibly even expecting her reaction so as to keep going in the midst of her reactions.

The ring box opened, revealing a small, bunny sized, ring of a simple design. The band was white gold, refracted glitters of the lanterns gleaming off of it, with two small paws wrapped around a heart in the center, encrusted with purple amethyst. A small crown sat atop the heart, itself encrusted with grey and white gems.

The seconds passed as the doe let out a muffled squeal, barely able to contain herself as she darn near tackled her mate.

"Oh yes… yes… YES!" Judy exclaimed in rising volume, nuzzling and kissing her fox as he tried to hold the ring away so it wouldn't get knocked out of his paw.

A high-pitched squeal, that wasn't Judy, echoed off the water from across the pond, sounding like it could shatter glass.

"Clawhauser!" a most familiar and deep tone bellowed in turn.

The bunny froze, having forgotten that to do all that happened, the lanterns still floating around as testament to that, Nick would have needed help. She stood up, trying to compose herself, but failing as she saw the ring again, plastering her muzzle against his and not letting go.

It felt like several minutes before the two separated, with the tod laughing heartily as he finally got the ring from the box and slipped it on his… fiance's finger.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, this is really real… really happening," Judy voiced happily, tears now liberally and unashamedly falling.

"I sure hope so," Nick replied. "Otherwise, I wouldn't want to wake up from this dream."

"Sly fox," the doe stated in belayed compliment to his plan. "You are such a liar about the whole birthday thing." A warm, bubbly laugh left her. "How did I not see this coming?"

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart," her fiance whispered into the rabbit's long ears. Once again, Judy giggled, closing the distance again to nuzzle her fox. She began to chin him, marking him with her scent. Nick returned the favor in kind, making sure to get the top of her head and sides of her face.

"I think this one time… I'm okay with being hustled," she admitted, leaning up to kiss her mate once more.

"He hustled you good!" an abrasively low voice echoed from over by the start of the walkway of the pier. A resounding 'thwack' followed the statement. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Well… shall we go?" the grey doe inquired, tears still mussing her fur. Nick rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I don't really want to move from here, but I do wonder who hit Finnick after an outburst like that," he revealed. A look around told him the lanterns were floating away, fading into the night, like twinkling stars at dawn.

The two betrothed made their way as quickly as they wished, the bunny almost literally hanging off her fox in a most welcome form of clingy affection. The short distance felt like some sort of renewal, stepping through a door from one aspect of their relationship… into something that electrified and pervaded their entire beings.

A soft cry could be heard nearby, as the two stepped from the pier and into an encircling of mammals that had made their way over to meet them.

Clawhauser was a bouncing, bubbly, bundle of jiggly joy, with Bogo attempting to keep him quiet. Chess stood firm against a tree nearby, crutches laid out on the grass as he looked on. The entire precinct appeared to take part in this, unable to pass up the opportunity or swindled into it by Nick, the bunny cared not.

Turning to take in all her friends and colleagues, Judy's eyes fell upon Finnick, who was still rubbing his head and angrily eyeing a very cross rabbit thumping her foot. Next to her, a rabbit buck, was the source of the crying she heard.

"Mom! Dad!" Judy cried out in surprise. "You are here?" the doe whirled on her mate, crossing her arms. "I thought you said my parents weren't involved." A smug smile lined her muzzle. The devious grin that spread over his features saw to it that the rabbit's faltered.

"I never said they weren't around… just that they weren't at your surprise party, which I should remind you, doesn't exist," the tod explained to his grey bunny.

"Oh… slick play there, Scruffy," she commended him, taking in the multitude of mammals watching them again. "On that note… I doubt all of these mammals are only here to launch a few flying lanterns for you." Nick scratched the back of his neck, shrugging as he found the words to explain.

"I may have… set up a whole after party thing," he divulged, pointing behind the crowd. "Paid for food and drink for all who want. Everyone here was more than willing to help without asking for anything in return though. I just wanted to let everyone have a good time." Through the throng of mammals, Judy could see the setup, missed by her before or set up while out on the pier. Picnic tables were grouped together with a generous amount of food and drink on them, plenty for all types of mammals.

"You had a whole party planned, believing I would say yes?" the grey doe asked with a tinge of chastising sarcasm to her tone. "That sure, huh?"

"Oh, I planned for this for months and made all the predictions I could about… things," he described in detail rather assuredly. "And yes, yes I was."

"Come here you idiot," Judy cooed, grabbing her fiance by the tie and pulling him in for a fierce kiss, to which he wrapped a paw around her waist and the other around a thigh, lifting her up to allow her easier access to his muzzle. She took advantage of the moment, grasping the fur on either side of his snout and firmly pressing her lips to the tod's.

A cacophony of hoots, hollers, and various whistles emitted from the crowd, a few of them firing off confetti poppers and taking pictures or videos.

Nick lowered Judy enough so they could look into each other's eyes, the life they led by one another's side flashing through their minds and bringing them back to this moment, every decision… good or bad… putting them on this path they would walk the rest of their lives, paving as they went.

The people around them were not only witness so they could take part, but it was testament to the bonds they formed with others. It was proof that they were of importance to someone else, loved and cared for, given influence to them as part of every moment the story of their life produced.

Nick wanted to show her, and himself, that fact. In his long life filled with darkness, Judy was the everlasting light that brought him back from a precipice he never even knew was there. If it took him the rest of his life to pay her back for that, he would consider it a pleasure.

"I know that look," the bunny in his arms cooed at him, quiet enough that others couldn't hear her. "And I wouldn't have anyone else. You are the best and only choice."

"What do you mean?" the fox questioned, confused. "I don't think I was saying anything."

Judy rolled her eyes, giving him a scratch behind the ears as she told him, "I've seen that look quite a few times now. It's the 'I doubt I'm good enough, but I'll do all I can' look. You depreciate yourself too much, Nick."

"Fair enough," he mumbled at her, enjoying the feeling of her stubby claws on his head. "Now I see why you thump your foot when I do that to you."

The grey rabbit laughed, wrapping her legs around his torso as his arms lowered in a subconscious reaction to her scratching.

"All I ever ask of you is three little things."

"Prey tell, what are they, my dear future wife."

Judy sucked in a breath, loving the sound of those words in her head, as she spoke in response, "Respect me, Love me, and never ever leave me." She pecked his nose and watched it wiggle a bit.

"Oh… I don't know," Nick jibed playfully. "That sounds like a tall order. But… Done." He returned the peck, getting her right on the nose and chuckling as he watched her nose twitch and eyes cross to look at it. "Darn it, you are too adorable."

"Shut it."

He finally let his mate down, turning to the waiting crowd.

"Alright everyone!" he yelled to them. "Show's over. Now go eat and have fun." The fox made to turn away and spun on heel, returning to face the masses.

"Oh… before you go, I have… a joke." His paws clasped together as he said this, to which everyone groaned, Judy included. "Oh come on! It'll be punny! You see… mahhrhgkhfg…"

It was at this moment that his muzzle was desperately clamped shut but the paws of his fiance.

"Nick, I love you," the little grey doe began, "and you have created the perfect evening and event, but please please please… don't ruin it?"

The gathering of mammals, Finnick being the loudest, started laughing hysterically.

The red fox rolled his head around in thought, saying, "Fine. Just for tonight, but I'm telling twice as many puns tomorrow."

"At least we'll be around other mammals to share the pain," the bunny mentioned to herself, but for all to hear.

"I wouldn't worry about that," the tod chirped happily. "Bogo gave us the week off. You get my puns all to yourself tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that, et cetera." He couldn't help but give her a lopsided smirk as Judy went still upon that realization, eyelid twitching as the words seeped in.

The only sign her mind was still functional was the outburst that came after several seconds of stunning silence in the form of her usual brand of cursing.

"Flying Figs!"


End file.
